Power Rangers: Omega
by IlluminatiKOTE
Summary: There are so many years where the world was in danger from intergalatic beings. For each of these threats there was a group of Power Rangers to defeat them, this is the story of one of these groups
1. In the Begining, Part 1

**Power Rangers: Omega**

**Chapter 1; In the Beginning, Part 1**

"Where is the next galaxy that has enough life-forms for us to conquer?" Blackborg asked.

"Scanners indicate that there is a luscious, organic, life-filled planet in the Milky Way Galaxy which has large amounts of life-forms that we can enslave." General Vargas replied.

"Excellent. Set a course to this planet and we'll begin the invasion of this planet. What is it known as?" Blackborg inquired.

"The humans that dwell on this planet call it earth." General Andromeda said.

"Earth better prepare to quiver in fear at the name Blackborg!!!"

The ship began to travel to the unknowing planet of earth to begin the enslavement of the human race. Meanwhile, a group of unsuspecting teenagers are hanging out at the mall.

"So what did you think of that Algebra test today Phil." Justin asked.

"Eh, it was alright. I couldn't get the last couple of questions though." Phil replied.

"I thought it was pretty easy." Wendy said.

"Of course you would, you are like a math genius." Justin said.

"Or maybe it's just that you are a math idiot." Wendy said jokingly

"Hey!!!" Justin said gently shoving Wendy.

"Hey guys." James and Mike said.

"Hey" Phil, Justin, and Wendy said.

"Ready to go to the carnival?" James said.

"Yea we were waiting for you guys to get here." Phil said.

"Well let's go already." Mike said.

The five friends headed downtown to go to the carnival. They arrived there and participated in all the events there and had a lot of fun. In another dimension, Zordon awakes from his slumber. He looks around and has a look of grave concern on his face.

"I sense a great evil is approaching Earth. I have been trapped in this dimension since my communication to their realm was destroyed in order save the universe from the United Alliance of Evil. Since then, I have been too weak to move physically throughout dimensions and forced to rest here until someone can release me. I hope someone can transport me soon because this is a powerful evil if it is enough to reach me here in this dimension."

As Zordon continues to worry, the teenagers are in the middle of playing some carnival games. They are having a good time trying to win prizes until the ground begins to shake and a rumbling is heard.

"What in the world was that?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, maybe an earthquake." Phil said.

"That's highly unlikely in New York ." Justin said.

"But they still can occur." Wendy said.

"I don't know, it sounded like something arrived somewhere in our atmosphere, like an airplane but a lot bigger and louder." James said.

"Look!! Over there!!" Justin said.

All of a sudden, the sky became really dark and it looked like there was a lightning storm approaching.

"Sir, we've arrived at the planet Earth." General Vargas

"Excellent, assemble the blackhearts and begin the invasion. This planet appears totally defenseless and will easily fall to my power. Soon the earth and this galaxy will belong to me!!!" Blackborg said.

"Yes sir, I'll lead the Blackhearts down to Earth and stake claims for you Emperor." General Vargas replied.

The sky continued its vicious storm rage and a bolt of lightning struck the Earth as General Vargas and an army of blackhearts appeared. The Blackhearts and General Vargas were standing outside the carnival as the earth quaked and quivered in fear. A crowd formed outside of the carnival to meet their impending doom. The five teens come out and begin to wonder what is going on. They see General Vargas and the Blackhearts and wonder what this is and what it means.

"Guys, what in the world are those things?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good at all." James said

"Insignificant beings of Earth, I am General Vargas. This is planet now belongs to Blackborg. He has conquered many other galaxies and will indeed conquer this one. Anyone who tries to resist, will have to deal with me and the Blackhearts." General Vargas said

"What are we going to do?" Wendy said.

"We're obviously going to stand and fight." James said.

"Are you retarded? We are going to get the hell out of here!!" Phil said.

Meanwhile, there is a secret base beneath the Earth. This base is equipped with advanced computer technology. Also there is a new robot that seems to have been activated by the approaching evil.

"AYEYAYIYAYIYAI!!!! This is terrible. It is worse than terrible, it's Blackborg. This can only mean that he has finally reached our galaxy. Thank goodness Zordon designed this base in case something ever happened to the original power chamber and there was no one here to protect the planet. Now all I need to do is locate Zordon and he'll know what to do. Computer, I need you to search for Zordon's molecular structure and energy signature starting with sector X-29 of the xilustion dimension." Alpha 8 said

"This action will prove irrelevant since Zordon's demise during the Power Rangers fight with the United Alliance of Evil." The computer responded.

"What!!! How can this happen? Computer, how was he destroyed?" Alpha 8 inquired.

"The Space Rangers were defending Earth against Astronema and her quantrons and piranhatrons. The Rangers were in trouble until Andros, the red space ranger, boarded Astronema's ship to try and reason with her. He found Zordon and was told to shatter his energy tube to release his energy. He did and Zordon purged the galaxy of evil. Therefore, resulting in his demise."

"Computer, you are mistaken. Zordon's tube was a projection of Zordon in our dimension. By destroying the tube, Andros released most of Zordon's energy into the universe, but also broke communication with Zordon from our dimension. Therefore, he is still out there and can no longer communicate with us. We need to find him and bring him here. So computer begin search now." Alpha 8 said.

Zordon sits in a meditative state to try and communicate with Earth.

"We are receiving a transmission" Computer said.

"Play it" Alpha 8 said.

"This is Zordon. People of Earth need to be warned of Blackborg's arrival. If you can hear this, please establish contact immediately."

"Computer establish a link-up to Zordon." Alpha 8 said.

"Establishing link now." Computer said.

"Zordon, Zordon come in. This is Alpha 8 of Earth. Come in."

"Alpha, can you hear me?" Zordon said.

"Yes I can hear you. I need to know your location so we can teleport you here." Alpha said.

"Alpha, listen to me. Do you still have the animorphers that I hid away?" Zordon asked.

"Yes, they are here with me in the second Power Chamber." Alpha said.

"Good. I need you to do this immediately. There is not nearly enough power in the Power Chamber to teleport me to the Power Chamber across the vast dimensions. The only way we can accomplish this is by using the power of the animorphers. However, only organic humans can harness this power. I need you to insert the animorphers into the computer and have it do a worldwide search for whoever is most compatible with each animal spirit in the animorphers. Ohhh I am fading. Alpha I need you to this quickly." Zordon said.

"Yes Zordon; just hang on long enough for us to get you." Alpha said. He then inserted the animorphers into the computer mainframe. "Initiate a search for humans that are most compatible with the spirits and teleport them here."

"Initiating search now." Computer said.

Meanwhile General Vargas and the Blackhearts are attacking and capturing humans at the carnival. The five friends are running until a group of Blackhearts catch up to them and surround them. They fend them off by fighting them long enough to escape. They then hide in a booth.

"Those things are going to get us." Justin said.

"Maybe we should just give up now and let them get us." Mike said.

"No, I think we should fight. Hiding here and waiting is only delaying them. We can at least go down with honor or actually take them out." James said.

"Be realistic, there is no way we can take that many of those things, we'd be history." Wendy said.

"Guys, I feel funny." Phil said.

"Me too." Justin said,

"What's going on?"

All of a sudden the friends begin to disappear and change molecular shape into energy. This energy begins to raise and transport them to a different place.

To be continued…


	2. In the Begining, Part 2

**The Beginning Part 2**

"Emperor Blackborg, scanners indicate that Earth has just received a transmission from the B-12 sector of the xilustion dimension." Andromeda said

"Who sent this transmission and where did it get received?" Blackborg asked.

"The bimolecular identifier reveals that Zordon has sent this message." Andromeda responded.

"What!!" Blackborg said.

"But I think that there maybe a problem with our identifier because Zordon was destroyed years ago. Also, the receiver of this transmission is cloaked by a powerful force field." Andromeda said.

"Hold on. No it's brilliant. Everyone thought he died when his tube was shattered, but that merely broke his communication with this dimension. But why just contact Earth instead of going there or establishing a new communication with Earth?" Blackborg said.

"Maybe he is in a weakened state. There was a beam of pure goodness that was released when he was destroyed. So that was probably most of his energy." Andromeda suggested.

"Of course. We cannot let Zordon come back to Earth. He probably has another set of Morphers and will reconstitute the power rangers." Blackborg said. "Andromeda, take a group of Blackhearts to the xilustion dimension and take out Zordon. Do not fail or else you will be sorry."

"Do not worry Emperor, Zordon will not get away." Andromeda said.

Andromeda started her journey to the xilustion dimension. Zordon senses the impending doom and prepares for their arrival. The five teenagers continue to travel until they reach the inside of the Power Chamber. They land and look around in amazement.

"What just happened?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea." Wendy said.

This place is amazing. This equipment is of the highest degree. I have only seen prototypes of computers like this." Justin said.

"Hello." Alpha 8 said.

"Whoa, is that a robot?" James asked.

"What else could it be genius?" Phil replied.

"You know…" James started.

"Humans, please there is not enough time to argue." Alpha 8 said. "You are here because the spirits of the animorphers brought you here."

"What are you talking about?" Justin said.

"There is no time to explain. I need you take these animorphers and harness their power in order to bring Zordon here." Alpha 8 said.

"What will happen when we take these animorphers?" Wendy asked.

"You will be infused with the power of the animals and transformed into Power Rangers." Alpha 8 said.

"Power Rangers, are you kidding me?!" James said. "Hand me mine now."

"Hold on, are you sure nothing bad will happen if we do this Alpha?" Phil asked.

"You were chosen because of your compatibility to the animal spirits. There is 100 accuracy in our computer. As long as you are pure of heart and intentions, you will be safe." Alpha said. "Now quickly, extend your right arm up in the air and the animorphers will attach themselves to you. Computer, eject the animorphers"

The five teens hesitantly raised their right arms. The animorphers levitated above their heads and created a small cloud. Then, in a sudden flash of lightning, the animorphers each struck one arm and attached themselves to the teens.

"Wow, I feel amazing." James said.

"Me too." Wendy said.

"Rangers, this is important. You must hold hands and concentrate your power into the computer. Alpha said. "Computer, prepare to absorb energy, lock onto Zordon's energy signature, and teleport him here immediately."

The rangers put their hands together and concentrated. The energy soon began to flow from their bodies to the to the absorption panels on the computer. The computer then initiated the teleportation process. Meanwhile, Andromeda reached the xilustion dimension and discovers Zordon.

"I have been sent here to destroy you Zordon." Andromeda said.

"I know. Blackborg's forces have finally made their way to Earth I expect." Zordon said.

"Yes and there will be no stopping us. Soon there will be nothing that will stop us and Blackborg will rule over everything." Andromeda said.

"Trust me; Blackborg will be defeated on Earth even if I am destroyed here." Zordon said.

"Enough, your time has ended Zordon. I must follow my master's wishes and destroy you. So prepare to feel the wrath of Andromeda." Andromeda shouted.

Andromeda ran at Zordon with her saber above her head ready to strike. Zordon stood there preparing to accept his fate. All of a sudden, he teleported out just as the blade was about to strike.

"What!!!! No this can't be happening!!! What am I going to tell Blackborg?" Andromeda said.

Andromeda vanished out with the Blackhearts. Zordon appeared before the rangers with fear in his eyes. The rangers look on in awe as well as Alpha 8 coming over to greet Zordon.

"Zordon!! I am glad to see that you made it here safely. I was extremely worried after your transmission faded out." Alpha 8 said.

"It was almost too late. Andromeda found me and almost killed me." Zordon said. "I guess these are the humans that helped save me."

"Who is this?" Wendy said.

"This is Zordon." Alpha 8 said. "He was the mentor of the original Power Rangers. He aided them in their fight against Rita and Lord Zedd. He also mentored the Zeo Rangers in their plight against the Machine Empire."

"Wow, that's amazing." Justin said.

"Well, I'm guessing that you're going to be our mentor too huh?" Phil said

"Well since I have existed for over 10,000 years, it would seem like that is the best reasoning." Zordon said.

"Ahh; well then, no argument from me." Phil said.

"Blackborg has sent down more Blackhearts along with General Andromeda in lower New York." The computer said. "Also, General Vargas and Blackhearts are still terrorizing people at the carnival."

"Rangers you must morph and James, Justin, and Wendy will teleport and take care of Vargas, while Phil and Mike will take care Andromeda." Zordon said.

"Alright guys, lets do it." James said.

"Alright, how do we do it?" Justin said.

"Oh, that would help wouldn't it?" Zordon said.

"Well maybe." Mike said.

"Just raise your right arm in the air and your animorphers will appear. Then you must punch in the code 258 in order to morph into the Omega Rangers." Zordon said.

"Okay, now let's do this." James said. "It's Morphin time!"

The rangers morphed into the Omega Rangers. Wendy, the Pink Deer Ranger; Phil, the Green Bear Ranger; Mike, the Crimson Wolf Ranger; Justin, the Blue Hawk Ranger; James, the Red Cheetah Ranger. Mike and Phil went battle Andromeda.

"Wow even though Zordon escaped, the Earth still has no defenders." Andromeda said.

"Think again hag!!" Mike said.

"Yea, now you have to deal with us." Phil said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Andromeda said.

"We are the Omega Rangers and we're here to take you out." Phil and Mike said.

"I don't think so, Blackhearts attack!!" Andromeda said.

The battle ensued between the two rangers and the Blackhearts. Soon they were defeated. Andromeda came after the rangers. She proved to be a match for the rangers and almost took out Phil until his super-strength kicked in and he punched through several brick walls. Soon, Mike ran up to her and was able to perceive every move by his sight. Just as they were getting the upper hand, Andromeda phased out and stated, "You haven't seen the last me!!" Meanwhile Justin, James, and Wendy were teleported to the carnival."

"I can't believe how easy this is." General Vargas said. "Soon the Earth will belong to Blackborg."

"Not likely" Justin said.

"We are not going to let you take over the Earth and enslave out people." Wendy said.

"Oh I guess Zordon was able to escape. So then, who are you?" Vargas said.

"We are the Omega Rangers!!!" The Rangers said in unison.

"No actually you are about to be destroyed. Blackhearts, take them out." Vargas said.

Justin and Wendy battled with the Blackhearts while James went after Vargas. The Blackhearts were doing well against Justin and start to shoot lasers at him. He attempted to jump out of the way; instead he leaped up 20 feet in the air and stayed there.

"Am I flying?" Justin said.

"Yea you are." Wendy said as she started to dodge every attack with accurate flips and cartwheels.

James in the meantime was getting powned. Vargas attacked him viciously with numerous slashes from his Sword of Dark Power. Just as Vargas was about to finish James off, he moved out of the way at breakneck speed. James got up and started to attack Vargas with super speed. Soon the Blackhearts and Vargas were defeated and phased out. All the rangers' teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"Excellent job rangers." Zordon said.

"Wow that was so cool." Mike said

"But, hold on, I was able to fly during the battle when I was in trouble." Justin said.

"Yea, I was also a lot stronger than I was when I morphed. Phil said.

"That was due to the power of the animal spirits in the animorphers." Zordon said. "When you were infused with this power, the animal spirits also granted you powers similar to the animals they represent. Wendy, you are granted super agility since you are the Pink Omega Deer Ranger; Phil, you are granted super strength since you are the Green Omega Bear Ranger; Mike, you are granted super senses since you are the Crimson Omega Wolf Ranger; Justin, you are granted flight since you are the Blue Omega Hawk Ranger; and James, the leader, are granted super speed since you are the Red Omega Cheetah Ranger."

"Yes, I'm the leader. I knew I would be." James said.

"Well I wonder what lack of judgment made that error." Phil said.

"Hey…" James said.

"Well, the animals choose their own vessel, I couldn't choose for them; unfortunately." Zordon said jokingly.

"You know what, screw you guys." James said.

"They're just messing with you." Wendy said.

"In all seriousness, you must follow the basic power ranger rules, or else you cannot stay." Zordon said. "I believe you are familiar with them."

"Yea, pretty much, don't tell; don't use your powers for yourselves." Mike said.

"Yea, that's it." Zordon said. "Well then, let the power protect you."

The rangers' teleported out of the command center and went back to New York City . Meanwhile, Blackborg is furious.

"How could you let Zordon slip through your fingers Andromeda?!!" Blackborg yelled.

"He was teleported out sir. There was nothing I could do." Andromeda said.

"I can't believe that both of you are so incompetent. You had simple assignments and failed. Get out of my sight before I decide to end your existence."

Both Generals left the main floor.

"Mark my words; I will destroy Zordon and his group of misfit, insignificant team. Nothing will stop me from taking over this galaxy." Blackborg said.


	3. Zords Revealed

**Chapter Two: Zord Revealed**

The day grew into night as the new set of rangers set in for sleep. In the deep reaches of space Blackborg and his Generals gather to discuss the new recruitment of the Power Rangers.

"How could that old man Zordon have the power to create these new Power Rangers?" said Blackborg.

"Well he could have hidden the new Morphers like he did the Mega Voyager." said Andromeda.

"I wasn't looking of an answer Andromeda, I was thinking out loud. Now I want you to find a creature that is able to defeat these "Power Rangers" and kill them." said Blackborg.

After that little yelling tirade that Blackborg gave to Andromeda, Andromeda went down to the basement of the base and went through a multitude of parts. After Andromeda went through the parts he found just the right pieces to build an inactivated robot, Andromeda then placed a chip within the robot and then the robot started to work.

"Hello Andromeda" said the robot

"Well hello Beamtool." Replied Andromeda

"What is your bidding." Said Beamtool

"I need you to take some blackhearts down to Earth and kill those Power Rangers." said

Andromeda and with that Beamtool and some Blackhearts faded from the base and landed onto Earth. Back in New York …

"Yo,ok. I'll talk to you later, it is about 3:00am and I would like to get some sleep. Yea I love you to. I'll see ya tomorrow. Oh and you can always get better with those cartwheels and flips." said James. He then hung up the phone and walked towards his room when he heard a large sound from outside. "What the hell was that?" said James. Then his animorpher started to ring. "Hello?" said James

"Hey Bro it's me. Get over to Central Park now; there are Blackhearts everywhere." Said Michael

"Ok I'm on my way."

"Alpha, I need you to contact the other rangers." Said James. "There is a disturbance in Central Park."

"Right Away." Alpha said.

James opened the window and jumped down from his apartment window. "It's Morphin Time" said James as he fell out of the window and punched the code 258. "Red Cheetah Ranger." said James. James then quickly ran off to meet the others. When James got there, some of the Blackhearts started to smash some cars and windows, while Mike was trying to care of the others. "Stop right there" said James. The Blackhearts looked over and continued to attack the cars and buildings. "Fine if you want to go this the hard way then we can do it that way." said James. James then started to use his new powers of speed to attack many of the Blackhearts. With the speed James was able to punch more frequently and more of the Blackhearts than the others. Then the Wendy, Justin, and Phil showed up.

"Hey, you morphed without us!" said Phil

"Well I was able to get here faster because of my speed" said James

"Zordon could have just teleported us all here at the same time or did you forget that?" said Justin. "But whatever, Its Morphin Time" The Rangers punched the 258 code into the Morphers. They then all changed into their costumes in an instant and they started to fight the Blackhearts.

"They are way too easy to defeat now." Said Michael

"Well I won't be so easy to defeat" said a voice from the crowd of Blackhearts.

"Who was that?" said Wendy

"Who ever it is we can defeat it; we are the Power Rangers" said James

"If you think so; then be prepared for the most dangerous creature in the universe. I am Beamtool." said the voice.

"What more ro.." said Michael. Before Michael he was shot with a laser in the chest that brought him to the ground.

"Bro are you ok?" said James

"Yea, I'm fine." Replied Michael

"Let's get him" said James

Then the rangers stormed through the group of Blackhearts until they reached Beamtool. Beamtool then continued to shoot the Rangers with lasers. The Rangers started to fall to the ground in a straight line.

"How could this guy be so strong" said Justin.

"There has to be a way to defeat this guy" Michael said. When Beamtool started to shot the Rangers again, a voice came into the rangers head.

"Rangers you have weapons that can help you take care of this beast." Zordon said "However he is much too powerful for them individually, you must combine them into one; The Omega Cannon." said Zordon.

"We have weapons!?" said Phil in astonishment

"Ready Rangers?" said James. "Let's do this."

"Dual Omega Pistols" said Michael

"Omega Bazooka" said Justin

"Omega Staff" said Phil

"Omega Sais" said Wendy

"And last but not least, Omega Sword" said James

Beamtool stood in amazement as the Rangers formed the Omega Cannon. "OMEGA BLAST!" said the Power Rangers in unison. "What, I can't be defeated that easy" said Beamtool as he fell to the ground and exploded. As Beamtool fell to the ground, the chip that was put into his body started to blink. The sky grew darker and the sun started to glow a dark and blood red. While this happened on Earth, back in Blackborg's base. "Master Blackborg, Those Rangers defeated my creation" said Andromeda.

"Well as long as you put the chip I gave you to put it in, this game isn't over." said Blackborg. As Blackborg continued his conversation with Andromeda, Beamtool started to rebuild himself and grow larger.

"See that was pretty easy, huh" said Wendy.

"What do you mean, that guy was wailing on us just one minute ago." said Michael

"I don't think the fight is officially over" said James as he looked up into the sky as Beamtool grew over 100 fold.

"How are we going to defeat that?" asked Justin.

"We could always just form the Omega cannon and just shoot at the head this time" said James

"Are you playing James, do you think that you could defeat that thing?" said Justin

"Yea, we are the Power Rangers." said James and with that Zordon came and started to talk to the Rangers telepathically. "Rangers you can always use the power of the animal sprits to summon your Chimera Zords." said Zordon.

"We have Zords; nice" said Wendy.

"All you have to do is call out to the Zords and dial the code 147 to summon the Zords" said Zordon

"All right you heard him Rangers. We need Omega Chimera Zord Power now!!" said James as all the Rangers punched the code in. With that the Zord of the Red Cheetah came from the deep Jungles of Africa and teleported into New York. The Blue Hawk Zord flew off the Mountain tops of the Alps and teleported into New York. While in the forest of North America the Green Kodiak Bear Zord stood tall and the Crimson Wolf Zord ran and teleported into New York and in the forest of Europe the Pink Deer Zord jumped all the way into New York. When all of the Zords reached New York; the Rangers teleported into them.

"I guess we Ridin' Dirrty." said Phil

"Nice line Phil, but this is a nice ride." said Justin

"Is this Leather?" said Wendy

"Zords, great!" said Michael

"Great, now let's bring them together!" said James

The Zords started to combine into the Chimera Megazord. There were five seats ready for the Rangers in the cockpit.

"Now Rangers Ready. Let's bring out the Ultimate Weapon; The Omega Blade." said James.

Beamtool started to shoot beams at the newly formed Chimera Megazord. The beams started to bounce off of the Megazord with great ease. "So we're not that easy to beat huh." said James. "Omega Slash" said the Rangers in unison as the blade sent a beam of white light slashing through Beamtool, where it caught the chip in his head. The sheer force of the blast destroyed the chip, thus making him unable to come back to life. After Beamtool was destroyed, the Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber to ask Zordon some questions.

"Zordon, there must be an easier way defeat these guys" said Phil.

"Well they are becoming stronger because Blackborg now knows the power of the animal spirits" said Zordon.

After that little talk, the Rangers teleported back to New York.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Phil as he walked up to his apartment.

"You mean later, it is only 5:00am and we have class in 3 hours." said Justin as he walked away from the group towards his house.

"Oh that's great! Anyway, I'll just sleep in class. See ya guys later and bro see ya at home." said Michael as he started to walk home.

"See ya around guys, oh and James I hope to talk to you later" said Wendy as she began to walk home.

"Yea I'll see you guys later" said James.

The day ended at sunrise and the group of Rangers went off to sleep because of the long day they had.


	4. Detention

**Chapter 3: Detention!!**

Rrrriiiinnnggg!!! The bell rang that signaled the start of class. Our heroes go into their classes and take their seats for their first period class. Each one of them are in different classes but they are on their cells in a conference call.

"Can you believe what happened yesterday??" Wendy asked

"Yea… that was crazy" Mike replied

"We should all go and practice our new powers so we won't get caught off guard again" Justin said

"Yea that's a good idea." Phil replied

"So it's decided we will all go after school and practice in the abandoned construction yard." James says

"Ok" everyone agrees

Each one of them hung up their phones.

"Mr. Santana is that a phone I see there?" the teacher asks

"Ummm sorry Ms. It won't happen again." James says with a smirk on his face

She looks at him with stern eyes and says "Be sure that it doesn't"

James wipes the sweat off his forehead in relief and the classes start.

Elsewhere….

"I can't believe there are rangers here on Earth." Vargas yells

"Well believe it Vargas and if we don't come up with a monster that will get rid of them I don't want to think of what Blackborg will do to us." Andromeda replies

A loud voice is heard over the loud speakers "Vargas!!! Andromeda!!! Where is the next monster that will get rid of those annoying rangers??"

"Lord Blackborg…. Well we were just about to create one now." Andromeda replies with a smile on her face.

"Be sure this one doesn't fail." Blackborg says

"What are you doing Andromeda we have no clue on what to make!!!" Vargas yells

"Calm down Vargy, I have a great idea for a monster." Andromeda says as she lets out a laugh

Back at the High School…

The first period bell rings and the students head to their second period classes. The gang meets up with each other in the hall.

"So how you guys doing?" Mike asks

"Man I almost got in trouble when I was talking to you guys earlier" James replies

"Really?" Phil says surprised

"Yea we have to be a little more careful or are secret might get out." James says

"All right" Mike, Phil, Wendy, and Justin say

Phil, Justin and Wendy head into their algebra class while James heads to English and Mike heads to gym.

Elsewhere…

"Ok Andromeda let me see that monster that you promised Lord Blackborg" Vargas says

"Here it is… the Principal" Andromeda replies as she lets out her hand.

Vargas gets closer because he can't see it.

"What does it do?"

"I'll send it to the high school and it will get rid of the principal. Then it will multiply and spread to all of the students and faculty then we'll have an army to fight those meddlesome rangers." Andromeda explains

"Brilliant, the rangers wont hurt innocent people." Vargas says

"Exactly" Andromeda says as she and Vargas start to laugh

A beam coming from Blackborg's ship is seen and it heads toward the high school where our heroes attend. It breaks through the ceiling and into the principal's office. Surprised and curious of what caused it; the principal approaches the impact site. The impact was small and all he sees is a small bean robot that is starting to open. As it does tentacles come out and engulf the principal. The principal tries to escape and let out a cry for help but its useless; the robot knocks the principal out and hides it in the closet. The robot then grows and takes the form of the principal. The new principal grins and pushes the button to talk to his receptionist.

"Yes Gloria can you come in here please it is very urgent."

"Right away sir." The receptionist replies

The Principal is smiling as his eyes turn red.

It is the last period of the day and our heroes are in their classes. The loud speakers are turned on and the Principal is heard.

"Attention students some vandalism has been discovered and I want each teacher to send one student at a time to my office for questioning… that is all."

The students start to look at each other and are baffled.

The teachers shrug and start sending the students.

James in his history class with Wendy gets a text from Justin that read

"Did you hear the announcement??? What's going on here?"

James shows Wendy and they both look at each other concerned.

James texts Phil, Mike and Justin

"Meet in front of the gym lockers in 5"

Wendy then raises her hand and asks the teacher to go to the nurse because she is not feeling well, and James asks if he can go with her. The teacher lets them go and they leave. When they arrive at the lockers the rest of the gang is waiting for them.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" Phil asks

"I wish I could but this seems a little suspicious" Justin replies

"Yea, the principal just calls all of the students to his office all of a sudden." James says

"Let's head over to Zordon maybe he knows what going on here" Wendy suggests

"Ok let's go" James replies

As the five of them start to head to the exit a teacher blocks their path.

"What are you guys doing? Are you guys about to cut?" he asks

"No, no we were just going to get some air and head back in? Mike lies

"I see, but you guys have to go to the principal's office. Let me escort you" he says as he grabs Wendy's arm and squeezes it. Wendy lets out a scream from the pain.

"Hey what are you doing?" James yells as he punches the teacher and he lets go of Wendy.

"James, what are you doing; that's a teacher" Mike asks

Just as he says that the teacher that was hit gets up and red eyes are seen. The sight takes the gang back.

"What the…" Justin says

The teacher then starts to speak in a crazy robot voice "Get to the principal's office now!!!"

The teacher then approaches the gang as they back up. As they turn around and start to run a crowd of students and faculty is gathered blocking their path.

The crowd in unison says "To the principal's office"

"What do we do now James? We are surrounded" Mike asks

"I don't know… but the only thing we can do is fight back" James replies

"Are you stupid we'll kill them" Justin says

"Yea you're right they are still innocent people" James replies

The crowd of people is getting closer and closer.

"Any day now" Phil yells

"I guess we have no other choice let's teleport back to Zordon's" James says

"But we will give away our identities if we do that" Wendy says

"Its better then becoming zombies" James replies

"I agree let's get out of here" Mike answers

The gang teleport out of there and to the Power Chamber, as they get there; they are informed of the situation by Zordon.

"Rangers, there is a monster created by Blackborg on the loose, and it's in your school"

"That would explain the zombies" Justin answers

"Yes, and it's a special kind of robot; if you get rid of the original the rest will be destroyed as well" Zordon says

"Then the original must be in the principal's office" Wendy answers

"Correct, now go and be careful" Zordon replies

"Ok guys it's morphing time!!" James yells

The rangers put in 258 on their animorphers and morph, they then teleport in front of the high school where all of the students and faculty have been turned to zombies.

"Come out and fight" James yells

Inside the principal's office the Principal hears the call out and looks out the window. Its tongue licks its lips and he jumps out of the office window and in front of the rangers.

"All right let's fight" Phil yells

Just as Phil says that the zombie army comes outside and charges the rangers.

"Damn we can't fight them too" James says

"Then you guys get the Principal, Phil and I will stay here and keep the zombies busy" Mike says as he and Phil take steps forward and take their stances to fight. James looks surprised but he puts his head down and smiles.

"Ok guys go ahead but take it easy on them"

"We will" Phil answers

Phil and Mike then run to the charging army as James, Wendy and Justin face the Principal.

"Let's go rangers" The Principal replies

The Principal then jumps at the three rangers and slashes Justin. This sends Justin to the floor. Wendy comes up from behind and kicks the Principal but he turns around and grabs Wendy's foot and throws her right into a charging James. Wendy and James are on the floor now. The Principal starts to laugh.

"You guys are pathetic"

James gets up and helps Wendy up. And then he yells.

"Ok rangers get out your weapons!!"

The weapons show up and they grab them. Wendy goes in first with her Omega Sais and she dodges a punch from the robot and slashes him. James quickly does the same and cuts him with the Omega Sword and Justin behind both of them is charging his Omega Bazooka and fires. The blast blows the Principal up.

"We did it!!" Wendy says

"Nice shot Justin" James says

As they are about to rejoin Phil and Mike the ground starts to shake.

"What's going on" James thinks to himself

They turn back and the Principal grows.

"Holy…" Justin says in awe.

All of the robots inside the students and faculty come out of their heads and gather to the Principal transforming him to its real form. A giant creature with squid-like tentacles appears. James picks up his phone and calls Mike and Phil.

"You guys ok?"

"Yea we're tired but we're fine" Mike answers

"Good, because we need Chimera Zord Power now!!" James yells

The rangers press 147 on their phones. The Zords start appearing from all over and head to where the Principal is. The rangers get inside their individual Zords and get ready for battle.

"Let's make this quick, combine to make the Chimera Megazord" James yells

The Zords combine and the Chimera Megazord appears. The Omega Blade lands in the Zord's hands. The Zord runs up to the monster and swipes at it but the monster ducks and whips it with one of its tentacles. The gang gets rattled but compose themselves.

"Let's wait till it gets really close then we'll slash it and destroy it" Justin suggests

"Ok but get ready for anything" James responds

The Principal starts to run up to the rangers and takes another swipe but the zord ducks grabs the tentacle and with its other hand swipes at the creature. The creature then falls and blows up. After the battle is over the students and faculty start to wake up. The rangers go up to the people and ask if they know who they are.

"Of course you guys are the power rangers" they all said

Relieved with the answers and that their identities are safe they teleport away.

The gang is seen walking home.

"Wow I can't believe two straight days of excitement" Mike says

"Yea I guess this is how it's going to be for now on" Phil responds

"Well at least our id's are safe" James says

"Good point" the rest say

They joke with each other until they get to their houses. They say goodbye to each other and they leave each other.

Elsewhere…

"You two have failed me again" Blackborg yells

"I'm sorry my lord it won't happen again" Vargas explains

"It better not, now get out of my face" Blackborg responds

Vargas leaves the chamber and Blackborg just looks out into space and says.

"I will get rid of those rangers if my name is not Blackborg conqueror of a thousand planets" Blackborg starts to laugh as the sun sets on another day.


	5. Doubt Comes In Red

**Chapter 4: Doubt Comes In Red**

The school day has just come to an end and Justin, James and Phil are in the food court hanging out and getting something to eat. They decide on McDonalds and find a place to sit. They begin to have a discussion about the school day and about being power rangers.

"Man, today seemed so long." Phil said. "Between the test in Algebra, pop quiz in Chemistry and oral presentation in Spanish, I am wiped."

"I hear ya, although that test in Chem wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Justin said.

"Whatever, I am just glad it is over." Phil said.

"Yo James; Earth to James. You okay man?" Justin said.

James broke out of his daze and replied, "Yea, I'm fine, I'm just thinking about the fact that we are power rangers. I can't believe it." James said.

"Dude, keep it down, do want the whole world to find out?!" Phil said.

"Sorry, I am just so psyched and me being leader." James said. "I've always dreamed of being leader. Whenever I saw the Power Rangers, I've always wanted to be red, the leader. Now, it's finally happened."

"Not me" Justin said. "First of all, the pressure of leading an entire team does not appeal to me and second of all, colors are colors to me. I try to think that we all have equal say as to what happens on this team."

"Yea, well I get final say." James said. "And besides, I make awesome decisions and make sure that no one on my team gets hurt."

"Oh yea right." Phil said. "Remember that time you had that three-week old milk thinking it was still good, where were your awesome decision making skills then?"

"I thought we would never mention that." James said. "Besides that was like 6 years ago, so it doesn't count."

"Guys. Alright let it go." Justin said. "I'm sorry, I brought it up. Let's finish up and get started on that lab we have to get done."

"Alright." James said. "But I said I will not let anything happen to you guys and I won't."

"Fine." Phil said. "I'm done anyway, let's go."

The three teens got up and left the mall. They headed to the library to get their Chem lab done for tomorrow. Meanwhile, Blackborg calls for General Vargas. General Vargas enters the throne room and begins to have a discussion.

"I called you here to see if you have developed something to get rid of those annoying Power Rangers." Blackborg said.

"Yes, my lord." General Vargas replied. "In light of Andromeda's failure, I immediately began to work on a new robot that would finally defeat the brats."

"Well where is it?" Blackborg asked.

"I am here." A voice answered as a robot appeared in the throneroom.

"This is Boltflicker." Vargas said. "He has the ability to teleport at blinding speeds."

"Well, that's certainly impressive." Blackborg said. "But what about the Ranger that has super speed?"

"I have observed the recent battles we've had with the rangers and calculated his speed." Vargas said. "With that information, I ensured that this robot can teleport triple his speed."

"Excellent." Blackborg said. "Send Boltflicker down with a couple of Blackhearts and destroy the Rangers."

"I will, at once." Vargas said.

Vargas snaps his fingers and a hoard of Blackhearts appear. Then, Boltflicker and the Blackhearts de-materialized. As this was going on, Mike and Wendy are leaving the school.

"I can't believe that it took that teacher so long to find our tests and give them back to us." Wendy said.

"Well, our teacher is an idiot at times." Mike said.

"I think you mean all the time." Wendy said.

Then their animorphers began to ring.

"Mike here, what's up?" Mike said.

"Michael, Blackborg has sent a group blackhearts to the park, you and Wendy must intercept them immediately." Zordon said.

"What about the others?" Wendy said.

"I have already contacted them and they are on their way." Zordon responded.

"Alright, it's Morphin time." Mike said.

The Crimson and Pink ranger manage to get there first and start battling the blackhearts. Soon after, the rest of the rangers show up and aid the others. Just as the rangers were getting the upper hand, Boltflicker materializes and begins attack the rangers. James decides to take care of this menace while the other rangers finish off the blackhearts. James pulls out his sword and goes after the monster. Boltflicker shows off his power by teleporting all over the place. James uses his speed to try and catch him, but it doesn't seem to work.

"You are not going to get away, Boltflicker." James said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were supposed to be the fast one." Boltflicker said. "I guess not cause you seem pretty slow to me."

James began to get really upset and pursued him further. Boltflicker teleported behind Justin and waited for James. Justin was too busy fighting a Blackheart to notice. James saw this opportunity and charged up his Omega Sword. He then ran top speed at Boltflicker. When James was close enough, Boltflicker teleported causing Justin to turn around. James, who was going too fast to stop and too close to change direction, slashed Justin accidentally. Blasts were exploding off of Justin as he dropped his Omega Bazooka and fell to the ground. Everyone looked on in horror as the event took place. Justin was then de-morphed and lay on the ground. They all run towards him.

"Justin!!" Wendy yelled.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" James said.

"Well, thank goodness for the red ranger." Boltflicker said. "We don't even need to try, since he's proven that he can take out his own teammates without our help."

"Boltflicker!!!" James said as they de-materialized out.

"We need to get him back to the Power Chamber. Now!!!" Phil said.

"Alpha, we need you to teleport us back the Power Chamber." Mike said. "It's an emergency."

"Right away." Alpha said. "Teleporting now."

Mike and Phil propped up Justin as they began to teleport. They reach the Power Chamber and lay Justin down in the Medical Analysis Chamber. They discuss what happened as Justin is getting diagnosed.

"AYEYAYIYAIYIYAYI." Alpha said. "What happened, was it Boltflicker?"

"No, it was me." James said. "It's my fault."

"It was an accident." Wendy said. "James went to attack Boltflicker with his Omega Sword. Bolflicker teleported out the way, revealing Justin. James accidently attacked Justin with Omega Slash."

"I can't believe it." James said. "I promised no one would get hurt on my team and now I'm responsible for seriously injuring a teammate."

"Dude, it was an accident." Phil said. "It could've happened to any one of us."

"No, it happened to me, our leader." James said.

With that, he teleported out. Meanwhile, Boltflicker returned to the ship.

"Boltflicker, how did you fare?" Blackborg said.

"Well, we have one Ranger down now." Boltflicker responded. "The Red Ranger foolishly went to attack me and hit the Blue Ranger."

"Excellent. If I am understanding human nature, the Red Ranger is probably feeling like he has let down the team and has doubt in his abilities." Blackborg said. "Now with two Rangers down, the earth is ripe for the picking. Go back down and finish off those Rangers."

"As you wish." Boltflicker said.

Back at the Power Chamber….

"Zordon, how did Justin's diagnostic come out?" Phil asked.

"Well, he seems to have a couple of broken ribs, a mild concussion and some internal bleeding. We were able to stop the bleeding and we are trying work on his ribs but his body is too exhausted." Zordon responded.

"I'm really worried about James." Wendy said. "He still believes that this is his fault. Alpha can you locate him."

"I apologize, but his speed is too fast for our computer." Alpha said.

"There is a disturbance in the park. Boltflicker and Blackhearts are attacking civilians." The Computer said.

"Oh no. There are only the three of us to deal with this." Wendy said.

"Well that will just have to do." Mike said. "Keep us posted on Justin Alpha. As for the rest of us, it's Morphin Time."

The rangers morphed and teleported out to face off against Boltflicker. Meanwhile James goes to the top of the Statue of Liberty to think.

"I can't believe I attacked another ranger." James thought. "How is the team ever gonna trust me; especially when I can't even trust myself."

"I can't believe you giving up on yourself." A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" James said.

"It's the animal spirit that chose you to lead this team." The voice replied. "If I had known you were gonna be such a cry baby who just gives up, I would've chosen someone different."

"Well maybe you should have." James said. "After what I did to Justin, I'm no leader. I don't even think I should be a Power Ranger."

"What happened was an accident." The voice said. "Justin is one of your best friends, as are the rest of your team. They understand that accidents happen. This won't cause them to doubt you. Now you need to get up and over this."

"I don't know." James said.

"Trust me. I chose you for a reason." The voice said. "I have faith that you will be a strong and excellent leader. And trust me; I don't make mistakes."

"Alright, let's get back to the Power Chamber." James said.

James then teleports back to the Power Chamber. He goes over to the Medical Chamber.

"I promise that I will be a better leader." James said. "You can count on that Justin. Nothing like this will ever happen again."

"I trust that you will keep this promise." Zordon said. "Now, you need to morph and teleport to the park. Your friends are in trouble."

"Right. It's Morphin Time!" James said.

He teleported to the park to find his friends, who are having a bit of trouble with Boltflicker.

"James!" Wendy said.

"Glad to see you bro." Mike said.

"Yea, we could sure use some help." Phil said.

"Well, if it isn't the Ranger destroyer." Boltflicker said. "Come to take out another teammate."

"No Boltflicker; the only thing I'm taking out is you." James said.

The group began to attack Boltflicker. They seem to have trouble due to Boltflicker's teleporting ability. Meanwhile, Justin awakes from the Medical Chamber.

"What's going on?" Justin said as he winces and grabs his ribs. "What happened?"

"You have been resting in the medical chamber since your last fight with Boltflicker." Alpha said.

"Yea, the last thing I remember is James charging at me with his Omega sword." Justin said.

"Bolflicker is too powerful, the rangers are in trouble." The computer said.

"I gotta go and help them." Justin said as he doubled over from his injury.

"No Justin, it is far too dangerous given the condition that you are in." Zordon said.

"I have too." Justin said. "The only way they can take down Boltflicker is with the Omega Cannon and they need my weapon to do that. Also, they are going to need my Zord to make the Chimera Megazord."

"I understand this." Zordon said. "But it is far too risky for you to go. You could worsen your injuries. I cannot allow this."

"My friends are in trouble." Justin said. "I don't care if I am near death. I will defend them with every ounce of strength I have."

"Well, since there is no way I can stop you; you may go." Zordon said. "But be careful and let the power protect you."

"I will, it's Morphin Time." Justin said.

With that, Justin morphed and teleported to his friends.

"Well, it looks like the Omega Rangers are nothing more than Omega losers." Boltflicker said.

"Come on Rangers. We gotta keep it together." James said.

"Well I guess it's over." Boltflicker said.

He walked closer to the fallen rangers, when blasts came out of nowhere and paralyzed him.

"It's not over yet." Justin said as he almost collapsed.

"Justin!!!" Wendy said.

"What are you doing here?" Phil said helping him up. "You should be resting at the Power Chamber."

"No, not while you guys are here having all the fun" Justin said grabbing his ribs. "Now quickly we must form the Omega cannon while my paralyzing blast still has its effect."

"Alright. Nice plan." James said. "Sorry bout the whole…"

"Forget it, let's do this." Justin said

"Dual Omega Pistols" said Michael.

"Omega Bazooka" said Justin.

"Omega Staff" said Phil.

"Omega Sais" said Wendy.

"Omega Sword" said James.

"Oh no." Bolflicker said.

"Ready, fire!!!" The Rangers said.

The blast destroyed Boltflicker and the chip in his head began to blink. All of a sudden, Boltflicker began to put himself back together and started to grow.

"Well, looks like I'm bigger and badder than I was before." Boltflicker said.

"Alright guys you know what we need to do." Justin said.

"Yup, let's do it." James said.

"We need Chimera Zord Power now!!" The Rangers said as they punched in the code.

The Zords came as they teleported into them. The rangers soon joined the Zords into the Chimera Megazord.

"Chimera Megazord power up." The Rangers said.

"Do you really think that overgrown toy can take care of me?" Boltflicker said as he teleported.

"Oh no guys, what are we going to do?" Wendy said.

"Justin, use your Hawk eye scanners to see if you can find a weak spot." James said.

"Alright, scanning now." Justin said.

"Meanwhile, Phil divert all power to shields." James said. "We need to stay protected."

Boltflicker appeared and attacked with lightning then disappeared.

"Justin, were you able to find anything?" James asked.

"Yea." Justin said. "Scanners indicate that the pendant around his neck is where he gains all of his power from. All we need to do is destroy it and that will make him extremely vulnerable."

"Alright, we need to wait for him to re-appear and then we blast him." James said.

Soon Boltflicker appeared and the Megazord was able to blast his pendant apart.

"Oh no, my pendant." Bolflicker said. "You'll pay for that."

"Well guys, I think it's time to finish this guy." Mike said.

"I second that." Phil said.

"Well, then we need the Omega Blade." James said.

The Chimera Megazord's eyes glowed and soon a sword appeared. The sword began to glow as it charged.

"Omega Slash" The Rangers said.

"Nooooo!!!" Boltflicker said before being destroyed.

The rangers then returned to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back at the base, Blackborg was furious.

"Vargas!!!!" Blackborg yelled.

"Yes, my lord." Vargas answered.

"Your monster has failed." Blackborg said. "Again your incompetence has cost me control over the Earth. You had better shape up or I will personally see to it that you never see the light of day again. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes sir." Vargas said. "I won't fail you again."

General Vargas left. Back at the Power Chamber, the rangers were discussing the situation with Zordon.

"Excellent job rangers." Zordon said. "As always, I am proud of you, especially Justin and James."

"Thank you." Justin said.

"Actually, Justin is the real hero in all this." James said. "He went out there and risked his health and saved us all."

"Yea, good job dude." Mike said.

"Well I am glad to see that you put that incident behind you James." Wendy said. "How did you do it?"

"Well I went out to clear my head." James said. "And I got a little advice from a wise source."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure glad that you're back." Wendy said.

"Guys we still have to finish that lab." Phil said.

"Let's get going then." Justin said.

"Justin, I need you to rest in the Medical Chamber until your ribs heal." Zordon said. "It should only take a day or two."

"Well…" Justin said wincing.

"Dude you are staying." Phil said. "James and I will finish the lab and put your name on it. Besides, you did all the calculations; it's the least we can do."

"Okay." Justin said. "I'll stay. Bye guys."

"See ya." Mike and Phil said as they teleported out.

"Catch ya later. Wendy said. "Get well soon."

"Hold on" James said.

"Are you coming, sweetheart?" Wendy said.

"I'll be there in a minute." James said. "Justin, I just wanted to say that I am sorry."

"Forget about it dude." Justin said.

"Wait. Let me finish." James said. "I was extremely reckless and I made a promise that nothing this will ever happen again. I need your word that you forgive me and trust in my leadership."

"I have never doubted your leadership for a moment." Justin said. "As for being attacked, I forgive you man. I just need you to believe in yourself and never doubt yourself no matter what happens."

They gave a pound and James and Wendy teleported out.


	6. Mayhem Malfunction

**Chapter 5: Mayhem Malfunction**

The Rangers have now just come out of the last class of the day and meet right by James's locker.

"Hey, what's going on?" said James

"Well nothing much today, I'm going to head out to the mall and get the Wii system." said Phil.

"I'm heading home bro and start this stupid paper for Eco. I have put it off for awhile and I think I should get started on the paper; at least for a hour." said Michael

"What do you mean? You never started the paper for Eco? I'm already done with it." said Wendy.

"Yea, whatever, I'm out. I'll see ya at home bro." said Michael as he left the rest of the group.

"Well I guess I'm going with you to the mall, I want to pick up something for my car" said Justin, as he and Phil walked away from Wendy and James.

"Hey James are we still up for our date tonight?" said Wendy.

"Well as long as Zordon doesn't bother us, we are still on for the movies." said James

As the Rangers started to leave for the weekend, there was a call from Alpha on their Animorphers.

"See right on time as normal" said James.

"Rangers, I need you to drop what you are doing and head for the Power Chamber." Said Alpha. "A large group of Blackhearts have made a straight frontal assault on the Power Chamber."

"We're on our way Alpha, just keep the defenses up" said James.

Wendy and James then ran into the nearest empty hallway and teleported towards the Power Chamber, while Phil and Justin got the call in the car, they pulled over to a dark alley and teleported. As for Michael he teleported while he was walking home towards the Power Chamber. When they got there the whole Power Chamber was surrounded by Blackhearts.

"Alpha wasn't kidding we have our work cut out for us now." said James. "Now It's Morphin time"

The rangers transformed into their costumes and started to attack the horde of Blackhearts. While up in space Blackborg watched the footage of the Rangers transforming into their Ranger forms.

"Now I know who they are. A bunch of children with super powers are now no match for me because of my new plan. Divide and conquer." said Blackborg as he sat and watched as his plan came to act. Blackborg started to walk down from his throne and walked down to where Andromeda and Vargas were creating a new creature.

"This creature will destroy the Rangers; his name is Cy-Borg. The rangers will never now what hit them." said Andromeda as she teleported Cy-Borg down to New York.

"There is no way that they can handle two threats at the same time. Now go and kill them." Blackborg said.

On Earth the Rangers had there hands full protecting the Power Chamber.

"Damn these Blackhearts won't stop coming" said Justin

"Yea but we have to keep fighting they will get inside and then there will be more problems" said James

"Rangers we have a bigger problem; there is a creature attacking New York. We have to split the team into two." said Zordon "James and Justin head to New York while the rest of you stay here."

"Ok. Wendy, be careful" said James as he and Justin teleported towards New York.

"I'll be fine. Take care of yourself" said Wendy as she grabbed her Omega Sais out.

The Three remaining Rangers started to fight some of the Blackhearts away from the entrance of the Power Chamber. The beams started to fly from the sky as more and more Blackhearts started to come from the sky. On the other side of the country, James and Justin headed towards Cy-Borg as he started to attack some of the buildings in the area.

"Hey look the Power Rangers" said one of the on lookers as James and Justin showed up.

Then a large blast of blue energy flew at Cy-Borg as Justin fired his Omega Bazooka. Cy-Borg stumbled back from the attack as James ran with his Omega Sword drawn ready to attack, with the attack imminent, Cy-Borg then transformed into Wendy to protect himself from the Omega Sword. James jerked back from his attack because he couldn't strike his girlfriend or relive the attack he had done to Justin.

"Red Ranger what are you doing" said Justin as he watched James jump back from attacking.

"I can't do it again" said James as he ran back to cover Justin from a horde of Blackhearts.

Cy-Borg than transformed back to his robot form and started to grab cars and throw them into windows and into buildings. The sky than began to darken red as another group of Blackhearts landed by the Power Chamber.

"There has to be a way to protect the Power Chamber" said Michael used is Dual Omega Pistols to fire at a group of approaching Blackhearts.

The Blackhearts then quickly disappeared from surrounding the Power Chamber and reappeared in front of James and Justin as they were fending off Cy-Borg from the people.

"Now that's what we need" said Justin.

"Blue Ranger, take me up in the air. I have an idea" said James.

Justin then took James into the air. From that view the ground was covered with a massive army of Blackhearts.

"Now drop me" said James and with those words Justin dropped James from the sky.

James than used his super speed to quicken the fall from the sky. As James fell, he targeted Cy-Borg with his Omega Sword pointed down towards the creatures head. James then crashed into Cy-Borg with his sword in the middle of his head. The crash caused a shockwave that blew away many of the Blackhearts and shattered many building windows and cars. James quickly pulled out the sword and jumped back from Cy-Borg as he fell to the ground. Justin came flying down from the sky and had is Omega Bazooka ready to fire just in case Cy-Borg got up. James walked over to the body of Cy-Borg with his Omega Sword placed on the neck of the dying creature. As James than looked at Cy-Borg and with that Cy-Borg transformed into Michael with a pile of blood flowed from the head wound that Cy-Borg had gained from the attack combination of James and Justin.

"AHHHHH" screamed James as he saw the body of his brother in front of him. Justin than ran towards James and saw the body.

"That can't be Mike because he was with Wendy and Phil." said Justin.

"Not again!! Now I'm responsible for a death. BLACKBORG YOU ARE MINE" screamed James as he teleported to the Power Chamber.

"James, don't fly off the handle" said Justin as he teleported after him.

As the Red and Blue Rangers teleported from the battle field, Cy-Borg teleported from New York towards the Power Chamber. When James and Justin reached the Power Chamber, Phil, Wendy and Michael were in the Med Unit getting healed from their battle with the Blackhearts.

"Zordon how the hell can I get to Blackborg" said James in his belief he had killed Michael.

"James it is ok. Michael is fine he is in the Med Unit getting healed. Don't worry about it." said Zordon.

"But I saw him die. I killed him when I thought I killed this new creature." said James with frustration.

"If you want to know; they are fine for now. They were still very weak from their encounter and I had them di-morph to heal; but they can out of the Med Wing now." said Alpha.

After Alpha's statement Michael, Phil and Wendy walked out from the Med Wing towards James and Justin as he entered the Power Chamber.

"See, he's fine. Like I said" said Justin. The alarm then sounded as there was an intruder outside the Power Chamber.

"It looks like Justin is out there and he looks very badly hurt; but Justin is right here" said Michael.

The Rangers then looked at the Justin that was inside the Power Chamber. This Justin was clean and stood there with his helmet off.

"When I left you looked pretty messed up, but now you're clean; that means that you're the creature" said James as he ran at the fake Justin.

"Back to Action" cried James as he remorphed with his Omega Sword out.

"Good Job Red Ranger" said the Fake Justin as he transformed back into Cy-Borg and grabbed the sword from James's hands and stabbed James in his knee; with the crippling blow James fell to the ground in pain.

"Now that I have this sword; Zordon your dead." said Cy-Borg as he ran towards Zordon with the Omega Sword in hand.

"NO" screamed Alpha as he ran in between Zordon and Cy-Borg.

With the blow from the sword Alpha started to malfunction and fall to the ground. While this was happening Wendy and James teleported outside to grab Justin and Phil and Michael grabbed the arm Cy-Borg's arm and ripped the sword from his hands.

"Damn you Rangers" said Cy-Borg transformed his hand into a copy of the Omega Cannon and aimed it at Zordon with Phil still hanging on his arm.

"Zordon you will die and with you the Rangers will fall".

As he energy gathered in his arm, Cy-Borg's head suddenly exploded and his body fell to the ground. Michael and Phil than turned around to see Justin with his Omega Bazooka smoking and aimed where Cy-Borg's head used to be.

"Nobody copies me." said Justin as he went and sat on the floor.

Zordon than picked up the body of Alpha and the parts of Cy-Borg and placed them in a statis pod together and punched a code into the computer.

"Computer you know what to do." Said Zordon as the pod started to glow and flash a white light. After awhile one leg emerged from the pod, than another one and as the smoke cleared a new Alpha emerged and spoke.

"Los guardabosques que usted me puede llamar Alfa Nueve" said this new robot.

"His Name is Alpha Nine and he will be your new assistant. Now with his powers from the creature known as Cy-Borg he has the ability to transform into a Human form." Zordon said "Because of his accident and courage, much of his knowledge has been wiped. This has led me to a decision. I will send him to school with you Rangers until he has many of his old programs are restored. While in school you shall call him Al."

"Ok Zordon, but will we ever understand Alpha or Al from now on?" said James

"You don't listen do you? Zordon said that he will be fine in time" said Justin as he still sat on the floor.

"Ok but he ain't staying at our house" said Michael

"He can stay with me for awhile" said Phil as he grabbed Al and teleported home.

"Ok then with that settled I'll see you Rangers some time later. I have many repairs to get done here and boost the defenses of the Power Chamber" said Zordon

"Well later Zordon" said Michael

"I'm going to stay here and heal and help out" said Justin

"Ok, Justin I'll see you at school and Wendy we still have a date tonight" said James

"Yea we still do. Before I go I have to say goodbye to Justin" said Wendy as she gave a kiss to Justin as her and James teleported out.

"Well now I guess we have our work cut out now" said Zordon as he and Justin began to fix the Power Chamber

Back in space

"Now that I know who they are; there is nothing that can stop me" said Emperor Blackborg as he looked grimly onto the monitor with the Rangers Morphing.


	7. Culture Chaos

**Chapter 6: Culture Chaos**

The Rangers are in the last class of the day; English. Today they are each presenting their individual creative writing assignment. The assignment was to describe your background to the class.

"Well, I am obviously African-American" Justin said. "My ancestors came from Nigeria and most were brought to America during the slave trade." Justin continued his presentation and they moved on to Mike and James.

"We decided to do our project together because, well, were brothers and it would be kinda stupid to do two separate ones." Mike said.

"Anyway, we have an interesting family tree because it consists of many different cultures." James said. "We are Quarter Puerto Rican, Quarter European, and Half African-American."

"Yep." Mike said. "our African descent runs well into our father's side while our European descent runs through our mother's side." They continued on with their presentation and then handed the floor to Phil.

"Well, I guess this was set up pretty well because I myself am full Puerto Rican." Phil said. He began to describe his family traditions and continued into the history of Puerto Rico.

"And the last presentation for the day will be, Wendy" Ms. Stark said.

"Okay, well my family hails from the Dominican Republic." Wendy said and continued on with her presentation of her family and the island of Dominican Republican.

"Those were very good presentations students." Ms. Stark. "There is no homework tonight and we will finish the rest of the presentations tomorrow.

Soon the bell rang and the class began to file out. The Rangers headed out to Phil's house to play with his new Wii system. Meanwhile Blackborg has called a meeting with Generals Vargas and Andromeda.

"So, I can't believe that Zordon would insult us by sending infants out to challenge my power." Blackborg said. "We need to develop a monster that can play on their emotions. Any ideas?"

"Well, I think that a monster that distracts them from their responsibilities would work." General Vargas said.

"Are you kidding me?" Blackborg yelled. "That is the stupidest idea that I have ever heard!!"

"Well now, this is interesting." General Andromeda said.

"What!!" Blackborg said angrily.

"Scanners indicate that the rangers just had a project about their backgrounds in their institution of learning." General Andromeda said.

"You had better be going somewhere with this." Blackborg said.

"Well, what we can do is, create a monster that makes them forget they were ever friends and increase their noticeable differences." General Andromeda said. "This will cause them to fight amongst themselves and make it easier to destroy them."

"It's about time that someone around here actually has brains." Blackborg said. "Now, why are you still standing here? Get me my robot!!!" Blackborg said.

While Blackborg and the Generals worked on their fiendish plot, the Rangers were at Phil's house playing video games and discussed their day at school.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were from the Dominican Republic." Justin said.

"Yea." Wendy said. "It is so beautiful there. The waters are crystal clear and my family is awesome."

"Well, Puerto Rico is cool too." Phil said.

"Of course." Wendy said. "I think that's why we make such good friends, we're all cool with everything that makes us different."

"Oh yea." Mike said.

"Man, it's been so long, how did we become friends?" Phil said.

"Well, it started in fifth grade." James said. "We were all in the same class. I hung out with my bro pretty much most of the year. Justin was the brainiac that he is now and was getting made fun off by Bruce, that mean kid that was left back. Me and Phil decided to intervene and got into a fight with him. Soon everybody was surrounding us and the aide broke us up. Wendy defended our story, but the aide didn't want to hear it and put us all in detention. That was when we started talking to each other and have been best friends ever since."

"Oh yea." Justin said. "That was a long time ago."

"Yea and…" James started to say but the animorphers went off.

"Rangers, I need you to come to the Power Chamber immediately." Zordon said.

"We're on our way." James said.

The rangers teleported to the Power Chamber to see what was going on.

"What's up Zordon?" James said.

"Well we have some things to discuss while there is a lull." Zordon said. "First of all, has Alpha been integrated well in school with you guys?"

"Yes, it has been good so far." Justin said. "He seems to be a mathematical genius."

"And at least one of us is in his classes." Wendy said. "So we can keep an eye on him."

"That's good." Zordon said. "Oh and Phillip, I hope that since he only speaks Spanish doesn't pose a problem at home."

"Oh it is no trouble." Phil said. "Almost everyone in my family speaks and understands Spanish and my mom thought he was adorable."

"Well, now on to other news." Zordon said. "The new defensive system is online thanks to Justin's help and the computer will be taking over Alpha's position until he is back to normal."

"Alright." Mike said. "But shouldn't we bring him back once in a while so you can be updated on his progress?"

"Yes, I almost forgot. Thank you Michael." Zordon said. "I will need to run tests on Alpha's circuitry in order to see his progress so he will be here every so often."

"There is trouble in New York State Park." The computer said. "Blackborg has sent out a group of Blackhearts and they are attacking civilians."

"Well, we have to go." James said. Let's do it Rangers."

"Wait, before you go, try and test your fundamental skills against the Blackhearts first, then if things get to troublesome morph." Zordon said.

"Okay, well then let's teleport over there." Phil said.

The Rangers teleported to an isolated place in the park. They found the Blackhearts and started to lead them away from the running civilians. Then Rangers started to go full force against the Blackhearts. At first they were having difficulty since they were not used to fighting them with their Ranger powers, but they were able to adjust. Soon the sky darkened and lightning struck the Earth. Within the dust clearing General Vargas, Andromeda and their newest robot was there.

"Rangers, let me introduce you to our newest instrument to your destruction." General Andromeda said. "This is Wirebloom."

"Well, I don't care who it is." James said. "we'll still take you out. Guys, lets Ranger up; it's Morphin time."

The Rangers transformed into the Omega Rangers and went after Wirebloom, Vargas and Andromeda. Both Generals teleported out before the rangers could get to them, leaving Wirebloom alone. Wirebloom was holding its own against the Rangers with its mechanical vines. Soon, Wirebloom trapped all the Rangers in its vines.

"Rangers, time for you feel the power of my spores." Wirebloom said.

Wirebloom then opened the flower at the top of its head and released thousands of little spores at the rangers. The spores penetrated their suits and were absorbed into their bodies. The rangers were then released from the vines and dropped to ground. Zordon who was looking on at the battle, had the computer teleport the Rangers back to the Power Chamber.

"What are we doing here?" Justin said. "And who are these repulsive people?"

"Who are you calling repulsive?" James said angrily. "I am not repulsive!!"

"Speak for yourself." Phil said.

"Rangers, please you are friends." Zordon said. "This seems to be an effect of the spores that Wirebloom spread."

"Please, that is ridiculous." Wendy said. "I would never be friends with anyone here."

"What, are we not good enough for you?" Mike said.

"No, you are just losers." Wendy said.

"I'm getting out of here." Mike said and teleported out.

"Well, no reason for me to stay." Phil said and teleported out.

"Well since my bro left, I'm going." James said.

"Me too, I cannot stand to be here another second." Wendy said as they both teleported out.

"Well, I'm going." Justin said.

"Computer, activate force field around Justin" Zordon said.

"What is this? Why are you keeping me here?" Justin said.

"I will explain everything, but first, computer activate the electromagnetic disrupter." Zordon said.

The force field around Justin began to glow and swirl around. Justin started to close his eyes and looked as though he was remembering. Soon, the force field stopped glowing and started to break down.

"The spore content has been disintegrated and effects have been negated." The computer said.

"Justin, how do you feel?" Zordon said.

"I feel fine." Justin said. "Why? What happened?"

"Do you remember your friends and how you guys met?" Zordon asked.

"Yea" Justin said. "What happened?"

"Wirebloom seemed to have infected you and the other rangers with spores that made you forget your friendship and recognize your differences more so than you actually did." Zordon said.

"Well, we have to find them and get them back here so we can get those spores out." Justin said.

"The spores emit a frequency that is jamming our sensors." Zordon said. "Also, you were the reason that you all became friends, so you have a closer bond to all of them and were much easier rid the spores of. The only way your friends will be free of their spores is if you take out the monster."

"Wirebloom is attacking at the park." The computer said.

"Right on time huh." Justin said. "It's Morphin Time."

Justin teleported to the park to deal with Wirebloom. Meanwhile, the Rangers were at their respective homes doing various things without each other. James and his brother were playing video games, Wendy was doing her hair and Phil was watching TV. All of them were having a good time, but also felt as if something were missing. Zordon was still working on finding the Rangers.

"Perhaps we should search for the animal spirits rather than the humans they inhabit." Zordon said. "Computer, search for the animal spirits and teleport them here immediately."

"Beginning search now." The computer said.

While this is going on, Justin deals with Wirebloom.

"Stop Wirebloom." Justin said

"Oh so you have escaped the spell of my spores." Wirebloom said. "Well then, I must eliminate you."

The two began to fight. Justin was doing well using his flying ability as an advantage against Wirebloom. However, Wirebloom released his vines and entangled Justin shocked him with electricity and throws him to the ground. Justin lays there for a few moments and thinks back to when he first became friends with the other rangers and slowly struggles to get back up. Wirebloom walked towards Justin to deliver the final blow. Justin manages to get back up and summons his Omega Bazooka. He shoots it at Wirebloom which causes him to fall back.

"Justin, I have the other rangers here trapped in a force field." Zordon said. "I need you to destroy him in order to save them."

"I can't Zordon." Justin said. "He is too powerful for my Omega Bazooka."

"I realized this. I am sending you a power capsule for a one time power boost." Zordon said. "Load this capsule into the Bazooka and it will release an amount of energy equivalent to the Omega Cannon."

"Excellent, thanks Zordon." Justin said.

"Just remember, you get one shot." Zordon said. "Make it count; you friends are counting on you."

"I will." Justin said.

Justin then set the Omega Bazooka to stun and shot it at Wirebloom and causing him to stand there frozen. Justin then loaded the new power capsule in his Omega Bazooka and fired at Wirebloom, destroying him and ending the spell on the other rangers. Then the chip began to glow and the robot rebuilt himself to a greater scale.

"I need Chimera Zord power now!!" Justin yelled as he punched in the code. The Hawk Zord came and Justin teleported in and tried to hold off Wirebloom. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"What happened? What is going on?" James said

"Yea, what happened?" Wendy said.

"There is too much to explain." Zordon said. "Justin is in his Hawk Zord trying to hold off Wirebloom, but he needs help. You need to join him and use the Chimera Megazord to defeat Wirebloom."

"Alright, let's do it." James said. "It's Morphin Time."

The rangers morphed and went to battle.

"We need Chimera Zord power now." James said. The zords came and the rangers teleported into them.

"It's about time guys. What took you so long?" Justin said jokingly.

"Hey, better late than never." Phil said.

"Alright, let's bring 'em together." James said.

The rangers formed the Chimera Megazord and went after Wirebloom. Strikes were blown on each side. Soon Wirebloom entangled the Megazord in vines and shocked them like he did Justin. The Megazord used its eye lasers to escape and summoned the Omega Power Sword.

"Let's finish this freak." Mike said.

"Omega Slash" The rangers yelled and destroyed the robot.

The Rangers met up with Zordon at the Power Chamber and discussed the monster attack.

"Congratulations Rangers on another job well done." Zordon said. "I am proud of you all and special congrats to Justin who was able to free you from the spore spell."

"Why were we so difficult to break from the spell, Zordon?" Wendy asked.

"Well, Justin was the person responsible for beginning your friendship." Zordon said. "When you all defended him, you formed a memory for him that could not be fully forgotten with the spore spell."

"Well we gotta get going guys." Phil said. "I still need to finish kicking your butt at that game James"

"You can try." James said as they teleported out.


	8. Voices In Your Head

**Chapter 7: Voices in your head**

Another great and shining day in New York has started. The sky was bright and clear with the sun shining down from the sky as the children, also known as the Power Rangers headed from their homes to head to school.

"Today is not the day for a normal day at school, it is to nice out to go." said James.

"Yea I know. I have an idea; we could always cut class today. I haven't got any tests today" said Michael.

"That's a great idea. I'll call Wendy and the others and tell them to meet us at the mall" said James as he took out his animorpher and dialed the other rangers.

While in the outer reaches of space Blackborg has began to think of the idea of the Power Rangers and why they have been able to defeat him up till this date.

"Those Rangers have been a pain to me for the longest time. I haven't been able to defeat them. Why? Is there a secret that they have? Or is it the power of the animal spirits that they carry. The reason may be the idea that they are a team. That may be the reason, their teamwork and their combined power. That's it; I have to split them up; this will create the inability to create their Megazord and the Omega Cannon. Now Andromeda and Vargas create five new robots to split up the rangers. Send the first one to the mall, where the Rangers are congregating; send the second one to the Command Center; send the third to the City and send the fourth to the school." Said Blackborg

"What about the fifth one, sir?" said General Vargas

"Send that one into their heads." said Blackborg as he walked down from the throne and headed for the creation room. On Earth the Rangers headed into the mall and walked towards the food court to gather some breakfast.

"This is the first time we have had sometime to ourselves without interference from Zordon or school or even Blackborg." said James as he stood on line for some food.

"I have to say, a vacation is a good idea because I know we won't get any more breaks for a long time to come" said Phil.

The sky then started to turn dark and a creature came crashing down through the roof of the mall where the rangers were.

"Hello creature, My name is Ragecoil and this is the end" said Ragecoil as he shot fire from his hands and started to set fire to the mall.

"We have to get somewhere to morph" said Justin. As the rangers ran to find a place to morph the animorphers went off.

"What is it Zordon we know there is a creature here" said James as opened the animorpher.

"No, there is a creature here outside the Command Center" said Zordon

"Not two again, they didn't learn that divide and conquer idea didn't work before" said Michael

"I know but this creature who is calling himself, Spikecraze, is putting pressure on the defenses" said Zordon

"Fine we will split up to take these guys on." said James as he and Wendy teleported to head to the Power Chamber.

"Now we know what to do, Its morphin time." said Justin as Michael, Phil and himself changed into there Ranger forms, On the other side of the country James and Wendy then showed up to defend the Power Chamber.

"Its Morphin time" said James as he and Wendy changed into there ranger forms and attacked Spikecraze.

"Rangers we have another alert in the City, He goes by the name Mechacrank The Ripper and he is taking humans as victims." Said Zordon

"I'll take him" said Phil as he teleported away from Justin and Michael

"Thank you Phil, but hold on there is a fourth alert and it is by the school" said Zordon

"A FOURTH!" excalmed Justin as he shot as Ragecoil with his Omega Bazooka

"Yes and one of you needs to take care of him" replied Zordon

"I'll take him" said Michael as he teleported to the school

The Rangers continued there attack against there respected attackers to defend Earth from the evil, which is Blackborg. At the Command Center, James and Wendy used there special abilities to evade the attacks of Spikecraze. His power of creating Spikes from the ground proved to be nothing that Wendy, for her enhanced agility couldn't handle.

"That girl needs to die" said Spikecraze as he created spikes that surrounded James in a prison.

In New York, Phil was fending off Mechacrank The Ripper, from the citizens.

"See Ranger we can't be defeated that easy." said Mechacrank as he picked up a car and threw it at Phil. This was to no avail because Phil used his Super Strength to catch the car in his hands and place it down.

"I have no need to throw it back at you because all you will do is catch the car and throw it around. I'm in no mood for a game of catch." Said Phil.

In the mall Justin was trying to make quick work of Ragecoil before he started anymore fires in the mall.

"There is enough speed in those wings of yours to keep up with me" said Ragecoil as he continued his attack.

Back to Michael; he was defending the school from the attacks from a creature named Boltwheel as he ran circles around Michael.

"Wow, your fast like the Red Ranger but I'm faster" said Michael as he pulled his Dual Omega Pistols out and shot Boltwheel throwing him off his balance.

Then with the Rangers in a brink of victory a Creature appears in all four areas.

"I am Bloodfury and I am your fear" said Bloodfury as he became a dust in the wind.

The dust than flew through the air and flew into the suits of the Rangers. Within the head of each of the Rangers the creature known as Bloodfury gathered information on each of the Rangers families, friends and personal information. After his information gathering Bloodfury than unleashed a physical form into the minds of the Rangers.

"This place is different from the minds of other human creatures. There seems to be two minds in their heads, one which seems to be normal, while the other half has an animalist in a sense. That is the ranger side of these people, which means my target is in there." said Bloodfury as he walked into the animalist side of each ranger.

On the outside world the Rangers continued to attack their villains.

"This is it" said Phil as he pushed his Omega Staff though the chest of Mechacrank.

In the mall, Justin threw Ragecoil into the air and fired the Omega Bazooka at Ragecoil, which destroyed the creature.

"Finally that was it" said Justin as he started to breathe very heavy from his encounter.

At the school, Michael continued his attack on Boltwheel with his Dual Omega Pistols.

"See once you take out the big wheel you roll on you can't do much" said Michael as he shot Boltwheel through the chest with his Dual Omega Pistols.

By the Command Center, Wendy started to jump around Spikecraze until she was right behind him and stabbed him in the back with her Omega Sais. With the destruction of the creatures the chips in there Head started to go off and they started to grow larger. In the heads of the Rangers, Bloodfury started to look at the secret of the Power Rangers, where he then encountered James.

"Hello Bloodfury, You want the secret of the Power Rangers, here it is. Don't Mess with us." Said James as he struck Bloodfury, which turned Bloodfury back into dust and he then flew out of each of the Rangers bodies and grew larger.

"We need Omega Chimera Zord power now" said James as he and the other Rangers punched the code of the Zords.

The Rangers than jumped into the Zords and brought them together to form the Chimera Megazord.

"I know its Five against one but we have one thing Bloodfury, we have teamwork" said James. "We need the Omega Power Sword." said the Rangers in unison.

"Rangers you have to tap into your team power" said Zordon.

The Megazord started to glow brighter and brighter as the Rangers concentrated their energy into the Sword.

"Whirlwind Omega Slash" said the Rangers as they spun the Megazord in circles as the energy wave started to come from the sword cutting the Five creatures in half blowing them up.

Everyone of the creatures were destroyed including the chips within their heads.

The Rangers than teleported back to the Power Chamber to talk to Zordon.

"Zordon they are getting better and better as we continue to fight them" said Wendy

"Yes I know Rangers, but that will be in any case because they know how strong you are" replied Zordon

"We need more power" said Michael

"You get stronger all the time, you have your own power on the inside" said Zordon

"That's fine Zordon. We have to get home before our parents think we cut school" said James as he and the other Rangers teleported back home.

Back at the Battlefield General Vargas appeared and picked up the chip that had come from Bloodfury. "Now we have more information about these Power Rangers." said Vargas as he faded away from the scene.


	9. Father Bear

**Chapter 8: Father Bear?!**

"Phil, get out of the shower or your breakfast will get cold" my mom yelled

"Ok!" I yelled out

'Man, another day of school while always keeping an eye out for something to go wrong' I think to myself as I turn the shower nozzles off.

I step out of the shower put on my clothes then head to my room, grab my backpack and head downstairs. When I reach the kitchen my family is already there stuffing their faces.

"I guess you guys couldn't wait for me, so you know we can eat breakfast as a family" I say sarcastically as I drop my bag on the floor and pull up a seat.

I look around the table and see my family; my dad or at least I think it's him with the newspaper covering his face in one hand and a coffee mug in his other. My brother Paul, taking a piece of his pancakes on his fork and shoving it down his throat. He notices me looking at him and says

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out" I reply

My brother then gives me a punch to the arm and continues his eating.

"Paul, stop that" my mom yells as she places a short stack on my plate.

I grab the syrup, pour, and then dig in.

"So what are your plans for today Phillip?" my mom asks as she pulls up a seat

I swallow the food that I have in my mouth then answer.

"Well, I have school today, but after that I don't know, I might hang out with the gang"

"Why are you always hanging out with those geeks?" my brother replies

"They are not geeks, you are just jealous that I have friends" I say

My brother gets up and stares down at me

"Paul Andrew, Sientate!!" my mom yells

He takes his seat pretty quick after hearing mom say his middle name.

"Phillip, I need you to baby sit your little cousin today" my mom says

I look down at my watch and notice that I'm running late.

"Uuuhhh sorry mom school is about to start soon" I say as I put the last of the pancakes in my mouth chew and wash it down with some orange juice.

I give my mom a kiss and say bye to my pops then I pick up my bag and head out the door.

"Don't make any plans today, when you come home from school your cousin will be waiting for you at his school" my mom explains giving me no choice but to accept

"Fine, I'll go and pick up the little brat" I answer

I walk out the door and run to school. Once I arrive I notice the gang waiting outside.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I ask as I give Mike, James, and Justin pounds and Wendy a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing much" Mike replies

"Same here" Justin says

"Any word from you know who?" I ask as I keep my voice down

"Nope nothing so far" James replies

"Hmmm what's the miracle, maybe Blackborg finally got the point and left" I say

"I doubt that, you know he's probably concocting something for us" Justin chimes in

"Well, we'll just have to keep our eyes open" Wendy says

We all nod our heads

"O and by the way, are you doing anything today after school?" James asks as he turns to me

The rest of the guys stop and look at me.

"Why?" I ask

"Well, it seems like Blackborg won't be doing anything today. The rest of us are going to the mall and actually do something like normal teens. And if he does attack we are all together" Mike explains

I take a while giving my decision. I think of what my mom asked me to do. I fight with myself to finally tell them.

"I wish I could guys but… my mom asked me to baby sit my little cousin after school" I say with my head down

"O, don't tell me you mean that kid" James thinks back to the time when I asked him to help me take care of him and the destruction that occurred. "I feel for you"

"Yea…. So I'm going to have to pass this time" I say

"Don't worry, you'll be fine this time, just keep in touch if anything happens" Wendy reassures me

We all say bye to each other and start the school day.

Elsewhere in Outer Space…

"Enter!!" Blackborg yells as the doors to his chamber are opened.

"Lord Blackborg" Vargas says as he kneels in front of him

"Stand Vargas and tell me what you are doing to eliminate the power rangers?" Blackborg asks

"Everything I can my lord" Vargas replies with a worried look on his face

"I'm not so sure about that, now leave me and don't enter my chambers unless the rangers are destroyed!!" Blackborg yells as Vargas runs out and slams the door behind him

Vargas enters the lab out of breath and breathing hard.

"So, what happened?" Andromeda asks

"You know the same" Vargas answers

"Don't worry about it, beside I think this might cheer you up" Andromeda says

Vargas curious for what Andromeda has to show him approaches her

Andromeda opens up her hand and reveals her new monster. She then whispers the new monsters abilities in Vargas' ear. An evil grin comes over his face.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL…

"Yes!! Another school day done" Mike yells as he runs ahead of the rest of the group.

"Come back Mike we have to go to the mall remember" James says

Mike abruptly stops and turns around with a grin on his face

"O yea I forgot"

"Sheesh, do we have to take him to the mall with us?" Justin asks as he walks up to his car and opens the door

Mike, James and Wendy also walk toward the car Mike enters through shotgun; James and Wendy sit in the back leaving me by myself in front of the school.

Wendy is the first one to notice me by myself when she yells out from the car

"Phillip, I wish you were coming with us"

"Yea I know, but I got to do what I got to do… please talk me out of it" I reply

Justin hits the gas and the gang head towards the mall.

"This is going to be a long day" I think to myself as I start to walk towards the elementary school

I finally arrive at the deserted school when I see my cousin Marcus just sitting there waiting for me. I walk up to him as he stands up and picks up his bag

"Hey cuz, how's it goi…ugggh" I say as I'm interrupted when Marcus shoves his bag into my gut.

"You're late" he replies as he walks passed me

"Little brat" I think to myself as I take the bag and walk behind him

After a ten minute walk we finally arrive at my place. I open the door and no one is home. I throw my bag and Marcus' on the floor then walk into the living room while throwing myself on the couch and I put the T.V. on. As I sit there relaxing Marcus walks up to me and just stands there with his arms crossed. I look his way and ask

"What do you want?"

"I'm hungry, go get me something" Marcus replies

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Well why would I if that is what you are here for?" Marcus answers with a smartass smile

I give him a look but give in, so I get up and walk to the kitchen. I rummage through the pantry and the fridge to see what we have. I notice some cereal and pull out the box and show it to Marcus. He seemed pleased so I took out the milk and a bowl. I poured him some placed a spoon in it and gave it to him. I watched him take the first spoonful, thinking to myself that this won't be so hard after all. All of a sudden Marcus spits out what he had in his mouth and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. I just look at the mess on the floor and then raise my head to Marcus and I'm about to strangle him when I ask

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"You know I'm lactose and tolerant" Marcus replies

Outer Space…

"General Vargas, I've located the power rangers" a peon says

"Good, Andromeda get your monster prepared for battle" Vargas replies

Andromeda takes her monster and sends it to Earth.

"Goodbye power rangers" Vargas thinks to himself

At the Mall…

"Wow, I can't believe we are actually doing some normal teenage stuff" Wendy says

"Yea, it's been a while" James replies

The gang walks around the mall window shopping and just hanging out when Mike notices something.

"The food court, guys lets take a pit stop" Mike says as he runs over to Pizza place.

"Sure why not" Justin says as he, James and Wendy follow.

The four friends are sitting at a table with their food. They talk about their day at school along with other things when there a crash is heard along with a small tremor.

"What was that?" Mike asked with his mouth full

The four of them get up and run over to the source avoiding the mass of people running in the opposite direction. They finally arrive and see a creature. They look at each other when James' phone rings. He picks it up and answers

"Rangers, there is a disturbance at the mall" Alpha says

"Yea Alpha we are already there" James replies as he hangs up

The creature turns to the rangers and asks in a British accent

The monster has long snake like hair with long claws and large red eyes.

"O my little puppets how are you doing today?"

"Pretty good, that is until you dropped in" Justin answers

"Oh, backsass won't be allowed when I'm around" the creature replies

"We can't morph with all of these people around" Wendy whispers in James' ear

James looks around for a place to morph but can't find any. The creature then makes its way towards the rangers.

"Guys we might not be able to morph but we can still beat this thing, so let's go!!" James tells the rest of the team

The unmorphed rangers charge at the creature ready to fight.

Back at Phil's house…

"This kid is going to be the death of me" I say as Marcus is running all over the place and I'm just sitting on the couch surrendered. My phone then vibrates and I answer it.

"Phil, where are you?" Alpha asks

"I'm home why?"

"The rest of the rangers need you, another one of Blackborg's monsters have shown up at the mall"

"That's where the others are"

"Yes, and they need you Phillip"

I look over to a sleeping Marcus, then answer

"I'll be there"

I hang up take Marcus and leave the house. I went to the side of the house and used the morpher to morph to the green ranger. I teleported us to the mall and ran inside. I entered the mall with Marcus in my arms surprisingly still asleep. The destruction I saw was tremendous. It was deserted, then I noticed a huge crater in the center of the mall but there was nobody there. I find a safe place to set down Marcus and put a tracker on him just in case anything happens.

"James, Justin, Wendy, Mike?" I yell out as I cautiously look around for my comrades

A blast suddenly comes out of nowhere right at me.

"Whoa!!" I say as I manage to dodge it

The creature then comes out laughing

"O, child you missed the party"

"Where are my teammates?!" I ask

"Don't get so testy…" the creature says as it raises its arms and 4 bubble like containment fields descend from the ceiling. Inside the bubbles are four babies.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I yell with a confused face

"You wanted your friends didn't you?" the creature answers

Shock comes over my face as I just stare at the babies.

"Now to bring back my haul to Lord Blackborg"

The creature starts to float off the ground and take the bubbles with it.

"O no you don't, Omega Staff extend!!" I yell as my Omega staff extends and strikes the creature in the chest. The blow disorients the creature and the bubbles start to plummet to the floor. I run over to the bubbles and catch all four of them.

"Whew, you guys are safe" I say

"Bloody hell, you'll pay for that" the creature says as it gathers itself

I pick up my phone and call the command center.

"Zordan, the rangers have been turned into babies" I yell

"I know Phillip; the creature that did this is named Super Nanny" Zordan replies

"So how do we reverse this?" I ask

"The only way to do that is to defeat Super Nanny, but you can't do it alone" Alpha answers

I look at the four babies that used to be my friends.

I start to flashback to my childhood

"_Give it back to me" I yelled_

"_Make me" _

_I jump up for my bear but fall to the floor and start to cry_

"_O look at the baby crying" the bully laughs_

"_Give it back" _

"_Who said that?" the bully asks_

_My brother steps in front of the bully and just looks at him with no emotion. Being freaked out by him he hands my bear to him and runs away_

"_Here Phil" my brother says as he puts my bear in my arms_

_My tears turn to a smile "Thanks brother"_

_I then have another memory…_

"_It's not over yet." Justin said as he almost collapsed._

"_Justin!!!" Wendy said. _

"_What are you doing here?" I said helping him up. "You should be resting at the Power Chamber." _

"_No, not while you guys are here having all the fun" Justin said grabbing his ribs. "Now quickly we must form the Omega cannon while my paralyzing blast still has its effect."_

'Even James has his moments, he's the leader and he is always there helping us' I think to myself

"I have to try…Zordon teleport the guys to the Power Chamber" I say to Zordon over the phone as I hang up. The four bubbles filled with the baby rangers are teleported up as I look up.

All of a sudden a blast hits me from behind. The blast knocks me to the floor. I look up and see Super Nanny hovering over me laughing

"So you decided to take me on by yourself"

I get up and point to the monster

"I will defeat you with my own bare hands"

"We'll see" Super Nanny replies as its hands start to glow

I take out my staff and get ready to fight

"Let's go!!" I yell as I spin my staff over my head and charge in. I throw the first strike but Super Nanny dodges it. I look at it and angrily strike with a barrage of staff blows that the creature just dodges and blocks. Becoming frustrated I recklessly try a huge strike but Super Nanny grabs the staff with one hand and with a smile on its face puts the palm of its hand to my face and shoots a blast point blank. I go flying and land back first into a pretzel stand.

"Dammit, this thing is stronger than I thought" I said as I struggled to pick myself up

Super Nanny quickly appears in front of me and punches me in the stomach. My mouth opens wide as I struggle to get air.

"Honey, you should just quit and let me take you to Lord Blackborg" Super Nanny says

"No… I'm not going to give up, my friends would not have given up" I reply

Away from the action Marcus wakes up and looks around

"Where am I?" he asks

He sees the green ranger and Super Nanny pummeling him.

"Sweetie, if you quit you will still be alive… at least till Lord Blackborg gets to you" Super Nanny says

"Screw you!!" I reply

Annoyed with my answer Super Nanny's hand starts to glow and is aimed at my face

"Goodbye"

All of a sudden Super Nanny is hit with a glass bottle. It stops its attack and slowly turns its head towards the source. The monster sees Marcus who has an angry look on his face.

"You leave him alone!!"

An evil grin comes over Super Nanny's face. Super Nanny starts to walk over to Marcus who is now regretting his actions. Marcus turns around to run but when he does Super Nanny is waiting there in front of him. Marcus looks up at the monster whose eyes start to glow a crimson red ready to fire. Marcus closes his eyes.

"Die!!"

The monster pulls back its head to release its blast when it suddenly stops. Marcus opens his eyes to see the green ranger in between the two of them with the omega staff implanted into the stomach of the creature.

"Don't touch him!!" I yelled

"How did you?" the monster asks

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent…OMEGA STAFF EXTEND!!"

I yell as the staff starts to extend and impale Super Nanny and exits through the back.

The monster lets out a shriek before I throw it off of my staff and into the crater where it explodes.

"I…did it" I say as I fall to my knees

"Mr. are you ok?" Marcus asks

"Yea I'm fine" I say as the ground starts to shake.

"What's going on?" Marcus asks as he gets close to me

"Something bad…Marcus I need you to go and hide while I take care of this"

"Ok" Marcus says as he runs off

Super Nanny is seen growing out of the crater and out of the mall. I rise to my feet and take out my animorpher. I punch in 147 and the bear zord comes out of the woods and arrives in New York. I teleport myself inside and get ready to fight. As I get set I see Super Nanny using its eye blasts to turn the people who are running about into babies and destroying the buildings. The bear zord approaches Super Nanny and the monster turns around.

"This is where you die Super Nanny!!" I yell

"I'd like to see you try" it replies

Super Nanny charges at the bear zord. I press a button that makes the bear zord get up on its hind legs. Super Nanny throws a punch and I quickly make the bear zord block it.

"Hmm, not bad" Super Nanny says

"You haven't seen anything yet" I replied

I turned a switch then the chest plate of the bear zord opens revealing gatlit guns. Super Nanny's eyes open as the barrels start to turn and the bullets shoot out hitting the monster. Super Nanny goes flying and hits the floor. The bear zord drops back on its four legs and I make it walk toward the monster. I look down at the creature.

"I guess I beat it" I said

Just then Super Nanny opens its eyes and grabs the zord with its hair. Super Nanny gets up with the bear zord in its clutches.

"I can't get out of this" I yell

Super Nanny then throws the zord into one of the buildings and the zord is flat out. Super Nanny walks slowly to the zord, claws extending making them longer than before.

"Damn, this is hard without the rest of the gang" I think to myself "But they are with me in spirit and they are counting on me"

I gather my bearings and get the bear zord up and running again. Super Nanny stops its march when it sees the bear zord get back up. We both stare at each other intensely, no one moving a muscle as we just stay there. All of a sudden we both begin our charge at each other. Super Nanny's claws glow a crimson red as it pulls its arm back to strike. At the same time I press a button encased in glass which elongates the claws on my bear zord ten fold and encases them in an electric charge.

"Now, take this… ELECTRIFYNG BEAR CLAW!!" I yell as my bear zord roars and thrusts its claws at Super Nanny.

The two of us pass by each other. We both land on the floor, my zord takes a knee as a cut is revealed on the side of it.

Super Nanny smirks "Gotcha…"

Inside the zord a smile comes over my face "I don't think so"

Super Nanny's eyes widen as it looks down at its waist and a yellow line appears across it. The upper body of Super Nanny starts to slide off the waist and as it falls to the ground both halves explode. With the explosion in the background the bear zord gets up and roars in triumph.

Back at the mall…

Marcus is waiting outside with the police answering any questions they had for him. A de-morphed me walks up to Marcus and give him a hug.  
"Marcus are you ok?"

Marcus pushes me off in anger "Yea, no thanks to you"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"First of all I don't know how I got here, second when I woke up you were no where to be found, and third it was the green ranger that saved me" Marcus answers

"Really" I say

"Yea, he's the best ranger he took down that monster all by himself"

A smile comes over my face as my phone starts to ring. I pick it up and say hello

"Phillip you did, Super Nanny is destroyed and everyone reverted back to being adults" alpha says

"How are the rangers doing?" I ask as a car pulls up next to me and Mike, Justin, James, and Wendy come out

"Phillip you did it" Mike yells

"You were great" Wendy says as she gives me a hug

"You saved the day" Justin says

"Good job" James says as he sticks his hand out.

I take his hand and shake it. I then look over to Justin and ask

"Hey Just, do you think you can give me and my cousin a ride home?"

"Of course hop in" Justin replies

I grab Marcus and we all go inside. Justin hits the gas and we drive off ending another day.


	10. Strange Love

**Chapter 9: Strange Love**

Up in the cold reaches of space, the ship that belongs to Emperor Blackborg sits idle, waiting. Within the main chamber, Blackborg sits pondering what the rangers' weakness could possibly be. Below, in the labs, Generals Vargas and Andromeda are reviewing old battles and the information on the chips acquired from the battle with Bloodfury.

"All of this human emotion sickens me." General Vargas said. "I mean they are always doing things for each other and being nice to each other. What is their problem?"

"I've noticed that especially between the Red and Pink ranger." General Andromeda responded. "They seem to be particularly close to each other."

"Yea, so what's your point?" General Vargas asked.

"My point is, if we were to give them all a dose of that love serum we got a while back; we could have all the rangers fall in love with the Pink ranger and have those feelings rip the team apart." General Andromeda said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." General Vargas said. "I will go and inform Emperor Blackborg right away. We finally got those rangers now."

As General Vargas went to the main chamber, General Andromeda began her search for the potion as well as a new monster that would finish up the job. Meanwhile the team just finished up another long day of classes and prepares for the weekend.

"Man, am I glad it's the weekend." Justin said as he got out his car keys.

"Yea, that week felt like it went by too slow for me." Mike said.

"How would you know; you slept through most of it." Phil said jokingly as Mike lightly punched him in the arm.

"So what's everyone up to this weekend?" Mike asked.

"Well, me and Phil are gonna take Alpha to the Power Chamber for an analysis to see how much he has learned and remembered." Justin said. "After that, the rest of the time is pretty much open for suggestions."

"Me and Wendy are going to a concert this weekend." James said.

"Ohhh… well." Mike said dejectedly.

"You're welcome to come with us Mike." Wendy said noticing the disappointment on Mike's face.

"Really?" Mike said cheering up.

"But honey I only have two tickets." James said.

"Oh, no problem I find something to do." Mike said.

"Well, Alpha's analysis shouldn't take too long; maybe we can catch up and go to the movies or go to that new amusement park." Phil said.

"No thanks, I think I'll head off."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us or at least let me give you a ride." Justin said.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though." Mike said as walked down the road.

"Man, I wonder what's up with him?" Justin asked.

The rangers ponder this while driving off to James' house. Upon arrival, they drop off Wendy and James and continue to Phil's house. At Phil's house they find Alpha reading the encyclopedia in Spanish and pull him off to the side. Phil checks to make sure no one is around as they teleport off. Meanwhile back at the ship, Blackborg has been informed of the plot and seems pleased with it. Andromeda is almost complete.

'With this potion, the rangers will be helpless those horrible things known as "emotions". Once that happens, my new monster mechadore with finish them off.' Andromeda thought to herself.

"Mechadore come to life!" Andromeda said as she put in the last chip.

"Yes general, how may I serve you?" Mechadore responded.

"Here, take these arrows tipped with the potion and fire on the rangers while they are de-morphed." Andromeda explained. "The potion will prevent them from morphing because they be too busy ensnared by their own "love".

"As you wish." Mechadore replied as she disappeared in a wisp of pink smoke.

In the interim, Phil and Justin were helping Zordon finish the last of Alpha's analysis.

"So what did the analysis show?" Justin asked.

"Alpha has learned much but is still too disoriented to come back here and work with the equipment again." Zordon said. "Oh and Phil, I hope this hasn't been to much of a burden on you."

"Of course not." Phil said. "Everyone in my family loves him."

"That's good." Zordon said. "And Justin, I hope helping me out here hasn't been too much of a hassle as well."

"No of course not." Justin said. "I've always dreamed of working with equipment like this."

"A monster identified as Mechadore has appeared in New York." The computer said.

"Rangers, teleport over and investigate the situation, I'll contact the others and have them meet you there."

"Alright." Phil and Justin said.

They both teleported to the spot located by the computer. They looked around as James and Mike teleported in.

"Hey, I thought there was a monster here?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, we haven't been able to locate it." Justin said.

"Where's Wendy?" Phil asked.

"She was feeling a woozy so she laid down for a little bit." James said. "She'll be here shortly."

As soon as he said that, four silent arrows shot out and hit each one of the rangers. As they pulled the arrows out, Wendy teleported to the scene. Phil and Mike looked over at her and instantly fell in love. Justin pulled his arrow out of his shoulder and looked at his relflection in the window and became completely self-absorbed. James looked up at Mechadore and instantly fell in love with her.

"Wendy, my beloved, come away with me" Mike said.

"No, Wendy you love me." Phil exclaimed.

"What?!" Wendy said.

"Damn, I am fine." Justin said gazing at himself in the window.

"Mechadore, I love you!" James said as he ran towards her.

"What is going on with you guys?" Wendy asked.

"Its everything that I felt but was too afraid to say." Mike said.

"She doesn't want you; she wants me." Phil said as he punched Mike.

"Guys… guys settle down, let's head back to the Power Chamber." Wendy said. "Maybe Zordon can take care of this."

"You can't take me away from my beloved Mechadore." James said.

"I can stare at myself all day." Justin said.

"This is so wrong on so many levels." Wendy said. "Zordon we need you to teleport us to the Power Chamber and prepare four containment fields."

A couple of seconds later, all five of them were teleported to the Power Chamber. While in the containment field, Zordon ran a diagnostic on the four affected rangers.

"So what happened?" Wendy asked.

"The four of them have been infected with a powerful love serum." Zordon said. "Mechadore's arrows must've been tipped with it. The first person they saw after that, became the one thing that they were most attracted too."

"So, how long until we can get them back out there to kick some Mechadore butt?" Wendy inquired.

"Unfortunately it is not so simple." Zordon replied. "Mechadore's serum is extremely powerful and is made up of nothing that I have ever seen. The only way to cure them would be to get a sample of the serum and defeat Mechadore. I'm sorry Wendy, but you are on your own for this one."

"Oh don't feel sorry for me." Wendy responded. "Feel sorry for that robot that made them this way."

"Mechadore is continued her rampage." The computer said.

"Alright, it's Morphin' time!" Wendy said as she morphed into the Pink Omega Deer Ranger.

"Rangers… come out …come out wherever you are" Mechadore said.

As she said this, Wendy came out of nowhere and slashed her with her sais. Mechadore doubled back and went for one of her arrows. However, there were no more.

"Ahh. What happened to my arrows?" Mechadore said.

"Looking for these!" Wendy said holding up her arrows.

"Give those back, Pink Ranger." Mechadore shouted.

"How bout no!!" Wendy said. "Zordon, I have arrows, teleport them from my hand."

Soon the arrows disappeared and Mechadore looked absolutely livid.

"How about we make things a little bit bigger." Mechadore said as she activated the chip in her head, causing her to grow to enormous sizes.

"I need Chimera Zord power, now!" Wendy said as she punched in the code. Soon the Pink Deer came out if hiding and appeared before Mechadore. Wendy teleported in and powered it up. Mechadore charged and Wendy prepared to evade but Mechadore got her and threw her into a building.

"Well, ready to give up ranger?" Mechadore asked.

"I don't give up when people get lucky." Wendy said.

Wendy was able to get the Deer zord back on it's feet and began to charge. Mechadore tried to blast her but missed. Wendy made the Deer Zord jump high above Mechadore.

"Dynamic Hoof Crush!" Wendy shouted as the Deer Zord crushed Mechadore and raised it head proudly.

Back on Blackborg's ship…

"Fools, I can't believe that I have such incompetence on this ship!!" Blackborg shouted. "I give you this information to find a weakness and you come up with that?!"

"With all due respect my lord, you did say it was a good idea." General Vargas said weakly.

"Silence!! I do not want to see your sniveling faces until you come up with something that can rid of those Power Rangers!!!" Blackborg fumed. "Now!!!"

'I see I must review those chips myself to find the weakness in those rangers.' Blackborg thought.

Back at the Power Chamber…

"Well, I'm glad to see everyone is alright" Wendy said holding onto James.

"Yea, you did outstanding today Wendy." Mike said.

"Aww thanks Mike." Wendy said, as she went to give him a hug.

"Yes Wendy that was an excellent job." Zordon said. "If it were not for you, there would have been no way of releasing them from their "interesting dilemma".

"Yea, I think I have had enough with relatioships for quite some time." Justin said.

"Why, the only one you had under the spell was with yourself." Phil said.

"Ohh wait till I get my hands on you" Justin said as he ran after Phil while everyone started laughing.


	11. Angels Of Darkness Part 1

**Chapter 10 Angels of Darkness**

Michael is sleeping in his bed when he heard a large explosion a few miles away.

"What was that?!" he said.

Michael grabbed his animorpher and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Yo Wendy, there was an explosion and I think blackhearts are involved." He said.

"Ok ranger up and I'll meet you there." Wendy said

Michael pushed in the code and morphed into the Crimson Wolf Ranger and ran across rooftops. As he was running across the roofs, the Pink Deer Ranger met up with him.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"We're close, maybe a few more blocks to go." He said

When they reached the area of the explosion, there weren't any blackhearts to be found.

"This is very odd; there is no one here." Wendy said

"Quiet, we're not alone." Michael said

Suddenly, one hundred Blackhearts came out from behind the damaged buildings.

"Pink; get behind me." Michael said

The Crimson Wolf pulled out his Dual Omega Pistols and started to shoot into the crowd of Blackhearts. One after another, Crimson destroyed many blackhearts, until one came from behind and slashed him in the back; dropping him to his knees. Suddenly Wendy cut the robot's head off and ran to Michael to see if was ok.

"I'm fine; just leave me alone and worry about you, ok." He said

"Why do you have to do that?" Wendy asked

"Do what?" Michael said

"Act like a lone Wolf all the time." She said

As she was talking a blackheart came from underground and stabbed Wendy in the back. As she fell, Michael caught her in his arms.

"Wendy wake up, this isn't funny, wake up." he begged

As he cried underneath his helmet, he neatly placed her down and looked at the blackheart.

"YOU FREAKS KILLED HER; YOU KILLED ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS. NOW PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF THE TRUE WOLF!" He screamed.

Suddenly his armor turned into a sleek darker hue of crimson, claws grew from his fingernails and he began to glow.

"Shadow Chimera Wolf mode!!" he yelled in a deep, blood-curdling voice.

After transforming he howled at the full moon in the background .Just then the other rangers came and saw this new form.

"Bro, is that you?" James asked

Michael laughed manically and ran towards the group of blackhearts. Suddenly all the blackhearts were ripped to shreds and the Crimson wolf stood at the center of the carnage, with their oil dripping from his claws. He ran over to Wendy, picked her up and took off towards the Power Chamber.

"Did you see that? He destroyed at least 100 blackhearts without even trying." Justin said

"Yea, didn't it seem a little wrong?" James said

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked

"Well, it seemed more animalistic and savage, then human. It was like he wanted them to suffer before they were destroyed." James said

"I thought that as well; let's follow him to the power chamber." said Justin

So the three remaining Rangers teleported to the power chamber and when they got there;

Wendy was in the healing chamber with Michael guarding her.

"My god, what happened to Wendy?" James asked

"…." Michael said

"Bro, what happened to my girlfriend? You better tell me what happen to her or…" He started to say until Michael grabbed James by the throat and picked him off the ground.

"You are a little low on the Food Chain to be mouthing off. So kindly back off, before I do to you what I did to those blackhearts; you got that Human." Michael said as he dropped James and turned around.

"What did you call me?" James said as he swung his fist at Michael

Michael grabbed it and threw him across the Power Chamber into a computer console. Michael laughed at his brother and looked towards Zordon.

"Why did you let weak humans became our host bodies, I thought you had better senses then that." Michael said

"Listen Lupis, you chose your hosts, not me. Now let Michael have control of his body." Zordon said

"No I don't think I will. Besides he likes this power and the new rush of control." said Lupis. "And by the way, name is no longer Lupis; it's Night-Wolf." Night-Wolf ran out through a wall. And the rest of the Rangers looked at Zordon.

"What is wrong with my brother?" James asked

"Well James, your brother isn't in control of his own body." Zordon said

"What do you mean he isn't in control?!?!" James said

"You know that each one of you contain a animal spirit, right. Well before becoming animal spirits, each spirit was an Animal Warrior. The Crimson Wolf was always hard to control; he was the first to tap into Chimera Mode, which happens to be the form Michael is in currently. He thought he was better than the others, so he was more of an Anti-Hero, rather then a regular hero." said Zordon

"But Michael wasn't wearing his Crimson armor, he was in a twisted darker hue of crimson armor." said Justin

"Well, during the last fight, when Wendy was attacked he must have been in a blindly rage to access the shadow energy of animal spirit." said Zordon.

"There's a shadow energy in the Animal spirits?" said James

"Yes, it all started during the negative wars. I was the leader for five bestial warriors, Lupis, Cat's-eye, Hawkarrow, Bearclaw, and Stargazer. Stargazer, the deer spirit was in love with the Cheetah spirit, Cat's-eye, but he was more involved in the battles and was too stubborn to see that. The Wolf Spirit, Lupis was in love Stargazer, but during the final battle, Stargazer was killed while protecting Cat's-eye. Lupis snapped and attack Cat's-eye and blamed him for her death. It took Bearclaw, Hawkarrow and Cat's-eye to hold him down while I transformed Stargazer in to the Spirit form and placed her into the morpher. I turned around and Lupis was up in the air ready to kill me.

"YOU MONSTER, GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!" Lupis screamed as his skin turn black and his hair turned silver.

"I shot Lupis and he crashed to the ground. He blamed me and the rangers I planned on creating with their energy. So with that I placed him into the morpher, which your brother now has." Zordon said.

"So what you're telling me is that a ranger hating, animal spirit is controlling my brother's body." Said James

"Yes." Zordon said

"But are the powers of the Chimera form?" asked Justin

"It contains all the power of his animal spirit times ten." Said Zordon

"So how are we supposed to beat him?" asked Phil

"I don't know rangers, although this wouldn't be the first evil ranger I had to deal with." Zordon said

A few miles away, Night-wolf lands on-top of a building. He takes off his helmet and walks around to find something to see his face. He grabs a piece of metal and looks at his reflection. It appeared that his hair grew long and turned silver, his eyes were crimson red and his ears were pointed.

"What have you done to me!?" said Michael

"I've made you strong, isn't that what you wanted" said Night-Wolf

"Only to protect Wendy; not turn into a monster." Said Michael

"You're not a monster, Zordon and the rest of his Power Rangers are monsters" said Night-Wolf

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"Think about this, why did Wendy get hurt?" Night-Wolf inquired

"Because she was attacked from behind." Michael replied

"No, it's because she is a ranger. If she wasn't a ranger…" said Night-wolf

"She wouldn't have gotten hurt." Said Michael

"So to protect Wendy, we must…" said Night-Wolf

"WE MUST KILL THE OTHER RANGERS AND THEIR LEADER ZORDON!!! FOR WE ARE NIGHT-WOLF" Michael and Night-Wolf said in unison.

He put his helmet, and flew off into the distance and he was plotting his attack on the Rangers. Meanwhile on Blackborg's ship, Blackborg reviews the battle between the blackhearts and Michael.

"Well, isn't this an interesting, the Wolf Spirit has taken over the Crimson Wolf." Said Blackborg

"So is the New Crimson Wolf a friend or Foe?" asked Vargas

"Oh no, he is friend to no one right now. In fact he'll kill anything in his way. But we can use this to our advantage; with Wolf-Boy destroying the Power Rangers, we can swoop in and take over the Earth behind his back." said Blackborg

Back in the city the remaining four rangers are walking around and pondering the crisis at hand.

"Man, this sucks. By the way, how are you feeling Wendy?" said James

"You mean about the wound, better, but causing your brother to go insane and allowing an ancient animal spirit to take over his body, worse." Wendy said

"That wasn't your fault, Wendy. Night-Wolf was too powerful…"said Justin

"But if I didn't get attacked by the Blackheart, Michael would not have accessed the shadow power, and Night-Wolf wouldn't have taken over." Wendy replied

Suddenly Night-Wolf descended from the sky and landed behind the Rangers.

"No, it was going to happen in the future, because we are the same." He stated

"What are you talking about?" James asked

"It's very simple, we both hate Zordon for creating the Rangers, we hate the Red Ranger, and we both love the Pink Ranger." Night-Wolf explained

"He is in what with Wendy?!" James said

"Oh he never told you, well it's really simple, he has always loved her, and he hates the fact that a beauty like that is wasted on a weakling like you." Night-Wolf said

"Oh I'll show you what a weakling can do, lets go rangers." said James

James pointed into an alley and the other rangers followed him into the alley.

"It's Morphing Time!" James said

In a flash of light, James, Wendy, Phil and Justin turn into the Deer, Cheetah, Hawk and Bear rangers. The Rangers surrounds Night-Wolf, he looks at the Rangers in his way and laughs at them.

"You actually think you can beat me, that very funny." Night-Wolf said

"Laugh at this, you body snatcher!!" James dashed at him with his Super Speed

As James swung his fist at Night-Wolf, Night-Wolf disappeared.

"Where did he go?!?!" Justin asked

"Hey, blind, Deaf, and Dumb, up here." Night-Wolf cried

The rangers turned around and look up top a very tall building and spotted Night-Wolf sitting on the edge.

"Still don't know who you'll up against, now I'll show you." He said as he jumped in the air and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Phil.

"What!?" Phil yelled as Night-Wolf slashed his chest with his claws

"Green Ranger!!" Justin said

"Oh, don't worry him, worry about yourself." Night-Wolf said as he dashed behind Justin and slashed him in the back, kicked him and sent him into a building.

"Sorry, I was aiming for the hospital, my bad." Night-Wolf said as he laughed.

As Night-Wolf was turning towards the Red Ranger, Wendy came from behind and attacked

"SAI SLASH!!" Wendy cried

Her sais landed upon Night-Wolf smashing his Helmet into millions of pieces causing him to fall. He got back up and turn towards her and she looked into his red eyes and looked back at her and smiled back.

"Wendy, don't get in my way. I love you; I'm doing this for you. Just leave." Night-Wolf said

Wendy looked shocked as she dropped her sais, she watched as Night-Wolf attack her boyfriend.

"What's wrong James, can't you fight your own brother." Night-Wolf said

"…" he replied

Night-Wolf knee'd James in the stomach and uppercut him in the jaw. James went flying into the alley, where he crashed into a pile of garage. As he tried to get back up Night-Wolf grabbed him by the throat and picked him up off the ground.

"This will end it and Stargazer will finally be at peace!!" Night-Wolf cried as he raised his right hand high into the air and pointed it towards James' helmet and his hand started to glow.

"I'm betting this would kill even Zordon, so it should definitely kill you." Night-Wolf cried.

Just then Wendy removed her Helmet and grabbed Night-Wolf by the waist and began to cry.

"Stop this, it's pointless." Wendy said

Night-Wolf put his hand down, and he dropped James, and looked at Wendy and smiled at her.

"This isn't going to stop unless all the other Rangers are out of the way and you're protected. I'm not going to let the woman I love be killed by Zordon and his Rangers." Night-Wolf said

"I don't understand; why does it have to be like this?" Wendy said

"Than let me show you." Night-Wolf said

He placed his hand on her head, suddenly she started to glow. Her armor turned a sickly dark pink and her eyes turned blood-red. After her transformation, Night-Wolf removed his hand.

"Do you understand now, my beloved?" Night-Wolf said with a smile

"Yes, my love. We must destroy Zordon and the other Rangers to avenge my death." Wendy said. James ran up to Wendy and Night-Wolf

"Wendy, what are talking about?" James asked

"I'm no longer Wendy; I'm Shadow-Queen. I am the companion to my love Night-Wolf." She replied

"Shall we go, my love" Night-Wolf replied

"Yes" Shadow-Queen said

The two rogue rangers ran off and disappeared in the distance. James walked over to Justin and Phil, who just regained conscious and helped them up.

"What happened, dude?" Phil asked

"Let's put this way; my brother stole my girl from me and now they want to kill us." James said

"Man, this day seems to get worse by the hour." Justin replied

The Rangers de-morph and head home, while back in the power chamber.

"My fears have been realized, Night-Wolf is getting stronger and with Wendy along side him, James will face his worst fear and I'm hoping that he can survive it." said Zordon faded out the scene.


	12. Angels Of Darkness Part 2

**Angels of Darkness Part II: Double Trouble**

The next day seemed to have a dark, gloomy feeling. The clouds and earth sense the influx of new power. The teens awake as their weekend begins. None of them feel up to doing anything due to the newly resurrected evil that has taken the form of their friends Michael and Wendy. The rangers decide to go to the Power Chamber and try and figure something out.

"Zordon, is there anything we can do about the current situation?" James asked.

"I'm sorry rangers. There is nothing at this point that will help us." Zordon said.

"Yea, me and Zordon have been crunching numbers and working on solutions, but nothing seems feasible." Justin yawned.

"You've been working on this all night?" Phil asked.

"Yea, we need to try and figure this out as soon as possible because Blackborg is gonna take advantage of this predicament." Justin replied.

"Justin is right." Zordon said. "We need to help them before Blackborg poisons their minds even further."

"Night Wolf and Shadow Queen are attacking civilians." The computer announced.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Phil asked.

"We have to go after to them." Justin said.

"What happens if we can't get them back?" James asked.

"Well, I think we should defend ourselves if necessary." Justin replied.

"NO! I am not going to hurt my bro or my girlfriend." James said.

"I think that you should stay here James." Zordon said. "Justin and Phil can handle this threat and I do not think that you are in the right frame of mind to help."

"No, Zordon." James said. "I am not going to let anyone hurt them."

"I'm sorry James; this is for your own good." Justin said. "Computer activate containment field."

All of a sudden, an electromagnetic force field appeared around James. He tries to escape but feels a shock. When he tries to teleport, he stays stationary.

"Get me out of here!" James said.

"I'm sorry, but right now you are more detrimental than you are helpful." Justin said.

"Yea, this hits way too close to home for you to approach this rationally." Phil said.

"Wait till I get out of here." James said.

"Ready. It's Morphin' Time." Justin said as he and Phil punched the code into their Morphers.

Phil morphed into the Green Omega Bear Ranger and Justin morphed into the Blue Omega Hawk Ranger, They teleported to the city to face their ultimate rivals. Meanwhile, on Blackborg's ship, the villains are watching the events unfold.

"This is absolutely amazing." Vargas said. "The rangers are going to be destroyed by their friends."

"I know, too bad Blackborg is busy with his planning." Andromeda said. "I think he would want to finally see the end of those bothersome teenagers."

"No Andromeda." Vargas said. "He asked not be disturbed. We'll inform him of our victory when he is ready."

"I guess." Andromeda said.

As this discussion went on, the rangers arrive and try to talk to their comrades.

"Mike, Wendy, stop this." Justin said. "This isn't you."

"This is the most that I have ever felt like myself." Night Wolf said. "I am Night Wolf; that is my destiny as it is my destiny to be with her; the Shadow Queen. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Yes, dear it is." Shadow Queen replied. "Now why don't you go on back to Zordon and leave us alone."

"I'm sorry guys, but we can't do that." Phil said.

"Well then, I guess you must be destroyed." Night Wolf said as he and the Shadow Queen ran at the two rangers.

The rangers took a defensive stance and prepared for the incoming attack. All of a sudden, Night Wolf and the Shadow Queen disappeared. The Blue and Green ranger looked around and let their guard down long enough for the two evil rangers to appear behind them and blast them. The Blue and Green rangers flew forwards and into a building as the evil rangers laughed. Out of the rubble, the blue ranger flew up and began to go after the Shadow Queen, while the green ranger ran after Night Wolf. The rangers attempted to fend them off, but the evil rangers were two powerful.

"Lover's Blast!" Nightwolf and Shadow Queen shouted as they released a combined beam from their hands.

This blast hit the Blue ranger and Green Ranger dead on and caused them to de-morph.

"Do you realize that you cannot do anything now?" Night Wolf said.

"We need to get back to the Power Chamber and re-group." Justin whispered to Phil.

"Well, I think we should kill them now dear, so I can begin my vengeance." Shadow Queen said.

"Absolutely. What an excellent idea." Night Wolf said as he clasped the Shadow Queen's hand.

"Lover's Blast!" They shouted again.

"Now!" Justin yelled as they both began to teleport back to the Power Chamber.

"Damn. They got away." The Shadow Queen grumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll get them." Night Wolf said.

All of a sudden, lightning engulfs the pair of evil rangers as they disappear. They re-appear in a dank, dark place. The area soon grew dimly lit as a figure arose from the darkness.

"Welcome." The figure said.

"Where are we?" Night Wolf asked.

"Who are you?" The Shadow Queen asked.

"I am Blackborg and you are here on my ship." Blackborg said.

"I should kill you right here for almost killing my girl." Night Wolf said as he ran to attack him. But he was stopped by a beam and thrown back.

"I do not appreciate hostility, when I only want to offer you a deal." Blackborg said.

"What kind of deal?" Night Wolf said as he got back up.

"Ally yourself with me and take care of the rest of the power rangers and I will ensure that you and the Shadow Queen will never be harmed." Blackborg said. "If you refuse, I will just kill you both here and won't have to worry about the other rangers."

"What makes you think you can kill us?" Night Wolf said as he got into an attacking stance.

"What makes you think I can't?" Blackborg said as he launched another warning beam that knocked Night Wolf off his feet throwing him into a wall.

"Night Wolf!" The Shadow Queen cried as she went over to him.

"I'm alright." Night wolf said as he struggled to get back up.

"So, what is the choice?" Blackborg asked.

"Let's go along with this for now." The Shadow Queen whispered. "We can take our revenge on him later."

"Alright, fine." Night Wolf said.

"It's a deal, Blackborg." The Shadow Queen said.

"Good; I thought you would see things my way." Blackborg said as he laughed manically.

Meanwhile the rangers got back safely to the Power Chamber. They struggle to get up as they arrive.

"It was useless Zordon." Phil said. "We barely laid a scratch on them."

"Where's James?" Justin asked.

"He's resting in one of our back chambers." Zordon said. "We had to sedate him."

"Wow, I can only imagine what he is going through right now." Phil said.

"Well, we are going through a difficult time now rangers and unfortunately I can't help." Zordon said.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Phil asked.

"I guess all we can do now, is wait." Justin said


	13. Angels Of Darkness Part 3

**Angels of Darkness Part III: James's Choice**

The sky continued to grow dark as the remaining Rangers sat and waited to create a new plan to find a way to reverse the effects of the transformation.

"There has to be a way to reverse this." said Justin as he ran diagnostics on the video gathered from the fight.

"Zordon, I think the only way that we can reverse the effects is to defeat them." said Phil

As the rangers and Zordon discussed the different types of plans for reversing the spell Night Wolf put on Mike and Wendy, James listened in from the medical wing.

'They can't even think of killing bro and Wendy. They are the closest people to me and I can't let them die; no matter what.' thought James as he lay on the medical bed listening to the ideas that were being passed between the rangers.

Back up to the strong hold of the great robotic Emperor Blackborg, Andormeda and Vargas went toward the upper levels of the strong hold to have a meeting with Blackborg.

"Master Blackborg, you have called us and we have come. What do you need?" said Vargas as he knelt on the ground

"Yes Master, we answered your call. Do you have a plan?" asked Andromeda as she bent her head down in respect and fear of Blackborg.

"Stand my Generals and be prepared to quiver in fear for our new weapons against the Power Rangers" said Blackborg as he pressed a button on the arm of his throne room chair.

With that two figures teleported in the room. The figures then stared at Andormeda and Vargas as they stood in shock to see the new weapons that Blackborg has acquired.

"Yes we are now working for Blackborg" said the first figure

"Yes we are but only until the Rangers are destroyed" replied the second figure as it grabbed its pistols from its sides.

"You can't be serious" said Andromeda, shocked as she saw who the allies were.

"They are… They are" said Vargas in shock

"Yes we are, or at least were, Power Rangers. Now were are the Shadow Rangers" said Wendy as she smirked

"Now, Shadow Rangers go down to Earth with some Blackhearts and kill the Power Rangers." said Blackborg as the Shadow Rangers teleported out of the base of Blackborg

Back On Earth, the remaining Rangers started to weigh there options.

"I could never allow them to kill innocent people" said Phil with confusion in his voice

"I understand but if we allow them to continue, there will be more bodies of innocent people than we know what to do with, plus, there is Blackborg" said Justin

"I know rangers that this is a hard choice to make, but there has to be a way to reverse the effects of the spell." said Zordon.

With that the computer quickly alerted the group as Night-Wolf and Shadow Queen arrived down on Earth. The new dark couple started to attack anything and anyone that got in their way.

"See this is the reason they need to be stopped the hard way" said Justin with conviction in his voice

"I know but, we can't hurt them" said Phil

"Rangers they have to be stopped, even if that means taking them down, there is no other way." said Zordon as he looked at Phil.

Then from the shadows of the Power Chamber, a figure walked towards Zordon and the remaining Rangers. The figure walked closer into the light as it leaned on the wall to gain its balance. As it got closer to the light, the figure was revealed to be James, still tired and exhausted because of the sedation he had gone through.

"There is always a way!" said James as he stood up and walked towards the rangers.

"James what are you doing up?" said Zordon as he looked at James in his defiance to attack his brother and girlfriend.

"Zordon I think that there is another way of doing this, I know that we still have to "bring them down", but not put them down. They are not animals with rabies. They are our friends. They…" shouted James, but before he could finish the argument the computer then started to continually state that Night-wolf and Shadow Queen were attacking civilians in New York.

"James this is no time to fight with me, now if you don't want to go on this mission you don't have to. If you do we would need your help. Now Phil and Justin go and take down Night-Wolf and Shadow Queen before it's too late" said Zordon as Phil and Justin teleported towards the scene of the mayhem.

As the Rangers arrived on to the scene there were many Blackhearts attacking civilians as explosions were going off. Cars flew into the air and landed on top of people and other cars starting a chain reaction. As one car exploded, this would set off another two cars and so on. The Blackhearts quickly noticed Phil and Justin as they looked around and noticed the horrible destruction done to their city.

"Phil you know what to do" said Justin

"Yea, let's do it" said Phil as they both pulled out their Morphers and punched the code 258 and in a flash of Green and Blue light, Phil and Justin transformed into their Ranger forms.

The Blackhearts quickly surrounded Phil and Justin as they transformed. The Rangers took their fighting stances and stood back to back to get ready for the horde of Blackhearts who ran and jumped towards the rangers. As the Blackhearts flew towards the Rangers, The Green and Blue Rangers quickly pulled out their Omega Weapons and got ready for the fight of their lives.

"Omega Bazooka" said Justin as he took aim and fired a beam of energy from his Omega weapon which wipes out some of the Blackhearts that were in the air about to attack them.

"Omega Staff" said Phil pulled out his weapon and swung at some of the Blackhearts that were facing him. With each swing, about five or six Blackhearts would fly into the air and would explode.

As more and more Blackhearts would explode and disintegrate more would be sent down towards Earth in response. The horde of Blackhearts had no end in sight until Justin came up with an idea.

"The Omega Cannon would be great if we could form it." Said Phil as he continued to attack more of the Blackhearts

"We can." Said Justin as he fired more and more blast into the crowd of robotic creatures

"What!?" shouted Phil

"Yes we can. I'll have Zordon teleport the weapons to us" said Justin "Zordon we need a copy of the Omega Sais and Omega Dual Pistols. We will also need the Omega Sword to create the Omega Cannon".

"Of course you can use my Sword. I can't have you guys die before we find away to save the others" said James as he got on the line with Justin and Zordon.

With that the weapons were teleported to Justin and Phil. The Rangers then quickly picked up the weapons and started to form the Omega Cannon. With the formation of the Omega Cannon, Justin and Phil pointed towards the surrounding Blackhearts and fired the large beam of energy, constantly turning to hit every single one of the robotic horde. As the beam continued to fire, smoke from the killed creatures and smoke from the damaged cars shrouded the area. As the beam ran out of energy, the dust and smoke started to settle towards the ground to reveal the horde of Blackhearts in shambles all over the place. The Rangers un-formed the Omega Cannon and teleported the faux Omega Sais and Omega Dual Pistol back to Zordon. In all of the excitement of the battle the Rangers never noticed that they were attacked so quickly with the bullets of the Omega Shadow Dual Pistols. The Rangers fell to the ground in pain as their wounds then revealed themselves.

"What? When were we hit?" asked Phil as he grabbed his arm

"It most likely happened when we fired the Omega Cannon and the dust and smoke concealed the attacks" answered Justin as he struggled to get up from the ground. As the Rangers tried to move, the figures started to move towards the two fallen Rangers. The figures continued to walk towards the Rangers as they pulled out there weapons and pointed them towards the fallen Rangers.

"You have to be the dumbest group of Power Rangers ever assembled" said the first figure in a male voice

"Yes, my love, this is way too easy." Said the second figure in a female voice

"Damn not now" said Justin as he arose from the ground, staining the broken concrete ground with the blood from his wounds

"Yes because any other time would be better" said Phil as he got up shaking as the blood fell from his wound.

"Night-Wolf, Shadow Queen, listen to me. I don't want to take you down but I will if I have to." Said Justin as he took aim at the couple as they walked towards them

"Good Bye" said Night-Wolf as he raised his hand towards Phil and Justin

"Lovers Blast!!!" said the two former Power Rangers as they fired a beam towards the Rangers, but at the last second the blast was cut in half and flew off into different directions. As the blast flew off in different directions, the cause of the splitting of the blast was revealed. It was the Omega Sword held by no other than the Red Omega Ranger.

"There is no way, you are going to kill my friends." said James with his sword pointing towards Night-Wolf and Shadow Queen.

"Are you going to kill us, Aren't we your friends" said Shadow Queen as she took off her helmet to show James that he is looking at Wendy.

"You know that this would normally bring me to my knees but I know that you are only using the body of my friends and it doesn't mean that you are really them. All I know is that you are just like the robots that Blackborg created to defeat us. Now let's get ready" said James as he started to run towards the couple.

"We are the Shadow Rangers and we will not be defeated" screamed Night-Wolf as he shot at James as James ran towards him.

As James got closer he blocked each of the shots that were fired from the Dual Omega Shadow Pistols. Each of the energy bullets flew off of the sword with each blow, even at times causing some of the bullets to fly back towards Night-Wolf, making him jump around so he wouldn't get hit. While James was distracting Night-Wolf, Justin and Phil ran towards the Shadow Queen. Phil jumped at the Shadow Queen taking out his Omega Staff, taking swings at her with his staff. While Phil swung his Omega Staff, Shadow Queen took out her Omega Shadow Sais out to parry the attacks that were caused by the staff. Each swing of the Staff colliding with the Sais caused a shockwave and sonic boom. The wave knocked Justin to the ground while he stood to try to take aim on the Shadow Queen. When Justin fell to the ground, he took the aim as he fell and fired on Shadow Queen and Phil. With her back towards the beam and Phil looking towards the beam, Phil's face started to light up as the beam came closer to them. The Shadow Queen then noticed the change in light and shadow depth in the area and jumped, in hopes dogging the attack. Phil then tapped into his Super strength and grabbed the Shadow Queen and brought her right into the blast. The Shadow Queen's body then fell onto the ground, with smoke emanating from her fallen body. While the Green and Blue Rangers took on the Shadow Queen, The Red Ranger had his hands full taking on Night-Wolf. As James swung his sword at Night-Wolf to avoid any of Night-Wolf's energy bullets from hitting him he finally had a chance to hit strike Night-Wolf

"Now do it or are you afraid, Red Ranger" said Night-Wolf as he saw the fact that the Red Ranger had a chance to kill him.

"No, I will not do that to you. I can free you." Said James as he lowered his sword

"AH, you had some stamina before when you thought that we were robots or something else. That all changed when you saw the way I fought, which reminds you and proves to you that I am really him. Now face it, Michael is gone" said Night-Wolf as he smiled.

James quickly jumped back and looked at Night-Wolf. Night-wolf then looked towards James and started to laugh at the fact that he was not willing to attack him and then with out notice James used his Super Speed and dashed past Night-Wolf, cutting Night-Wolf's Dual Omega Shadow Pistols.

"You took out my weapon, Nice move Red Ranger" said Night-Wolf as he looked down to see his weapons destroyed.

"And without The Shadow Queen you can't use your Lovers Blast move. Now come with me to Zordon." said James as he put his sword down as his side.

"No!!!" screamed Night-Wolf as a chip in the back of his helmet started to flash. The sky grew darker than it was and smoke started to come from Night-Wolf and the wounded Shadow Queen. As they screamed more and more they started to grow larger and larger until they reached the size of the Megazord. The Rangers ran and looked up towards the sky and saw that the Shadow Rangers had grown in size.

"We need Chimera Megazord Power Now!" shouted the Power Rangers as they punched the code.

Upon their call, the zords came out of their individual hiding places and arrived on the scene. The Cheetah Zord soon formed the legs as the Bear Zord re-aligned itself to become the mid-section. The Deer and Wolf Zord, being controlled by remote, became two arms. Finally, the Hawk Zord transformed into the head. Soon the Chimera Megazord stood before Night Wolf and Shadow Queen.

"Chimera Megazord; Power up!!" The Rangers stated. The Megazord started to power up as Night-Wolf and Shadow Queen stood before it.

"Now we will put you down" screamed James as the Megazord started to charge at the two gigantic Shadow Rangers.

Each punch thrown by the Megazord was blocked by either the Shadow Queen or Night-Wolf. Then out of no where Night-Wolf fired a ball of dark energy towards the Megazord.

"This is it Rangers, in that ball is all the dark energy that could destroy the entire planet. Its better that I waste it on you" said Night-Wolf as he fired the ball of dark energy.

"Omega Blade" shouted the Rangers as the blade appeared and swung hitting the ball of dark energy back at Night-Wolf. As the energy ball flew back towards Night-wolf, Shadow Queen jumped into the front of the dark energy ball taking the whole blow. As the energy ball consumed The Shadow Queen, breaking down her power, she screamed out in pain and rage "You did this to me Night-Wolf". The Shadow Queen then fell to the ground changing back into smaller form.

"See Night-Wolf, even you hurt your love. If she was still with us, she would have been safe." said Justin

"NO!!!" screamed Night-Wolf.

Night-Wolf's eyes started to glow and gather energy into his hands.

"This is it Rangers, Dark Omega Cannon" screamed Night-wolf as he fired his dark energy from his. The Rangers tried to act quickly as the Rangers tried to use the Omega Blade to stop the energy beam from hitting them, but to no avail, the beam broke the Omega sword in half and entered the Chimera Megazord.

"We need to get out of here" said Phil as the alarms blared all around them

"Look teleport out of here and I'll take care of Night-Wolf" said James as Phil and Justin teleported out of the Megazord.

James fell from the sky as the Megazord teleported apart and landed on the ground and looked up into the sky to see that Night-wolf had started to shrink because of his use of energy. When Night-Wolf reached his normal height, he dashed towards James. Using his super speed James dodged and evaded the punches and kicks that were thrown at him.

James then went on the offensive and continually attacked Night-Wolf with punches and kicks. With no response out of no where Night-Wolf grabbed James by his shoulders and head butted James, cracking his helmet and cutting his face. The blood flowed from the wound into James's eyes causing them to burn and making him temporally blind.

'I can't see I have to think of some way to defeat him without killing him' thought James as he tried to get his baring.

With James' moment of weakness at hand, Night-Wolf transformed into his Omega Chimera form and then dashes with his claws out ready to kill James. James then looked directly at Night-Wolf as he ran at him and spoke in a different voice.

"Lupis, you let your love get harmed and you have no one left. This is your end Lupis." said the second voice.

Night-Wolf then got closer and closer until James then started to glow and pushed back Night-Wolf's assault.

"What, it can be. Cats-Eye, NO!" screamed Night-Wolf as he saw James transform into the Omega Chimera mode.

"Good bye Night-Wolf" said James as he took out his sword and dashed past Night-Wolf with his sword extended. After coming to a quick stop James demorphed and turned around to look at Night-Wolf as he turned around to face him.

"So what Red Ranger, All you did was run past me and then unmorph. I laugh at your attempt. HA HA H…….." said Night-Wolf as he looked down at his side to notice his side was slashed open and his Morpher was broken. The dark energy that was trapped inside the Morpher was then released into the air. As the dark energy left the Morpher as the Shadow Queen then transformed back into Wendy and Night-Wolf changed back into Michael. When James noticed this he ran up to Michael and picked him up. James had Michael lean on him as they walked to pick up Wendy from the ground. Once Wendy was leaning on James, he teleported all of them to the Power Chamber.

"They need medical attention" said James as he lowered Michael and Wendy into the medical chamber beds.

"They should be fine; I'll work on them all night if I have to. The rest of your go back home you all need the rest." Said Zordon

As James, Justin, and Phil were about to teleport away, Wendy called James over to her bed.

"James, I have something to tell you." Said Wendy with shortness of breath

"Save your strength, Zordon will take care of you." Said James as he held her hand.

"James, I think we need to see other people." said Wendy as she passed out because of the damage to her body.

"What?!?" said James as he backed away from Wendy as Zordon ran over to see if she was alright.

"James, go home, I'll take care of everything here." Said Zordon

James then looked at Zordon as he started to work on Wendy and Michael and couldn't help but feel guilt as he teleported back home.

Meanwhile in Space

"I thought that this plan would work" said Vargas as he was shocked to see Night-Wolf

"It did, Vargas, it did" said Blackborg as the dark energy from Night-Wolf rose from the Earth and into the palms of Blackborg.


	14. Wendy's Choice

**Chapter 14: Wendy's Choice**

The day started like any other day, the rangers have gotten out of classes and headed home from a long day of studying and doing work for the ungrateful teachers they had saved months ago. As the Rangers gathered to meet Justin to take them home, Wendy walked away from the group and headed in a different direction.

"Where is she going?" asked James as he watched her walk away

"Damn kid, you're so dumb. She hasn't forgotten what she did. Wendy isn't like Mike over here that can put his doubts into a night of clubbing and meeting random women" said Justin as the rest of the group got into the car.

Wendy continued her walk all the way to her house. When she walked into her house the skies darkened and it started to rain hard as she walked up to her bedroom and went to her dresser drawer. When Wendy opened the drawer, she reached in and took out a small pink book with a torn cover, where a picture used to be, and opened it. She then sat down and took out her pen from her back pocket and began to write.

'Dear Diary,

It's been along time since I have been really able to sit and write in you. There have been a bunch of things I have to tell you since I last wrote in you and I have a good reason why I haven't been able to write. I have a secret to tell you but, if anyone came along and took you away, my secret could be told to anyone who got their hands on you. To be honest, I would love to write down this, but, what the hell, ok. The reason why I haven't been writing anything down in you for awhile is because I'm a Power Ranger. It all started a few months back; I was at the carnival with my friends and then boyfriend, James. Everything started off very normally. We were playing games and James won a big stuffed bear for me, which I think is now somewhere on the Staten Island Dump. Then a group of weird creatures, that we now know are Blackhearts, appeared at the carnival. James, that arrogant SOB, wanted to head into the battle, but the rest of us convinced him that we should run. I hate him so much…..All he wanted to do was fight and he never even thought I could take care of myself. He is so dumb sometimes. He feels bad about having to attack me and Mike, but we were evil, that's what a Ranger is supposed to do, right? Well back to the story, after the Blackhearts attacked the carnival and we took care of them we were all teleported into some weird, science fiction type place where there was a talking Robot and an old guy. The robot was Alpha 8 and the old guy is Zordon. He is this interdimensional being and this all around good guy that decided that we would be good candidates to be his new Power Rangers. For the longest time, I always thought that the Power Rangers were some great chosen group of amazing fighters. Zordon was in luck when he chose us. I had been a fighter since I was little, plus that jerk James taught me some of his moves. After all the introductions our cell phones morphed, well, into our morphers which allowed us to transform into Power Rangers. Each of us was given an animal form so we were able to fight Blackborg. I was given the Deer Sprit, which years ago was the love interest of both Lupis and Cats-eye, whose powers were in James and Mike. So with our new powers, we were teleported back to the carnival and defeated one of Blackborg's Generals. Oh let me get back to why I said he was Alpha 8.What happened was, awhile back there was this creature known as Cy-Borg who came and attacked the Earth. The group was split up and so Justin and that bastard James went off to get rid of the creature but then when James went off the deep end in their battle and lead Cy-Borg back to the Power Chamber. There Cy-Borg tried to kill Zordon but Alpha got in the way. Lucky for us Justin was able to kill Cy-Borg and we used the body of the robots to recreate Alpha as Alpha 9. We hit a snag when Alpha was rebuilt, because all of his memory was pretty much whipped out and he could only speak Spanish. So now he lives with Phil and his family." wrote Wendy until there was a knock on the door.

Wendy quickly got up from writing in her diary and headed down the stairs and opened the door. In the doorway stood Wendy's cousin Judy, still in her cheerleading uniform.

"I guess you just came from the practice at the Y huh" asked Wendy as she let her cousin come in.

"Yea, it was intense. The squad is getting ready for the competition this weekend. So we are practicing all year for this." said Judy as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"So that all, you are so wrapped up into this cheerleading thing" said Wendy as she walked over to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Oh, guess who I saw down ay the Y. James and the guys. They were playing some ball. James looked kind of hot trying to dunk over Phil. I mean even though they all play good, he was looking good in those shorts" said Judy as she continued to flip through the channels.

"What did I tell you about mentioning his name. He is such a jerk. A backstabber like that doesn't deserve a real name." yelled Wendy from the kitchen.

"Soooo. He is still hot, if you don't want him, I'll take him." said Judy laughing as Wendy continued to scream from the kitchen that James was such a jerk.

"Fine if you want a back stabber that's all you. I'm not going to warn you ever again. He just…He just…" said Wendy as she started to cry.

"Hey cuz, I really didn't mean that I would get with him but he is still cute and all" said Judy in an attempt to consul her cousin.

"That jerk" said Wendy in-between her cries.

"Hey Wendy, can you tell me what happened?" ask Judy as she went in the freezer and took out some ice. Wendy and Judy then walked to the couch and put on channel 188 which was doing break-up songs.

"Ok this is how…how…how it went. It was three days before I stayed at my friend's house. The guys decided to go out and have a good time that night because we all just passed this test. I wasn't feeling well so I decided to go home for awhile to relax." said Wendy as her tears started to clear up.

"That doesn't sound so bad." said Judy as she took some ice cream from the container

'I wish I could tell her that the reason we were celebrating was because we had been on a crazy winning spree against Blackborg and the reason that I couldn't go was that I was still to wounded from the last couple of fights' thought Wendy.

"I know James and he wouldn't have done anything that bad" said Judy as she continued to eat more of the ice cream

"Well this is how it went down. I was feeling better and I jumped into the shower and changed my clothes to meet up with the guys. They went down to the club, The Knockz. It was the only club we could think of that wouldn't check us for id." said Wendy as she took the ice cream from Judy.

"The Knockz, I know your mother and father were not happy to know that" said Judy

"Yea, they didn't know. I told them I was at your house" said Wendy as she at some more of the ice cream

"Oh, ok then so tell me what James did." said Judy

"Ok, well, I got out of the house and took the bus down to where the Knockz was and got off and ran to the door. There my friend from English let me cut in line and I got into the club. As I walked around the club to find where the guys were and then it happened. There was James dancing with this other girl. That slut was dancing all over my man and he didn't even care. James all into it. What the hell. He should of just stayed home or stayed with me to see if I got better. This whore was really dancing all over him and he didn't even stop her. What kind of girl dances up on my man and then there is James. That guy gets me so mad." scream Wendy as she revealed the reason that she broke up with James.

'I shouldn't tell her that I was that girl that was dancing on James. He needed to relax and Mike told me that he was tense so I loosened him up a little' thought Judy as she handed Wendy some ice cream.

The night continued on as the girls talked about school and guys and what celebrity was doing what and whom. Then a car pulled up to the house and there was a rush of footsteps that came to the door.

"Who can that be" said Wendy as she got up to get the door.

She then opened the door as Mike, Justin, Phil and James ran in with a cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY!!!" Screamed Mike, Justin, Phil, Judy and James as they sat down and put down the cake.

"What?!?! I didn't think you guys would remember" said Wendy as tears filled her eyes

"No more crying. We just got done doing that" said Judy as Wendy blew out her candles on her cake.

"So what did you wish for?" asked James

"If I tell you, then it won't come true" said Wendy as she went over and gave James a kiss on the cheek.

The Rangers and Judy then celebrated later into the night. The laughter filled the house and there was cake and soda everywhere. After a great night of celebrating the Rangers cleaned up the mess and helped finish off the cake that was left.

"Hey we're heading out for the night." said Justin as he walked out to start his car

"Yea I got work tomorrow and there are plenty of clubs to hit tonight" said Mike as he walked with Justin out to the car.

"Yea Cuz, I'm going to catch a ride with Mike and head out to a few more clubs" said Judy as she went over and gave a hug to

Wendy and walked out to the car with Justin and Mike.

"Wendy, happy birthday. I'll call you tomorrow about the project for class" said Phil as he walked out to the car

"Hey are you leaving yet?" asked Wendy as she looked at James

"Yea, but we have to talk" said James

"I know" said Wendy

"Let me go first. I understand that you have your reasons on breaking it off. I get it so for now we can take a break. If we keep going out we may one day become bored of each other. Then we couldn't get married when the day comes. What do you want your whole life wondering if you could been with more people and seen more things? This is the time to do it." said James as he walked over to Wendy and gave her a kiss and then walked out to catch Justin right before he pulled out.

"That jerk" said Wendy as she walked back to her room.

When Wendy reached her room she took out a half ripped picture of her and James and placed it back onto her dairy. Then out of no where, Wendy's morpher went off.

"What is it Zordon?" asked Wendy

"I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and that I have a secret mission for you" said Zordon

"What!? A secret mission?" asked Wendy

"Yes" said Zordon

"I'll be right there" said Wendy as she teleported away from her room to the power chamber.

Meanwhile in Space

"Those Chimera forms may be a threat to us and we have to figure out a way to stop them from getting those forms" Said Blackborg as he clenched his hand.


	15. Michael's Redemption

**Chapter 15: Michael's Redemption **

It's been a week since I returned from being Night-Wolf and still feel guilty for what I did. I pretend to be over it in front of bro and the others, but I can't stop having these nightmares of hurting my friends and family. I was thinking about retiring from being a Power Ranger. Just then my brother walks into my room and tells me that he's going out and he wanted to see if I wanted to come with.

"Sure bro, I'll meet you guys at Knockz." I said

"Ok, see you there Mick." James said

I walked to a chair in my room and grabbed my Crimson leather jacket and my sunglasses. I walked into the garage and hopped onto a flamed colored motorcycle. I drive it outside and looked as Justin and Phil had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Mike, you can drive?!?!" Phil said

"Yea, so?" I asked

"Then why do you always hop into my car and make me drive everywhere?" Justin asked

"Well, I don't want to waste my gas and I know you always have more than enough cash to full your tank, so I figured free ride." I said as I put my sunglasses on and drove off into the distance.

As I drove to Knockz, I started to think that I could have killed the people close to me, and I had no control over my body. This got me so mad, I started to go even faster on my bike, even though I was doing 20mph over the speed limit. Before I could get Knockz, I was surrounded by Blackhearts.

"Oh hell no, I not in the mood to deal with you tin cans right now." I said as I stopped my bike.

The blackhearts charged at me, I jumped off my bike and kicked blackheart in the face, as I landed I smashed its face. I looked around and realized without my morpher, I'm pretty much screwed. Just before they blasted me, I was teleported to the power chamber.

"Thanks Zordon, a few more minutes and I would be dead." I said

"No problem, Michael. I have to you talk anyway." said Zordon

"Sure what's up Zordon?" I said

He told me that he noticed that I was still upset over the Night-Wolf problem.

"Yea, well see this from my point of view, I almost killed my brother and my best friends." I said

"No you didn't Night-Wolf did." Zordon replied

"I could have stopped him or at least let bro kill me, so Night-Wolf wouldn't hurt anyone else. I'm done with this all of it. " I said as I walked away and left my morpher on the computer.

"But Michael…."

"I have made up my mind, I'm leaving the rangers. Find another Crimson Wolf." I said as Zordon teleported me back to my bike.

I hopped back on my bike and drove to Knockz. I walked towards the back of the club and met up bro and the guys.

"Hey bro, what's going on" James said

"Nothing, me and Zordon had a talk." I said

"About what happened a couple of weeks ago." I said

"Oh the whole Night-Wolf thing?" Phil said

"Yea, and he tried to give me my morpher." I said

"Tried??" James said

"Yea, I refused to take it and I'm done." I said

"I'm done with all this, no more rangers and no more blackhearts. And I'm going to find some hotties and call it a long night." I said

Before they could stop me, I walked away and started to pick up girls and left the club. It was around 3:00 am and I'm just walking into a house until Zordon contacted teleported me to the Power Chamber.

"Michael, the other rangers need your help." Zordon said

"I told you that I'm done with all that." I said

"But your brother may die; Is complaining and crying that you almost killed your brother worth more than him being alive?" Zordon said

"Fine, teleport me there, and I'll handle the rest." I said

"Here you are going to need this." Zordon said as he handed him his morpher. "Justin fixed it and it should be fully operational."

Zordon teleported me to a junkyard, and I saw my brother and my friends at the mercy of a monster.

"Where are the other two rangers." The monster said

"I won't tell you anything CyberPlague." James said

The other rangers said the same thing, just then I run up to them. I turned and looked at this horrible looking monster.

"You were looking for me, you ugly S.O.B." I said

"Oh I remember you, I saw you destroy all those blackhearts a week ago. After all that hard work I did to summon them." CyberPlague said

"What?!? You're the monster that turned me into a monster." I said

"Why yes I am." CyberPlague said

"As Night-Wolf, I did some horrible things, but I did learn one thing." I said

"And what is that, wolf boy?" CyberPlague said

"I'm stronger than you think. It's Morphin Time!" I said as I press the code to morph.

I ran up to CyberPlague and started swinging, but none of my punches or kicks made contact. Out of breath, I looked up at him and he kicked me in the face. I went flying into a pile of garbage. I got back up and ran up to him and started swinging again, but it didn't work.

"Ok, now I'm mad!" I said

"Oh how scary, what are you going to do wolf out on me." CyberPlague said

"That's sort of the idea." I said

I started to glow and claws grew out from my fingernails. Bro and the guys look at me and ran up to me.

"Omega Chimera form!!" I cried

"What…what are you?" CyberPlague said

"Me, I'm the Crimson Wolf Ranger and this is your end." I said as I dashed towards him.

Thank goodness I now have Super Speed. I encircled him and started slashing him with my claws. I jumped back and ran up to him and punched him and launched him through two piles of garbage.

"Hey bro, need some help." James asked

"Sure, why not." I said

"Omega Chimera Form!!" James yelled as he transformed into his Chimera form.

He flew passed me and started wailing on CyberPlague, while cursing him out. I jumped up into the air and punched him into the ground destroying him instantly. A few hours later we were walking back to my house and we started talking.

"I guess this was your last fight, huh bro." James said

"Nah, I decide me being a ranger is more important then living in the past." I said

"Now he starts thinking." Justin said. "And yea I didn't hear a thank you for fixing your morpher."

"Start talking shit, I'm going reach back like a pimp and smack you." I said

"Try it" Justin said as he ran ahead of us

I found out that nothing is more important than friends and family even feeling bad about your past. I'm glad that I learned this lesson before I threw out my morpher. I wonder where the hell is Wendy during all this.


	16. Wendy's Return

**Chapter 16: Wendy's Return**

It has been at least a week since Wendy has been gone and the Rangers have no idea where she had been gone.

"Where is she?" said James as he yelled at Zordon

"Come on, I have no idea why you're yelling." said Mike as he held onto James who was ready to jump and attack Zordon

"You know old man, we're one Ranger down and we don't know when or if Blackborg is going to commence his big attack." said James as he continued to yell at Zordon.

"James I know you're upset but…" was going to say Zordon before he was interrupted by another one of James's out burst.

"I know you know where she is, we need her…I need her" said James as he started to calm down.

With all the excitement Justin came from the Zord holding bay where he could hear the yelling upstairs. He was continuing the repairs from battle with the evil rangers.

"What is going on up here?" asked Justin as he took off his goggles that were covered in dirt and oil from working on repairing the zords.

"Ask Zordon." said James as he teleported from the Power Chamber

"Oh goodness. So does this have anything to do with Blackborg or with Wendy?" asked Justin as he looked at Zordon turn his back and walked towards the computer.

"I guess it has to do with both" said Mike as he followed Zordon towards the computer and contacted Phil.

"Phil, Come to the Power Chamber." said Zordon.

He then turned on a monitor on the consul to reveal a thick, black forest where there was no sun and hardly any life. There was a thick black and grey cloud that floated slightly above below the canopy.

"What or where is that?" asked Phil as he arrived at the Power Chamber and walked towards the group.

"Rangers I need you to not tell James that Wendy is on a mission for Me." said Zordon as he continued to type on the computer

"Yea, I can figure why not to tell him, but why is she there?" asked Michael

"Wendy is not on Earth." said Zordon

"Yea of course she isn't on Earth, there is no place like that on this planet" said Justin

"I can't tell you any more, but go on back home and get some rest in case Blackborg tries to attack" said Zordon.

The Rangers than teleported back to their respective homes, while Zordon punched a code in the computer. A secret room opened up in the far end of the Power Chamber. There was a small layer of smoke that spilled out onto the floor as the doors opened. The light that came from the room was bright and white as Zordon walked in towards the light; disappearing. After Zordon walked into the bright light the rooms' door closed behind him and the lights on the top of the room shut off as a glass tomb rose from the floor beneath him. Inside the glass tomb was a shape of a young women that could be made out from the clouded exterior of the glass tomb.

"Wendy, I hope the mission is going to go well." Zordon said as he put his hand on the tomb and wiped away all the condensation that had formed on the glass. He then walked over and teleported Wendy from the glass case.

Within the Dark Forest, A young female ran and ran with sweet started to drip off from her head as she continued to run through out the forest. Her clothes were tattered and ripped and her feet were cut and bloody as she ran across the bare forest floor.

"What the hell is going on? I knew I would be on a mission, but I didn't know that when I teleported here that I wouldn't be able to morph or use any of my powers. Master what were you thinking about" said the Young female as she ran from the flying blast that were coming for her.

The young female then was blasted into the sky as one of the blast landed behind her, shattering the ground behind her into a million little pieces. The young female came crashing down towards the ground where she had been blasted.

'Zordon what was your reason behind this?' thought the young female as she fell to the ground where she heard the crack of her ribs as she landed on her chest. Then with a pink flash, Wendy landed in front of the young female.

"Are you ok?" asked Wendy as she extended her hand towards to help the young female to her feet.

"Yea, I think." said the Young female as she got up from the ground holding her side and limping away from Wendy.

"Hey you look like you need help." said Wendy as she started to walk next to the limping girl.

"That's great and all, but I can take care of myself. You should get out of here while you still can." said the girl as she tried to walk away from Wendy.

"I'm not going to leave you behind. You're hurt and need medical attention" said Wendy as she grabbed the young female by her arm and put the young girl's arm her shoulder.

"Fine, it is your funeral" said the young female as her and Wendy walked along the dark forest floor.

Then, out of nowhere, more blasts of energy flied through the thick forest blowing up everything that was in its way.

"We need to get out of here!" said the young female as she started to limp faster to get away from the blast.

"Who is firing at you?" asked Wendy as she tried to hold on to the girl as she started to limp faster.

"A couple of enemies that I have" said the girl as she and Wendy ran into a cave.

The cave was filled with different rock formations and dripped what seemed to be water. Wendy then laid the girl down against the wall to rest and tend to her wounds. As she lay against the wall, she started to cough up blood as she held her side because of her fall from before.

"I don't think that your ok." said Wendy as she ran outside to gather some branches and leaves to form a better bed so the girl could rest.

"Nice thinking girl, anyone could figure out that I'm not alright. I'm pretty sure that I'm not alright but I could take care of myself before you came and I could take care of myself when you leave, so girl get the hell out of here before you die. This is simple thing to do." said the young girl as she then leaned back against the wall.

Meanwhile on Earth

'What the hell was Zordon thinking sending Wendy on a mission by herself' thought Michael as he walked up to his apartment. As Michael opened the door he saw James going thought DVD's of the summer.

"Those were the good days" said James as he watched the DVD of him and his friends hanging out at the Y playing basketball and swimming.

"Yea they were" said Michael as he sat next to James on the couch

"You know what I miss, I miss the days just cutting class to go over to Phil's house to play some games on the nice days" said Michael

"We still cut class, but it is to save the world" said James as he watched closely at the DVD.

"Once we defeat Blackborg everything will be back to normal" said Michael

"There will never be a time that we could have a normal time" said James as he looked at the television

At Justin's house

"What the hell are you doing back late?" screamed Justin's mom from the kitchen as she put some dinner into the fridge.

"Mom, I was taking care of a project for school." answered Justin as he walked towards his room.

"Your always working on some school project that has you covered in dirt and some type of oil that stains my floors as you walk in." Justin's mom continued to scream as she walked up to Justin. "And …oh god you smell…go take a shower"

"That is where I was heading, getting covered in oil would do that to you" laughed Justin as he walked towards his room to get a new pair of clothes.

At Phil's house; Phil was working out in his basement on his brother's equipment.

'He tells me hands off, Only if he knew what I could do to him. He always acts tough around the girls but he is so dumb, I could do what anything the others could do. I could be a leader like James or fix the Zords like Justin or be like Mike and be the party machine or even like Wendy, who cares too much. You know what scratch that last statement about being like Wendy, only she could do that. I have no real place in the Rangers, I have to find my place.' thought Phil as he continued to lift weights.

Then while Phil was in a middle of a set, his house phone went off.

"I got it!" said Phil's brother Paul as he ran for the phone

'I don't care who it is. If I didn't get it on the morpher; I'm fine' thought Phil as he continued on the machine

"Hey Phil; Its some girl. She says that her name is K and that she needs to talk to you" screamed Paul from upstairs with the phone in his hands.

Phil then got off the machine and started to head up stairs and took the phone from Paul's hand.

"Yo kid she sounds kind of cute, good job kid, big pimpin'" said Paul as he laughed and walked towards his room.

"Hey K what's good?" asked Phil

"Nothing I just wanted to know if Wendy is ok because I haven't seen her?" asked K

'I'm wondering the same.' thought Phil

Back in the Dark Forest, night has come which has made it harder for Wendy and the mystery girl to travel. They have decided to stay in the cave which they hid in earlier from the blasts that was coming from the forest. The night air was crisp and dry. In the distance you could hear the sound of birds calling to each other and the howl of wolves and coyotes.

"I have to say there girl, you are dumb for staying" said the girl as she laid on the bed of leaves that Wendy had made for her.

"I'm not dumb for staying; you're dumb for wanting me to leave. You're just like my boyfriend…I mean ex-boyfriend James; always thickheaded and dumb. You know the two of you would make a good couple. Both of you could be thick headed and dumb together." said Wendy as she set up a fire to warm up the draft that was coming into the cave.

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend and me and him will be together forever and I feel sorry for any guy that went out with you" said the young female as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"Finally you've shut-up" said Wendy as she closed her eyes to go sleep

"Finally you did the same" said the Young female

"You know I don't really need the attitude, all I wanted to do is help you. I have no idea what your problem is but your nothing but a weak girl. You complain and complain and try to be all tough because your friends may think you're weak but being caring and nice and helpful doesn't mean you're weak. It gives you a different type of strength." said Wendy as she yelled at the young female.

"I don't care. Now lets get some rest before an another attack starts." said the Young female

The girls then closed their eyes and as the night turned to day the same howls and bird calls could still be heard. Wendy awoke to find the young girl standing in the out cove of the cave looking towards the horizon.

"Let's get going" said the Girl as she walked out of the cave and headed into the forest

"Why are these animals always howling and chirping?" asked Wendy as she followed the girl out of the cave.

"The forest here is so dark that they can't tell weather it is night still or day light." said the girl as she continued to walk deeper into the forest.

"I can't wait until we get out of here" said Wendy as she walked along side the girl

"I have to ask you Wendy, even though I yell and scream at you, you still stay with me, why?" asked the young girl

"That's who I am" said Wendy as she and the girl walked along side the girl deeper into the forest.

Then as the girls walked, there was firing in the forest. The blast covered a larger area than last time cutting down trees and creating a whole field. As the smoke clear, a female figure walked out of the smoke laughing as she saw no life left in the area.

"I finally killed her, Master" Laughed the mystery women

"Not likely, Tell your master who ever he is He won't take us out. No more running" said Wendy as she got up from the ground

"You know this girl really isn't as dumb as I thought and has a good idea." said the

Young Female as she took her fighting stance.

"So you defy me, I am Lt. Andromeda and I will kill you" said the women

"What, Andromeda?" said Wendy with shock in her voice

"Yes and this is your end" said Lt. Andromeda

The two girls dashed at Lt Andromeda throwing punches and kicks. Each blow hitting the tough armor that Lt Andromeda was wearing. Lt Andromeda then pushed back the two girls back to the floor.

"Now, you will die!" said Lt Andromeda as she ran and took out her sword cutting the girls. Each slice of the sword cut the girls deep, not only on the physical level but the spiritual level. Each cut of the blade made them feel the pain of everyone that felt the cut of the blade before. The girls were then finally able to get way from the semi- instanteous attacks of Lt Andromeda.

"We will never give up" said the Young Female as she dashed towards Lt Andromeda

"I will fight on, now matter what" said Wendy as she ran next to the young girl.

As Wendy ran towards Lt Andromeda she started to glow and morphed into her Ranger form. Her ranger form then started to change, entering her Omega Chimera Form. The Young female then stopped in her tracks as she watched Wendy change. With that extra burst of strength Wendy was faster and able to get past Lt. Andromeda's sword attacks and Wendy was able to plunge her clawed hands into the chest of Lt. Andromeda's chest. With that Lt Andromeda then teleported away from the battle scene screaming out "You have not seen the last of me Ranger."

Wendy then de-morphed back to her human form.

"Nice, girl. I only hope that you are able to handle yourself later on because the war is just beginning" said the Young Female.

Then the sky started to open up and the light from the sky pierced the darkness of the forest and from the sky four figures fell from the sky.

"Hey are you ok" said the one in Red

"Yea, but this girl here is a ranger" said the young female

"Are you serious?" asked the one in Blue

"Yes, and she defeated Andromeda" said the young female

"This girl, who looking all messed up?" said the one in Black

"Yes believe me." said the young female

"You have to be kidding me." said the one in Blue

"Look we don't have time to settle this Zordon needs us. There is a big mission that he wants us to do. Blackheart is in his final strike!" said the one in Red

The four male figures than teleported into the sky leaving Wendy and The young female to talk.

"I have to go, Zordon needs me" said the girl

"Zordon?," asked Wendy

"Yea, I didn't know there were other rangers like me and the guys." said the girl. The young female then turned and started to teleported away but before she disappeared she turned around and said "Hi, my name is Stargazer" as she teleported in a pink beam of light into the sky. Wendy then started to fade and she then appeared at the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, I completed your mission. I didn't know that you wanted me to go back in time and help Stargazer" said Wendy

"Yes, that is why I had you in that glass case. The machine it was hooked up to allowed your body to get used to the pressures of time travel" said Zordon

"Zordon, I did a lot of thinking while I was there and I have to go. I have a lot to do with my friends before we never get this chance again" said Wendy as she teleported out of the Power Chamber

"Yes Wendy, Go enjoy yourself because I feel that danger is coming soon." said Zordon as he walked towards his computer and pulled up a picture with his old group of rangers.


	17. Death From Above

**Chapter 17 : Death From Above**

The sun shined on Stuyvesant High School as our heroes along with Alpha gather at the entrance of the school for their lunch period.

"Blackborg's monsters have become stronger and stronger with every fight" Justin points out

"Yea, what's up with that?" Mike asks as he takes a bite out of his sandwich

"I don't know but everyone has to stay alert, and besides Mike, Wendy and I have our new chimera forms, so we are in pretty good shape" James explains

Justin and Phil are silent as they don't respond.

"Oops sorry guys, you'll get yours soon, I know it" James says as he senses the uneasiness

"It doesn't matter to me if I have the chimera form or not, I'll just use my knowledge to defeat my enemies" Justin replies as he puts his arms behind his head and stretches

"Yea I don't need a chimera form; I'll use my….my…." Phil tries to reply but can't find the words to say

'What am I good for?' Phil asks himself as the bell ending our heroes' lunch period rings

The other's attention is drawn away from Phil.

"Okay let's get inside, then we can discuss this further after school" James says

Everyone nods their heads in agreement and go inside.

Phillip's head is down as he contemplates his role on the team. Wendy then puts her arm on Phil's shoulder and asks with a smile

"Ready for Math?"

Phil returns from his thoughts "Of course that's my favorite class" Phil replies sarcastically as he turns to her and returns the smile

The two rangers enter their classroom and take their seats. The rest of the class is talking and making a lot of noise when the teacher comes in

"Ok class quiet down and do the problem on the board"

The teacher turns her back on the class and starts to write down a math problem on the board. Phil just puts his head on his arm and leans on it staring at the door.

'I hate math…' Phil thinks to himself as his eyes wander from the door to the clock 'Damn, there's still 45 minutes left in this class'

"COUGH!!" The teacher lets out a big cough to get my attention. The sound snaps me back to reality and when I turn my head to the front the teacher is standing right in front of me. I look up to see the teacher scowling at me.

"Am I boring you Mr. Martinez?" the teacher asks waiting for an answer

I look around to see the rest of the class staring at me shaking their heads. I then look back to the teacher

"No Ms. Martin" I answer

"Then why don't you go up to the board and show the rest of the class how to perform this problem" the teacher says handing me the chalk.

I look at the chalk and slowly take it from her hand. I reluctantly get up and walk to the front of the class looking back at Wendy. I mouth 'HELP ME!!' and she replies with a shrug. I arrive at the board and stare at the question. My eyes open wide as I see the elaborate problem that the teacher put up. A mischievous smile comes over the teacher's face as she stares at Phil struggling.

'How am I going to get out of this?' Phil thinks to himself 'Justin would have figured this out'

"The class is waiting" the teacher says growing impatient

Phil turns to the teacher and the class and smiles to mask his concern. He then takes a deep breath and puts the chalk to the board. A girl leans over to Wendy and whispers something in her ear. Wendy nods her head in agreement and taps Ms. Martin on the shoulder. Ms. Martin turns over to Wendy

"Yes, can I help you Wendy?" Ms. Martin asks

"Ummm, yes I have a question about last night's homework" Wendy replies as she pulls out the papers with her homework on it

Ms. Martin looks down at the papers and listens to Wendy explaining her questions. In the mean time Phil is stuck on a part of the problem and has stopped writing when sweat starts to roll down his head.

'I am so screwed' He thinks to himself when a paper ball is pelted at the back of his head.

Phil looks back looking for the one who threw the ball when he sees Wendy talking to the teacher taking the attention off of him. Phil looks down and sees the ball and picks it up. He unravels it and his eyebrows rise in surprise when he sees the paper has the answer to the question with the work written in it. Phil looks up confused but shrugs his shoulders and turns around carefully copying everything to the smallest detail.

"Well, thank you Ms. Martin for explaining it to me" Wendy says

"No problem" Ms. Martin replies as she turns to the front of the class "So Mr. Martinez are you fini…" she stops mid-sentence when she sees the entire board is filled with the correct work and answer. Phil rubs his hands together to get the chalk dust off and smiles at the teacher.

"Ummm…good work?" Ms. Martin says confused as Phil takes his seat and she goes to the front

Phil takes his seat next to Wendy and they look at each other as the teacher goes on with her class

"Thanks, that was a good plan" Phil softly says

"Well to the truth it wasn't my idea…" She replies

"Then who's was it?" he asks

Wendy's eyes move to the right making Phil look past her and to the girl who is sitting in the next seat. Her attention is to the class which makes him smile and his attention is then put to the teacher

In Outer Space…

"Vargas, Andromeda!!" Blackborg yells

The doors to his chambers are swung open as Vargas and Andromeda run to Blackborg's throne and kneel before him

"Yes master what can I do for you?" Vargas asks

"We're getting closer and closer to defeating those pesky rangers, and I need another monster to put this chimera power to the test" Blackborg replies looking at Andromeda

Andromeda picks her head up and looks at Blackborg who extends his hand in front of her. All of a sudden a black aura is formed in his hand.

"Open your hand Andromeda"

Andromeda slowly opens her hand and a piece of the black aura moves from Blackborg's hand to Andromeda's. Andromeda stares awing the new power given to her.

"Now go and make me a new monster" Blackborg exclaims

Back at the high school…

The bell for the dismissal of school rings and the students all leave the school. The five rangers and Alpha meet up in the school parking lot.

"So how was every ones classes?" James asks

"Ehhh" the other four say in unison then all laugh.

"Ehh it was iight" Alpha replies

The rangers look at Alpha shocked at what he said

"O yea, his English lessons are going faster then expected" Phil says as he smiles

A girl then passes by the group silencing Phil's laugh as he stares at her.

"Yo Phil, you okay?" Mike asks

"Yea…guys I have to do something real quick" Phil explains as he runs after the girl

The others just shrug and continue talking.

"Excuse me!!" Phil yells

The girl stops and turns around as Phil catches up and stops in front of her

"Keri right, I never got to thank you for what happened in math class" Phil says

"Yes that's my name and don't worry about it" She replies with a smile and continues walking

Phil then walks alongside her and says "Well it might not have been a big deal to you but it was to me"

Hearing this causes Keri to blush

"Can I make it up to you in anyway?" Phil asks

"Hmmm I can't think of anything right now but once I do I'll be sure to let you know" Keri replies with a smile as Phil stops while she leaves the school premises

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Phil says with a smile

Keri doesn't look back but gives a thumb up as she walks away. Phil then feels a vibrating in his pocket. He digs until he pulls out his cell phone.

"Talk to me"

"Phil a monster has appeared Downtown you and the other rangers need to stop it" Zordon says

"No problem Zordon we'll get on it" Phil replies

The other four rangers run up to Phil

"Did you guys hear?" Phil asks

"Yea a monster downtown" Wendy replies

"Let's go then" James says

The rangers run behind a building and when they knew no one was looking they punched in the numbers 258 on their morphers and they all morphed into the power rangers. James then talks into his arm radio

"Okay teleport us there" he says

The rangers are instantly teleported to the site where the monster was seen. The people are running about scared.

"I wonder where this thing is." Mike says looking around

All of a sudden an army of Blackhearts appear in front of the rangers.

"Everyone take out your weapons!!" James orders as the rangers summon their weapons

The rangers charge into the army of Blackhearts using their weapons to vanquish each one by one.

"Okay that was easy" Phil points out

"Yes, maybe too easy" Justin replies

"Shish…do you guys hear that?" Wendy asks

The others don't say anything and listen. A humming sound is heard getting louder and louder.

"What is that?" James asks

Phil then looks up and sees something crashing down above them

"Guys jump!!" he yells

The other rangers look up and quickly jump out the way. The thing crashes down where the rangers stood and created a huge crater.

"What the?" Mike exclaims

The rangers slowly approach the crater and look inside seeing only smoke. As the smoke settles they see a bunch of parts scattered all over the place.

"Okay can someone explain to me what that is down there?" Phil asks

The dismembered body parts start to tremble causing the rangers to jump back unsure of what was going to happen next. The body parts then levitate out of the crater and in front of the rangers as they start to assemble themselves. The rangers could just stare in shock at what they saw. Once the parts were together again the rangers stared at the monster they were looking for. The monster was tall, yellow with black stripes, and had the body of a dummy wearing armor.

"You must be the monster terrorizing downtown" Wendy exclaims

The monster turns its attention to the rangers and smiles

"The names Crash Dummy, and I was sent here to destroy you rangers"

"I'd like to see you try" James replies "Rangers, battle positions"

The rangers take their fighting stances with their weapons in hand. Crash Dummy just stares at them waiting for their first move.

"Mike!!" James yells

"Dual Omega Pistols!!" Mike yells as he draws his pistols and fires at the monster.

The shots hit their mark and blow the monster's arms off.

"Great shot" Justin says

Crash Dummy laughs as the arms that were just blown off reassemble.

"Wendy, Phil!!" James says annoyed

Wendy and Phil then jump to the monster and strike it with the Omega Staff and Sais tearing its legs and torso off. When Phil and Wendy land on the floor they look up to see the parts have rejoined the body.

"Okay that's it Omega Ranger Cannon!!" James orders

"Dual Omega Pistols" said Michael

"Omega Bazooka" said Justin

"Omega Staff" said Phil

"Omega Sais " said Wendy

"And Last but not least, Omega Sword" Said James

The ranger's weapons all combine to form a giant cannon. Crash Dummy's eyes widen in amazement

"Rangers, OMEGA BLAST!" yelled the Power Rangers in unison.

A huge beam is shot and aimed right for the monster. Crash Dummy just stays there as the blast hits its target causing a huge explosion. The rangers shield their eyes from the explosion. When it dies down they look for the remnants of the monster but find nothing.

"Good job guys" James says as he puts his hand on Mike's shoulder

Justin turns to his arm radio and says

"Zordon, we defeated the monster"

The rangers start to celebrate when all of a sudden a tremor is felt underneath the rangers causing the celebration to end prematurely. The ground underneath Phil start to break up when Crash Dummy rises from it and wraps its arms around the green ranger and levitating higher and higher

"Phil!!" the rangers yell in unison

"Guys, help me I can't get loose!!" Phil yells as he struggles to free himself

Crash Dummy rises higher and higher into the sky.

"Don't worry Phil" Justin says as he takes flight.

"Oh no you don't" Crash Dummy says as he launches a blast that hits Justin dead on causing him to fall back to the ground. He gets up stumbling a little.

"I'll get you loose Phil" Mike says as he draws his pistols

Justin quickly stops Mike from firing

"Wait Mike you might hit Phil by mistake" he explains

Mike lowers his weapon and the rangers look on in terror. Crash Dummy then slows his ascent and turns himself with Phil upside down and quickly plummets to the earth.

"O my god!!" Wendy screams

"Phil!!" Mike yells

"At that height Phil could die" Justin states as James quickly bumps into him as he runs toward where Crash Dummy is about to land.

"Phil I'll save you!!" James yells as he runs faster and faster tapping into his animal spirit power. James ranger outfit suddenly turns into its chimera form. But James wasn't fast enough as Crash Dummy was about to hit the ground

"GUYS!!" Phil yelled

"Yell all you want ranger, your friends can't help you know!!" the monster said with a maniacal laugh

The monster along with the green ranger hit the Earth causing a massive explosion. The nearby buildings fell apart as the other rangers shielded their eyes as they fell to their knees. James, being closest to the impact, was stopped in his tracks by the after shock and yelled as he was being blown away

"PHIL!!!"


	18. Undermanned and Entering the Unknown

**Chapter 18: Undermanned and Entering the Unknown**

James, Mike, Justin and Wendy stand looking through a transparent window into a room. They all look at their fallen comrade. Phil is seen lying out on the bed with an oxygen mask around his mouth, wires hooked up to his chest monitoring his vitals, and bandages wrapped covering the top of his head. His eyes are closed and could be mistaken for dead if the monitors didn't show his heartbeat.

"I can't believe what happened" Wendy says breaking the silence

"Yea… I'm just surprised that Phil survived" Justin replies

The door suddenly opens and Zordon and Justin walk out. The rangers swarm Justin bombarding him with hundreds of questions about Phil.

"Everyone calm down!!" Zordon yells silencing the others "Now Phil, has suffered an incredible amount of damage, his right arm, and ribs are broken and has gone into a coma"

"A coma?!" Mike exclaims

Justin nods his head with a concerned look on his face.

"He will be unconscious for an undetermined amount of time" Justin explains "I'm shocked that the extent of his injuries weren't as severe as they could have been"

James turns around and punches the metal wall causing a dent.

"Dammit!!" James yells

Wendy goes up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder consoling him

"James, you did all you could don't beat yourself up"

James pushes Wendy's hand off his shoulder and walks to the main chamber. The others look at each other then run after James.

"Zordon where is Crash Dummy's location?" James demands

"James, you need to calm down" Zordon replies

"Just tell me where it is, so I can destroy it personally!!" James says with a determined look on his face

"James!!" Justin yells out

James turns around to see the others gathering around him

"I know you're upset, we all are" Mike says

"But you can't go charging in like that by yourself" Wendy explains "You'll get hurt too" Wendy says with sympathy in her voice

James takes a deep breath and calms down

"I won't let Crash Dummy get away again" James says thinking back to what happened

_After the explosion died down James is seen on his back with his costume torn and messed up. James lifts his head very slowly to see what happened. He then notices a figure getting up and turns its head towards him. The figure enshrouded in the impact's dust walks up to James. _

"_Phil?" James quietly asks_

_The figure grabs James by the neck and picks him up off of his feet. James struggles as the figure is choking him. He then looks at the figure and sees Crash Dummy with a big smile on its face. _

"_Nope I'm not Phil" the monster replies with a big laugh "You see what I did to your friend? I'm going to do the same to you and the rest of the rangers"_

_James continues to struggle to release Crash Dummy's grip when he finally falls limp. Crash Dummy lets out an evil laugh. _

'_James…James…Get up!! I will not let it end like this' a voice says to James in his head_

'_What?' James says_

'_Don't worry, leave it to me' the voice replies_

_James eyes suddenly open as he grabs Crash Dummy's arm and squeezes. Crash Dummy's laughs quickly turn to cries of pain as James squeezes down tighter and tighter. The monster looks back up at James who is now enshrouded in a red aura. Its eyes open as it says_

"_What the hell is going on?" _

"_I will not let you harm any more of my friends" James and Cats-Eye say in unison as his eyes turn a crimson red and his ranger armor changes to its chimera mode. _

_Crash Dummy releases its grip on James and jumps back looking down at its arm. Burn marks are present and the monster yells out in pain. The monster then looks at James who is just standing there engulfed in the chimera power. James slowly picks up his Omega sword and stares at Crash Dummy_

"_Time to Die!!" James and Cats-Eye yell together_

_Crash Dummy scared of the power turns around to make a run for it. But the second he turns around James is present in front of him. _

"_What the?!" the monster yells_

"_Don't be so hasty, I'm not done with you" James and Cats-Eye say together_

_James quickly impales Crash Dummy's sternum with his claws. Crash Dummy looks down coughing up oil. James then pulls his arm holding the omega sword back ready to strike the final blow. A dark beam shines down on Crash Dummy and teleports him away just as James went forward with his sword. James turns his head around a few times searching for the monster. When he realizes it fled he lets out a loud roar._

"Rangers!!" Zordon yells

James comes back to reality and looks at Zordon.

"Crash Dummy has resurfaced in Central Park, you four need to go and defeat him now" Zordon explains

The rangers nod their heads, take out their morphers and say

"It's Morphin Time!!"

The four turn into their ranger modes and teleport out of the base.

"I hope they would be alright undermanned" Zordon says

Alpha has a concerned look on his face as he stares at Phil unconscious in his bed.

Elsewhere…

"O man, my head is throbbing" Phil says as sits up and rubs his head in pain with his eyes closed. He opens his eyes to see that he is in a thick green forest. He looks around confused.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" Phil asks as he slowly stands himself up and starts to walk forward.

Phil walks through the forest hearing nothing but the different animals and the wind.

"James, Mike, Justin, Wendy?" Phil yells out

Phil calls upon his friends hoping to hear something, but after about the fifth time an abnormally big mountain lion pounces in front of Phil letting a roar.

"Holy shi…" Phil yells but is cut off when the lion swipes at him with its claws.

Phil dodges the lion's barrage of attacks and reaches in his pocket for his morpher. Phil's eyes widen when he digs but doesn't find anything there.

"Where's my morpher?" He asks

The lion finally makes contact with Phil as its claws cut Phil's side and send him flying into a tree. Phil starts to breathe heavily as he puts his hand to his side to put pressure to stop the bleeding. He quickly looks up to see the lion in mid pounce jump towards him. Phil closes his eyes anticipating the worse when he hears the lion let out a cry. He slowly opens his eyes to see the lion being pinned down by a giant bear wearing green armor. The bear then picks up the lion and throws it across the forest and out of sight. Phil just sits there underneath the tree in amazement of the bear's strength. The bear notices Phil and on its hind legs starts to walk toward him. Not knowing what to do or if the bear was a friend Phil struggles to get up but finally does.

"Stay back" Phil says breathing hard and with his hand extended pointing to the bear.

The bear stops and puts its paws up signifying he means no harm. Phil then falls to his knees from the loss of blood and starts to cough. The bear then walks its way to Phil again. The bear's shadow completely covers Phil as he looks up at the bear.

"Stay….Back" Phil struggles to complete his sentence as his vision becomes hazy and then finally becomes pitch black

Central Park…

The rangers just arrive at Central Park . Unlike this time the terrain wasn't destroyed and there is no sign of an attack. James raises his arm and speaks into the radio

"Umm Zordon are you sure it's in Central Park ?"

"Yes James the computers indicate that Crash Dummy is located in your area" Zordon replies

James looks at his team and they all shrug.

"Ok team, stay together and stay alert" James orders

"Yes" the other rangers reply

The now four rangers walk around Central Park .

"I think it's kind of odd, there is no sign of Crash Dummy and no one here seems to be afraid of anything" Justin points out

"Yea what's up with that?" Mike asks

All of a sudden the sun is blocked but no one seems to notice except for Wendy who thinks to herself

'The news said that it was going to be a sunny day, no clouds'

She then looks up and sees a figure in front of the sun. She puts her hand to her forehead like a visor to see what the figure is.

"Guys!!" Wendy yells

The other three rangers turn to Wendy after she catches their attention. Wendy then points to the sky causing the others to look.

"What is that?" Mike asks

The figure then extends one of its arms out and something is fired out and it speeds toward the rangers

"Everyone jump!!" James yells as the projectile hits the earth causing an explosion

The rangers are all lying on the ground when they all slowly stand up. The figure slowly descends from the sky in front of the rangers with an evil smirk on its face

"Crash Dummy!!" the rangers scream in unison

Elsewhere…

Phil slowly opens his eyes to see a campfire started next to him. He quickly sits up to see that he has been wrapped in a blanket but grabs his side in pain. Phil looks down to see that his shirt is off and the cut has been bandaged. He has also regained his strength. He then notices the bear from before sitting there adding kindling to the fire.

"Did you do this?" Phil asks pointing to his bandages

The bear doesn't answer but nods with a stern look on his face

"Well…thank you" Phil says with a smile embarrassed by how he yelled at the bear earlier

Phil then notices that it's night time and asks

"How long have I been out?"

The bear turns to Phil and opens its mouth

"About a few hours I guess"

"So you can talk, then you can help me find my friends" Phil replies

The bear looks down into the fire

"Your friends are not here"

"Okay, then where are they?" Phil asks becoming annoyed with the lack of information that he's getting

The bear doesn't answer but instead gets up and starts to walk into the forest.

"Hey!! Where are you going?" Phil asks as he gingerly gets up.

The bear just continues forward not even acknowledging Phil. Phil then starts to run toward the bear but stops when the pain became unbearable. The bear disappears into the darkness of the forest.

"Yea you run, coward!!" Phil yells out into the forest

Just as Phil finished his sentence the bear appears behind him and puts a choke hold on Phil.

"Don't you ever, ever call me a coward, GOT IT!!" the bear yells as it snarls

Phil struggles to get free when the bear lets go. Phil falls to the floor and gasps for air.

"I will not be called a coward especially from the biggest coward I have ever seen"

"What are you talking about?!" Phil yells

"Why do you think you are here?"

Phil doesn't answer confused

"What was the last thing that happened?" the bear asks

Phil thinks hard and recalls the fight with Crash Dummy and the impact that ensued.

"Okay, but what does that have to deal with me being a coward?" Phil asks

"You don't see it?" the bear asks

Phil shakes his head

"You are going to tell me that you did everything you could to get out that monster's clutches" the bear exclaims

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Phil asks

"You tell me"

Phil turns a ghostly white as he cannot answer.

"That's what I thought, not only are you a coward but you are selfish" the bear says "You would rather die instead of helping your friends"

"SHUT UP!!" Phil screams silencing the bear "You have no idea what it's like, to be the only one on your team to be useless, everyone else has done so much and what have I done? Huh?"

Sympathy comes over the bear's face as a tear rolls down Phil's cheek. The bear puts its immense paw on Phil's shoulder and helps him up.

"First step complete" the bear says

"First step?" Phil replies confused

"The names Bear Claw and I'm going to be your guide" the bear answers

"Guide for what?"

"Don't worry you'll see" Bear Claw answers with a smile


	19. Reliabilty: The Reason to Live

**Chapter 19: Reliability: the Reason to Live!!**

"Omega Bazooka!!" Justin yells as he fires his weapon

A beam of energy is shot at Crash Dummy. Crash Dummy just stands there as the beam gets closer and closer when it just swipes the beam away from it. Justin just stares at the monster as he falls to his kneels

'Dammit nothing works on this thing' Justin thinks to himself

James, Wendy and Mike gather around Justin, all of whom are breathing heavy from the battle

"Okay guys lets do this" James says

"Chimera Power!!" Wendy, Mike and James yell in unison

Different color auras enshroud the three rangers; a red aura around James, a pink aura around Wendy, and a crimson aura around Mike. Crash Dummy crosses his arms and smirks

"Now things should get interesting" it says with a smirk

The auras of energy dissipate revealing the new forms of the rangers. Mike's uniform is now bulkier, claws have sprouted on the hands is now a darker Crimson. Wendy's uniform has now become sleeker; the boots have also become sleeker with what look like the tail wing of a plane on the back allowing for quick turns and maneuvering. James' uniform has become sleeker as well but not like Wendy's, claws protruding out of his hands. Justin stares at the three chimera rangers as they get ready for battle

"Ready Rangers? Let's go!!" James yells as the three of them charge at the monster

Elsewhere…

Phil and Bear Claw are sitting around the campfire

"So, this place is my subconscious?" Phil asks

"Yup" Bear Claw answers

"So, I'm not dead" Phil exclaims

"Well, that all depends on you"

"So…Bear Claw what happens now?"

"Well the first step was for you to admit that you didn't do all you could to stay alive because you thought your friends would be better off without you" Bear Claw answers

"Yea, you didn't have to remind me" Phil replies as he stares deeply into the fire

"But now you have to realize the reason for your existence; why are you a ranger and how are you important to the team" Bear Claw says

"Ok, but how do I figure that out?"

"Just think back to your time as a ranger. Imagine all of the things you have done, everything you have accomplished" Bear Claw replies as it closes its eyes and starts to meditate

"Uhhh, are you sure?"

Bear Claw puts a single finger next to its mouth and shushes Phil "Meditation time"

Phil shuts up and closes his eyes. He shuts his eyes really tight to think back. But his eyes quickly opened up and he slammed his fist to the earth. Bear Claw opens his eyes to see Phil do this

"What's wrong?" Bear Claw asks

"All I can think of are the achievements of my comrades, and none that I have done" Phil replies "I mean Justin has his smarts and that has gotten us out of tough predicaments, Mike's comedic look on life also lifts our spirits when we are down, Wendy also keeps us together with her kindness and peace keeping, and James' strength and leadership is self explanatory"

A concerned look comes over Bear Claw's face as Phil puts his face into his hands

"And all I do is be there" Phil explains

Suddenly Phil stops talking and lifts his face out of his hands and stares at Bear Claw who has a big smile on his face

"That's it I think I get it now…" Phil states

A rustling is heard in the trees which catches Bear Claw's attention. 3 Mountain lions like the one before jump out of the trees and surround Bear Claw. Bear Claw quickly gets up and sets himself for battle. The lions then pounce on top of it and pull it down biting and clawing it.

"Bear Claw!!" Phil yells as he runs to help

"No, stay back you'll just get in the way" Bear Claw exclaims as he wrestles with the three cats

Phil stops at the saying and clenches his fist thinking of all the battles that he has had as a ranger

"No, I will not stand back and watch a friend get hurt!!" Phil yells as he is suddenly morphed into the green ranger

"Omega Staff!!" he yells as he grabs his weapon and charges at the cats

One by one Phil fights the cats off of Bear Claw and when they both stood side by side the cats retreat into the forest.

"I finally understand, I understand my part in the team" Phil says as he watches the cats run away "Without me there is no team, I'm the one the rest of the guys rely on, if I'm not there who will come and help them, they all know they can trust me with their lives because I have always been there for all of them in the good and bad times"

Bear Claw looks down at Phil and thinks to himself

'He's completed all of the parts, it's time'

Phil looks up into the sky and thinks to himself

'Sorry guys, I know you guys need me right now and I haven't been there for you…but I plan to change that right now!!'

Back at the Rangers base…

The machines monitoring Phil's vitals start to skyrocket and go crazy. Suddenly Phil opens his eyes

'The rangers are in trouble.' Zordon thinks as he looks at the monitor of the fight

'If they only had Phil there with them, then it might be a different story'

An explosion is heard from the infirmary. Zordon looks puzzled and runs to where Phil is being held. When Zordon gets there all he sees is destruction and a giant hole in the wall leading out of the base but no Phil.

Central Park…

"I thought the Power Rangers would be a challenge for me Hahahaha!!" Crash Dummy laughs

The four rangers are out of breath and fatigued as they huddle together

"This monster is so strong" Wendy exclaims

"I don't think we could be it" Mike says

"I'm going to have to agree with Mike; maybe we should retreat and regroup" Justin suggests

"No!!" James yells "We're power rangers and we should never back down!!"

Wendy, Justin and Mike grin at James' inspiring words

"Oh, how inspiring, I think I'm going to cry" Crash Dummy sniffles sarcastically "But no speech is going to save you guys now"

Crash Dummy extends his arms straight toward the rangers

"Now DIE!!" the monster yells as its arms disconnect and torpedo to the heroes.

The missiles scream through the air as the rangers just look on in fear, too injured to move out of the way. As the projectiles move in closer and closer the rangers could see their lives flash before their eyes causing all of them to tear. As their memories go away the two weapons are in sight when an unknown person dashes in front of them and raises its arms in defense.

"What?!" Crash Dummy yells confused as the missiles explode when they impact the figure causing a huge smoke cloud to form around the rangers.

"Who the hell was that?!" the monster yells as two new arms pop out replacing the older ones.

Inside the smoke cloud the rangers stare at the one who shielded them from the blast.

"Who…who are you?" James asks

The figure turns around revealing itself to them. The four heroes stare shocked at who they see. A person in green armor, bulkier then all of the other rangers, with the left arm being bigger then the right so it can be used as a shield and claws protruding from the right hand is seen by the rangers.

"Hey guys" the figure says in a deep but friendly manner

The rangers look at each other then glance back at the newcomer.

"Phil?" Justin asks not sure of himself

"Yea, it's me" Phil replies as he walks up to his inured comrades

"What happened, you're taller, and more built?" Wendy asks impressed

The smoke from the explosion dissipates and Crash Dummy is hovering over the rangers impatient

"And who are you?" the monster asks with its arms crossed

Phil turns to Crash Dummy unafraid.

"I'm the guardian of the power rangers, the one my friends depend and rely on" Phil confidently states

The other rangers start to get up from Phil's warm words

"I am the green ranger, and you are going to fall right here right now by my hands!!" Phil yells as he clenches his fists and starts to gather energy.

Crash Dummy just stares and laughs "I remember you, you're the one who I drove to the ground before"

Suddenly a green aura emits from Phil's body which quickly turns Crash Dummy's smiles to a concerned frown when it can feel the immense power. The rangers also feel the power and are frozen not knowing what to make of the situation

"You guys ready?!" Phil asks ready to fight

"I don't think we'll be much help in our current conditions Phil" James explains

"You're wrong, just believe in me like you guys always have and you'll find the strength and give me mine" Phil exclaims

The four rangers all smile underneath their helmets and get ready to fight

"Ok!!" the four rangers yell in unison

"Bring it on, you human scum!!" Crash Dummy yells as he launches his arm torpedoes toward the now five heroes

The projectiles fly in close to Phil when he smiles, and closes his eyes

'Now Phil, let's show everyone what you're made of' Bear Claw says to Phil in his head

Phil quickly opens his eyes and takes a deep breath

"Phil, get out the way!!" Mike yells

Phil then let's out a huge roar that stops the missiles in midair causing them to explode with no damage. Crash Dummy and the rangers stay silent with shock of what just happened.

'What is this guy?' the monster thinks to itself as the arms replace themselves

"Now…it's our turn!!" Phil and Bear Claw say as he runs toward the creature, with each step making holes where his foot was

"All right rangers let's help him out" James orders as he and the others run behind Phil

'I can't hold anything back now...I'll finish them in one attack' Crash Dummy thinks to itself as every limb detaches from the body.

The body parts suspend themselves in midair. The parts then reveal hidden machine gun barrels in each part ready to fire

"NOW DIE!!" the monster yells as bullets are fired from all directions at the charging rangers.

Noticing this tactic Phil turns to his comrades who are following close behind

"Everyone, stay behind me" Phil says

Phil puts up his left arm and takes the bullets shielding the others.

"What's Phil doing?" Mike asks as he runs behind him

"Just trust him, and follow his lead" Justin replies

As the five rangers charge in closer and closer to the monster Crash Dummy finally runs out of ammo. The body parts then reassemble back into the full Crash Dummy form

"Now's our chance!!" Phil and Bear Claw yell

Wendy and James nod to each other then jump on top of Phil's shoulders and take giant leaps into the air. The two ranger's speed catches the creature by surprise as they move in blank range where James slices the arms off and Wendy kicks the head off. Phil then grabs Mike and using all of his strength catapults him toward Crash Dummy. The flying Mike extends his claws and slices its legs off. Wendy, Mike, and James land safely on the ground as the body parts of Crash Dummy hit the earth. The torso, legs, and arms fell in one area and the head in another.

"Dammit not again!!" Wendy yells as the body parts start to tremble just like they do when they are about to reassemble themselves

But all of a sudden Phil appears above the parts minus the head.

"Thundering Bear Stomp!!" Phil and Bear Claw yell in unison as he crushes the parts into dust causing a giant crater in the process.

"Wow…remind me not to get on Phil's bad side" Mike says to James as they stumble from the quake caused by Phil's move

Phil gets out of the crater and looks toward Crash Dummy's severed head

"Damn you rangers, wait till I get my body back then I'll really mess you up" the dismembered head rants

Phil, James, Mike and Wendy gather around the head and stare at it

"So what do we do with this thing?" Mike asks

"Tell us, what is Blackborg's plan?" James interrogates

The monster starts to laugh as it says "I'm not telling you shi…"

Suddenly a beam of energy is shot blasting the head into dust. The gang looks over to see Justin holding the Omega Bazooka

"Then you're useless to us" Justin says as he puts the weapon down "Can we go home yet?" he asks

The others look at each other and laugh. James puts his hand on Phil

"Man, I'm so happy you're back, cause I didn't want to tell your moms about your whereabouts" James says jokingly

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore; my place is here with you guys" Phil replies as he smiles

In Outer Space…

"Those friggin rangers destroyed another one of my monsters!!" Andromeda yells "Even with your power great one, it wasn't enough and now another one of them has their chimera form"

"Calm down Andromeda, let them get their chimera forms, because what I have planned not even those will help them" Blackborg replies as he turns to a chamber holding Night Wolf's power "Because with what I have planned not even their chimera forms will save them" Blackborg then lets out an evil maniacal laugh


	20. Blue Doom Pt 1: Captured

**Chapter 20: Blue Doom Part I: Captured **

The day came to an end as everyone seems be restless from a long day of what they think are useless dates, formulas and such. For the most part they are right, but continue to go anyway. Wendy is seen walking by, holding hands with and nuzzling with some other guy. Mike comes out and heads straight for his motorcycle. Meanwhile, James and Phil are standing out in front of the building and are talking.

"Man, why don't you ask Keri out?" James said slyly.

"I don't know." Phil said. "Why don't you get back with Wendy?"

"Man you know she's going out with that kid John now." James said. "And all I really want is for her to be happy; you know?"

"But she isn't happy right now." Phil said. "The only reason she is doing this is to get you jealous. Just talk to her."

"Maybe, but if you know this much about girls then why don't you just ask Keri out?" James reiterated, pressing the issue even more.

"Where is Justin?" Phil asked hoping to steer the conversation away from him. "He should have been here by now."

"I don't know." James said taking out his cell phone. "Hey Justin, where are you?"

"Oh sorry, I had to go to the Power Chamber to do some repairs." Justin replied. "You guys can get on without me, right?"

"Yea, don't worry about it?" James said. "Talk to you later."

"So what is going on?" Phil asked.

"We're walking is what." James said resentfully. "Zordon called Justin in for some repairs."

The pair began to walk home. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber, Justin is doing some diagnostics on the Omega Hawk Zord. He looks up at the Zord and begins to think to himself:

'Why haven't I gotten my Chimera form yet? I know more about the morphing grid, the Zords, the spirits, and everything else dealing with this better than anyone. Why can't I figure out why I haven't gotten mine yet. Is it me?'

Justin continued to ponder these questions while finishing up the diagnostics. In space, General Vargas and Andromeda are called into the main deck by Emperor Blackborg.

"I have finished reviewing the information from those disks you brought back Vargas." Blackborg said. "It seems as though there is something interesting about the Blue Ranger."

"What is that sire?" Andromeda asked.

"Maybe if you would let me finish Andromeda, I will inform you." Blackborg said with annoyance

"My apologies sire" Andromeda responded meekly.

"As I was saying, the Blue Ranger shows interesting and useful knowledge about the Morphing Grid." Blackborg said. "Of course there is not enough on this disk to anything about that so I'll need the both of you to go down to Earth and capture the Blue Ranger."

"As you wish, Emperor Blackborg" Both generals said in unison as they disappeared.

Back at the Power Chamber…

"I finished with the diagnostics and repairs Zordon." Justin said with exhaustion.

"Excellent and just in time too." Zordon said. "There are two or three black roaming in the Park."

"Alright, I'll take care of it." Justin replied.

"Would you like me to contact the others?" Zordon asked.

"No, if there are only two or three of them; I can take care of it." Justin said confidently. "Besides, if anything goes badly, I can call for backup."

"Well, be careful." Zordon said as Justin teleported out.

Justin teleported to the area of the blackheart activity. He looks around and sees nothing. He walks around a little bit and appears to be confused until two blackhearts jumped out. Justin took his fighting stance as the blackhearts began to attack him. Justin gained the upper-hand and soon finished off the two blackhearts. Soon more than twenty five blackhearts surrounded Justin along with Vargas and Andromeda.

"It's time for you to come with us Blue Ranger." Andromeda said.

"I don't think so Andromeda." I said. "It's Morphin ti…ahh. "

As Justin was about to morph, until a blackheart tackled him from behind and knocked over; subsequencially knocking is morpher out of his hand. Two more blackhearts picked Justin off the ground and were able to contain him. Vargas walked over to the dropped morpher and picked it up.

"He won't be needing this." Vargas said.

"Stop right there" the Red Omega ranger shouted as he and the rest of the rangers join the brawl.

"Guys, thank goodness you are here." Justin said.

"Alright Vargas, let Justin go." Mike said.

"Actually he'll be coming with us." Vargas said as he grabbed Justin from the blackhearts and disappeared.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt him… much." Andromeda said before disappearing with the rest of the blackhearts as well.

"Dammit, what are we going to do now?" Phil said.

"We should head back to the Power Chamber and try and find Justin." Wendy said.

Wendy, Phil, and Mike teleport back immediately. James stays behind.

"I can't believe that I let another thing happen to a member of my team." James said sulkingly as he teleports away.

Meanwhile in space…

"Let me go, what do you want with me?" Justin shouted as Vargas dragged through a dark, dank corridor which led to a bigger chamber.

"Quiet; you will understand your place here shortly." Vargas said as they entered the open chamber.

Justin looked around at the metallic chamber. There was an unnatural, eerie light that enveloped the room as a dark figure approached them.

"Ahh, I see you have done well, Vargas." Blackborg said sounding very pleased.

"Thank you, Emperor Blackborg." Vargas said.

"Blackborg; are you the one perpertrating all of this sorrow?" Justin said angrily. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?"

"Well, I didn't realize that this was the feisty one of the group." Blackborg said amusingly. "The only thing I am going to tell you is that you will help me destroy your friends once and for all."

"I will never help you get my friends Blackborg." Justin said defiantly.

"Who said you had a choice?" Blackborg said as his eyes glowed an angry red and soon Justin collapsed on the floor unconscious. "Take him down to the lab and use the Information Machine to get the knowledge we need."

Vargas carried the limp body out of the room and down to the lab.

"Andromeda, I need you to make a monster that will keep the rangers busy when I send him back." Blackborg said.

"Yes Emperor." Andromeda said. "But why not destroy him now?"

"You idiot; we cannot destroy him!" Blackborg yelled. "We need him to morph in order for my plan to come into fruition. Now go and do as I say!!"

Andromeda left as Blackborg laughed manically. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber…

"Zordon, have you been able to locate Justin?" Wendy asked.

"I have discovered his energy signature as well as his animal's spirit within the Earth's orbital field; however I cannot pinpoint his location." Zordon replied.

"Zordon!! What the hell?! We need to find Justin!" James said angrily as he went to attack Zordon.

"James, you need to calm down man." Phil said as he was holding James back. "Yelling is not going to help bring Justin back."

"Yea, bro. Zordon is doing his best to try and find him." Mike said.

James paced around the Power Chamber for the next hour while the others just waited. It seemed as though nothing was going to happen and they were about to go home until Zordon calls them over.

"Rangers, Justin's energy signature as well as Blackhearts, Andromeda and a monster identified as Cyclone have been spotted in Central Park." Zordon announced.

"Well what are we waiting for?" James said as he grabbed his animorpher. "Let's get going,"

"Hold on, this may be a trap." Zordon said.

"Yea James, we could be walking right into Blackborg's hands." Wendy said.

"However, this seems to be the only way to get our friend back, so I say we go and just be careful." Phil said grabbing his animorpher.

"Same here" Mike said.

"Well, I guess if everyone is in agreement, then we may as well get going." Wendy said.

"Rangers, It's Morphin time!"

The Red, Green, Pink, and Crimson Omega Rangers teleported to Central Park to see Justin in chains and fifty Blackhearts and Andromeda surrounding him.

"Rangers it's about time you showed up." Andromeda said.

"Andromeda, let our friend go!!" James said.

"Well Red Ranger, if you want him so bad, why don't you try and take him."

"I will, come rangers let's do this." James said.

"Chimera Power!!" The Rangers said.

The Rangers each transformed into their Chimera form. James and Phil went after Justin while Mike and Wendy fought off the Blackhearts. The Red Ranger began sparring with Andromeda, while the Phil tried to free Justin. However, more Blackhearts came and blocked Phil from reaching Justin. Phil managed to take them out with his super strength.

"Ready to join this party?" Phil asked.

"Oh most definitely" Justin said as he reached for his morpher; but found nothing there.

"Looking for this Blue Ranger?" Andromeda said holding Justin's animorpher.

"Oh no, she has my morpher." Justin said.

"Surprise" James said as he used his super speed to get the morpher and threw it over to Justin.

"Thanks man." Justin said. "It's Morphin' time"

As Justin punched in the code, Andromeda smiled sinisterly. Soon, the morphing sequence began and Justin screamed out in pain. His body flashed from being the blue ranger to being himself until he lay on the floor in his normal form. His morpher looking completely destroyed.


	21. Blue Doom Pt 2: New Power

**Chapter 21: Blue Doom Pt 2: New Power**

The rangers teleported Justin to the Power Chamber and Zordon put him in a medical chamber.

"Zordon, what's going on?" James asked

"According to this diagnosis, Justin's morpher was infected with a virus that Hawk-eye managed to stop before it got to the central morphing grid." Zordon responded. "However, the only way we can save either of them is by removing the spirit from Justin and keep him in one of the medical chambers."  
"Well, how long will it take?" Phil asked.

"It's hard to say." Zordon said sounding worried. "Justin should be waking up any minute now, but Hawkeye took a lot of damage from that virus. He may not make it."

"Zordon, what does that mean?" Wendy said.

"It means that Justin will not have his powers for a while if ever." Zordon said.

"Zordon, how are we going to go up against Blackborg down one ranger?" Mike said.

"I don't know." Zordon said.

"Cyclone and Blackhearts are attacking in Central Park" The computer said.

"Rangers, you need to take care of this situation." Zordon said. "I will take care of Justin."

"Alright. It's Morphin' Time" James said as he and the other rangers morphed and teleported off to the situation.

Meanwhile in space…

"It seems as though the rangers were able to stop the virus we planted sire." Vargas said.

"Maybe if you had the slightest bit of intelligence, you would realize that this is exactly the way I wanted things." Blackborg said. "The Rangers power draws on the animal spirits as a collective. Therefore, when one of them is weakened, the entire group is weakened."

"Thus making them easier to destroy." Andromeda said realizing the plan.

"Exactly Andromeda. Now all we do is sit back and watch your monster destroy the Rangers." Blackborg said sounding pleased. "This will be the end of the Rangers."

In Central Park…

"Well Rangers, it's about time you got here." Cyclone said "What happened to the blue one? Feelin' under the weather?"

"That's none of your business!" James said. "Now we're going to take you down."

James and the other rangers rushed at Cyclone with their Omega weapons. Cyclone laughed and let loose 100mph gale force winds. The rangers were blown back into the surrounding trees.

"Damn this guy is tough." Mike said.

"I think we should go Chimera Form." Wendy said.

"Good idea" James said.

"Chimera Power" The rangers said as they punched in the code.

The rangers stood there shocked.

"What's going on?" Wendy said.

"Nothing happened" Phil said bewildered.

"I guess you're mine now rangers." Cyclone said; laughing.

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber…

"What's going on?" Justin said as he woke up. "Why do I feel so weak?"

"Justin; you're awake." Zordon said. "Do you remember anything from today?"

"I remember running the diagnostic on the Zords and going to check out a situation in the park." Justin said struggling to remember. "Then I draw a blank. Then there was a fight where I was being held by Blackhearts and was freed by Phil. Then I tried to morph and I woke up here."

"Justin, Blackborg put a virus in your morpher and when you morphed it released it into the morphing grid." Zordon said.

"Well we have to stop it." Justin said getting up.

"Do not worry. When the virus rushed from your morpher, Hawkeye was able to stop it." Zordon said. "but…"

"But what?" Justin asked.

"When he did this, he used nearly all of his energy to stop it." Zordon said gravely. "The only way we could have any hope of saving him is by separating the two of you."

"Does this mean that I no longer have the Omega powers?" Justin asked solemnly.

"Yes it does." Zordon answered.

"But how are the other Rangers going to get along without my ranger powers?" Justin asked.

"Well, I have been contemplating this situation and there is only one thing I can think of." Zordon said.

"What is it? Please." Justin asked desparately.

"Well, currently there is only one other power that we still have registered on our morphing grid." Zordon said as he went over to the computer and opened a capsule and took out a velvet box.

"What are you talking about?" Justin said as he watched Zordon come back with the box.

Zordon walked over to Justin and opened the box ("_Zeo_") and two parts of a morpher is seen.

"This is the other power that Alpha informed you about a while ago." Zordon said. "This is the original Blue Zeo Ranger morpher."

"Wow. I can't believe it." Justin said in amazement. "I thought the Zeo Ranger powers were lost."

"No, we merely had to replace them with the stronger turbo powers." Zordon said as he handed the morpher to Justin.

"How is this going to help Hawkeye?" Justin said as he took the Zeo morpher and felt his strength return to him.

"My theory is that the Zeo powers with supply you with enough power that with revitalize Hawkeye within you." Zordon explained. "Though we removed his essence, you are both still connected. You usually draw power from him when you morph, but I'm hoping that it will work in reverse."

"The rangers are in trouble." The computer stated.

"Justin you must go now and help your friends." Zordon said. "Remember, these powers are not as strong as the Omega powers and there are some side effects residual Omega Powers."

"Alright, it's Morphin' Time." Justin said as he looked at the Morphers. "Ummm how do I do this?"

"You bring both parts of the Zeonizer together and announce 'Zeo Ranger 3: Blue'" Zordon said.

"Okay let's try this again; it's Morphin' Time!" Justin said as he brought the Morphers together and initiated the morphing sequence.

"Zeo Ranger 3: Blue" Justin said as his body was engulfed in the Blue Zeo powers.

"Wow this feels amazing." Justin said as he teleported to Central Park.

Meanwhile back at the park…

"Well it looks like the Omega Rangers are finished." Cyclone said. "It's too bad that you couldn't put up more of a fight." 

"It's not over yet" Justin said as he streaked by and attacked Cyclone with his Zeo Axes.

"How can this be?" Cyclone said as he struggled to get up.

"Because it's hard to keep a good ranger down." Justin said as he went over to the other rangers. "Are you guys okay?"

"Justin is that you?" James asked.

"Yea" Justin said.

"Is this your Chimera form?" Phil asked.

"No, the only way I could help you is by using the power of the Zeo Crystal." Justin said. "I will explain the rest later; right now we have a more pressing problem."

"Yea let's take care of this clown." James said as he tried to get up.

"But we don't have our Chimera forms." Wendy said.

"Try again, I think it will work now." Justin said.

"Chimera Power" The rest of the rangers said as they typed in the code.

Soon the other rangers transformed into their Chimera form and attacked Cyclone. Cyclone tried to blow them away again but Phil hit the ground, creating a wall and blocked the attack. Mike and Wendy charged up their weapons and attacked. Then James grabbed Justin and threw him at super speed and Justin unleashed a great attack from his Zeo Axes. Cyclone fell into an explosion as Mike shot the chip that was inside of Cyclone. The Rangers then returned to the Power Chamber.

Back in Space…

"Andromeda, your monster failed to destroy the remaining rangers." Blackborg said sounding annoyed. "Now the Blue Ranger has the Zeo Ranger powers and who knows how long it is before he recovers his Omega powers."

"But sir the Zeo powers are not as powerful as the Omega powers." Andromeda said. "Maybe Zordon is using the Zeo powers to charge up the Blue Rangers Omega powers. So if we can force the Blue Ranger to use up the Zeo Ranger powers, then he lose both of them."

"That is actually an excellent idea Andromeda." Blackborg said. "You and Vargas get to work on a powerful monster and I will rally the blackhearts. The Rangers will soon face their worst nightmare."


	22. Blue Doom Pt 3: Omega Rebirth

**Chapter 22: Blue Doom Pt 3: Omega Rebirth**

The rangers are having lunch in the cafeteria. Mike and Justin are discussing the recent events. Wendy is sitting at another table with her new boyfriend John. James looks over every once and a while with a look of disgust. Keri is sitting at another table as well talking to some friends and looking over at Phil every so often. Phil does the same, but looks down every time she sees him.

"So now that you have the Zeo Ranger Powers, what's going to happen to Hawkeye and the Omega powers?" Mike asked.

"Well, Zordon said that the Zeo Powers are slowly restoring Hawkeye and once they are restored, I get them back." Justin said. "But until then I don't have access to the Omega Bazooka, Omega Hawk Zord and power of flight. I feel kind of helpless."

"Don't worry about it." Mike said. "The Zeo powers were able to help the rangers against the machine empire, they'll protect you."

"Ugh I can't believe the way that Wendy is shamelessly flirting with that dirtbag." James said.

"Look, either talk to her and get this whole thing straigtened out or find someone else." Phil said as he averted his eyes from Keri. "This is starting to get really sad now."

"Look who's talking about sad." James said. "This girl obviously likes you and you like her, so do something about it."

"Guys, why don't you just take each other's advice and do something instead of sitting here talking about it." Mike said as he overheard the conversation.

"Well the bell is about to ring and my last class is cancelled so I am going to head over to the Power Chamber and see if I can help Zordon with the rest of the Zeo Crystals." Justin said as he got up. "He's going to try and use their power to move this process along faster."

"How are you going to get there?" Phil said.

"Apparently, in the Zeo times, they had these wrist communicators that looked like watches but served as communication and teleportation to the Power Chamber." Justin said. "It's actually a really good idea."

"Aight" James said. "We'll meet you at the Power Chamber after class."

"Aight" Justin said.

As the bell rang, Justin headed over to a bathroom and teleported to the Power Chamber. The rest of the Rangers headed off to their last classes of the day. Meanwhile in space…

"Vargas! Andromeda!" Blackborg yelled.

"Yes sir?" both responded.

"Have you completed that monster yet?" Blackborg inquired.

"We are almost completed with it sir." Vargas said.

"Yes and it is our most powerful creation yet." Andromeda said proudly. "It will be more than enough for those pesky Rangers."

"It had better be." Blackborg said mencingly. "I am sick and tired of your failures. If I find out that you do not accomplish destroying the Rangers, I will get involved and I am sure you do not want that. Now get back to work."

'Yes sire, we will not fail you again." Andromeda said as she left.

"You have my word, we will succeed." Vargas said as he turned around and left.

"This will be your end Rangers." Blackborg said looking down at the Earth.

Back at the Power Chamber…

"How is he doing?" Justin asked as he looked in the tube. "Did the Blue Zeo Powers help out any?"

"He is still greatly weakened." Zordon said. "Hopefully using the power of the rest of the Zeo Crystals will help him."

Zordon opened the chest that contained the Zeo Crystals.

"Since you now have the power of the Blue Zeo Crystal, you can concentrate the power of all the Zeo Crystals as a source of power to recharge Hawkeye."

Justin picked up the combined Zeo Crystal and concentrates. The Crystal begins to glow and radiate an energy into the tube. Zordon picked up a scanner and went over to the tube. The energy levels began to rise as Hawkeye became revitalized. However, as this happened he began to disappear. Soon, Hawkeye disappeared and the only thing that was left was Justin's animorpher.

"Did it work?" Justin asked excitedly as he went to grab the morpher.

"I don't know." Zordon said as he ran the scanner over the morpher and over Justin. "He was not supposed disappear. Also, this scanner shows that there is no trace of Hawkeye in the morpher, nor in you."

Soon the others teleported to the Power Chamber and saw Justin put the Zeo Crystal back in the chest and pick up the animorpher.

"Congrats man, it's good to have you back to being an Omega." James said as he walked over to Justin.

"Unfortunately, it is not like that." Justin said. "We used the Zeo Crystal to energize Hawkeye; but as we did that he disappeared. There is no trace of him in the area."

"Well what are we going to do now?" Phil said.

"I guess I am still going to have to use the Zeo Ranger powers until we can find Hawkeye." Justin said.

"It is not that simple." Zordon said. "The Zeo Powers were only meant to be temporary. Because of this, the next time you morph will probably be the last."

"Oh no" Wendy said. "What's going to happen after that?"

"I do not know Rangers." Zordon said.

"A creature identified as Crashbeam is terrorizing people in Central Park with an army of Blackhearts. Also, Generals Vargas and Andromeda are attacking as well."

"Well, we have to stop them." Justin said.

"I don't know if you should come along this time Justin." James said. "You only have one more morph and I don't think you should waste it."

"Save your breath; I'm going." Justin said. General Vargas and Andromeda are there along with an army of Blackhearts and by the looks of it an extremely powerful monster."

"Justin is right." Mike said. "We are going to need all the help we can get on this one."

"Alright" James said.

"Speaking of help" Phil said. "Zordon, do you think we will have our Chimera form available to us."

"It should be." Zordon said. "Even though we cannot locate Hawkeye, his energy signature is still registered at full power."

"That's good." James said. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger Three: Blue" Justin said.

The Rangers completed their morphing sequence and teleported to Central Park. The Rangers confronted the villains and split off into teams. James faced off against General Vargas; Phil and Mike against Crashbeam; Wendy against General Andromeda, and Justin against the Blackhearts. The battle raged on for a while with the tide flowing in favor of the villains.

"This is working so well." Phil said.

"Really? Gee and I thought we were doing well this whole time." Mike said sarcastically.

"Guys focus." James said. "I think it is time for us to go Chimera form."

"Right" the other rangers said.

"Justin give us cover and take out the rest of the Blackhearts." James said.

"Right" Justin said.

Justin ran after the Blackhearts while the other rangers transformed into their Chimera forms. The rangers went back to their foes and started attacking them again. The battle was turning out better for the rangers as Justin finished off the rest of the Blackhearts with the Zeo Axes. James weakened Vargas with his Omega slash, Wendy did the same with her Omegas Sais, Phil and Mike combined their power and let loose a powerful blast. The three villains collected themselves and unleashed a beam of energy that was exteremly quick and powerful. The others were able to take evasive manuvers in order to dodge, but Justin was not able to move that fast. The beam hit him dead on and the blast threw him back. The other rangers turned around and saw Justin on the floor. The scene seemed all too familiar.

"Justin, are you alright?" Wendy asked as she shook him.

There was no response.

"I knew he should not have come." James said. "This is my fault. I should've have forced him to stay back; for his safety. Vargas, Andromeda, Crashbeam you will pay."

"That's a big threat for such a small ranger." Andromeda said.

"Andromeda, we did what we were supposed to. Let us go." Vargas said "Until next we meet Red Ranger. But I will give Crashbeam a better chance."

Vargas and Andromeda gave some of their energy to Crashbeam who was completely revitalized. Then the pair teleported away from the scene.

"Zordon, we need you to teleport Justin away from here." James said.

"James I apologize but Blackborg is jamming our teleportation processes. It is not possible." Zordon responded as his signal faded out.

"Dammit. Wendy I need you to guard Justin." James said. "Mike, Phil we let's take out this clown.

Meanwhile in Justin's mind…

"Where am I?" Justin said as he looked around the seemingly empty space.

There were thin lines that were in a grid formation and a giant Hawk behind it.

"Hawkeye, is that you?" Justin asked.

"Yes it is me Justin." Hawkeye said with enthusiasm. "I can see that you are wondering what this place is. It is the Omega morphing grid. I was trapped in here when you re-energized me."

"Well at least you are okay." Justin said. "But we need to get you out of here. My friends are in trouble and need us."

"The only way I can be freed is if you enter the right code into sensor down there." Hawkeye said as his wing pointed to the box that contained numbers 1-9 listed.

"What if I put in the wrong code?" Justin asked as he walked over to the box.

"Then the Blue Omega Powers will be lost." Hawkeye answered. "Do not worry. Just have faith in your knowledge and you triumph."

Justin looked over the box and began to concentrate. Soon he started entering numbers into the box. When he was done, the box began to glow and Hawkeye glowed a bright blue. Justin was engulfed in the light and woke up and coughed.

"Justin! You're alright." Wendy said.

"I am better than alright." Justin said as he began to glow blue and get up.

"Justin, whats going on?" Wendy asked as the light became too bright.

Justin ignored her and walked toward the fight. The rest of the rangers were blasted to the ground and struggled to get up. Justin's Zeo costume faded as he grabbed his animorpher.

"It's Morphin' Time" Justin said as he entered the code into the morpher and transformed into the Blue Omega Ranger.

"He's back" Mike struggled to say.

"And better than ever" Justin said. "Chimera Power"

As Justin said this, the Blue glow shone brightly as his costume became more sleek. Wings drapped off of his arms and talons grew on his hands and feet. His helmet extended at the nose a bit forming a beak.

"Oh look, the Blue pipsqueak has come back." Crashbeam said. "I guess I now have something new to play with."

"I don't think so." Justin said with conviction as he flew into the sky. "I am going to take you down."

Crashbeam shot numerous beams at Justin. He either dodged them or bat them away with his wings. Soon he began to fly down towards Crashbeam with tremendous speed and talons out. While he did this, he rotated his body. Crashbeam shot a powerful beam at Justin but it was merely deflected off of the energy surrounding Justin.

'This is it' Justin thought. "Tornado Talon Strike"

Justin used his rotation, talons, and energy to drill through Crashbeam and destroy him. Justin then ran over to his other Rangers.

"Are you guys alright?" Justin asked.

"Yea, we're fine." James said. "That was amazing."

"Yea, and that is a cool Chimera Form." Wendy said.

"It definitely is." Justin said as a Hawk flew overhead. "It definitely is."


	23. Shogun of Steel

**Chapter 23: The Shogun of Steel**

The sky was bright and the future seemed to be even brighter because in the last month, the Rangers have gotten stronger and unlocked their super forms; the Chimera form. The day was like any other as Phil and James gathered outside of their history class and waited for their teacher to come out of the class.

"This should be a nice break." said James as he looked though his back pack to find something.

"Yea, I have to say that this should be better than fighting" said Phil as he leaned against the wall.

"Who are you fighting?" said a student that was standing next to Phil.

"Uh…Uh…I didn't say fighting I said…"

"Biting, like last night" said Keri as she walked and stood next to Phil.

Phil started to turn as red as James's Power Ranger uniform. He put his head down to hide his embarrassment. Keri turned to Phil and whispered in his ear and said,

"You look cute when you're embarrassed".

She got out of line and stood near Wendy and pointed and giggled as they looked in Phil's direction.

"Hey James, do you think I have a shot with her?" asked Phil as he looked down at James who continued to look for an object in his backpack.

"You know what Phil, you doubt yourself to much…If she likes you she…I got it" said James as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Thankfully I didn't forget this or I wouldn't be allowed on the bus."

The teacher came out of the classroom with a list in his hand and had the students file out of the hallway onto the bus to the museum.

"Hey what's going on?" said Justin

"This should be a great trip. I haven't been to the Natural History Museum in a while" said James as he walked towards the bus with his teacher.

"Is James trying to avoid me?" asked Wendy as she watched James walk away

"Trust me, he wouldn't avoid you even if you had the plague" said Mike as he picked up his cell phone. "I have to take this, I'll see ya guys later….Hey what is good baby, nah I'll be at the Knockz tonight" said Mike as he walked towards the bus.

"That kid will never learn" said Justin as he walked away from the group and onto his bus.

As Justin walked away Keri came running up to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy lets go, Mr. Arguedas wants us on the bus. Oh hi Phil." said Keri as she walked with Wendy to their bus. Since he was the last one standing there, Phil walked back to the bus and took a seat next to James.

"I think that Keri is insane" said James as he opened his laptop.

"I don't think she is insane, I think she is outgoing" said Phil

"Hey whatever, right now I'm checking out this website. It talks about the one exhibit I want to see. The museum is holding this crazy sword called the Muramasa, "Legends say that the swordsmith Muramasa, although brilliant, was also insane. Apparently the Muramasa sword could also cut a leaf flowing down a stream. The halves of the leaves were then said to float around the blade as if with a demonic aura. It has also been told that once drawn, a Muramasa blade has to draw blood before it can be returned to its scabbard, even to the point of forcing its wielder to commit suicide. Thus, it is thought of as a demonic cursed blade that creates bloodlust in those who wield it.", or a least the website says that." said James with enjoyment on his face.

"That blade sounds crazy. Do you think the legend is true?" asked Phil as he and James looked at the website.

The bus started to move as James's and Phil's teacher took attendance.

Meanwhile in Space…

"There is our answer…That sword the Red Ranger was talking about" said Vargas as he walked towards a monitor.

"That was my sword while I was on Earth. All of those years ago when Zordon and I had our first fight. After that alien wizard defeated me, he placed my sword on that island. Years later, a blacksmith named Sengo found it. Many copies were made, but that is my sword; I must have that sword back, NOW!" screamed Emperor Blackborg as he slammed his fists onto the arm of his chair.

"We will be able to do as you command." said Andromeda as she walked down to the lab. "Master has been unhappy with me and Vargas recently. We must succeed this time."

Back on Earth…

The buses then pulled up to the museum and started to unload the students.

"Now class, we will meet for lunch at 12:00 and then you can look at the other exhibits until 4:00 and be at the bus by 4:30." said one of the teachers as they had the kids get off of the bus and enter the museum.

All the students started to gather in groups and lead their friends to walk around the museum. As James and Phil got off the bus, they looked around for their friends, only to find large groups of students running around.

"Were not going to find them." said James as he walked with his head down and letting out a sigh

"No problem, as long as I don't run into Keri, I will be good." said Phil as they pushed though the crowd of students.

After Phil and James pushed their way though the huge crowd of students, they finally found Mike sitting on a bench with his cell phone in hand.

"Yea, no problem…I'll be there. All I have to do is ditch this trip and meet you there" said Mike as he was talking on the phone

James and Phil looked at each other as they watched Mike on the phone. They walked over to him and James placed his bag next to Mike.

"Hey bro…you know that leaving will be next to impossible. There are teachers all over the place." said James as he sat down next to his brother, opened his laptop and opened a program that had a blueprint of the museum. "This is how you could escape."

"What? You're not the smart one" said Justin as he walked up to them. "I am the one that's supposed to do all that tech stuff. I have a lab in my basement for goodness sakes."

"Yea, you do the tech stuff, but I have to do something to keep my mind off of Wendy." said James as he showed his brother Mike the layout of the building.

"We are going to need some of us to stay behind" said Phil as he looked over James's shoulder

"I'll stay behind because I want to see this exhibit and Justin I need you here because I'll need someone to create a distraction for bro to get out." said James as he closed his laptop, got up and walked into the museum.

"WHAT!!?!" screamed Justin as he ran after James.

"So I guess it's you and me on this" said Mike as he walked into the museum

After Mike and Phil made it into the museum, they meet up with James and Justin trying to get inside the museum. The line was long and there was a group of girls talking in the distance.

"There's this kid in our math class that looks kind of good" said one of the girls in the museum

"Yea, what is his name?" asked another girl

"I think his name is P…" said the other girl as Keri and Wendy walked past them.

"His name is Phil, and there are a lot of girls after him; you should watch yourself" said Keri

"Is that a threat?" asked the girl as she came closer to Keri's face

As the tension built, Mike and Phil looked at each other.

"This is a good time to leave." said Mike as he walked out of line and headed for the exit

"Shouldn't we help Keri" said Phil

"No, she isn't a ranger and it's her fault if she gets into a fight; that's her problem. Now let's go" said Mike as he continued to exit the museum.

"Wait Mike" said Phil as he ran to catch up to Mike.

As the two girls stared each other down, a random voice from the crowd screamed out

"Cat Fight!", The girls then jumped at each other.

The crowded watched in surprise and some of the men watched in anticipation in case some of the clothes were ripped off.

"GO GO GO" screamed the people in the crowd

As the fight went on, James and Justin looked at the girls fighting.

"That better not be Wendy involved or the opponent will have a lot of problems coming to them if they hurt her." said James as he reached into his pocket for his animorpher.

"James, don't worry. It's that girl from Phil's and Wendy's math class. I have to say, she can fight." said Justin as he and James watched the fight

"You know this was a pretty good distraction so I didn't need to use you." said James

"Well if you feel that way, then I can always go over to the new Science and Technology exhibit." said Justin as he looked discussed at James

"You're already here so let's go. I think the fight is just about over and we could follow some tour group to see this sword." said Justin

The fight was broken up by a couple of security guards and teachers who brought the girls back to the bus. After the fight was broken off, tour groups were formed to see different exhibits.

"Yo James, over there. There is a group heading for the Japanese exhibit." said Justin

James then looked at the group and then turned around.

"Nah lets wait and find a different group." said James

"Why?" asked Justin. He then looked at the group and saw that Wendy was in the group. Justin then turned to James with a look of disgust. "I have NO idea why you two don't get back together. I know that you messed up, but if she is willing to take you back then let her."

"I know, I'll go over there and then ask her to.." James the stopped in mid sentence as he saw Wendy with another guy. This wouldn't have been a big deal, but the other guy was holding her hand and they looked closer than just friends. "Like I said before, I'll wait for another group to form".

As the first group left a second group formed; James and Justin walked into this group and started a tour of the museum. As they walked through the Japanese exhibit they saw artifacts from all over the Japanese islands. The exhibit was filled with swords and armors from all of the dynasties that had existed in Japan. James looked on with amazement as he listened to the announcer talk about the exhibits. Justin had a look of utter boredom and disdain.

"This is great, but I can't wait to see that Muramasa sword." said James with enjoyment on his face.

"I still don't know what's so special about this sword. In any scientific point of view; the legend falls apart." said Justin as they walked

Then as the group came to a stop the group leader started to talk.

"This is the prized possession of the museum. This sword is called the Muramasa and legend states that this sword is so sharp that if it was placed in a stream and a leaf was to run into it, the leaf would be cut and float around the sword, as if it was possessed. Now if we would continue…"

The group leader has the group continue on, but James stops and looks at the sword.

"So this is the Muramasa blade, it looks great. There maybe something to it" said Justin as he looked at the sword.

Then the room's lights started to flicker. The people started to panic as the alarm system went off.

"What is going on over here?" said Wendy as she ran to see James trying to reach for the sword.

"Noting, Wendy." said Justin, not noticing James, trying to get the sword.

"Oh really; James what the hell are you doing?" asked Wendy as she grabbed James's arm

James looked with a blank stare on his face at Wendy as she pulled his arms away from the sword.

"What are you doing Wendy?" James asked as he came to his senses and saw that Wendy had his arms "Please tell me that I didn't go all evil or anything right and Justin isn't going to go old school Pulp Fiction on me"

"Maybe the latter; but you were going to take the sword" said Justin "There must be something to that Legend."

The lights continue to flicker as people start to leave the museum. Then out of one of the lights, lightning hit the ground and took a human form.

"Great the sword is mine" said the electrical being as he grabbed the sword from its case

"Not so fast, put the sword back" said James staring at the creature

"Oh I think not. Blackborg wants his sword back." said the creature

"Then won't he be disappointed if you can't come back with it" said Wendy

"Or that you can't come back at all" said Justin

"I will not fail, for I am Thunderrider and I will complete my mission" said Thunderrider as he ran towards the rangers with the sword swinging. The Rangers jumped out of the way to evade each swing of the blade.

"If the legend is correct, that sword should cut through anything" said Justin as he pulled out his animorpher.

"All we have to do is avoid it because the legend also talks about a demon aura that surrounds it" said Wendy as she held her animorpher in her hand

"You were paying attention to the announcer. I thought you might have been to busy with your new boyfriend" said James as he grabbed his animorpher

"I don't want to talk about it now." said Wendy

"Yea, James this is not the time!" said Justin

"I know, lets get rid of this guy and we could forget what I said" said James "Its Morphin Time!"

The Rangers transformed and pulled out their Omega weapons. Thunderrider became a bolt of lightning and flew at the Rangers, going through them. The electrical energy that was discharged from Thunderrider caused the rangers to drop there weapons.

"That was intense" said James as he regained his footing and grabbing his sword

"I know" said Justin as he picked up his Bazooka

"There has to be a way to stop the attack he has" said Wendy as she picked up her sais off the floor.

Thunderrider then formed into a humanoid form and started to attack the rangers head on with the Muramasa sword. As the blade came closer and closer to the rangers, they could feel energy inside it.

"What is that feeling" said Wendy as she has a flash of her time as Shadow Queen. Wendy then stops and has a blank stare on her face.

"What are you doing?" screamed James as he used his super speed to move Wendy out of the way from the attacking Thunderrider. "Wendy…Wendy"

"Ha ha ha. The first power of the sword has been revealed. It can cause its opponent to become paralyzed." laughed Thunderrider as he turned back into lightning and ran through Justin who tried to fire at him while he was busy attacking Wendy. Justin screamed in pain as the volts flowed through his body.

"Justin!" screamed James as he got on his morpher to talk to Phil or Mike for help. "Yo guys I need your help over here."

"Were kind of busy over here, this guy called Mechamusic is attacking were we are. Sorry bro" said Mike as he hung up

"Damn" said James as he placed Wendy on the ground. James then contacted Zordon at the Power Chamber. "Zordon I need you to teleport Wendy and Justin."

"Ok James" said Zordon as Justin and Wendy were teleported out of the museum.

"Thunderrider, you will pay for what you did. You hurt my friends and you will pay. Chimera Power." said James as he started to glow red. The glow became a bright red then flashed white and there stood James in his Chimera form.

"This will be the end for you." said James as he dashed at Thunderrider with his Omega Sword drawn

"Ha you think you can catch me" said Thunderrider as he turned into lightning to evade James's attack. James used his powered up super speed and grabbed Thunderrider as he transformed into lightning. "What? How?"

"In this form, I can catch you no matter how fast you are; I'm going to be faster" said James as he throw Thunderrider into an exhibit of Japanese armor.

Thunderrider then became a form of lightning and surrounded one of the armors that were now broken on the floor. Thunderrider possessed the armor and laughed.

"You can't beat me" laughed Thunderrider, who was now covered in armor

"You know, if Justin were here he would've figured out a while ago that we should've used the museum to our advantage" said James as he dashed towards Thunderrider.

Thunderrider takes the Muramasa sword out and got ready for James's attack. James started to swing his sword. Thunderrider started to parry each of the blows from James causing a shockwave of energy. Each of the shock waves that were created from the swords colliding could be felt from where Phil and Mike were fighting.

"This is boring" said Thunderrider as he activated the power of the Muramasa blade. The sword flashed and as the energy from the flash struck James in the eyes, he had a flash of his friends dying. Each of there bodies covered in blood and oil as a horde of Blackhearts surrounded James ready for attack.

"See, even in that Chimera form, you couldn't stop the power of the sword. You know what…I may not give it to Blackborg. I may take it for myself" laughed Thunderrider as he walked away from the paralyzed James. "I would attack you but what ever hell you're living in is enough punishment for you."

As Thunderrider walked away he could hear the faint noise of James's voice

"no" James whispered

Thunderrider than looked at James in confusion.

"What did you say?" said Thunderrider

"no" James continued to say as Thunderrider looked at him

"What ever this Ranger is feeling must be horrible. HAHAHA" said Thunderrider as he turned back around to walk away.

"no…No…NO!!!!" screamed James as he was filled with rage.

Thunderrider then turned around to see James screaming. "What the hell" said Thunderrider as he watched James scream

"You killed them" said James as he dashed at Thunderrider. "You will die"

James swung his Omega Sword, cutting the armor that surrounded Thunderrider.

"Damn kid" said Thunderrider as he started to turn into lighting

"No…I have to defeat the blackhearts…..Blackborg will pay" screamed James as he dashed and dropped his Omega Sword on the floor in order to throw and grab Thunderrider and threw him into the air.

In the force of the throw, Thunderrider was thrown through the roof of the museum, Thunderrider flew high into the air. As Thunderrider flew in the air, he dropped the Muramusa blade on the floor. James then reached on the floor to grab his sword, but picked up the Muramasa blade instead.

"Blackborg you will pay" screamed James as he jumped into the air with the Muramasa blade in his hand. "DIE!!"

Thunderrider came falling back towards the ground as James flew up towards him. Thunderrider came closer and closer to James as James took the blade and pointed it upwards.

"Nooooooo" screamed Thunderrider as he landed on the Blade, which shattered his molecules all over the place and brought it back to space.

James then landed back on the ground, The Muramasa blade then started to glow and brought James Back to his senses.

"What" said James as he looked at his hand to see the Muramasa blade in his hand.

James then heard a noticed come from his animorpher; it was Zordon with news.

"James, are you alright?" asked Zordon

"Yea, I'm ok I guess. Are Justin and Wendy ok?" said James as he dropped the Muramasa blade on the floor and picked up his Omega blade

"Yes they are and they were teleported back to the museum" said Zordon as Wendy and Justin appeared behind the museum.

"That's good news, I'll guess I'll change back and join the guys on the bus" said James

"That would be good, but I saw a change in your morphing stats, when you were fighting. What was different about this fight?" asked Zordon

"I was fighting with a different sword at the end and to be honest, I really thought I was fighting Blackborg" said James as he changed back.

"Was the sword ancient Japanese?" asked Zordon

"Yea, it was the Muramasa sword" said James as he limped towards the exit

"That sword is dangerous and I'm going to teleport it to the power chamber for safe keeping, but James please stop by the Power Chamber so I can run a diagnostic on you" said Zordon

"Ok then, I'll be at the Power Chamber later tonight to get a check up." said James as he hung up with Zordon and limped out of the museum to join the group of people that were gathered. As he got outside people surrounded him and started to ask him questions

"Are you ok?"

"Where were you?"

"Did you see the Red Ranger?"

"Yes, locked in the bathroom, and no" said James as he answered the questions people asked him. James walked on the bus and leaned back and fell asleep.

While this was going on Mike and Phil show up at the museum and run into one of the teachers

"Where were you two?" asked one of the teachers

"Uh at the museum" said Mike trying to cover up the lie that he and Phil wasn't at the museum

"No you weren't because, THERE IS NO MUSEUM LEFT" screamed the teacher as he handed Phil and Mike detention slips

Phil turned to Mike and said "Was getting detention worth going to some party?"

"Oh yea" said Mike as he went through all the numbers he had gotten.

Meanwhile in space

"Those Rangers defeated one of my best creatures" said Andromeda as she walked towards Blackborg

"Not only did your monster fail, but now Zordon has my sword" screamed Blackborg as tons of particles started to float in front of him.

Those particles then came together to form Thunderrider in a weakened state.

"Don't worry master, I can do it. Just send me back down there and I could." said Thunderrider, but before he could finish his statement Blackborg interrupted.

"No, I have a better use for you. You could die for you have failed me." said Blackborg as he reached his hand out and pushed air through a hole that had formed in his hand, blowing Thunderrider into millions of particles and then absorbing those particles into his body.

"See Thunderrider, you have now served a better purpose. You have power my body up." said Blackborg as he looked at Andromeda and Vargas. "This might one day happen to you."


	24. Chimera Overload

**Chapter 24: Chimera Overload!!**

While walking to school, James, Wendy, Phil and Justin were talking.

"And all I'm saying is it would be a lot easier for us to relax, if we had six rangers." Justin said

"And I'm saying we're fine the way we are." James replied

Suddenly Michael rode up to them on his motorcycle.

"Hey guys whats good." Michael said

"Justin said that we would be better if we had six rangers and I'm saying that…." James started to say

"Hold on, I just realized that I don't really care. And we're going to be late for school; who needs a ride?" Michael said

"I do." Keri said as she ran up to the group.

"Fine, let's go." Michael said as Keri jumped onto the bike and they rode towards school.

"Hey, why are we walking to school, why don't we just have Justin drive us?" Phil said

"Well, my mom's car was broken, and so she had to borrow mine." Justin said with disgust.

"Sucks to be you man." James said as he ran ahead of the group.

Meanwhile with Michael and Keri

"So Keri, I figured out you have a major crush on Phil." Michael said

"What?!?!… I...uh... don't know you're talking about." Keri said as her face turned red from her embarrassment.

"Keri, I dated and hit on a lot of girls, I know what girls who have crushes look like." Michael said

"Ahhhhhh… whatever just take me to school and …." Keri said

"I understand, girls like you are dime a dozen, but whatever hold on wheelie-time." Michael said as he popped a wheelie on his bike.

Michael and Keri were close to the school, when Michael stopped his bike.

"What's wrong Mike?" Keri said

"I got a flat; maybe you could walk the rest of the way to school and tell our homeroom teacher, I'll be late." I said

"Ok sure, I'll see you in class." she said as she ran towards the school.

As soon as Keri was out of view, Michael turned around and cried "Ok, show yourself monster."

Suddenly a creature jumped from the trees, it seemed to made out of motorcycle parts.

"How did you know I was following you, ranger." The monster said

"Easy, I hear every tiny detail around me; that includes a monster trying to be stealthy." Michael said

"Oh that must make you the Crimson wolf." The Monster said

"Yea, so." Michael said

"Blackborg has something for you." Monster said

"What…." Michael said as the monster threw small device at his morpher.

"It's an amplifier, it increases the person equipped to its power 100 fold." The monster

said

"I don't why you gave me more power, but thanks for the power boost." Michael said

"Oh wait for it." The monster said as he blew into a dog whistle

Suddenly Michael fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"What did you do to me, you freak." Michael said

"I said it increases your powers, but I didn't say it would be controllable." The monster said

"Who are you?" Michael said

"The name is high speed, and I hope you like your little present." High Speed said as he ran off to the distance, Michael screamed in farer pain.

Instead going to school, Michael teleported to the Power Chamber. He was in a curled position crying due to the pain.

"Michael what's wrong?" Zordon said

"AAAHHH, not so loud. This guy named High Speed attached a strange amplifier to my morpher and my natural powers are out of control and everything linked to my senses will cause me pain." Michael said

"Oh?" Zordon said

"Not so loud, didn't you hear me. It hurts to hear." Michael yelled

Zordon told Michael in his lowest voice that the only way to remove the device is to find and destroy High Speed.

"But how can I go outside, where everything will cause me pain?" Michael said

"First I'll send you home and you'll have to figure out from there." Zordon said

"Ok, whatever." Michael said

Meanwhile back at school

"Has anyone seen my brother?" James asked

"No, but he was supposed to meet me in homeroom." Keri said

"I'm getting worried, Mike isn't known for his ability for being on time, but this is ridiculous." Wendy said

"Someone should call him." Phil said

"Fine I'll call him." James said

James called Michael on his cell phone, but Michael didn't answer his phone.

"Bro didn't answer his phone." James said

"Maybe we should go look for him." Wendy said

"Ok, Keri stall for time, do whatever you have to do until we get back." James said as he and the rest rangers left the school.

A few miles Michael walked outside with his head completely covered, to avoid anything affecting his extremely high sense. He noticed his brother and the rest of the team.

"Bro is that you under all the stuff?" James said

"Sadly yes, I'll explain everything." Michael said

Michael explained everything to other rangers, and so they started to search for High Speed. Eventually they found High Speed, and the rangers morphed to face him.

"Can we hurry this up; the light from the Sun is blinding me." Michael said

"Fine, lets end this now, Omega Cannon." James said

The Rangers combined their weapons and blasted High Speed, but the blast didn't do anything to him.

"Ok plan B, Omega Chimera form!" James said

And the rest of the ranger transformed into their Chimera form as well.

"Rip him to Shreds, guys." James said

The Rangers ran around High Speed slashing him with their claws.

"Now you go boom." Michael said as he shot High Speed at close range.

"NNNNOOOOO!" High Speed cried as he exploded

With High Speed destroyed, Michael could relax. And the Rangers started to walk to the mall.

"Well, today was the worst day ever; I couldn't even go outside without being in extreme pain." Michael said

"Hey, a least it got you out of school." Phil said

"True, but I feel that we forgot something very important." Michael said

Suddenly Keri came running up to the rangers.

"I am have set the school on fire, to stall for time." Keri said

"Oh boy, that's what we forgot." James said

"I have an idea." Michael said

"What?" Keri said

"Run!" Michael yelled

The rangers and Keri ran off into the distance laughing and cracking jokes along the way.


	25. Darkness and the Power Rangers

**Chapter 25: Darkness and the Power Rangers**

The day was like any other, classes were over and the Rangers were sitting at James and Michael's apartment. With school coming to an end the rangers sat and started to discuss what is to come after this year.

"You know that school is almost over right?" said James as he looks though his notebook.

"Yea, I have noticed. However, this isn't really the time to worry about that. The world is going to hell and we are the only ones that could stop it" said Mick as he started to take a sip from his soda

"I know that we have to finish school and all, but look at it this way. We don't have a normal life anymore and school has taken a back seat to our life as rangers" said Wendy as she sat on the couch playing with the remote

"Hey whatever, I figured that being both Power Rangers and normal people isn't hard" said Phil as he sat and took a sip of soda

"What do you mean?" asked James as he nearly fell off his chair

"I think this is what he means; we have always been normal, besides our little quirks, then when Zordon came and gave us these powers and morphers, we assumed the roles of the Power Rangers. With this we had to put our normal lives behind us, well for the most part, except for James and Wendy but that was even interfered with because of being Power Rangers. From the time we first morphed we became Power Rangers and have played the role with all we had. So since we were already adapted to normal lives and then mixing the lives of the Power Rangers into it we have become better adjusted." said Justin while looking at his notebook.

All the rangers in the apartment then turned to Justin with confusion on their faces

"You know, I'm sorry I asked" said Wendy as she turned and looked back at the television.

"Look I have to care about school ending because if I don't pass this next test, I don't move up" said James as he started to write in his notebook and look at his textbook.

Meanwhile in space

Blackborg sat on his throne and looked down towards the planet.

"Emperor I heard your call, what is your command?" said Andromeda as she was on one knee

"After looking though all the files we have taken from these Rangers, I have realized that the only time that they have come to near destruction was from one of their own." said Blackborg looking at his General

Out of the basement came General Vargas with five cards in his hands

"I have what you sent me for" said General Vargas "It has taken me weeks to find them; I could not believe that these cards were still intact after all these years"

"What are those?" asked Andromeda as she got off her knee and ran towards Vargas

"These are the cards that will help us destroy the Power Rangers" said Blackborg as he took some of the energy from Night-Wolf and fired it at the cards.

The cards then started to glow and float around. Blackborg walked towards the floating cards and put his hand up to them. Then he sent a tentacle from his hand and placed the tentacle on each of the cards. The cards stopped in the air where they were and started to glow brighter and brighter until the blinding light filled the whole fortress. The light started to get darker and darker, until the white light had become a black light which darkened the whole fortress. After awhile the darkness faded and there were five figures that stood in the fortress.

"This will be the end of the rangers" said Blackborg as he started to laugh

Back on Earth

The Rangers then continued to hang out at the apartment until their Morphers went off. The Rangers reached into their pockets and took out their Morphers to answer the call.

"What's good Zordon" said James with the Morpher to his ear

"Rangers I need you to come to the Power Chamber, this is an emergency" said Zordon with fear in his voice

"Yea we're on our way" said James as the Rangers teleported out of the apartment building.

They soon arrived at the Power Chamber where there were alarms going off.

"Zordon what's going on?" asked Justin as he ran to the computer and tried to shut off the alarms

"Rangers this is one of the worst things that could happen to us" said Zordon as he looked at the morphing grid

"What do you mean?" asked Mick

"He means that there is a problem with the morphing grid" said Justin as he looked at the computer

"The morphing grid! we need that to be Power Rangers" said Wendy

"The grid isn't shutting down, it has just been overloading because there seems to be an introduction of new Ranger powers into the system" said Zordon

"New Rangers" said James

"Which doesn't make any sense because I haven't given anyone any new powers" said Zordon

As the Rangers scrambled to help fix the computer and the morphing grid, Justin started to bark out orders to help the other rangers understand what needed to be done, then with out knowing the attack alarm came on.

"Rangers there is an attack going on down in the City, I can take care of this here, go!!" said Zordon as the Rangers started to teleport out of the Power Chamber, they then landed in New York and saw five mysterious figures attacking the people.

"Who are those people?' asked Wendy

"Who ever they are, they need to be stopped" said Mick as he clenched his fist

"Rangers lets do it…It's Morphin Time" said James as the Rangers took out their morphers and punched in the code 258 into their animorphers.

As the Rangers started to morph the five figures ran and took the morphers from the Omega Rangers.

"These guys are fast!" said Phil in shock

"Faster than me" said James

"Who are these guys and how can we get our morphers back?" said Wendy

The figures turned around, looked towards the Power Rangers and threw their morphers at them. The Rangers looked in shock as these figures started to walk away from the baffled Power Rangers. As the figures walked away, one of turned towards the group of shocked Rangers and said "Tell Zordon that the Psycho's are back" and with that the figures shimmered from the area. The Power Rangers grabbed their morphers and then teleported back to the Power Chamber. After a few minutes the Rangers arrived at the Power Chamber shaken and confused.

"Rangers is everything ok?" asked Zordon as he started to fix the morphing grid

"They had a message" said James

"Well what is it?" asked Zordon with confusion on his face

"They said, The Psycho's are back" said James

"The…the…the Psychos" said Zordon

"I've read about them" said Justin

"When was this?" asked Phil

"When I was here fixing the Zords, I read up on the history of the Power Rangers to keep us updated" said Justin

"Well, what the did you find out about them?" asked Wendy

"Nothing good" said Justin

"Take us to the file" said James

The Rangers then walked towards the computer and pulled up the file on the Psycho Rangers.

"The file says this: The Psycho Rangers were five evil Rangers. They were found to be in the possession of Astronema, who would employ them to battle and destroy the Space Rangers. Astronema connected their powers to that of Dark Specter, intentionally causing him a great loss of power every time they battled. Astronema planned to use this to her advantage so that she could destroy him and usurp his position as leader of the United Alliance of Evil. Unfortunately for her, the Psycho Rangers were impatient and unwilling to follow her carefully laid schemes due to the bickering, and were destroyed by the Space Rangers before Dark Specter was destroyed. The Psycho Ranger team consisted of Psycho Black, Psycho Blue, Psycho Yellow, Psycho Pink and their leader Psycho Red. In their first battle with the Space Rangers, the Psycho Rangers read the minds of their counterparts and adapted unique fighting styles to defeat them. This did not mean they were unbeatable, however, and T.J. discovered a way to confuse them. The idea was a success and the Psycho Rangers proved easier to handle. In battle, the Black, Blue and Yellow Psycho Rangers wielded their own warped variants of the weapons belonging to their Space Ranger counterparts. The two exceptions were Red (who wielded a black sword called the Psycho Sword which was similar in design to the Astro Megazord Saber) and Pink (who carried the Psycho Arrow, a long black bow that fired energized arrows, as opposed to her own version of Cassie's Satellite Stunner).Each of the Psycho Rangers' bodies hid their true, hideous "Psycho Monster" forms, and the first of these was revealed when Psycho Pink was severely beaten in battle. While the Psycho Monsters usually revealed these forms when they were on the verge of defeat, it has also been shown that they can willingly change between their Ranger and Monster forms at any time. In addition, they can choose to enlarge themselves or remain human-sized when in Monster form." said Justin as he read off the computer

"Then what could have brought them back" said Phil

"I don't care, they are the bad guys and need to die" said Mick

"They sound powerful, but if they were defeated before, then they could be destroyed again" said Wendy

The Rangers then looked at each other with confusion on there faces trying to figure out their next move.


	26. Reign of the Psychos

**Chapter 26: Reign of the Psychos**

Days later the Rangers were gathering in front of their school to talk about what happened a couple of days ago.

"These Psychos seem to be strong; but why haven't they attacked again?" said Wendy

"They are buying their time" said Phil

"I say we go after them head on" said Mike

"Look, we take our time and wait until they attack" said James

Then all of the sudden a girl jumped out of her car and ran over to Wendy

"Hey Wendy, I need help on the Math work from last night" said the girl

"No problem Karen, meet me at my house after class" said Wendy

"Ok, I'll see you later" said Karen as she ran off to class

The day went on as the Rangers sat and performed their various school related activities; without hearing a sound from Zordon or even a sense of danger with Blackborg and his new Psycho Rangers floating around. After school was over, the Rangers meet up with each other in front of the school.

"You know this isn't right" Phil as he took a sip of soda

"Look at it this way, it's a day off from fighting." said Mike as he walked over towards his motorcycle. "I'll see you guys later."

Mike then pulled away from the rest of his group on his bike

"I'm sorry to say this, but Mike is right." said Justin.

The other Rangers then looked at Justin with shocked looks on their faces

"What?" asked Justin

"You agreeing with Mike is one of the funniest things I have ever heard." said Wendy

"Whatever, but he does have a point. We should take this time to enjoy ourselves while staying alert. As for me, I am going to see if there is more information I can pick up about those Rangers from Zordon." said Justin as he jumped into his car and drove off.

The Rangers looked at Justin as he drove off

"There goes your ride" said Phil as he finished his soda and started to walk away from Wendy and James.

"Where are you going?" asked James as he watched Phil walk away

"I'm meeting Keri for a project" said Phil with a smile on his face as he walked back into the building

Wendy and James then looked at each other. James quickly looked towards the ground with a huge smile on his face

"What are you smiling at?" asked Wendy

"You know Phil did this on purpose" said James as he continued to look at the ground

"So, what's the big deal?" asked Wendy

"This is just like the first time we went out, freaking kid" said James as he picked his head up and looked at Wendy.

"Oh yea…That was one of the funniest days ever" said Wendy as she began to laugh with James. Suddenly Wendy's cell phone goes off.

"Hello?" asked Wendy as she put the phone towards her ear. "Oh yea, I'll be right there"

James looked at Wendy with confusion on his face

"That was Karen, I have to help her with the Math work remember" said Wendy as she ran off

"That girl will be the death of me" said James as he walked away

Wendy continued to run to catch the bus that headed towards her house.

'That boy will be the death of me one day' thought Wendy to herself as she got onto the bus.

After awhile she got to her stop, got off the bus and headed towards her house. When Wendy got up to the door, Karen was standing there with a bunch of Math books in her arms. Wendy looked at how many books where there and then looked at Karen.

"I said I needed help with Math" said Karen with a smile on her face

Wendy let Karen into her house and placed the pile of books onto the table inside the Kitchen.

"We have a lot of work to do I see; where should we start?" asked Wendy as she took a seat at the table.

"We should start by me asking; what's up with you and James?" said Karen.

"Like what?" asked Wendy, trying to play dumb with Karen.

"You know what I mean, are you and James together?" said Karen.

"Not anymore, now let's get on with the work" said Wendy with anger in her voice.

Karen and Wendy cracked open a couple of books of Math and started to work on some of the problems within the text books.

"See this is where I run into problems" said Karen as she pointed at problem in one of the books.

"This shouldn't be a problem" said Wendy as she started to explain to Karen the problem.

Karen interrupted Wendy during her explanation of the problem.

"I have noticed that you and those guys are always hanging around each other" said Karen.

"So, what's the big deal; they're just friends of mine." said Wendy

"No, I mean it is just weird to me. There is a group of teens that are always disappearing, just when danger is in site and then the Power Rangers show up" said Karen with a glare on her face.

"Do you really think that we are the Power Rangers?" said Wendy as she started to laugh.

"No, I know that you're the Power Rangers" said Karen as she stretched her arm and grabbed Wendy's neck.

Wendy's face grew in shock as Karen started to change into the Psycho Pink Ranger.

"Yea, you Rangers are all the same, you all care too much for each other" said Psycho Pink as she picked Wendy up off the floor and threw her out of the Window. The shards of glass cut Wendy as she flew out of the window and fell towards the ground. Wendy quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her Morpher. Psycho Pink pulled out a bow and arrows and shot at Wendy, knocking the Morpher from her hand. One of the blasts ripped though Wendy's hand causing her extreme pain. Wendy hit the ground, with such force that she bounced off the ground for a quick second. Psycho Pink then jumped out of the window and landed in front of Wendy.

"You know that you Rangers are weak" said Psycho Pink as she pointed her arrow at the face of Wendy.

"Weak; yea sure. It's Morphin time" said Wendy as she punched the code into phone which she had hidden in her hand.

Wendy morphed into the Omega Pink Ranger and she sweep kicked Psycho Pink off her and pulled out her Omega Sais.

"So you have some fight in you" said Psycho Pink as she ran towards Wendy.

"Yea I do" said Wendy as she ran towards Psycho Pink.

The two Rangers collided as a mass of energy was pushed outward from their collision. As both the Pink Rangers stood there, the Psycho Pink started to laugh.

"You can't beat me" said the Psycho Pink.

"I wouldn't think that" said Wendy as she pointed down towards Psycho Pink's chest. "Those stab marks tell me something different"

Psycho Pink looked towards her chest and saw the Omega Sais inside her. She started to bleed from her mouth and fell towards the ground. Wendy leaned over and picked up her Sais from Psycho Pink. After the Pink Ranger pulled the Sais out, she started to walk away from the body. As she did that, Psycho Pink floated back towards her feet and started to stretch her arm towards Wendy. As the arm stretched, it became a sharp blade.

"Here is a gift from Blackborg" screamed Psycho Pink as the blade was about to pierce Wendy. Then all of the sudden a red flash of light appeared in front of Wendy. The blade then went right through James as he stood there and turned towards Wendy as James held the blade in his chest.

"You know what you have to do now." said the Red Ranger.

"Where are the others?" asked the Pink Ranger.

"There was another monster attacking elsewhere" said The Red Ranger. "Now take care of her"

The Pink Ranger jumped onto the stretched out arm and ran along it until she got to the head of Psycho Pink.

"Good Bye" said the Pink Ranger as she stabbed Psycho Pink in the neck.

Meanwhile in Space…

"You really think that this is the last stand for Psycho Pink" said Blackborg as he pressed a button on his throne.

Back on Earth, Psycho Pink started to glow and grow bigger, with that the Red Ranger pulled the blade out of his chest and fell towards the ground. Wendy looked at James and then back at the newly formed, Psycho Pink.

"This is it Rangers" said Psycho Pink

"No, I need the Chimera Megazord, Now!" screamed Wendy as she punched the code into her Morpher.

Wendy then turned towards James and took out his Morpher and teleported him from the battle.

The Zords filled the streets and started to combine into the Chimera Megazord. Wendy jumped into the Chimera Megazord.

"Omega Slash" said Wendy as the Chimera Megazord formed the Omega Blade.

The Megazord took a large swing but the Psycho Pink disappeared and appeared behind the Megazord.

"This is it" said Psycho Pink as she grabbed the Megazord.

"You have to be kidding me" said Wendy as the Megazord broke apart into the different Zords.

"What!?" said Psycho Pink in shock.

"Yea" said Wendy as she drove her Zord away from the battle.

"What are you running away?" said Psycho Pink.

The other Zords then grabbed onto Psycho Pink.

"No way" said Wendy as she turned her Zord around. She started to run faster and faster towards Psycho Pink.

The Deer Zord became coated in armor and pierced through Psycho Pink. After Wendy was through with Psycho Pink, she brought the Chimera Megazord back together.

"Now Omega Slash" screamed Wendy as the blade cut through Psycho Pink.

"NOOO!!!" screamed Psycho Pink until she exploded.

After Psycho Pink was defeated; Wendy teleported to the Power Chamber. She started to stumble into the Power Chamber.

"One Psycho Down, Four to go" said Wendy until she fell towards the ground

Zordon ran over and picked up Wendy from the floor and laid her next to James in the medical bay

"Good job Wendy, good job" said Zordon


	27. Blue's Traitor

**Chapter 27: Blue's Traitor**

The Rangers are in class once again discovering knowledge that they are unaware. James and Mike are in gym; Wendy, Phil and Alpha are in History; Keri is in Chemistry and Justin is in Pre-Calculus. The classes have just started for our heroes and there is something going on in Justin's class.

"Well class, before we start working on out derivatives I have an announcement, we have an observer." Ms. Sublime started. "This is Michelle; she is a Math major at New York University."

A tall, slender woman walked through the door and swayed her blond hair as she looked around the classroom.

"It is definitely a pleasure to be here." Michelle said as she looked around the class to find a seat.

She saunters over to the empty desk that is next to Justin. Justin looked up from his homework to see this beautiful woman approach. Her divine looks have him entranced and he is a little intimidated.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" Michelle asked in a graceful tone.

"Uhhh, no it's free." Justin responded dumbfounded.

'Thanks, what is your name?" Michelle asked with a smile that dazzled Justin.

"My name is…. Uhhh Justin." Justin said nervously.

"Oh Justin; Ms Sublime says that you have a lot of potential." Michelle said impressively.

"Uhhh thanks" Justin said trying not to sound stupid.

"Now who can tell me what the answer to the question on the board?" Ms. Sublime asked. "Yes Justin?"

"The answer is two" Justin said confidently as he looked over at Michelle who smiled at him.

Meanwhile in space…

"How is the decoy down on earth working?" Vargas asked Psycho Blue.

"She is doing her job exceptionally well." Psycho blue responded. "The Blue Ranger is enticed by her advances and looks as though he is attracted to her."

"Excellent" Vargas said. "Now it is time to move further with our plan. Have the decoy steal information from the Blue Ranger and hand it over to us. He will be so devastated that he will not be able fight."

"Brilliant idea" Psycho Blue said. "Then I will get destroy him."

"Absolutely" Vargas said as he laughed maniacally.

After school is done….

"Thank goodness today is over with." James said sighing.

"Yea, it seems as though the teachers were brutal with work today." Mike said exhausted.

"Man, I can't wait to get home and relax." Phil said.

"Hey do you want come and chill at my house?" Keri asked Phil.

"Yea, let's head out." Phil said.

"Hold on, where is Justin?" Wendy asked looking around.

"It looks like he's pimping it over there." Mike said pointing to where Justin and a beautiful girl just exited.

"Is he forcing us to walk home again?" James said angrily. "I am going to go over there and…"

"Baby, leave him alone." Wendy said. "He is always working around the clock making stuff for us and fixing our stuff. He never gets out. Let him be by himself with this girl."

"Yea, Wendy is right." Keri said. "Let him do his thing. Lord knows I never see him talk about anything other than his inventions or a new formula he's working on."

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe that the numerical value for that quadratic formula was 3." Justin said amazed.

"Yea it was a simple matter of using the logarithmic properties of the transitive equation." Michelle said smiling.

"Wow, I have never felt this connected to someone on an intellectual level." Justin said smiling goofily.

"I know; I feel as though this is the first time that someone has understood me." Michelle said.

"Do you want a ride back home?" Justin said.

"Sure" Michelle responded.

As the rest of the gang went to their respective locations, Justin was dropping Michelle off at the Upper East Side.

"This is my stop." Michelle said as we stopped outside of a brownstone apartment.

"Well, then" Justin started.

"Would you like to come in and see my analyzer?" Michelle asked.

"Definitely" Justin said as he and Michelle walked into the brownstone.

They walked in and went upstairs to her room and opened the door. It was like a scientist's dream. There were beakers, chemicals, inventions, and many diagrams for new things. Justin looked around in amazement.

"This place is amazing." Justin said still looking around.

"Yea, it is pretty cool." Michelle said as she looked through her items.

"May I use the bathroom real quick?" Justin said as he dropped off his backpack.

"Yea it is down the hall and to the left." Michelle said as Justin left.

"Okay, I have the Blue Ranger here with me." Michelle said in a hidden microphone. "I'm looking through his backpack to see if there is anything."

"Excellent. Be sure that you find something of use." Psycho Blue said.

"I think I just did. I have schematics for a new weapon." Michelle said. "It looks incredible."

"Good, I will take some blackhearts and attack the city." Psycho Blue said. "I will bring you here when the time is right."

"Okay." Michelle responded as Justin walked through the door.

"Hey were you just talking to someone?" Justin said confused.

"Yea, my dad just called me." Michelle said revealing her cell phone.

Justin sat down and looked over Michelle's analyzer for a couple of minutes. Soon his animorpher began to ring.

"Uhhh, I gotta go." Justin said quickly as he looked at his animorpher.

"What was that?" Michelle said confused.

"It was my alarm. I forgot I have a dentist appointment." Justin said as he began to leave. "Talk to you later."

"Oh yes later." Michelle said quietly holding the schematics.

Justin rushed out to his car and picked his animorpher.

"Justin here; what's going on?" Justin said getting into his car.

"Justin, Psycho Blue and Blackhearts are attacking Central Park." Zordon said. "The other rangers need your help."

"Alright, I am on my way." Justin said as he drove away.

Meanwhile in Space…

"Why does Psycho Blue get to have all of the fun?" Psycho Black said.

"Because he actually has a plan to defeat at least one of the rangers" General Vargas said.

"Well, I say we just destroy them." Psycho yellow said.

"We'll see how Psycho Blue accomplishes his task, if he looks like he needs assistance then go." General Vargas said leaving the room.

Back on Earth; the rangers are fighting valiantly against the Blackhearts while Psycho Blue looks on. Soon Justin drives over to the side and see's his fellow Power Rangers in trouble.

"Don't worry guys. It's Morphin' Time!" Justin said as he ran over morphed.

"Ahhh, it is about time the Blue Ranger joined the fun." Psycho Blue said as he ran over to the Blue Ranger.

"Blue Ranger, watch out!" Michelle said as she ran over to the battle.

"Michelle" Justin yelled.

Justin blocked the incoming attack and back flipped past Michelle. He walked over to her but she ran over to Psycho Blue.

"Hey isn't that the girl that Justin left with today." Wendy said to James.

"Yea, what is she doing here?" James asked.

"Michelle, what are you doing?" Justin asked

"She is helping me destroy you." Psycho Blue said.

"Yes because nothing would give me greater pleasure Blue Ranger." Michelle said. "Or should I say Justin. Did you really think that someone as pretty as me could ever fall for you?"

"I can't believe this." Justin began as he fell to the ground.

"Oh no" Wendy said.

"You cold hearted witch" Mike said.

"Better he hear it from someone like me." Michelle said as she reached into her purse. "By the way I knew that you would fall for me, but I didn't know you would turn stupid as well."

"What is she holding in her hand?" Mike said.

"Oh no; those are my schematics." Justin yelled. "We need to get those back immediately."

"Oh it looks as though I took something important from the stupid little ranger." Michelle sneered.

"Don't speak. I can't believe I trusted you." Justin said furiously and shaking. "Now who are you?"

"I am Valexia." Michelle said as she morphed into her true form. "Now it is time to destroy you Power Rangers."

"Rangers are you ready." Justin said.

"Yea, we're ready" The other Rangers said.

"Chimera Power" The Rangers said as they transformed into their Chimera Forms.

James ran at light speed toward Valexia and grabbed the schematics. He called Zordon and had him teleport them to the Power Chamber. Valexia, furious at this, attacked the Rangers. Soon more Blackhearts came and occupied the Green and Pink Rangers. The Red and Crimson Rangers took on Valexia while the Blue Ranger took on Psycho Blue. The Rangers fought furiously each side getting hits in. The Blackhearts were soon gone and the occupied Rangers joined the fight.

"Just give it up Blue Ranger." Psycho Blue said slashing the Blue Ranger across the chest.

"I'm not going to give in now." Blue Ranger said as he got up and flew into the air.

"Talon Missiles"

"You'll have to do better than that." Psycho Blue said deflecting the missiles with his axes and then throwing them at the Blue Ranger.

"So will you, but let's see if you can handle this." Blue Ranger said as he spun into a tornado. "Tornado Talon Strike"

Blue Ranger spun into his finishing move as Psycho Blue looked on. He launched blasts at him, but they deflected off Blue Ranger. Valexia, who just threw the Red Ranger into a building, jumped in front of Psycho Blue. However, there was so much energy in the tornado that it went through both of them. Valexia was destroyed, but Psycho Blue activated the chip in his head causing him to grow and become more monstrous.

"We need Chimera Zord Power Now" Justin said as he and the other Rangers dial 147.

The Chimera Zords came out of their respective hiding spots and heeded the call of the Rangers. The Rangers teleported into their Zords and started move towards the battle field. Psycho Blue saw this and blasts five artic blasts at the Zords and froze everyone except the Omega Hawk Zord.

"My controls are frozen." James said.

"Yea, I can't move anything." Phil said.

"Everything is still fine up here for me." Justin said.

"Then it is up to you Justin." Mike said.

"Without the Megazord, you Power Rangers are finished." Psycho Blue said.

"No the still have me" Justin said as the Omega Hawk Zord fired lightning from its eyes.

Psycho Blue fired multiple shots at the Omega Hawk Zord, but missed. Justin in return fired more lightning as Psycho Blue began to fall back.

"Guys, the only way I can take him out is if you give my Zord energy from your Zords." Justin said.

"Okay, how do we do that?" Phil asked.

"On your control panel there should be a blue button. Push it and the rest will take care of itself." Justin replied.

"Alright, let's do it." James said as he and the other Rangers each pushed the blue button.

Soon different colored beams of energy shot out from the Zords as each of the rangers abandoned ship. Soon the Blue Omega Hawk Zord was glowing with a bright, blue aura. This aura became a flame as the Zord was engulfed and dove downwards to Psycho Blue. Psycho Blue tried to run but it was too late. The Hawk Zord went through Psycho Blue and destroyed him. Soon the Zords went back to the holding bays and the Rangers back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile in Space…

"Argh another one of my Psychos has been destroyed by those pathetic Power Rangers." Blackborg said with anger and disgust. "Can nothing defeat those brats?"

"Forgive my rudeness sire but I think the fact that Vargas prevented us from intervening caused this to happen." Psycho Yellow said.

"Is this true?" Blackborg inquired.

"Yes it is." Psycho Red stated.

"Vargas!!" Blackborg yelled.

"Yes Sire" Vargas said entering the throne room.

"Did you tell the remaining Psychos not to attack?" Blackborg angrily asked.

"Yes, Psycho Blue had an excellent plan and it would've eliminated those rangers." Vargas said.

"Well it didn't now did it." Blackborg said. "From now on, you are not to interfere with the psychos since they are proving to be more competent than you."

"Yes sire" Vargas said as he left the throne room.

Back at the Power Chamber…

"I cannot believe those Psycho Rangers would stoop so low." Phil said angrily.

"Are you okay Justin?" Wendy asked tapping Justin on the shoulder.

"Yea, I'll be fine" Justin said at the computer performing some sort of calculation.

"Are you sure man?" Mike asked.

"Yea, we're going bowling tonight, do you want to come?" James asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here and work on some stuff." Justin said not looking away from the computer screen.

"Alright, take care and call you need anything or want to talk." Wendy said as she gave him a hug.

The rest of the rangers teleport out of the Power Chamber leaving Justin there with Zordon.

"Is there anything that you wish to discuss?" Zordon asked.

"Well, I think we need to initiate these schematics and soon." Justin responded taking a look at the plans.

"Are you sure that is all you would like to talk about or that this is a time to do this." Zordon asked.

"Yes to both of those." Justin said solemnly. "Today has shown me how powerful the psychos really are. And I need to do something right now so what better to start on."

"Okay Justin" Zordon said quietly as he watched Justin go down into the lower levels.

Justin stepped onto the elevator with a tear in his eye as looked down solemnly and reflected on the days' events.

'I should've known it was too good to be true' Justin thought as he sighed and exited.


	28. Left In the Dark

**Chapter 28: Left in the Dark**

The school bell rings ending seventh period. The students gather in the halls talking, and being teenagers. Mike, James, Wendy and Phil are seen hanging out in front of James' locker.

"Man I wonder where Justin is?" Mike asks.

"Yea, I haven't seen him all day" Phil replies.

"It's not like Justin to miss school" Wendy states.

The four rangers scratch their chins as they try to figure out the reason for Justin's absence. All of a sudden the bell rings announcing the start of 8th period.

"Dammit I'm late for Social Studies again!!" Mike yells.

"Yea we really should get going" James replies as the four friends run to their last classes for the day.

Elsewhere in space…

"Hey I thought you Psychos were good…I mean you guys said the rangers would die by your hands" Andromeda states angrily.

"Yea…and now two of you are dead…please you guys are nothing but a bunch of pus…" General Vargas antagonizes but is cut off when a figure appears in front of him.

Vargas eyes widen as he is frozen in fear of the site of the figure.

"You were saying…" the figure states waiting for Vargas to finish his sentence.

Vargas just stands there shaking, a loss for words. Blackborg starts to laugh at the scene.

"Sorry Psychos…my General does not know of what he says…" Blackborg states.

"It's not a problem my liege" another figure replies.

"My lord…to make up for the other two failures let me take care of the rangers" the figure who confronted Vargas pleads as he takes a knee.

Blackborg looks at the kneeling Psycho and smiles "Now go and destroy those meddling rangers" Blackborg orders as the once kneeling Psycho ranger vanishes.

Back at the High School…

The bell rings ending the day at school. The four rangers walk outside of the school together. All of them are still puzzled by Justin's where bouts.

"Justin has never missed one day of school in his entire life" James states.

"Yea I hope he's ok" Wendy replies worried.

"He's fine…he's probably working on a new quantum theory or something…or he could just be sick" Phil sarcastically adds.

"Well guys I just called his cell and nothing…he's not picking it up" Mike states as he closes his phone and puts in his pocket.

"Man what the hell is going on here?" James asks

"Hey guys" a voice yells out.

The four rangers look back to fine who just said that. Keri walks up to the group as Phil's face turns a little red.

"Hey its Keri…do you see that Phil? It's Keri" Mike jokingly says as he smiles.

Phil's face turns even redder as he punches Mike in the arm.

"Anyways, so how was your day Keri?" Wendy asks.

"Ehhh school's school" Keri replies non-saliently.

"I hear ya" James chimes in.

Keri nods her head in agreement when a perplexed looks comes over her face. She points at each one of the rangers as she counts. "1…2…3…4…"

"Is there something wrong?" Mike asks rubbing his arm where Phil punched him.

"I don't know…I feel someone's missing….isn't there usually 5 of you?" Keri asks trying to figure it out.

Phil coughs and composes himself when he answers Keri's question "Well Keri there usually is but Justin didn't show up to school today"

"Oooo that's right Mr. Smart Guy..." Keri replies as she smiles at Phil.

All of a sudden James' phone rings. Mike, Wendy, and Phil all quickly look at James as he picks up the phone. James gives the three other rangers a look and walks away from the group alone.

"Sooooo what's wrong with Justin? Is he sick?" Keri asks.

Knowing who James is talking with the rangers quickly turn to Keri to avoid any other questions.

"Well Keri, we have no clue" Phil answers as he shrugs.

James suddenly walks back to the group. The other three rangers turn to him waiting to hear what James has to say. James nods at them not saying a word. Phil, Wendy and Mike nod as well and James, Wendy, Mike and Phil slowly walk away.

"Uhhh where are you guys going?" Keri asks becoming upset that they just walked away.

Phil suddenly stops and turns to Keri.

"Phil…what's going on?" Keri asks as she walks to him.

Phil doesn't answer, he just stares into Keri's eyes and she does the same. Phil takes her hand.

'I want to tell her…but I just can't' Phil thinks to himself.

"Phil, we have to go!!" James yells out as he and the others are waiting.

"Sorry Keri" Phil whispers as he slowly turns from Keri releasing her hand.

'Where do those guys always run off to? I wonder…' Keri thinks to herself as she looks at Phil walking away.

The four rangers walk faster to get off of the school premises. When they are finally out of plain view the rangers stop to debrief.

"So what's going on James?" Mike asks.

"Well, there has been an attack downtown, someone or something is terrorizing the people and causing a lot of damage." James explains.

"Ok so what are we waiting for lets go!!" Wendy states as the four rangers punch the combination on their morphers.

Rays of light come over the rangers transforming them into their ranger forms. The rays of light then teleport them out of their current locations.

Elsewhere in the Power Chamber….

"Alpha, give me a status report" Zordon orders.

Alpha runs over to the computer and starts to type away.

"Well, there's an enormous power source in downtown Manhattan, it seems like the same power as the other two psychos that the rangers defeated" Alpha stated.

'Another one of those psychos???' Zordon asks himself concerned. 'I know the rangers defeated the Pink and Blue psychos but that was just barely'

Zordon then starts to walk away. Alpha notices this, and turns toward Zordon.

"Zordon…Where are you going?" Alpha asks confused.

"I'm going to give the rangers some help…then I have to figure some things out…Farewell for now" Zordon says as he teleports away.

"Zordon!!" Alpha yells frantically.

Back in Manhattan …

The rangers appear in Downtown Manhattan. The rangers look around at the rubble and destruction that was caused.

"What could have done this?" Wendy asks shocked at the scene.

"I don't know but we have to find out" James states as he walks ahead of the group.

"James, look out!!" Mike yells as he tackles James to the ground.

Once he did that a car flies right over them and crashes into a near by building. James and Mike look up at the hole made by the car's crash. Wendy and Phil jump in front of the James and Mike as they lay on the street. Suddenly a figure starts to appear in front of the rangers.

"What is that?" Phil asks.

"I don't know, but that must have been what threw that car" Wendy explains.

Mike and James get on their feet and stand side by side next to Phil and Wendy. The ranger's eyes widen as they recognize the figure ahead.

"Doesn't that guy look familiar?" Mike asks.

"Yes Mike he looks like one of those psycho things, like the ones we fought before" Phil replies.

The psycho ranger stops his trot toward the rangers and stares them down. The psycho ranger stands tall with its ranger armor colored in black.

"So you did all of this?" James asks.

"Well aren't you the smart one" the black psycho ranger replies sarcastically.

"All right since he's one of those psychos we should get into our chimera forms right away" James states.

"Right" the other three rangers say in unison "Chimera Power!!"

The four rangers are shrouded in a light that blankets them. When the lights dissipate the four rangers stand tall in their chimera forms.

"I was hoping for this…now I can destroy all of you when you are at your best" the black psycho states as he lets out an evil smile.

"Rangers lets do this" the red ranger yells as he runs in first.

The red ranger runs and begins to pick up more and more speed as he approaches the black psycho. The red ranger than cocks his fist back and throws a high speed punch. The black psycho quickly side steps causing the red ranger to miss and hobble. The black psycho then grabs the red ranger by his helmet and slams him to the floor.

"James!!" the pink ranger yells as she runs toward the fight.

The red ranger is seen laid out in a small crater caused by the attack. The black psycho lifts his arm to deliver the final blow when the pink ranger leaps and kicks the psycho in the side of the head. The pink ranger smiles as she feels that she got him. However the smiles quickly turn to concern when the black psycho doesn't move. It just grabs the pink ranger by the leg and lifts her upside down like a new born baby.

"Wendy noooo" the red ranger softly states as he tries to get back up.

The black psycho then grabs her second leg and begins to spin. The pink ranger lets out a scream as they spin faster and faster.

"Wendy I'll save you" the crimson ranger yells as he runs to help his comrade.

The black psycho then lets go of the pink rangers legs shot putting her into the crimson rangers' direction. The crimson ranger stops his pursuit as he sees the pink ranger torpedoing towards him. The pink and crimson rangers collide causing them to fly backwards into a parked car.

"That's it!!" the green ranger yells.

The green ranger wraps his hands around a street pole and takes it off of the ground. He then runs at the black psycho wielding the pole. The black psycho grins as he also takes a street pole and takes it off the ground. The green ranger then jumps in the air.

"Eat this!!" the green ranger yells as he strikes down with the pole.

The psycho using his own pole blocks the attack. The two stay in that position for a few seconds as the green ranger tries to overpower the psycho. Just when it seemed the green ranger had the upper hand the psycho performs a front flip knocking the pole out of the ranger's hand.

"What the…" the green ranger states as the pole that was once in his hand lands in the hands of the psycho ranger.

"Batter up!!" the black psycho yells as he winds up the pole and swings.

The pole connects with the green rangers' face lifting him off the ground and into a nearby building.

"Is that the best you rangers have to offer? Damn I thought beating Pink and Blue made you strong, but I guess I was mistaken" the black psycho states mocking the fallen rangers.

The crimson and pink rangers struggle as they try and come to their feet.

"I can't believe this is happening" the crimson ranger states as he holds his left side.

"What are we supposed to do?" the pink rangers asks.

The two rangers hear a sound causing them to look to their right. They see the green ranger wobbling towards them.

"Man, this guy is crazy…it's the hardest opponent that we've had so far" the green ranger exclaims between breaths.

The red ranger slowly gets on his knees. The black psycho noticing this looks down on the ranger leader.

"Well, it's been fun but it ends here" the black psycho exclaims as a giant axe appears in his hand.

The three rangers look on as they are too weak and the red ranger is too far away for them to do anything.

"JAMMMMEEESSS!!!" the pink ranger yells as the giant axe is swung down towards the red ranger.

The red ranger doesn't look up as Wendy screams his name. The axe comes down closer and closer when it finally strikes down causing a cloud of debris to pick up.

"Jammmmeeess!!" Wendy whimpers as she falls to her knees, her face in her hands.

"I can't believe this" the green ranger states shocked by what he just saw.

The crimson ranger just stands there motionless, speechless.

As the cloud of debris starts to lift the black psycho is visible again. It starts to laugh as he believes to have destroyed the ranger. But the laughs quickly turn into shock when he sees no sign of the red ranger, just the axe dug into the concrete.

"What the???" the black psycho exclaims confused.

All of a sudden a shadow engulfs the psycho ranger causing it to turn around. As it turns around all it sees is the sun and a figure in front of it. The psycho ranger shields its eyes as the figure descends down upon it.

"Eat this!!" the voice yells as the figure's sword slices the psycho ranger.

The black psycho ranger falls backward as the figure lands.

The green, crimson and pink rangers look on surprised as they see the red ranger was the sword wielder.

"James!!" the three rangers say in unison.

"Rangers let finish this" the red ranger commands.

"Right!!" the three rangers chant as they all take out their individual weapons.

Seeing the psycho ranger actually hurt gives the rangers a new sense of hope and strength. The three rangers all run towards their enemy together. The black psycho ranger slowly gets up to see the attack coming.  
"Staff extend!!" the green ranger yells as his staff extends.

The psycho ranger moves its head to avoid the staff. But as it does so the pink ranger appears

"Twin Sais !!" the pink ranger yells as she slashes the black psycho who was unable to dodge the attack.

The psycho lets out an agonizing scream. The red ranger runs over to the psycho and jumps upward with his sword wielded.

"Omega Sword!!" the red ranger yells as the sword connects with the psycho causing it to fly upwards.

The black psycho ranger opens its eyes still flying upwards when it sees the green ranger waiting for it.

"Omega Staff!!" the green ranger yells as he pounds the psycho's head down.

The psycho plummets toward the concrete. The impact causes the ground to shake and some debris to whip around. The black psycho starts to twitch as it attempts to get back up.

"We're not done yet…Omega Dual Pistols!!" the crimson ranger yells as he is right above the psycho ranger with both of his weapons pointed at it.

Laser shots are fired from the pistols pelting the psycho with numerous rounds. The crimson ranger finally finishes his attack and lands with the other rangers as they look on to see what happens next.

"We did it!!" the green ranger and crimson rangers yell happily as they look at their comrades who just look straight ahead.

The two rangers look in the direction of the other's eyes as he sees the black psycho getting up. The psycho armor has been badly damaged and ripped. And to the surprise of the rangers some tentacles start to protrude out from the rips in the armor.

"O…My…God" the crimson ranger exclaims shocked.

"Hehehehe…" the black psycho ranger lightly laughs then starts to laugh manically.

"What's so funny?!" the red ranger asks becoming annoyed.

"It's just been a while since I've felt pain…" the black psycho explains as an energy is seen engulfing it.

The energy makes the ground shake and the rangers fight to find their footing. The black psycho then starts to grow bigger and bigger as it transforms.

"O….My….God" the crimson ranger shockingly says.

"Mike…is that all you know how to say?" the green ranger sarcastically asks as he looks up with the rest of the rangers.

The rangers look to see a giant brown rock monster with tentacles flailing around.

"Let's go rangers…fight me unless you are too afraid to" the black psycho antagonizes as it starts to destroy some buildings with its tentacles.

"We need Chimera Zord power now!!" the rangers yelled in unison.

Suddenly the Bear, Deer, Cheetah and Wolf Chimera Zords began to run from their resting places until they reached the site of the battle. The four rangers jumped into their individual zords and prepared for battle.

"This ends now monster!!" the crimson ranger exclaims with confidence.

"Bring it on!!" the black psycho replies snickering.

"Rangers…attack!!" the red ranger orders as the four rangers grab the controls on their zords and charge the monster.

The black psycho ranger stands there bracing for impact. All four zords collide with the monster.

"Push!!" the red ranger orders.

The four rangers push the controls forward forcing the zords to use up most of their strength to push the monster back. The black psycho begins to fall back.

"It's working!!" the green ranger yells.

After a few feet of falling back the monster begins to slow down until it comes to a complete stop. Noticing the lack of movement the rangers try to figure out what is going on.

"We're not moving" the pink ranger exclaims.

"Puny rangers, you don't have enough power to defeat me!!" the monster yells as four tentacles sprout from the monster's back and entangle themselves around the four zords.

The tentacles levitate them off the ground as the zords squirm to get free. The monster then chucks the chimera zords to the side causing them to crash to the concrete.

"Dammit…now what?" the crimson ranger asks as the zords are slow to get on their feet.

"We need to make the Chimera Megazord!!" the red ranger exclaims.

"But how…we need Justin here to complete it" the pink ranger explains.

"Phil, get Justin on the phone" the red ranger orders.

The green ranger quickly dials Justin's number, but to no avail.

"He's not picking up!!" the green ranger yells.

The red ranger then quickly contacts the power chamber.

"Alpha, I need to talk to Zordon it's an emergency!!" the red ranger exclaims.

"Uhhhh sorry to break it to you guys, but Zordon is not here" Alpha replies nervously.

"What do you mean he's not there?!" the four rangers yell in unison.

"Zordon left for an emergency, but I can help you" Alpha answers.

"Fine, we need Justin here now!!" the red ranger commands.

Alpha doesn't answer.

"Are you friggin kidding me, you mean to tell me Justin's not around either!!" the crimson ranger yells.

"Then where is he?" the green ranger asks impatiently.

"I don't know" Alpha replies.

"O thanks Alpha you have been a great help" the crimson ranger states sarcastically as the red ranger ends the transmission.

Suddenly lasers are shot and strike the ground in front of the zords. The impact from the lasers, cause the earth to pick up and the zords to fly backwards from the after shock.

"What do we do now?" the pink ranger asks.

The four rangers get their zords back on their feet as the black psycho walks towards them.

"We're just going to have to do this without the Chimera Megazord" the red ranger replies.

The other three rangers nod their heads unsure of what might happen.

"Ok guys, let's beat this guy!!" the red ranger yells.

The four rangers have their zords charge once again all preparing to use their attacks.

"Ehh I don't think so" the black psycho states as two protrusions come out of the monster.

The protrusions then take the form of hammers as they are slammed to the ground. The effect causes a massive earthquake stopping the zords in their tracks. The rangers try to regain control but as they try the ground underneath them collapses and they all fall in. The rangers all let out a yell as they plummet into the darkness until they finally hit the bottom of the hole. The lights inside the zords go out.

"Come on guys, let's fight!!" the red ranger yells.

"We can't all systems are down" the pink ranger explains.

"We don't even have enough juice to stand let alone fight" the green ranger adds.

"Dammit, now what bro?!" the crimson ranger asks anxiously awaiting an order.

The red ranger stays in his cockpit of his zord silent not knowing what to do.

"Bro?" the crimson ranger says concerned.

Suddenly one of the black psycho's tentacles appears and grabs the Bear Chimera Zord.

"Phil!!" the three rangers yell

"Get off of me you pile of sh…" the green ranger yells but is interrupted when the tentacle slams the zord to the ground rattling the green ranger inside.

"I'm now going to rip you rangers to shreds, one piece at a time" the black psycho exclaims as it lets out a maniacal laugh.

A protrusion comes out from the monster once again but this time it takes the form of a giant axe. The green ranger stares in horror as the axe is hovering over the zord. The other three rangers struggle to get their zords back online but to no avail.

"Now…Die!!" the black psycho yells as it chops down on the green ranger's zord.

All of a sudden a beam is shot severing the tentacle holding the Bear Chimera Zord off from the monster. The bear zord falls on the pavement as the monster stops its act, letting out an ear screeching yell.

"What the…" the green ranger says as he and the black psycho look back to see an animal like figure.

The figure takes a step forward to reveal a half lion half human animal robot colored in gold and black.

"How dare you interrupt my fun…I don't care who you are but you're going to be the first one to die by my hands!!" the black psycho yells as it charges the new robot.

"Eternal Pharoah Cannon!!" an unknown voice yells.

The robot opens its mouth as energy collects inside. Then when the black psycho ranger finally approaches the robot releases a laser beam in point blank range connecting with the monster.

"Nooooooo!!" the black psycho ranger screeches as it slowly disintegrates into dust.

The new robot closes its mouth and looks down on the bear zord.

Elsewhere in outer space…

"Failure!! Failure!! You know how much I hate failure!!" Blackborg yells as his minions cower in fear.

"My lord it wasn't…" Vargas starts to say but is interrupted.

"Leave, everyone leave!!" Blackborg commands as everyone jolts out of his chamber.

Blackborg turns around and looks out into the darkness of space.

'Who is this new warrior???' Blackborg asks himself trying to figure it out.

Back on Earth…

The new robot has rescued the ranger's zords. The four power rangers are all standing outside as a figure jumps from the gold and black robot landing in front of them.

"Ummm I guess I owe you my gratitude" the green ranger states not knowing what else to say.

"You owe him your life" the crimson ranger adds bothering the green ranger.

"Well from all of us we thank you" the pink ranger graciously states.

The figure covered in gold and black armor similar to theirs nods their head.

"May I ask for you name stranger?" the red ranger asks.

The gold and black figure lifts its arms and places them on either side of their helmet. The rangers look on perplexed and anxious to see who is under the helmet. The figure slowly takes off the helmet revealing their identity. The rangers take a step back as they are shocked to see Keri under the helmet…


	29. The Crimson Claw v Yellow Stranger

**Chapter 29: The Crimson Claw vs. The Yellow Stranger**

A day has passed since the last battle and the Rangers are still in shock over the fact that Keri is a Power Ranger.

"When did this happen?" said Phil

"About a week ago; I got this cell phone and was given instructions on how to use it." said Keri with a smile on her face.

Mike turns to Phil with a smile on his face and said,

"Hey now you guys can spend more time together."

"You know that wasn't funny" Phil said as he shoved Mike out of his face.

"Yes it is" said Mike under his breath as he walked away from the group.

James quickly looks as he watches Mike leave the area.

"Where are you going? Without Zordon for back up and the Zords out of commission; you can't leave on your own." said James as he grabs Mike's arm.

"Let go of me. Look this is all fun, but I'm bored here and heading home." said Mike as James lets go of his arm. "I'll see ya at home."

Mike continued to walk from the group alone home.

Meanwhile in Space….

"ANOTHER RANGER!!!" screamed Blackborg as he slammed his arm onto his throne.

"But master we…"Andromeda said; however, before she could finish, Blackborg ran towards her and picked her up by her throat and lifted her into the air.

"But master what? These Rangers have gained another ally in this war game and you were going to question me?" said Blackborg as he started to squeeze Andromeda's throat tighter and tighter.

Vargas quickly ran to Blackborg and started to say,

"Master we still have the Psycho Rangers."

Andromeda shakes her head in agreement with Vargas as Blackborg kicked Vargas across the room and dropped Andromeda to the floor.

"Yes the Psycho Rangers are still in our power. Send Psycho Yellow to deal with that Crimson Ranger. I owe him one." said Blackborg as he walked towards his throne.

Meanwhile on Earth the rangers were still in shock with Keri being a Power Ranger. Then the sky filled with darkness as Blackhearts filled the sky and landed around them.

"This is a great time to see what you can really do." said James as looked towards Keri.

"Don't worry I can handle myself." said Keri as she pulled out her morpher.

"We can argue all day, but lets get this battle started." said Wendy as she looked towards James and Keri.

"Fine Rangers; It's Morphin Time!" screamed James as he and the other rangers punched 258 into their morphers and with a large flash of light that brightened the dark skies, the Rangers stood there in their uniforms ready to fight. "Lets go."

The Rangers charged into the battle as the streets filled with Blackhearts.

"Where is Mike?" screamed Phil as he took out his Omega Staff and swung a large group of Blackhearts to the ground.

"He left" said James as he slashed through two Blackhearts "I'll go get him."

"No, I'll get him" said Keri as she pulled out a copy of the Blue Rangers Omega Bazooka and teleported to find Mike.

Elsewhere, Mike walked the streets towards his home when his morpher went off.

"Yo what is going on Alpha?" asked Mike.

"There is an attack on the Rangers and they need you there." said Alpha 9.

"I'll be on my way." said Mike "It's Morphin Time."

Mike then transformed into the Crimson Ranger as the sky darkened with Blackhearts.

"On second thought; I'm kind of busy." said Mike as he hung up his morpher.

Mike pulled out his Dual Omega Pistols as he started to shoot the Blackhearts as they fell from the sky.

In a flash of Gold light, Keri appeared next to Mike and started to shoot a copy of the Omega Bazooka towards the falling Blackhearts.

"What are you doing with Justin's weapon?" said Mike.

"This is just a copy. It was given to me when I got my morpher. Zordon said that this will be temporary." said Keri as she continued to fire at the Blackhearts.

"That means Justin is coming back, Oh hell yea" said Mike as he shot at the Blackhearts.

Meanwhile with the other Rangers…

"Damn Blackhearts are everywhere." James said as he slashed through a section of blackhearts.

"Where is your brother and Keri?" Wendy asked.

"He better not be macking game to her." Phil said as he smashed three blackhearts with his staff.

"What are you afraid he'll take her from you?" James said as he ran to Phil.

"Shut up James!" Phil as he knocked over a couple blackhearts.

"Don't worry man." James said as he slashed through more blackhearts.

Meanwhile with Michael and Keri…

"Damn how many more blackhearts are left?" Keri asked

"Well when you can see the horizon; there'll be at least a thousand left." Michael said sarcastically as he shot a blackheart in the face.

"Very funny" Keri said as she kicked a blackheart and shot another one.

Suddenly more blackhearts appeared from the ground and in front of them was Psycho Yellow.

"Hello, Crimson Wolf and Golden Sphinx. Do you like this little welcoming party?" Psycho Yellow said.

"Well it could be better with less people." Keri said.

"I agree, let me shorten the numbers a little." Michael said he started to glow.

"Chimera Power!" Michael said as he transformed into his Chimera form.

Michael ran into a crowd of Blackhearts and slashed through the crowd with his claws. Keri fought off some, blasted through others until she reached Psycho Yellow.

"Hello Golden Sphinx. I wished I could fight a seasoned ranger." Psycho Yellow said with an attitude. "But I guess a freshman should give me some sort of entertainment."

"Oh no you didn't, it's on now you freak!" Keri said as she ran at Psycho Yellow.

"Keri, don't fight her; you don't know what she is able to do!" Michael said as he slashed off the head of a blackheart.

"I'll be fine, just handle the Blackhearts, ok!" Keri yelled to Michael.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid or Phil would kill me if anything would happen to you!" Michael yelled back to Keri.

"Ok!" Keri said as she punched Psycho Yellow in the face and knee'd her in the stomach and before Psycho Yellow could react, Keri was right behind her ready to attack.

"Very nice, for a newbie, but now we end this!" Psycho Yellow said as she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Keri wondered as she looked around.

"Right here, girlie!" Psycho said as she reappeared next to Keri. Keri tried to dodge, but Psycho Yellow punched Keri in the face. Michael looked back and saw Keri fly through the sky.

"Damn, hold on Keri." Michael said as he ran towards Keri.

Keri fell into Michael's arms and he placed her down on the floor.

"Be more careful Keri, the Psychos are more powerful than they appear." Michael said.

"But I could try?" said Keri.

"You know what, you take care of the Blackhearts and I fight Psycho Yellow." Michael said as he ran towards Psycho Yellow.

Psycho Yellow laughed and ran at Michael, as they swung at each other they disappeared. Suddenly Michael is punched out of the fight and landed next to Keri.

"Ok new plan, help me out." Michael asked.

"Oh can I, because I am just a newbie and all and am not worthy to help a seasoned ranger such as yourself." Keri said.

"Ha ha, less attitude and more blasting." Michael said as he stood up.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you." Keri said as she started to shoot at Psycho Yellow.

Psycho Yellow dodged the first few blasts, but that was until Michael appeared and punched her in the face. Michael and Keri combo attack was working until Psycho Yellow grew into her Monstrous form.

"Hey Alpha send my Wolf Zord." Michael said into his Morpher.

"Ok it's on its way." Alpha said.

"Thanks" Michael as he ran into his Wolf Zord

"Ok, now we finish this." Michael said as the Wolf Zord jumped forward and bit Psycho Yellow on the arm.

The Psycho Yellow screamed in pain as the wolf zord clenched his teeth dug deeper into her arm. Psycho Yellow smacked the wolf zord off of her arm and ran after Michael. The wolf zord landed on its paws and opened its mouth.

"HOWLING CANNON!" Michael said as the wolf zord shot a laser blast from its mouth. Psycho Yellow was hurt so badly, she returned to her normal form. Michael jumped out of his Zord and landed in front of Psycho Yellow.

"Now we rid the world of one more Psycho Ranger." Michael said as he pointed his Omega Pistols in Psycho Yellow's face. Just then the other rangers showed up.

"Hey Bro, we've been looking for you guys." James said.

"Keri, ignore anything he said to you about a date." Phil said.

Everyone looked at Phil and said nothing.

"That was a little weird, so can we finish this freak." Keri said

"Ok, let's end this." James said "Omega Cannon"

The Rangers formed Omega Cannon and Blasted the Psycho Ranger into pieces. The Ranger walked to the mall, as they were walking the rangers started talking about Justin.

"So do you know when Justin is returning." Michael asked.

"No not really." Keri said.

"Well at least there is one less Psycho Ranger left in the world." James said.

"Well how many Psychos are left." Wendy asked.

"I think there's just one" Phil said as he walked closer to Keri

"Well soon there won't be any left" James said.


	30. Leader vs Leader

**Chapter 30: Leader vs. Leader**

The Power Chamber started to flash and shake as Zordon teleported into the Chamber.

"Zordon is that you?" asked Alpha 9 as he walked over towards Zordon's body.

"Yes Alpha and the plan is finally done." said Zordon as he got up from the floor and walked towards the computer. "So how are my rangers?"

"There is one Psycho left." said Alpha 9.

"And if I'm right, its Psycho Red, James better be ready for it" said Zordon as he pulled up schematics up on the Zords.

Meanwhile with the Rangers…

The night was just starting as all the rangers went to sleep. In James's and Mike's apartment, James laid in his bed in a deep sleep, while he slept he started to twitch and move a lot. With more and more of his rapid movements he started to breathe heavy and sweat more and more.

"Rangers…." said James in his sleep

Meanwhile in Space….

"You Psycho Rangers have failed me for the last time." said Blackborg as he threw his throne towards Vargas and Andromeda.

"Master there is only one left." said Vargas as he looked towards Psycho Red posting up on the wall.

"Yes and there is no way that I'm going to lose." said Psycho Red.

"What do you mean?" asked Andromeda as she looked towards Psycho Red.

"Look at the Red Ranger…He has won't be able to beat me" said Psycho Red.

"Where do you see that? He seems to be fine." said Vargas.

"Look at his fighting style now, its calmer than before." said Psycho Red.

"Well that doesn't say anything about him being any more unsure of himself than he was before." said Andromeda.

"It is….he has calmed his fighting style because he is used to his ways as a Power Ranger in uniform. He has relied too much on the protection of the power that he weakened his fighting style; that is a very poor way for a fighter adjust to power and he will regret it" said Psycho Red as he walked into the darkness.

Meanwhile back on Earth; James sat up in his bed looking around his room.

'What are we going to do after we defeat Blackborg,….wait…. we may have to stop being Power Rangers…we do have the fire power to defeat him now with Keri on our team but the only thing holding us back is Justin not being here….where is this kid and where is Zordon….we need them if were going to defeat Blackborg.' thought James as he looked at his clock.

James laid back down onto his bed and looked towards the sky. 'Maybe should I call Wendy', Then came a knock on James's door as Mike walked into the room with the phone in his hand.

"Look if you want to get back with this girl then leave it till morning." said Mike as he handed the phone to James.

"What is this about?" asked James.

"Don't be stupid and say hello" said Mike as he stumbled from James' room and walked towards his room.

"Hello" said James into the phone while his hand started to shake.

"James it's me….can we talk?" said Wendy on the other line with nervousness in her voice.

After an hour or so on the phone, there was a loud yell that came from James' room. James quickly ran from his room and ran into his brother's room.

"YES YES YES!!" screamed James as he ran around Mike's room.

"Yea, I figured that you two would end up together." said Mike as he threw a pillow at James so he would leave his room.

The night continued on and what felt like seconds was the night ending and the alarm clocks went off and school seemed to start. The Rangers met up at school like they normally do and looked at James and Wendy as they held hands. Mike then turned to James and Wendy and then looked at Keri and Phil and said.

"This is the reason I didn't sleep last night" Mike said and then walked into the school building and walked towards his locker.

Phil looked at Keri and then looked towards James and Wendy and started to turn red and started to walk towards the school.

"Phil, hold on a second!" screamed James as he gave a kiss to Wendy and ran after Phil.

After James and Phil were inside Wendy turned towards Keri and asked her "When are you going to get with Phi?l"

"Sooner or later, he is a nice guy and all, but I don't know if I like him like that" said Keri as Wendy and her walked into school.

The school day went on as normal until James walked into the locker room to change after gym class and saw a new student standing there; glaring at him from across the room.

"Hey, my name is James. What is yours?" said James as he went over to the new kid.

"I know who you are; red ranger." said the new kid as he kicked James into the wall of the locker room.

"What the hell was that about?" said James as he stumbled back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Look kid, I know Zordon choose you guys to protect the Earth from the evil of Blackborg, but you're not suited for that." said the kid as he walked away from the gym.

James quickly got up and ran towards the mysterious boy, but to no avail as the boy disappeared from site.

"I have to tell the others about this" said James as he walked away from the gym and headed home.

When he walked into his house he saw the other Rangers sitting there waiting for him to get in.

"What took you so long?" said Mike as he looked towards James.

"Long story…so why are you guys all here?" said James as he closed the door behind himself.

"We came here to talk about the Psycho Rangers." said Phil.

"And the fact that Justin and Zordon haven't come back yet." said Wendy.

"This is a great time for them not to be here." said Keri sarcastically.

All of the sudden the Rangers were teleported from James' house and landed into the Power Chamber.

"Wait…what just happened?" asked Phil as he looked around.

"Its ok Rangers, I brought you here." said a voice.

"Don't tell me…" said Mike.

"Yea it's him." said James angrily.

"Zordon" said the Rangers in unison as Wendy ran over and gave Zordon a hug.

"I know that I should have told you that I was leaving; but there was a reason that I left." said Zordon.

"And that was?" asked James with a look of anger on his face.

"That won't be found out until the time comes" said Zordon.

"This is nonsense" said James.

"What!?" said Keri.

"This is nonsense because we waited all this time for you to come back and you don't even tell us what is going on!" said James.

"I know your upset but..." said Zordon but before he could finish James pin Zordon against the computer.

"Without you here; we almost died! Why would you do that to us" said James with tears in his eyes "Where is Justin, what the hell did you do with him? When did you create the Gold Ranger? Who is this other kid that knows that we are Power Rangers?"

"Wait, what other kid?" asked Phil with confusion on his face.

Mike then ran over and pulled James off of Zordon and threw him to the ground.

"Now calm down and tell us about this other kid" said Mike as he looked at James.

"The reason I was late this afternoon was the fact that I fought a kid in the locker room that knew I was a Power Ranger." said James as he got up.

"This is impossible." said Zordon. "The only ones that know you are Power Rangers are those in this room."

Then the alarm went off and the computer announced that there were a group of Blackhearts attacking.

"Ok let's do it; Its Morphin Time" said James as the Rangers punched in the code 258 and morphed into their Ranger forms and teleported to the battlefield.

When the Rangers got there, the ground was covered with the bodies of hundreds of Blackhearts with the mystery child standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"Who is this kid?" said Mike as he looked at the kid fight off the Blackhearts.

"That was the kid from the locker room" said James.

The kid walked towards the Power Rangers with a smile on his face and his eyes glowing red.

"Ok this is very strange." said Wendy.

"He isn't human." said Keri as she took out Justin's Omega Bazooka and took aim at the boy.

"You Rangers can't defeat me." said the boy as he took out a cell phone and punched a code into the cell phone and transformed into Psycho Red.

"This is your end Power Rangers." said Psycho Red as he ran towards the Power Rangers with his Psycho Sword out.

The Rangers took out their Omega Weapons and brought them together to form the Omega Cannon and started to charge it for a final attack

"Omega Blast!!" screamed the Rangers as the blast of blue and white flowed towards Psycho Red.

Psycho Red stood there as the blast came towards him. The blast soon hit Psycho Red and the large explosion blinded the Rangers.

"Finally, the last Psycho Rangers is done." said Mike as he took his Dual Omega Pistols.

"I don't think this over." said Keri as she held the Omega Bazooka.

"I know" said James.

As the dust cleared there was another flash of red light that appeared in front of the Crimson Ranger and cut his Pistols in half. Psycho Red then picked up the Crimson Ranger and threw him into the sky as he dashed towards the Pink Ranger and slashed the Omega Sais in half and kicked the Pink ranger, bringing her to her knees.

"HAHAHA" laughed Psycho Red as he turned towards Omega Green and Omega Gold as he slashed and cut the Rangers Omega weapons and cutting the Rangers causing them to fall to the ground. Soon after, the Crimson Ranger fell and hit the ground.

"No!" screamed James as he ran towards Psycho Red with his Omega sword out. The two Rangers clashed at hyper speed causing an aftershock, breaking glass around them and causing car alarms to go off.

"You're a nice match Ranger." said Psycho Red.

"You can't compare me to you." said the Red Ranger as the Rangers continued to slash and cut each other.

The sparks fell and hit the ground with each slash of the sword. The Rangers started to breathe heavy as each strike of the sword was parried by the other. After a while the Omega Blade started to break due to the damage that it was staining.

"Damn I won't last to long" said James as he kicked Psycho Red away from him.

"That true Red Ranger" said Psycho Red as he dashed and attacked the Red Ranger.

In response the Red Ranger took out his Omega Sword to block the attack. The sword then broke in the Red Rangers hands.

Psycho Red then picked up the Red Ranger and threw him into a car. Psycho Red then threw his sword into the shoulder of the Red Ranger to pin him into the car.

"AHHHHH" screamed the Red Ranger as the sword ripped through his uniform and into his skin.

"There is no one that can stop me." said Psycho Red as he charged his eyes up, the out of the sky came a blast that covered Psycho Red.

James then looked towards the sky and saw the beam disappear as Psycho Red stood up in confusion.

"That has to be…" said the Red Ranger

Then a blue light landed next to the Red Ranger and pulled out the sword that was in the Red Rangers shoulder.

"I knew you would be back soon." said the Red Ranger as he looked at the Blue Ranger.

"Yea, I know" said the Blue Ranger with his new Omega Bazooka in his hand.

The Red Ranger then took the Psycho Sword from the Blue Ranger and the two of them looked towards Psycho Red.

"You know what to do" said the Red Ranger.

"Yea of course" said the Blue Ranger.

"CHIMERA MODE" screamed the Red and Blue Ranger as the two of them changed into their Chimera forms.

"You think that this will defeat me" said Psycho Red.

"Of course we can…" said the Blue Ranger.

"Cause we are the …" said The Red Rangers.

"OMEGA RANGERS!!" said the Red and Blue Ranger as the Blue Ranger picked up the Red Ranger and threw him towards Psycho Red.

"Huh" said Psycho Red as the blade of the Psycho Sword was plunged into the chest of Psycho Red.

"Now!!!" screamed the Red Ranger as he flipped over Psycho Red as a beam of blue and white light came from the Blue Ranger's Omega Bazooka and covered Psycho Red in the beam. As soon as the smoke cleared the Blue Ranger and Red Ranger stood over the body of the Psycho Red as they pointed the weapons at the face of Psycho Red.

"Now tell us what is going on here." said the Red Ranger holding the Psycho Sword.

"You will never know" said Psycho Red as he started to grow.

"Not now" said the Blue Ranger as he shot a blast in the face of Psycho Red "Now tell us what we need to know."

"You better tell him or this is the last sunrise you will ever se.e" said the Red Ranger as he raised the Psycho sword.

"Go to hell" said Psycho Red.

"Fine" said the Red Ranger as he brought the Psycho Sword down on the body of Psycho Red.

"Good bye" said the Blue Ranger as he charged the Omega Bazooka and fired the beam; destroying Psycho Red.

The Psycho sword then shattered with the death of Psycho Red and the New Omega Bazooka crumbled.

"Why did the Omega Bazooka do that?" asked the Red Ranger

"Cause I made it with enough power to stop one of the Psycho's and it did its job" said the Blue Ranger. "Thank goodness that I still have my regular weapon."

"Well…" Keri said looking down. "It was kind of destroyed along with the other Omega weapons."

"You better have a back up" said the Red Ranger

"Oh I do" said The Blue Ranger

The Red and Blue Ranger then gathered up the other Rangers and teleported them all to the Power Chamber. As the Rangers laid in the health bay and started the healing process they awoke to see Justin and James standing there.

"Justin your back" said Wendy with a smile on her face

"Hey man welcome back" said Phil

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" screamed Mike as he coughed a little.

"So this is what happens when I leave" said Justin with a smile on his face. "Apparently, all the Zords are offline, in need of repair, and the weapons get destroyed."

"Yea so what are we going to do about our weapons" said James as he walked towards Zordon

"Don't worry Justin and I created new weapons just in case the other ones failed" said Zordon as he went over to the control panal. 

"Yea, they should be online and fully functional by the time we have our next fight." Justin said as he walked over to the rangers.

"Nice and Welcome back Justin" said James.

"Its good to be back" said Justin.

Meanwhile in Space….

"They defeated Psycho Red" said Andromeda.

"Now the Psycho's are gone, now what Master Blackborg" said Vargas.

"I wouldn't count them out just yet." Blackborg said smiling evilly.

"I always have a plan, don't worry about anything" said Blackborg as he had an evil grin on his face.


	31. Psycho and Space Rangers Return

**Chapter 31: Psycho and Space Rangers Return**

After finally defeating the psycho rangers, the Omega Rangers finally relax a little and prepare for their finals in school. The gang has met at Phil's house to get some last minute studying done.

"I can't believe that we have a 10 page research paper for English and an 8 page paper for History as our finals." Phil said

"Yea, they really unloaded the work on us this time." Mike said groaning as he got up to get something to drink.

"Wow, all this Trigonometry stuff is hard as well and I need to get at least an 80 on this final." James said

"Speaking of math, where is Justin?" Wendy asked. "I thought he was supposed to be here to help us with this stuff."

"Yea he was; I'll call him." James said as he reached for his animorpher. "Justin come in its James.

There was no response.

"Justin come in, it's James." James said as the line remained silent.

"I don't like the sound of this." Wendy said.

"Hold on guys, let's not freak out yet, remember when he disappeared before, he was just doing stuff for Zordon." Phil said.

"Yea, let's try calling Zordon and seeing what he knows." Mike said as he got out his Animorpher. "Zordon come in this is Mike."

"Yes, Michael is there a problem?" Zordon responded.

"Well, we tried contacting Justin and there was no response." Mike said.

"Oh do not worry Rangers, Justin is here taking care of some things at the Power Chamber." Zordon said.

"Okay thanks" Mike said as the communication ended. "See, he just busy being smart at the Power Chamber."

"I don't know." James said. "Why didn't he tell us that he was doing this stuff?"

"Maybe he just got roped into the situation." Phil suggested. "I think the more important task though is getting this work done."

"True" James said.

At the Power Chamber

"I can't wait for the other rangers to get a load of what we have for them this time." Justin said as he was working in the lower levels.

"Justin, have you completed the final modifications?" Zordon asked.

"Just about done" Justin responded. "After that, I have to run the test programs and then they will be fully operational."

"Good because the sooner you and the other rangers get these gifts, the better." Zordon said.

"Absolutely, Blackborg will never know what hit him." Justin said making the final adjustments.

"What about the new weapon systems?" Zordon asked. "Are they coming along as well?"

"Yea, the Ranger weapons are now fully functional, but the new Red Ranger weaponry is giving me problems." Justin said finishing the last adjustments. "But I should be able to fix it soon."

"Good" Zordon said.

In outer space…

"I cannot believe that the Psycho Rangers have failed." Andromeda said angrily

"Yea they were pretty useless." Vargas added.

"They were not useless; they just fought too much with each other to actually get something done." Blackborg said. "I have their essence and created new, more powerful bodies for them. Also, with the rest of Night-Wolf's power as well as some of my own, they will be unstoppable."

"Excellent idea my lord" Andromeda said. "But how will you prevent them from fighting against one another?"

"This was easily accomplished." Blackborg replied. "I simply reprogrammed their mind to have similar teamwork personality to that of their counterparts. This makes them the perfect fighting team."

"That is a great plan my lord." Vargas said.

"Now leave me generals, I need to be alone for this task." Blackborg said as he gathered their energies in his hand. The generals walked out as the psycho rangers reformed. Their outer appearances seem more sinister than before. Their faces more twisted and they gave off an eerie glow.

"How may we serve you master?" The red psycho ranger said.

"Destroy the rangers once and for all." Blackborg said. "Do not fail me again."

"We will not fail with our combined power." The Psycho Rangers said.

Back at the Power Chamber…

"Alright Zordon, the new projects are ready." Justin said proudly.

"Well that's good, summon the other rangers." Zordon said.

"James come in, do you read me?" Justin said into his animorpher.

"Justin, where have you been?" James said back.

"That's not important; I need you and the others to teleport to the Power Chamber." Justin said urgently.

The Rangers arrived at the Power Chamber and gathered around Justin and Zordon.

"So Justin what's this all about and why have you been so secretive lately?" James asked.

"Well…" as Justin began, the alarm went of and the computer spoke:

"The Psycho Rangers have returned. They are attacking the city."

"What are you talking about? We took out the Psycho Rangers." James shouted

"Maybe the computer is malfunctioning." Justin said as he checked the computer.

"So what is verdict?" Phil said.

"The computer is not malfunctioning, we need to get over there and stop them." Justin said worriedly.

"Alright guys, let's do it. It's Morphin' Time." James announced as he and the other rangers transformed into the Omega Rangers and teleported to the city. Meanwhile the Psycho Rangers let loose their rage on the city.

"Stop right there Psycho Rangers." James announced as him and the other Rangers arrived on the scene.

"Ahh, Red Ranger it's about time you got here." Psycho Red responded. "And look, you brought your assortment of friends."

"Yea and this time we're going to destroy you" Justin said fiercely.

"Well Blue Ranger, I would like to see you try." Psycho Blue said.

As that was said, both teams of rangers went after their counter-parts The Omega Rangers put a decent fight but the Psycho's were too much.

"Wow, these guys are tougher than before." James said gasping.

"I think its time to go Chimera." Keri said.

"Oh definitely" Phil said.

"Chimera Power" The Rangers said as they punched in the codes and transformed into Chimera Mode.

"Those forms may've taken us out before, but they will do nothing against our team" Psycho Red said as him and the others trapped the Omega Rangers where they stood. The Psycho's then gathered energy and aimed a powerful beam at the Rangers. As the beam approached, the ranger trembled in fear as they faced imminent danger. As the beam grew close to its target, it was deflected by several multi-colored beams.

"What was that?" Wendy asked confused.

"That's what I'd like to know." Psycho Black said.

"Psycho's, you are not going to harm our fellow rangers, we're taking you down for good." A voice said in the distance.

All of a sudden, six rangers came down and helped the Omega Rangers back to their feet.

"Oh my goodness, you guys are the Space Rangers." Justin exclaimed.

"Who?" Keri said confused.

"The Space Rangers" Justin said impatiently. "Andros, Cassie, TJ, Carlos, Zhane, and Ashley are the Space Rangers. They defended the Earth against the menace that was Astronema and the Alliance of Evil. They were the first to go against the Psycho Rangers."

"That's correct" The Red Space Ranger said.

"Yea you really know your stuff." The Pink Space Ranger said.

"Well…" Justin said.

"Nice to see this reunion…" Psycho Red said as he charged up energy. "…but now it's time to destroy you all."

As the blasts hit the rangers they were all de-morphed. They looked around and prepared for a second assault.

"We won't let you and Blackborg conquer Earth." James said fiercely. "You guys ready?"

"Yea" The Omega Rangers answered.

"You guys ready" Andros asked.

"Yea" The Space Rangers said.

"It's Morphin Time" The Omega Rangers yelled as they punched in the code.

"Let's Rocket" The Space Rangers yelled as they punched in their code.

Both Rangers' morphing sequences activated and each group transformed into Power Rangers. The Omega Rangers transformed into their Chimera forms and the Space Rangers drew their weapons.

"Guys, I finished modifications on our new weapons." Justin said. "Alpha, send the weapons."

"Right away" Alpha 9 said as the rangers held out their hands and received their weapons.

"Sweet." Wendy said. "Omega Tomahawks"

"Alright" Mike said. "Omega Katana"

"See" Justin said. "Omega Mace"

"Nice" Phil said. "Omega Hammer"

"Cool" Keri said. "Omega Daggers"

"Awesome" James said. "Omega Saber"

"Well, now that you guys got upgraded, let's get em." Cassie said.

Both Rangers ran out to the Psycho Rangers. The Pink and Gold Omega and Pink Space Rangers attacked Psycho Pink with varying tag team attacks. The Green Omega and Black and Silver Space Rangers attacked Psycho Black with powerful attacks from their weapons. The Yellow Space Ranger and Crimson Omega Ranger fired alternative blasts at Psycho Yellow. The Blue Omega Ranger grabbed Blue Space Ranger, flew up and threw him at Psycho Blue causing him to strike Psycho Blue powerfully. The Omega Red Ranger and Red Space Ranger each struck Psycho Red with their weapons.

"Is that all you got?" Psycho Red said as he tried to recover.

"What are we going to do?" James asked. "These weapons are good, but we need something else."

"Well then, it's a good thing I have so many tricks up my sleeve." Justin said with excitement. "I actually have a specialized weapon for you James. It's called the Omega Cheetah Battlizer. Just dial 333 on your animorpher and call out to it."

"Nice" James said as he punched in the numbers. "Omega Cheetah Battlizer!!"

James became engulfed in red light. The light shaped around his uniform until it revealed advanced weaponary cannons on his arms. His faced appeared to have changed more cheetah-like and revealed scanners. The light petruded off of his right hand and revealed a cheetah shield.

"I have one as well" Andros said as he punched three in his arm morpher and became the Red Space Battlized Ranger.

"Quadra Blaster" Carlos said as the other Space Rangers surrounded him and prepared their weapon.

"What are we going to do?" Phil said. "We don't have the Omega Cannon anymore."

"But we do have a brand new weapon for this situation. Our current weapons have the power to release a highly charged polarized blast." Justin said.

"What?" Mike said.

"Your weapons act as individual guns that can combine for a bigger blast." Ashley said.

"Oh" Mike said.

"Alright, charge your weapons" Justin said as his and the other rangers weapons began to glow in the color of each ranger.

"It's time to end this" James said.

"That's right" Andros said. "Ready, aim…"

"Fire" The Rangers said as each of the Rangers fired their weapons at the Psycho

Rangers who fell and appeared to be destroyed.

"Yea, finally they are destroyed." James said excitedly.

"Don't celebrate too soon" Justin said. "Look…"

The chips implanted in the Psycho Rangers started to blink. Soon each of the Psycho Rangers started to pull themselves together and grow into their monster forms.

"What are you rangers going to do now?" Psycho Black asked.

"We need Chimera Megazord power now!!" The Omega Rangers yelled as they punched in the code 147.

"We need AstroMegazord power now!!" The Space Rangers Cried.

"Mega Winger" The Silver Space Ranger called out.

"Sphinx Megazord Power" The Gold Omega Ranger called.

The Megazords heeded the calls of the Rangers and came forth from their areas. The Rangers went to their Megazords and prepared for battle. The Chimera Megazord went after Psycho Red; the AstroMegazord went after Psycho Blue; The Mega Winger went after Psycho Black; and the Sphinx Megazord handled Psycho Yellow and Pink. The Psycho Rangers put a good fight and appeared to be destroyed when each Meagzord performed their finishing assault, however the Psycho's energies seemed to combine into a fearsome new creature.

"What is that?" James asked.

"I don't know; we've never faced something like that." TJ said.

"It looks as though they've combined." Justin said.

"Very clever Rangers, now face destruction." This new entity said as it released a wave powerful energy that severely damaged each Megazord and threw its occupants from the helm.

"Great what are we going to do now?" James asked.

"I don't know." Wendy said. "Justin, how long would it be until the zords were back online?"

"Several hours or perhaps days" Justin said lost in thought. "And to think I just fixed those Zords."

"I'm sorry Omega Rangers but that was all we had." Andros said.

"Same here" Keri said.

"Not exactly" Justin responded.

"What are you talking about?" Phil said. "Our Zords are out of commission, we've got nothing else."

"On the contrary, we have what I have been working on." Justin said slyly. "Okay, we've got to act quickly. Dial 148 in your phone when I finish."

"What's going to happen?" Mike said.

"Oh you'll see" Justin replied. "We need Chimera Warrior Zord power now."

With that, the Rangers dialed 148 in their animorphers and from the sky new zords descended. The first looked like a pink female warrior with antlers, a humanoid body that appeared deer-like; the second looked like a green warrior with brute strength and claws, this one was humanoid as well and appeared bear-like; the third was a sleek gold warrior with a cat-like, human body; the fourth came down in crimson with a complete human body that was engulfed by a wolf; the fifth came down in blue with a human-like bottom half but hawk-like top half with wings; the six and final zord appeared as a swift fiece human warrior with cheetah spots and claws. Each of the warriors bared resemblance to the animal spirit that each ranger possessed as well the human qualities that the rangers themselves had.

"Wow these zords are amazing" Mike said.

"I can't believe that this is what you and Zordon have been working on." James said shocked.

"You built these?" Zhane asked.

"Designed and built" Justin replied.

"Well, let's test them out" Wendy said as she teleported up to her new zord.

"Yea, let's go" Phil said as he and the other rangers teleported into their zords.

"Good Luck Omega Rangers" Carlos said.

"Oh look, new toys for us to destroy." The creature said it charged at the Omega Rangers.

The Blue Chimera Warrior Zord flew up and fired talon missles at the creature. The creature fell back and the others took this as the opportunity to attack. The Pink Warrior Zord charged up its antlers and launched lightning at the creature. The Red Warrior Zord and Crimson Warrior Zord ran at the creature and viciously slashed it. The Green Warrior Zord charged up it's claws and jabbed the creature twice, causing it to fall down.

"I think that did it." James said.

"No, look" Phil said as the creature got back up ready for battle.

"We need more power" Mike said.

"Justin is there anything else these new zords can do?" Wendy asked.

"Rangers, press the button on the right that matches your color to activate Megazord sequence." Justin responded as he and the other rangers pushed the buttons.

The Zords began to change at the command of the Rangers. The Green and Crimson Warrior Zords both compressed and became more like legs of a bigger warrior. The Blue Warrior Zord's legs strenched out into the Green and Crimson Warrior zords. It's wings crossed and became a chest plate. The Pink and Gold Warrior Zords compressed and became arms that connected to the Blue Warrior Zord. The Red Warrior Zord compacted and contorted until a visible head became clear and docked onto the newly formed Chimera Warrior Megazord.

"Chimera Warrior Megazord, power up." The rangers said as each began to become accustomed to their equipment.

The Chimera Warrior Megazord and the Psycho creature battled fiercely. Each sides got shots in and dealt damage to the other.

"We need a way to finish this creature off." James said as the Psycho creature slashed their new Megazord.

"Well, I think it's time for the Omega Laser Cannon." Justin said as he typed the sequence in the computer.

The Chimera Warrior Megazord held its arms out as a huge cannon appeared before it. The Psycho creature knew that the end was near and attempted to run at the Megazord.

"Wow this is a huge cannon" James said.

"Yea and let's use it before it's too late" Phil said.

"Omega Laser Cannon is charged and ready." Justin said.

"Alright, then fire" James said.

On James' command the Chimera Warrior Megazord fired a powerful laser at the Psycho creature and destroyed it. The rangers left the Megazord and teleported to the Power Chamber. When they arrived there, the Space Rangers were there.

"Thank you guys so much for the help." Keri said.

"It was no trouble" Zhane said.

"Do you need any help getting the astro ship repaired?" Justin asked.

"No, but I'll give you a quick tour." Cassie said as Justin's eyes illuminated with excitement as they went off.

"I still can't believe that kid built those Chimera Warrior Zords." TJ said. "We could've used him on our team."

"Yea, that's why I am glad he is on our team." James said.

"Well, you all are a good team." Andros said. "I am glad that you all have assumed the responsibility of defending the Earth."

"Thanks" Phil said as Justin and Cassie returned.

"Well, now it is time for us to go." Ashley said.

"Goodbye" The Omega Rangers said.

"Goodbye" The Space Rangers replied.

The Space Rangers departed, the Omega Rangers returned to their respective homes relieved that the imminent threat was over.


	32. Lost Memories

**Chapter 32: Lost Memories**

"Keri…Keri…." A monstrous voice calls out

Keri opens her eyes as she sits up on her bed. She is breathing heavily and sweating scared out of her mind. She stares down at her shaking hands.

'Why can't I remember?' Keri asks herself as tears fall down her cheeks

The sun rises over the horizon as a new day begins. The rangers go another mundane day of school and soon meet up at the end of it.

"Hey guys" Phil yells as he runs over to his friends gathered in front of the school.

"Hey Phil what's going on?" Mike asks.

"How was school?" Wendy asks.

"Ehh school's school" Phil replies shrugging

"That's true" Wendy, James, and Mike answer at the same time, which causes them and Phil to laugh.

"Well if you guys studied more than maybe you wouldn't have those feelings towards our education" Justin states interrupting the group's laughter.

Phil, Wendy, James and Mike stop laughing and look at Justin with confused looks.

"Naw what am I saying" Justin states as he laughs.

The rest of the group joins in the laughter. Phil wipes his eyes as he looks around. His head is moving left and right as if someone is missing.

"Hey, where's Keri?" Phil asks.

The rest of the group slowly regains their composure.

"I saw her in school today but she didn't seem like herself" Wendy explains with concern in her voice.

"Yea she was falling asleep in class…which is not like her" Justin adds

Phil turns toward the school then back at her friends.

"Did she leave already?" Phil asks.

"Yea we were walking together before she told me that she wanted to go home because she wasn't feeling well" Wendy explains

"Hey I would have driven her home if she wasn't feeling well" Justin exclaims

"I told her that but she insisted that a walk would help" Wendy replies so that Justin wouldn't take offense.

Phil doesn't say anything but looks towards the exit of the school grounds.

"Go ahead man, you know you want to" James states that catches Phil off guard.

"What are you talking bout?" Phil asks already knowing the answer as his face turns red.

James just stands there as he, Justin and Wendy smile. Phil smiles back and runs toward the exit.

"I won't be long" Phil yells out as he waves his arm continuing to run.

"Where's he going?" Mike asks confused.

"Are you kidding me?" James states

"One minute he's here the next he's running off somewhere" Mike replies.

Wendy, Justin, and James just shake their heads and walk away.

"What?" Mike asks still confused as he runs to catch up with his friends.

Elsewhere…

Keri is slowly walking down one of the back streets. A concerned look is apparent on her face.

'This is the fifth time this week' Keri thinks to herself as she thinks back to what happened last night.

The voice that she heard replays in her mind over and over again.

'Who is that calling out to me?'

All of a sudden a sharp pain in her head is felt as she tries to remember. Keri stops walking and puts her hand to her head. Keri grimaces at the pain as sweat begins to form on her face.

"Why can't I remember?!" Keri yells as she punches a nearby wall.

Keri's fist remains on the wall as blood from her shaking hand begins to trickle down.

"Keri!!" a voice yells out.

Keri's eyes widen as she takes her hand away from the wall and turns to the direction of the voice.

"Phil?" Keri says confused.

Phil stops in front of Keri as she grabs his knees breathing heavily.

"Phil what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you were by yourself and not feeling so well…so yea" Phil responds as he smiles

Phil's eyes wander till they notice Keri's bloody hand. Keri quickly covers her injured hand with the other and turns her back to Phil.

"Keri what's going on?"

"It's nothing" Keri answers non-saliently.

"It doesn't look like nothing" Phil says as he steps forward and puts his hand on Keri's shoulder. "Keri, come on you can tell me"

Keri stays silent for a few minutes when she finally steps forward causing Phil's hand to fall back to his side.

"Phil…why do you insist on trying to get in my business…why do you care?" Keri asks in a low sad tone.

Phil blushes as he begins to play with his fingers in a nervous way.

"Well….Keri…I…like you…more than I've ever liked anyone in my life"

Keri's eye widen in shock at Phil's answer. Tears slowly leak from the side of her eyes; her heart is beating twice as fast.

"I don't know Keri…but when I'm with you I don't have a care in the world, I can be myself around you, you make me laugh, you're beautiful, smart…"

"Stop…please stop" Keri interrupts surprising Phil.

Keri just stands there her heart beating even faster than before. Each compliment cut through her like a knife causing her heart a lot of pain.

"Keri?" Phil says concerned as he hears her sniffle and weep.

"I'm sorry Phil" Keri exclaims as she begins to run away from him, tears flying off her face and onto the sidewalk.

Phil just stands there not knowing what to make of what just happened. After a few seconds Phil slowly turns around and begins his walk back home heartbroken. He passes the wall that Keri angrily punched but doesn't notice the bloody dent she made. Keri continues to run around corners and blocks until she finally reaches her place. Keri quickly unlocks the front door and slams it behind her. Keri sits in front of the door her head between her knees as a rush of tears run down her eyes and face.

The next day…

The bell rings dismissing the students of Jefferson High School. The students rush out the building as the weekend has finally arrived. Justin, James, Mike and Wendy are seen hanging out in front of Justin's car talking.

"Does anyone know what's going with Phil and Keri?" Mike asks

"I tried talking to Keri today but she just kept changing the subject" Keri explains

"Yea Phil did the same thing" James adds

"Well why don't you both call them and we'll talk to them all together" Justin suggests.

"Yea why not" Mike adds as James and Wendy take out their cell phones and begin to dial their friends' numbers.

In outer space…

"Sire…sire we have a just created a new monster for you" Andromeda yells as she runs into Blackborg's chambers

"Oh joy another failure of a monster…what makes this one different from the rest?!" Blackborg yells.

Andromeda kneels before Blackborg and then stands.

"My lord the only reason the rangers know when we strike is when they are told by another source…" Andromeda begins to explain.

"Ok" Blackborg replies gesturing with his hands to get on with the rest of the plan.

"Well, if we cut off all communication on the planet then the rangers won't be able to know what's up or more importantly get their powers"

Blackborg caresses his chin thinking.

"Your majesty you can't really believe this can you?" Vargas interrupts as he stomps in the chamber.

"Why don't you butt out Vargas, you are just jealous that you didn't come up with this exceptional plan" Andromeda states in a snobby way, head held high

Vargas and Andromeda begin to bicker over the plan.

"SILENCE!!" Blackborg yells.

Vargas and Andromeda immediately stop their argument and turn to their lord.

"We will go with Andromeda's plan" Blackborg states

Andromeda smiles as Vargas turns and walks out of the chamber.

"Thank you lord I won't fail you" Andromeda says

"Be sure that you don't, my patience for you is waning thin" Blackborg replies as he points to the door of his chamber "Now go"

Back at the high school…

Keri is seen in the girl's locker room sitting on one of the benches. She's just sitting there contemplating to herself. In the boy's locker room Phil is seen doing the same as Keri.

All of sudden both of their cell phones begin to ring. Startled by the sound Keri and Phil quickly grab their phones and check to see who it is. Disappointed looks come over their faces when they see that James and Wendy are calling them. They both take deep breaths.

'Should I answer?' They both think

The phones continue to ring when they finally flip their phones open and put it to their ears.

"Hello?" they both say "Hello….Hello"

They pull the phones off their ears and stare at it in confusion.  
"Can….Y…Ea….E…." a voice blocked by static comes through the phones.

"What's going on?" Phil says as he stands up.

Outside of the school…

"Phil…Phil!!" James yells as he tries to reach his friend but to no avail.

"Can't get him?" Mike asks

James shakes his head and stares at his phone.

"I can't reach Keri either" Wendy informs.

Justin, Mike, Wendy and James all look at each other confused. Mike's eyes wander towards the sky as he sees dark clouds creep from the distance heading towards the school.

"Hey guys" Mike says as the others look at him "Was it supposed to rain today?"

Mike points toward the clouds as Justin, Wendy and James look up to see the dark clouds get closer and closer.

"Those don't look like any rain clouds that I've ever seen" Justin states as he continues to stare in awe.

The clouds finally reach the school and just hover over it when a lightning bolt pierces through the clouds and strikes the antennae on top of the school. A blinding light shines through as the rangers shield their eyes. The antenna begins to glow an ominous yellow when the light spreads and covers the building in a blanket of electricity.

"Ok…what just happened?" Mike asks.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this" James exclaims as the electricity sparks and crackles.

In the high school…

"Damn, what's going on?" Phil yells as he continues to dial James' number

The lights in the locker room suddenly go out.

"Oh great what now?" Keri says from the other locker room

The two rangers begin to walk as they take different exits to leave the gym

"Hello! Anyone there?" Phil yells out into the empty hall ways of the high school.

Phil continues to walk confused at his current situation. Keri turns a corner and stares down a dark hall.

'I wonder where everyone went…I know school's over but where is the entire faculty and workers?' Keri asks herself as she begins to walk

Keri places her hand against the lockers to guide her through the darkness. Security cameras turn towards Keri as she passes them. A door slowly opens causing Keri to stop. The light from the room shines through, Keri begins to walk towards the open door.

"Hello, can you help me?" Keri asks

A shadow appears in the light; however Keri cannot make it out.

"Excuse me…can you tell me what's going on here?"

The shadow enlarges as the thing comes out of the room. Keri rubs her eyes in disbelief as she stares at an electrical lawn mower with no one operating it. The lawn mower revs up as the lights on the machine turn an evil red. Keri slowly takes a few steps backwards not taking her eyes off of it.

"Ok….and what is a puny lawn mower supposed to do to me?" Keri sarcastically says. Suddenly sharp spikes appear from both sides of the lawn mower as it begins to grow until it was almost as big as the hall itself. Keri's head rises as she stares at the newly transformed grass cutter. She takes a big gulp when she smiles and quickly runs. The monstrous lawn mower's wheels screech as they begin to roll. Keri runs as fast as she can, the machine creeping up closer and closer.

'Oh no, I'm not going to make it!' Keri thinks to herself as she closes her eyes.

The machine has caught up so much that it seems that it is on top of her. Suddenly a warm hand grabs Keri's arm and swings her into an adjacent hall as the lawn mower continues down the straight hallway.

Outside of the school…

"Alpha this is James, can you tell me what's going on?" James asks

"Well, it seems like an electrical field has completely covered your high school" Alpha explains.

"Tell us something we don't know Alpha" Justin adds becoming aggravated.

"This electrical field has actually blocked off all signals from the inside, which includes cell phones signal and any communication from us in the power chamber" Alpha continues.

The four rangers look at each other shocked.

"Is this Blackborg's doing?" Mike asks.

"We aren't sure, but I wouldn't be surprised…so be careful rangers" Zordon answers.

"So what can we do to help our friends?" Wendy asks concerned.

"Alpha and I are analyzing the field as we speak, so when we discover anything we'll contact you"

"Ok" The four rangers say in unison.

Suddenly a beam of light appears from the sky and strikes the ground a few feet from the rangers. A figure steps out of the light and laughs.

"Andromeda!!" The rangers yell

"I guess it was you space bastards that did this" Mike exclaims clenching his fists.

"You got that right ranger, I hoped all of you would be in there but this can work out just as good" Andromeda replies as she raises her arm causing more beams of light to strike the ground around her.

Hundreds of Blackhearts appear from the beams of light all ready to fight.

"All right guys let's do this!!" James yells as Justin, Mike and Wendy nod their heads.

"Chimera Pink Deer"

"Chimera Crimson Wolf"

"Chimera Blue Hawk"

"Chimera Red Cheetah"

Pink, Crimson, Red and Blue lights engulf the rangers as their Chimera suits are equipped. The rangers stare down Andromeda and her Blackhearts with their Omega weapons in hand.

'Phil, Keri stay safe' Wendy thinks to herself

"Attack!!" Andromeda yells as the Blackhearts charge towards the rangers.

In the school…

"Phil-?!"

Phil placed his open hand over Keri's mouth silencing her. The two rangers just stood as the monster machine races by. Phil waits a few seconds until he didn't hear it anymore when he takes his hand back.

"What's going on here?" Keri asks.

Phil turns to Keri

"I don't know, but the entire school is on lockdown"

"Lockdown?"

"Yea, there's an electric barrier covering the whole school" Phil pulls out his morpher and looks down at it "It knocked out all communication"

A shocked look comes over Keri's face as she tries to communicate Zordon and Alpha with her morpher.

"Hello….Hello…Zordon?...Alpha?" Keri begins to panic

'Keri calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down Phil!"

Suddenly a red light appears behind Phil and Keri. Sensing something Phil turns around to see the red light becoming brighter revealing one of the security cameras.

"Not good!" Phil yells

The red light concentrates inside the lens of the camera as it begins to fire rounds of intense light. Phil tackles Keri to the floor dodging the first laser.

"Phil!" Keri yells

Phil ignores Keri and looks back to see the camera charging for another shot.

"Let's get out of here!" Phil orders as he helps Keri off the floor and runs pulling Keri's arm the whole time.

Lasers are shot hitting the walls, the floor and ceiling barely missing the two rangers. Phil and Keri turn a corner and stop, catching their breath.

"What…the hell…are we supposed…to do now?" Keri asks in between breaths

"Well…we need to figure out a way to get in contact with the power chamber"

"No shit Phil, but how are we going to do that?"

Phil just gives Keri a stern annoyed look and was about to say something when a rumbling sound is heard causing both of them to look down a dark hall.

"What was that?" Keri asks

"I don't know…but I don't want to stick around to find out"

Phil grabs Keri's arm again and begins to pull her as he runs in the opposite direction of the sound. All of sudden beams of light pierce through the darkness as the same monster lawn mower emerges from the shadows. Keri's eyes widen as she lets out a scream. Phil feels a tug on his arm as Keri speeds passed him.

"Hey!!" Phil yells out as Keri begins to pass him.

The monster lawn mower races towards the two rangers creeping closer and closer. The monster's shadow begins to hover over Phil, causing him to look back.

"Uhh Keri"

"Now now Phil!"

The monster lets out a roar. Sweat is dripping off of Phil's face as he tries to speed up, however the monster is breathing down his neck. Phil suddenly notices a set of doors.

"Keri!!"

"Phil don't you see that-."

Phil quickly sticks his arm out and grabs the doors opening them and pulling Keri in as well. The monster charges by not able to maneuver. Phil quickly rises from the floor and slams the doors shut locking it. Keri slowly gets up holding her side.

"What the hell Phil?! That really hurt"

"Oh I suppose I should have let the monster kill you then."

Keri's face turns red, embarrassed as she realizes what just happened.

"Umm, I guess I should thank-." Keri begins to say.

"Save it Keri"

Phil stomps passed his teammate as he survey the large area. Keri just looks at Phil shocked at his comment and is even redder than before. Keri opens her mouth to yell at Phil as his back is turned to her.

"What did I just finish saying?!" Phil obnoxiously sneers, his back still turned.

Keri clenches her fists until her knuckles turn white. She takes a deep breath preparing to yell at him when something catches her eye.

"Phil, look over there!!"

Phil turns to Keri and looks to where her eyes are locked. A shocked look comes over his face as he stares at the teacher and administrators all lying down on the floor.

Back outside of the school…

"There's so many of them" Wendy says as she kicks a blackheart in the face.

"I know…there seems like there's no end" Mike adds as he punches another blackheart so hard that it spins to the ground.

"We can't be wasting anymore time with this, we need to get Keri and Phil out of there" James yells frustrated.

"If only our weapons were strong enough to break through the force field" Mike says

"Strong enough?... That's it!!" Justin yells.

The other five rangers look at the blue ranger confused as he contacts the power chamber with his left hand and blocks a blackheart kick with his right.

"Alpha?! I need you to be ready to send Phil and Keri's Chimera powers to them"

"But how? The force field is too strong" Alpha replies confused.

"You let us worry about that" Justin says as he hangs up.

"So what's the plan Just?" James asks catching his breath.

"James, I need you to equip yourself with the Battalizer" Justin exclaims.

James nods punching 333 into his animorpher. James suddenly is engulfed in red light and his Cheetah battalizer is covering him.

"Now what?" James asks.

"Gather as much energy you can into one shot, it won't destroy the force field, but it will disrupt its electrical impulses just long enough for Alpha to send Phil and Keri their Chimera forms" Justin explains.

"Alright guys, cover me until I build up enough power" James states.

Justin, Mike, and Wendy nod and surround James as the Blackhearts charge at them.

Back inside the school…

"Are they…" Wendy says shaking with fear.

"No…they're just unconscious" Phil answers as he examines the bodies.

Wendy lets out a sigh of relief when an evil laugh is heard. Wendy and Phil stand back to back preparing to fight. But they see no one.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Phil orders.

"Oh my, I'm impressed…you two survived this long…but I'm afraid this is where it all ends" The voice exclaims with a laugh.

The lights flicker on and off. Phil and Wendy's heads turn left and right trying to figure out what's going on. The lights burn brighter and brighter until they finally go out. The two rangers stay silent waiting for something. Suddenly a crackling sound is heard causing the rangers to look in its direction. One of the lights begins to flicker again until a concentrated beam of light bursts from the light striking the floor. The light begins to blind the rangers causing them to shield their eyes. As the light dims down a figure appears. Phil and Keri lower their hands as they lay their eyes on the monster.

"Rangers, we finally meet" The monster says as he clenches and unclenches his fists.

The monster is bright yellow caused by the constant flow of electricity flowing through it. Sharp talons are seen on its hands and feet.

"Now which one of you should Sparkplug kill first?" the monster sneers with a smile showing its dagger like teeth.

'Damn, we can't fight this thing without our powers.' Phil thinks to himself as he takes a big gulp.

"Heh, you don't look so tough" Keri confidently states with a smirk "I don't need my powers to kick your ass"

Phil quickly turns to Keri like she was crazy.

The monster lets out a huge laugh.

"I guess that you are volunteering to meet your doom first" the monster replies.

"Keri, are you nuts? You can't win!" Phil yells.

Keri ignores Phil's words and begins to walk towards the beast and it does the same. Suddenly Phil jumps in front of Keri causing the monster and Keri to look at him confused.

"Keri…get out of here…I'll fight him" Phil states.

"What?!" Keri replies.

"I'll keep him busy until the others find a way to help us" Phil explains.

"No Phil I'm going to fight-." Keri begins to say.

Phil quickly turns to Keri and chops her in the neck causing her to slowly fall to the floor. Phil catches her before she hits the floor and walks over to a door and opens it. He lays her gently on the floor of the next room and brushes the hair off her face.

The monster lets out another evil laugh as it says "It doesn't matter who fights me first; the end result is your deaths!!"

Phil slowly turns to the monster closing the door behind him. The monster continues to laugh at the ranger. Phil just stands there with his head down. A loud smash sound is heard stopping the monster's laughter. The monster looks at the ranger and his eyes widen as he sees the wall next to Phil with a giant dent in it and Phil's fist against it.

"Are you done laughing? Cause now… I'm going to kill you!!" Phil yells.

Back outside of the school…

"Are you done James?" Mike asks impatiently as he punches a blackheart in the chest.

"Yea, we can't keep this up all day" Wendy adds as she trips another blackheart.

'What are those punks up to?' Andromeda asks herself as she looks on.

James finally opens his eyes and aims his arm cannons at the force field.

"ULTIMATE PIERCING CANNON!!" James yells as a huge amount of energy is shot from his cannons.

Andromeda's eyes open wide at the site not able to believe what she is seeing. The shot strikes the force field, but stays stationary.

Andromeda begins to laugh as she says "Nice try ranger, but nothing can break the ultimate barrier"

Sweat begins to drip down James' face as he struggles to maintain the blast. The shot is still stationary against the barrier not moving.

"Keep it up James…we're almost there" Justin exclaims as he dials the power chamber once again.

"That's enough of this…Blackhearts ATTACK!!" Andromeda yells as she points to the rangers.

The army of blackhearts charge at the rangers. Wendy and Mike slide in between the army and James and Justin.

"Chimera Sai!! Chimera Tomahawks!!" Mike and Wendy yell in unison.

Suddenly a sword and Tomahawks appear in the rangers' hands as they charge at the army.

"Come on James, put some more into it" Justin exclaims as he stares at the barrier.

"Don't you think I'm trying" James says as he continues to struggle.

"Think about Phil and Keri…"

James eyes close as mental images of Keri and Phil appear.

"I'm…going to save…EVERYONE!!" James yells as an influx of energy goes into the cannon and strikes the force field.

The wave of energy pushes Justin back but maintains his stance. "Get ready Alpha"

All of a sudden the force field begins to waver and the strong electrical shield weakens.

"NOW!!" Justin yells into the animorpher.

Back in the school…

"Foolish ranger…did you really think you can defeat me?" Sparkplug laughs "Especially without your ranger powers"

Phil is seen face first on the floor, cuts injuries apparent over his body.

"No…" Phil softly exclaims interrupting the monster's laugh. "I didn't think I can defeat you…I KNOW I CAN!!" Phil quickly puts his hands together making one fist and strikes the ground.

The attack causes the ground to shake and the monster to lose its balance as well as energy to slide across the floor towards Sparkplug. The attack hits with an explosion and dust to pick up.

"I…I did it" Phil says relieved with a smirk on his face.

"Did what?" a familiar voice says.

The voice pierces Phil's heart like a dagger as he recognizes it to be Sparkplug's. As soon as Phil turns around something impales him. Phil begins to shake as he looks down to see that a wire like tentacle has been lodged in his abdomen. Blood quickly is coughed up from the green ranger as he grabs the tentacle to try and dislodge it.

"I don't think so" Sparkplug exclaims as electricity flows through the tentacle electrocuting Phil.

Phil let's out a gut wrenching scream as the monster smiles at his pain. Sparkplug throws Phil off of the tentacle. The ranger slides across the floor until he finally stops not moving.

"Still breathing huh" Sparkplug says walking up to the ranger "I'll fix that"

Sparkplug raises its arm as tentacles begin to wrap around it until it forms a blade. The tentacles begin to glow an ominous yellow color as electricity flows through it.

In the other room…

"_Phil…why do you insist on trying to get in my business…why do you care?" Keri asks in a low sad tone._

_Phil blushes as he begins to play with his fingers in a nervous way. "Well….Keri…I…like you…more than I've ever liked anyone in my life" _

"_Stop…please stop" Keri interrupts surprising Phil._

"_Keri?" Phil says concerned as he hears her sniffle and weep._

"_I'm sorry Phil" Keri exclaims as she begins to run away from him, tears flying off her face and onto the sidewalk. _

'Phil…I know what I said and did that day hurt you but…the truth is…I…lik-.' Keri thinks to herself as she lies unconscious.

'Child…Get up child' a monstrous voice calls out interrupting Keri's thoughts.

'Wha…what?'

'I know someone from my family can't be defeated that easily…'

'Family?'

'Now get up…and take your revenge on those who hurt you and the ones you care about'

"NOW DIE!!" Sparkplug yells as he thrusts his arm at Phil.

Sparkplug's eyes quickly open as he sees his arm stop a few inches from Phil's face.

"I…can't move my arm"

Sparkplug turns his head to see Keri standing there with eyes completely black. Keri slowly raises her arm causing the monster's arm to rise as well. A nervous look comes over the Sparkplug's face as he sees a shadowy aura enshroud Keri's body.

"Now…what were you saying before…oh that's right, you were going to kill us" Keri exclaims with an evil smile as she closes her hand.

Sparkplug's arm explodes as blood is splattered everywhere. Sparkplug lets out a painful yell as it falls to its knees. Suddenly Keri's animorpher begins to beep. Keri looks down at it and then turns to the monster.

"I guess this is the end for you monster"

Keri's right arm rises as a beam of light comes over her. Sparkplug looks on with fear as Keri's Gold ranger armor appears on her. A black orb of dark energy begins to form in the gold ranger's hand as Sparkplug lets out a scream.

Outside of the school…

The electrical force field around the school begins to crack and finally disappear.

"We did it James" Justin excitedly exclaims.

James smiles but drops to one knee from the fatigue.

"You ok man?"

"Yea I'll be fine…" James answers breathing heavy.

"Impossible…the only way to break the barrier is to defeat Sparkplug, and those two rangers couldn't possibly" Andromeda angrily screams.

Andromeda takes out her sword and begins to walk over to the rangers slashing away at any blackheart that got in her way. Noticing the barrier is gone; Wendy and Mike fall back and regroup with Justin and James.

"You ok bro?" Mike asks concerned.

"Yea, but I need you three to go in and retrieve Phil and Keri…something tells me they need help" James explains.

"But what about you? We can't leave you alone" Wendy replies with concern in her voice.

"I still have energy left to fight…I'll finish this off quickly I promise" James reassures Wendy as he holds her hand.

"Let's go Wendy" Justin orders as he and Mike go inside the school.

Wendy slowly lets go of James' hand and follows her two teammates. James gets up and stares at Andromeda who continues to approach him.

"You're too tired to defeat me Red ranger" Andromeda exclaims as points to him with her sword.

"If you're so confident…come at me with everything you got" James instigates.

Annoyed with his words Andromeda charges him with her sword drawn.

'I have to make this quick… I can't go much longer' James thinks to himself.

James grabs his shield and disconnects it in two. The two pieces begin to glow as they begin to transform onto James' arms.

"DIE!!" Andromeda yells as she appears above the red ranger and slashes down at him.

"BATTALIZER CHEETAH GAUNTLETS!!"

The attack causes dust and debris to pick up. Once the dust clears Andromeda is surprised to see nothing there but a crater caused by her sword.

"What the?!" Andromeda yells confused.

"Too slow Andromeda…GAME OVER!!" James yells as his new gauntlets glow red. "BALLISTIC CHEETAH BARRAGE!!"

James' throws punch after punch onto Andromeda pushing her into the ground. Each hit is putting Andromeda deeper into the ground. Andromeda's blood and saliva is being spit in the air as a result of the attacks.

"Last one!!" James yells as he raises his left arm and with everything he has throws it down.

The punch releases an incredible amount of energy. Once the flash of energy dies down James begins to breathe heavy as he sees Andromeda and the blackhearts all retreated.

"Damn…she was teleported away right before I could connect" James explains as he falls face first in the dirt. His ranger powers disappear and James just lies there exhausted.

In the school…

"Phil...Keri!!" Justin, Mike and Wendy yell out trying to find their comrades.

"Guys over here!!" Mike yells out causing Wendy and Justin to run to where he is.

"Phil!!" Justin and Wendy yell out in unison as the three rangers run up to their friend.

"Oh my god he's bleeding profusely?" Justin asks as Mike checks his pulse.

"He's still alive but barely" Mike informs the others.

"Get him back to the power chamber quickly!" Justin orders.

Mike nods as he takes Phil and teleports away.

"But where's Keri?" Wendy asks.

The two rangers hear a noise and look over to the other side of the room. Shock comes over their faces as they see blood and body parts all over the place, on the floor, the ceiling and walls. And in the middle of it all is Keri lying down shaking. Justin and Wendy run over to her when they see a black shadow receding from her hand until it disappears.

"What the hell happened here?"


	33. Fight in the Dream world

Chapter 33: Fight in the Dream world

**Chapter 33: Fight in the Dream world**

The Rangers sit in the med-bay at the Power Chamber. James, Keri and Phil are there with the look of death over them. Keri lies there, shaking still from the horrible experience that she has just gone through. Her mind races as she still can't imagine that fight with the monster. The images of blood and darkness surround her mind as she starts to pass out from her experience. On the table next to her, Phil lays there barely holding on to life as he looks towards Keri and closes his eyes. On the last table, James sits up looking at his teammates, breathing heavy from losing so much power during the fight.

"Damn, this always happens" said James with anger in his voice in between deep breaths.

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy as she stood next to James.

"This whole leadership thing, I couldn't even save my own teammates" said James clenching his fist.

"Look, right now rest and the others will be ok" said Justin as he walked out of the med-bay.

"Fine" said James as he lied down on the third table with anger seeming to flow off of him.

The rest of the Rangers left the Power Chamber and went back to their homes. As the Rangers left, the three that were lying in the med-bay started to float off into a dreamlike state. The anger that flowed from James floated in the room and started to enter Keri's mind.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Mike, Wendy, and Justin walked the streets of Manhattan as it was still the weekend.

"In one day our team has fallen apart" said Michael as he walked with Justin and Wendy.

"The team hasn't fallen apart; we're just not all together now for good reason. It's not like the team broke up or anything" said Wendy looking down at the ground

"Look for now all we have to do is just get through this together." said Justin walking in the middle of the two Rangers.

The clouds started to gather around as the rangers walked. A large thunder clap sounded as a large amount of rain started to fall on the Rangers.

"Ok this sucks" said Michael as he started to run

"Not now" screamed Wendy as she ran towards Justin's car that was parked in a nearby parking garage.

"Ok lets just get out of this rain" said Justin as he ran put his keys into his car.

Meanwhile in space Blackborg throws Andromeda across the room into Vargas.

"HOW DO YOU ALWAYS FAIL ME!?" screamed Emperor Blackborg as he charged his fist and looked towards the two generals.

"We never meant to fail you Master" said Vargas looking in fear.

"No, please Emperor, We won't fail you again" said Andromeda.

Blackborg looked towards the two cowering Generals and uncharged his fist.

"Well if you won't fail me again" said Blackborg as he started to walk away from the two Generals.

"Thank you Master" said Vargas as he got to his feet

"OH yes thank you Emperor Blackborg" said Andromeda as she stood up

Blackborg then turned quickly with his fist fully charged and fired an immense blast that encompassed the two Generals killing them instantly.

"Those two were getting on my nerves with their failure" said Blackborg as he sat on his throne. "Bring me my last General, Epsilon"

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber, the three hurt Rangers laid on the tables recovering from the fight before. The room filled with a dark and angry feeling as a beam of light entered the Power Chamber. The computer sounds as the intruder is sensed. Alpha 9 then runs into the room and transforms his arm into a cannon. Alpha 9 takes aim at the intruder. As Alpha did that, Zordon ran towards the Med-Wing as he heard the computer go off.

"Alpha what is going on?" asked Zordon as he looked at the intruder

"Well, you can see that we have someone here" said Alpha as he continued to point his weapon at the mysterious person.

The visitor looked at Alpha and Zordon and smiled. "You have to be kidding me, the defense of the Power Chamber is a robot and an old man" said the visitor as he started to laugh.

The visitor started to walk towards the three rangers and raised his hands towards them.

"Stop!" screamed Alpha as he fired a blast from his arm cannon towards the visitor.

The visitor quickly turned towards the blast, smiled and fired his own blast knocking the beam back towards Zordon and Alpha, knocking them back to the ground.

"You think you can stop me" said the visitor.

"Yea we can" said a voice who tackled the person.

"James you're awake" said Alpha as he looked on

James was then thrown from the back of the visitor against the wall knocking his head against it, making him black out.

"So you thought a sneak attack could do me in?" said the Visitor as he fired another blast at Zordon and Alpha, knocking them out "Then you think that you can defeat me, Epsilon"

Epsilon then releases a wave of darkness that surrounded the whole Power Chamber, causing the computers to malfunction. Sparks and explosions raised as Epsilon released a small gas into the bodies of the Rangers that lied in a coma. Epsilon then turned to Zordon and Alpha picked them up and teleported away from the Power Chamber as James, Phil and Keri waited helplessly as there bodies were invaded by this dark force. The gas flowed into their bodies, into their minds. After a few minutes James, Keri and Phil awoke to see the Power Chamber destroyed.

"What could have happened here?" asked Phil

"This can't be" said Keri

"We lost" said James as he smashed his fist against a wall that was standing.

The Rangers walked out the damaged Power Chamber to see the sky filled with ships and the grounds filled with Blackhearts.

"How could this have happened?" asked Keri with anger in her voice

"Where are the other Rangers?" asked Phil as he saw the horrible world that stands before them

"The last thing I remember is the attack from in the school and then this guy in the Power Chamber" said James as he held his head.

The Rangers looked towards the sky and got ready for one of their largest fights.

Meanwhile in Manhattan ; Justin, Mike, and Wendy started driving back home, when they got a message from the Power Chamber computer.

"Ra…., Zordon….Alpha are mi…. intruder…he Power Chamber….quickly" said the computer as it went out of commission

Justin quickly stopped the car and looked at Mike and Wendy. Justin then hit the gas and parked his car in the front of his house. The Rangers ran inside, went into Justin's room and teleported to the Power Chamber. When the Rangers arrived they saw the Power Chamber in total darkness as its power was out and the computer was out.

"What could have happened here?" asked Wendy as she walked in the darkness

"The Power is out which means…." said Mike

"The Med-Wing" said the three rangers in unison as they ran in the darkness to the Med-Wing

Wendy then grabbed James as he lied on the floor and held him. Mike looked at Keri and Phil as they lied on their beds.

"I'm getting power back online" said Justin as he ran deeper into the Power Chamber, to the secondary generator.

After a few minutes the lights started to flicker and the power to the machines came back online.

"Now we can see what happened here" said Justin as he reappeared from the basement of the Power Chamber and turned on the computer camera.

Once the camera was on, the footage started to run showing a tall man, in black armor, appearing in the Power Chamber and causing a wave of gas to enter the bodies of the helpless rangers.

"Who was that?" asked Mike

"Give me a second to rewind it, the guy says his name" said Justin as he went back to the scene of the man speaking.

The video then spoke "Epsilon" and Justin then froze the screen shot of the man standing there.

"His name is Epsilon and he infected our friends" said Justin as he looked at the footage again.

The computer then sounded as it alerted the Rangers to the presence of a horde of Blackhearts back home.

"Look, you guys head down to the city and take care of the Blackhearts down there, I'll be there after I find out what else happened here" said Justin

"We got it, Its Morphin Time" said Mike as he and Wendy punched the code into the animorphers and teleported down to the city. Justin then looked at the footage to see what else had happened. Justin saw that this enemy known as Epsilon took Alpha and Zordon and infected James, Keri, and Phil with this gas. Justin quickly ran looking at his teammates lying on their beds and turned on a monitor. The monitor started to scan their bodies and after a few minutes, it picked up a trace amount of nanites that infected each of the Rangers.

"Computer what are these nanites?" asked Justin

"These are class-51 nanites, created on the planet Eltar by a scientific genius Dr. Ouzhu. After the arrival of Blackborg on Eltar, Ouzhu changed sides and became known as Epsilon. These nanites create a dreamlike scenario in which the victim and those affected with the same breed of nanites become connected in a constant dream." said the computer

"So Keri, Phil, and James are all trapped in a dream world" said Justin as he looked at his teammates.

Meanwhile back in Manhattan, The Crimson Ranger and Pink Ranger arrive on the scene and start to attack the Blackhearts that roamed the area.

"Look lets get this done" said The Crimson Ranger as he pulled out his Omega Katana.

"This won't be so easy" said The Pink Ranger as she pulled out her Omega Tomahawks

The two Rangers plowed into the group of Blackhearts. The rangers slashed each of the blackhearts that stood in their way as they swung there weapons around. The sky grew darker and darker as more and more Blackhearts fell from the sky and landed onto the ground. Each time the Rangers would attack one Blackheart, another would appear to take its place.

"Damn things never die" screamed the Crimson Ranger as he attacked three blackhearts

"I know; we need the others" said the Pink Ranger as she started to breath heavy.

The Rangers stood there surrounded by Blackhearts until a path opened up and the Rangers looked down the path where they saw a figure that was walking towards them.

"Who is that" The Pink Ranger said as she looked down the path with dust in her way.

"It is……" the Crimson Ranger said, but was cut off as a blast flew towards them

Elsewhere within the Dreamworld of Keri, Phil, and James…

"James…..Phil" said Keri as she walked in a storm of darkness that swept over her.

Phil and James looked on as an army of Blackhearts surrounded them and over took Keri.

"KERI!" screamed Phil as he went to try and move but couldn't

"Damn I can't get my morpher" said James as he started to struggle

The Blackhearts started to carry away Keri's body as it fell from the surrounding darkness.

'What's going on….I can't move my body and I'm being moved' thought Keri as the Blackhearts moved her body away from James and Phil.

The Blackhearts then took the body of Phil away as they dragged him along the ground. James looked on to see his teammates being taken away from him. Then a shadow of darkness surrounded James. The shadow started to wrap around him, causing him to lose his breath and causing him to choke. His body hit the ground with a loud thud, as his body was dragged away from his teammates. After what seemed like hours, Keri awoke in a room surrounded by Blackhearts, while James and Phil were chained to the wall behind her. Keri looked at her surroundings and saw that she was standing alone in the room; she then heard a sound from behind her. Keri quickly turned around to see her teammates hanging by chains that were wrapped around their wrists. The chains were tight enough that it cut into the skin of the Rangers.

"GUYS" screamed Keri as she saw her teammates hanging from the wall.

Then all of a sudden a second wall came and cut Keri off from the other Rangers. A couple of Blackhearts walked in and looked towards Keri and started to walk towards her.

"I got to save them" said Keri as she pulled out her morpher "Its Morphin time"

A mix of gold and dark light mixed all around Keri as she let out a large scream as she started to morph. The Blackhearts ran towards the glowing being as she continued to morph. The group of blackhearts jumped into the air, and some on the ground started to charge at Keri. Keri was soon covered in the horde of Blackhearts. Beams of light flew through the pile knocking some of the Blackhearts to the ground. Keri stood on the ground and looked at the Blackhearts that surrounded her. She was in a different uniform, one that looked familiar to the armor worn by Andromeda, Vargas, and Epsilon. She looked around her as her eyes started to glow and pulled out a modified version of her Omega Daggers and threw them at the Blackhearts that quickly charged at her.

Meanwhile while back in the Power Chamber, Justin looked on the computer to see the Power Charts in constant flux.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Justin as he looked towards the Power Rangers lying on the beds. As he looked at Keri's body, her body was covered with a dark aura and her morpher was activated. "They can use their morphers in this dream world, if I can hook up the morphers to the computer and give them a jolt of electricity, that might fry the nanites that are swarming within there bodies. I just hope they are ok."

Meanwhile in the dream world Keri continues to fight droves of Blackhearts. After a few minutes Keri was surrounded by a pile of dead and dying Blackhearts. She turned towards the wall that blocked James and Phil from her. She lifted her hand and blasted a beam of gold and black at the wall, making it crumble revealing the two Rangers still chained to the wall. Keri then blasted the chains from the wall and let the Rangers fall to the ground. After a few minutes Phil and James started to wake up and in a blur saw a figure of a women standing before them in armor similar to Andromeda's.

"This sucks man" said James as he leaned back against the wall.

"So this is where we are going to die, nice to know you kid" said Phil as he looked towards the figure walking towards them

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber…

"I got it; the hook up is now complete. Ok let's do this" said Justin as he pressed a button on the computer. The computer sent volts of electricity into the bodies of the Rangers.

Back in the Dreamworld…

"Well this is it" said James as he closed his eyes

"Damn I can't feel anything, I just hope this is quick" said Phil

The figure walked towards them with its hand out pointed towards James and Phil. The Rangers looked at the figure and started to notice that the figure was Keri in a new armor. As the Rangers closed their eyes, they all let out a large scream as the shock of the electricity started to break down the dream world.

In the Power chamber Justin looked at the bodies as they started to convulse and scream as the dream world that the Rangers were locked in started to break. After a few minutes Justin walked over to the computer and shut off the stream of electricity. Justin then walked over to the bodies and waited for some results.

"Damn this better worked" said Justin as he looked at the bodies and back at the computer.

The computer let off an alarm as Justin ran from the Med-Wing into the main part of the Power Chamber to see that Wendy and Mike were losing their battle against Epsilon. A voice then spoke from behind Justin and said "It looks like they need help"

Justin turned with a kick heading towards the body of the voice. Then a set of hands grab Justin's leg and said "Dude it's me." The voice was from James as he let go of Justin.

"So it worked" said Justin with a smile on his face

"What worked?" asked James with confusion on his face

"I'll explain later, what about Keri and Phil?' asked Justin as he and James ran towards the Med-Wing.

"They're still out of it, but they look ok" said James as he and Justin walked into the Med-Wing

Justin looked at the computers and saw their body stats showing that they were ok. "Well, I'll set the computer up for auto-pilot mode for the med sector of the Power Chamber and take a look at those nanites." said Justin as he took one of the nanites from the floor.

"I'll go help the guys" said James "Its morphin time" as James Teleported from the Med-Wing.

As soon as James left, Justin walked over to Keri and took her morpher along with more nanites.

"What the hell happened in that dream world?" asked Justin as he looked at Keri

Meanwhile back in Manhattan, Mike and Wendy continued to fight against Epsilon.

"Damn this guy is strong" said the Crimson Ranger as he slashed Epsilon in the chest

"Oh yes I am strong" said Epsilon as he grabbed the Crimson Ranger by the arm

"But I'm stronger" said The Red Ranger as he landed onto the battlefield "Omega Cheetah Battilizer" The Red Ranger then punched in the code 333 into his morpher and transformed into his battilzer armor.

"Hear that punk" said the Pink Ranger as she slashed Epsilon when he was distracted with the arrival of the Red Ranger.

The Crimson Ranger then let his sword drop and grabbed it with his other hand and stabbed Epsilon in the chest.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Epsilon as he let go of the Crimson Ranger

"That is mine" said the Crimson Ranger as he ripped his sword out of Epsilon and jumped back.

The Pink Ranger and the Crimson ranger jumped behind the Red Ranger as he pointed his arm cannons towards the wounded Epsilon.

"DAMN RANGERS" screamed Epsilon as he ran towards the Rangers

"Not now" said the Red Ranger as the Crimson Ranger and the Pink Ranger came from behind the Red Ranger and ran next to Epsilon slashing him, bringing him to his knees.

"Tell Blackborg, stop messing with Earth" said the Red Ranger as he fired his cannon blasting Epsilon.

Epsilon then falls to the ground and shimmers away from the battlefield.

"Bro where is Phil and Keri?" asked the Crimson Ranger

"They're in the Power Chamber" said the Red Ranger

"Are they at least going to be ok?" asked the Pink Ranger

"Justin will explain when we get back, so let's get out of here" said the Red Ranger as the Rangers teleported away from the battlefield and into the Power Chamber.

The Rangers arrived in the Power Chamber and walked around.

"Well Power Down" said James as he, Mike and Wendy power downed into their street clothes.

"Justin where are you" screamed Wendy as she walked towards the med-wing

"Guys come down into the science wing, there is something I have to show you" said Justin as he came from a hidden hallway.

The Rangers walked down the hallway to see technology that had been used by other Rangers in the past. Justin then led them to a table where there was a pile of nanites.

"These were the things that infected your body" said Justin

"I still don't know what you're talking about, all I know was me, Phil and Keri were in this world that was ruined by Blackhearts. We were attacked and the next thing I remember was me waking up and coming down and… yea" said James as he looked at Justin.

"Well that's what the nannites were meant to do, they were made to put all of its victims, into this shared nightmare world. In the past it was suppose to be used as a way to put away criminals, but there was an accident that led Blackborg and his men to obtaining this technology." said Justin

"Well is everyone going to be ok?" asked Wendy as she held onto James

"Yea, Phil and Keri will be ok, I just want to make sure that Epsilon didn't release anymore nanites into you guys" said Justin as he ran a room scan on foreign invaders that may have come in with the Rangers. After a few seconds the scan was complete showing, that there was no nanniates within any of the Rangers. "Well with that, you guys can head home and get some rest."

"OK whatever man, just take care of Phil and Keri" said Mike as he teleported away from the Power Chamber.

"I'll see you Justin, I'll call you later James" said Wendy as she teleported away.

Just as James was about to teleport away Justin stopped him.

"James, when you were in the dream world, do you know who attacked you?" asked Justin.

"Well I thought I saw Keri, but it must have been the nannites working over time in my brain" said James with a smirk on his face. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well while you guys were in the dream world, Keri's power chart was out of control." said Justin.

"Well that may have been the work of the nanites too" said James with confusion on his face.

"Well if that was the case, I wouldn't be so concerned, but there was a dark aura that surrounded Keri as this happened" said Justin with concern on his face.

"So you think that we may have another Night Wolf on our hands" said James shaking his head.

"Yea we might, so for now, I'm going to be keeping an eye on her" said Justin.

"This sucks and we don't even have Zordon" said James.

"I know, we have to be careful now" said Justin.

"Yea we do, I'll talk to you later, keep me updated" said James as he teleported away.

"DAMN, this can't be happening" said Justin as he sat in a chair and sunk into it.

Meanwhile on a ship in space Zordon and Alpha are in a cell. They look beaten and tired; there is blood on the floor from the hourly beatings that they were receiving from Blackheart Neos that surrounded the cell. Then a door opened and in walked Blackborg.

"So Zordon what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Blackborg.

"Go to hell" said Zordon with anger on his face.

"I have been there, you sent me there, remember" said Blackborg as he walked out of the room.

Blackborg then walked into his throne room with a large smile on his face. Then all of a sudden Epsilon appears in the throne room, looking in horrible shape.

"Master I'm sorry, I would have beaten them but…" said Epsilon

"Don't finish that statement, I have what I want, I have Zordon" said Blackborg as he started to laugh.

Outside of Earth large armadas of ships are heading towards the planet.

"HAHAHA Rangers this is it!!" said Blackborg.


	34. The Beginning of The End: Destruction

Chapter 34: The Beginning of The End: Destruction

**Chapter 34: The Beginning of The End: Destruction**

The day begins with the gang at the end of their school day. The day was truly uneventful at best. Justin, Keri and Phil's seat has been empty for the last three days as they stay in the Power Chamber. The other rangers are currently being reminded by teachers that the school year is drawing to a close and the threat of finals should loom ominously as the main thing on their minds, but there is something else; something far more pressing. Zordon, their beloved guide has been kidnapped as well as Alpha. Mike, James and Wendy sit at James' house making a valiant attempt to study for finals.

"I can't believe this is happening." Wendy said. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We have been in some pretty bad spots before, but this… I don't know." Mike said.

"Look guys, I know that this is hard but we need to stay positive." James said as he looked up from his textbook. "Justin has been working around the clock fixing the Power Chamber computers, keeping an eye on Phil and Keri, and trying to get Zordon and Alpha back."

"Yea I know, he hasn't been in class for the past three days, he's going to be pissed about losing his perfect attendance record." Mike said laughing.

"I am not really worried about Justin, Keri or Phil. I am worried about Zordon and Alpha and the fact that this new general owned us as well as infiltrated the Power Chamber in the process." Wendy said concerned.

"Well there have been others that have done so." Mike said.

"But this is different, Justin and Alpha had the Power Chamber under lockdown and he still managed to get in effortlessly." Wendy said. "I really just want to know what Blackborg's next plan is."

"Well he wants to take over Earth, that's his main plan." James replied.

"Well yea, but there has to be some sort of detail or specific plan that he has with Zordon or Alpha." Wendy said.

"Well, if you think about it." Mike began. "Zordon and Alpha trapped him away long ago. Maybe capturing them is a part of his plot for revenge. He probably wants to have them suffer more by having them watch us die and see him take over the World."

"I don't know. Epsilon is a powerful general, more powerful than any other being that we have faced." Wendy began. "If he wanted to take us out, he would've done it already. I have a feeling that the battle we fought with Epsilon was just him testing our strengths."

"Well if that is the case, then we need to step up our game and we need to do it soon." James said. "We are at the worst disadvantage right now without Zordon or Alpha."

"I just hope everything will work out." Wendy said

"It will" James said as he put his arm around her "It will"

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber…

"So how is she doing?" Phil asked anxiously.

"Her condition is stable but… her mind is comatose." Justin said yawning. "I still don't know why she didn't wake up with the rest of you guys. There are no more nanites in her system."

"I don't know man. We need to make sure that she is alright. " Phil said. "If she hadn't have joined the rangers, then she wouldn't be in this state."

"You can't blame yourself. She is a strong person and will beat this." Justin said as he looked over at Keri lying in the med wing. "If she hadn't been here, we would have been destroyed by Blackborg long ago."

"I guess… Speaking of Blackborg, do we know what has happened with Zordon, Alpha, or Epsilon?"

"The only thing I found out about Zordon and Alpha is that they are currently alive on Blackborg's ship." Justin said as his face took on a more tired appearance. "Their energy signature is becoming weaker each time the computer scans it. I would like to say it is because of the damage that computer has taken but I fear that it could be worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I am right, Blackborg might be taking their energy to do something with it."

"What would he possibly need their energy for?"

"I don't know, a weapon of great energy or maybe to add to his own to become invincible." Justin said. "Each possibility is far worse than the previous and I can think of about a hundred things that he is capable of doing."

"Well if we know where they are at, then why not just get them?" Phil said as he grabbed his Morpher.

"There are many protective shields as well as advanced weaponry that protects his ship and there is no way that we can do anything that can be of use right now." Justin said as he almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"Man you need to get some sleep." Phil said as he caught Justin.

"I can't. There is too much to do here." Justin said with weariness in his voice. "I have the main computer online, the teleportation and communication computer online, and various other computers online but the Power Chamber is still only at 60 power and efficiency."

"How long have you been working?" Phil said.

"The last three… maybe four days." Justin replied.

"You need rest; you are not going to be good to anyone in this condition." Phil said as he escorted the nearly collapsing Justin to a med bed. "I'll keep an eye out and let you know if anything happens."

"Alright maybe just a quick…." Justin began to say before falling into a deep sleep.

'This is really bad. Zordon and Alpha are gone, Keri is stuck in this coma, and now our technician has passed out from exhaustion.' Phil thought to himself. 'This would be the worst time to attack.'

In the realm of space…

"This is it, the time that I have been waiting for." Blackborg said. "The power rangers are helpless and I am more power than ever."

"Sire, what shall we do now?" Epsilon asked.

"Well we now have a fleet of ships that is departing to Earth." Blackborg said. "However, the Power Rangers still pose a great threat with their powers and Zords. We need to take them out. Without those things, the Rangers will be powerless against us."

"What about Zordon and Alpha?" Epsilon asked.

"Well, I am going to need Zordon's life force energy in order to power the armada that is headed to Earth." Blackborg explained. "However, the process has just begun and we need to take down the rangers now, go down with Blackhearts and the monster Techarge and destroy them."

"Yes master" Epsilon said as he left with a fleet of Blackhearts and a strange creature.

As Epsilon and the creature teleported out, Blackborg went to another room. In this room, Zordon and Alpha were hooked into a device that seemed to be taking energy from them. The machine was on a low setting and both Zordon and Alpha seemed to be completely in pain.

"How does it feel to know that you are responsible for the death of your precious rangers and have doomed this world to be ruled by my evil and darkness?" Blackborg asked evilly.

"You'll never get away with this." Zordon retorted. "I trust that my rangers will prevail and defeat you once and for all."

"Oh what is that… optimism?" Blackborg said laughing. "I already have Epsilon on his way to begin the destruction of your rangers. Then the world!!"

"No… not Epsilon." Zordon said with fear.

"Yes and once I have your power; there will be nothing that will be able to stop me." Blackborg said as he turned and left them.

'The power rangers must defeat him. I only hope that they do before Blackborg's plan can come into fruition.' Zordon thought to himself. 'This is one battle that I hope they come back from.'

Later on that day at the Power Chamber…

"Epsilon, Blackhearts, and a monster identified as Techarge are downtown creating a disturbance." The computer said as an alarm went off.

"Justin we got trouble." Phil said as he woke Justin up.

"Huh. Oh yea okay let's contact the others and get over there." Justin said as he pulled out his Morpher. "James, do you read me."

"Yea, loud and clear." James responded.

"You and the others meet me and Phil downtown. Epsilon and some goons are causing trouble." Justin said.

"Alright, we'll meet you there." James said as Justin hung up.

"Okay Phil, its Morphin' time." Justin said as he was engulfed in blue light and Phil was engulfed in green.

The rangers arrived on the scene to see Epsilon, Blackhearts and the creature Techarge attacking civilians. They were about to attack another group of civilians until they were stopped by Wendy's Omega tomahawks.

"Stop Epsilon, we're the ones you want." James said as Wendy recovered her weapons. "Leave those people out of this."

"It is about time you Rangers showed up." Epsilon said. "Tell me; do you miss your guide Zordon?"

"What have you done with him?" Wendy yelled.

"Let's just say he's feeling a bit drained." Epsilon said as he and Techarge laughed.

"You won't get away with this." Phil said.

"I think I already have; Blackhearts kill them." Epsilon said as a wave of Blackhearts surrounded them.

"Let's do this." Mike said.

"Omega Weapons." The rangers yelled as each of their weapons come to the rangers.

James rushed a couple of the blackhearts with his Red Omega Saber. He slashed his way through most of them that surrounded him. Justin smashed through a lot of them with his Blue Omega Mace. Wendy flipped over a few of the Blackhearts and chopped them with her Pink Omega Tomahawks. Mike slashed his way through several of them with his Crimson Omega katana. Phil managed to take out the last of them with a strong strike from his Green Omega Hammer. With the last of the Blackhearts being destroyed, Epsilon and Techarge rushed the rangers. They caught the rangers off guard and viciously attacked them. The rangers fell to the ground as Techarge blasted them with electricity and Epsilon charged a beam and struck the rangers.

Back at the Power Chamber, a strange golden glow projected off of Keri as her mind rejuvenated itself. She began to she visions of herself and the rangers. It had been a common scene of the rangers battling blackhearts and defeating them. However, out in the distance there were six figures standing in the distance. They had colored suits similar to the ones that the rangers were wearing, but there seemed to be some sort of aura that felt cold and evil surrounding them. The other rangers didn't notice the new arrivals as they celebrated their victory. The "evil" rangers let loose a blast of pure energy that destroyed the rangers upon impact. Upon seeing this, Keri awoke in a feverous sweat hearing the words 'you are one of us' echoing in her mind. Keri looked around to see the Power Chamber empty.

'What was that?' Keri asked herself as she put her hand to her forehead.

She looked around the Power Chamber before the computer screen to showing the rangers fighting Epsilon and other creatures caught her attention.

"I need to help them." Keri said as she jumped out of bed. "The dream will have to wait… its Morphin' time."

Keri teleported out as the rangers were on the brink of destruction. Epsilon raised his sword to strike down James when suddenly he was attacked by Keri's Gold Omega Daggers.

"What the hell?" Epsilon said.

"You missed one." Keri said as she helped the other rangers up.

"Thanks a lot Keri." Justin said as he got up. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine but this is far more important." Keri said.

"You think that one more ranger is going to help you?" Epsilon said.

"Oh yea plus this, Omega Cheetah Battlizer." James said as he imputed 333 and transformed into his battlizer form.

"Come on guys. Chimera Power!!" Justin said as he and the other rangers imputed their codes and transformed into their Chimera Forms.

The rangers rushed at Epsilon and Techarge as the villains braced themselves for battle. Justin flew up high and rained down talon missiles on Techarge. Keri and Wendy let the smoke clear before they attacked him with their weapons. It looked like he went down until he let loose a wave of electricity that brought them down. James and Mike rushed at Epsilon with their swords. Both of the rangers fought hard but were taking more damage than Epsilon was until Phil came from behind and smashed him in the back with his hammer.

"Red Saber slash!!" James cried as he sliced Epsilon

"Crimson Katana Strike!!" Mike yelled as he stabbed Epsilon.

Epsilon fell to his knees and laughed. He discharged a wave of energy that caused the rangers to fall back.

"Is that the best that you can do?" Epsilon said as he joined Techarge.

"Not in the least, let's hit 'em with everything that we got." James said as he charged up his weapons. "Blazing Cheetah Cannons!!"

"Right, come on guys." Mike said.

"Chimera Charge!!" The rangers said as themselves and their weapons glowed with their colors.

The rangers released a powerful wave of energy that caught Epsilon and Techarge off guard. As the smoke cleared, the rangers looked on at the weakened foes.

"That didn't kill them?" Phil asked shocked.

"Apparently not." Keri replied.

"I'll admit that was a good shot, but I'll show you our best." Epsilon said as he and Techarge activated the chips in the back of their heads and grew. "Try this on for size."

"Alright let's call the Chimera Warrior Megazord." James said.

"Hold on, we're going to need more than that to beat these guys." Justin said.

"What are you thinking Justin?" Mike said.

"I think we should call our full arsenal." Justin said. "We're going to need the Chimera Megazord, the Chimera Warrior Megazord and the Sphinx Megazord."

"Can the others run without us?" Keri asked.

"Unfortunately the remotes were destroyed when the Power Chamber computers were destroyed." Justin said. "However, if there are a few of us in one and a few of us in another, we should be able to do it."

"Alright Wendy, Phil come with me, we'll take the Chimera Megazord." James said. "Justin, you and Mike take Chimera Warrior Megazord and Keri you take the Sphinx Megazord; alright?"

"Right" the other rangers said.

"We need Chimera Megazord power now!" James, Phil and Wendy yelled as they entered the codes into their morphers.

"We need Chimera Warrior Megazord power now!" Justin and Mike yelled.

"I need Sphinx Megazord power now!" Keri yelled.

On their call the first to arrive were the Chimera Zords. The Red Cheetah Zord compressed down into legs. The Green Bear Zord's legs interlocked with the Cheetah Zord and his arms withdrew to form the midsection. Both the Crimson Wolf and Pink Deer compressed into arms. These arms interlocked into the Bear Zord's arms. Finally, the Hawk Zord formed into a head and landed on top of the Chimera Megazord.

"Chimera Megazord, Power up!" James, Wendy and Mike said.

The next to arrive were the Chimera Warrior Zords. The Zords began to change at the command of the Rangers. The Green and Crimson Warrior Zords both compressed and became like legs of a bigger warrior. The Blue Warrior Zord's legs strenched out into the Green and Crimson Warrior zords. It's wings crossed and became a chest plate. The Pink and Gold Warrior Zords compressed and became arms that connected to the Blue Warrior Zord. The Red Warrior Zord compacted and contorted until a visible head became clear and docked onto the newly formed Chimera Warrior Megazord.

"Chimera Warrior Megazord, Power up!" Justin and Phil said.

The final Zord to arrive was the Sphinx Megazord. The rangers got into their previously specified Megazords and prepared to battle Techarge and Epsilon. The Chimera Warrior Megazord went after Techarge, while the Chimera Megazord and Sphinx Megazord went after Epsilon. The Chimera Warrior Megazord went blow for blow with Techarge. Techarge jumped out of the way of a kick and discharged a huge amount of electricity which hit the Chimera Megazord hard and caused it to fall back.

"We can't take another hit like that." Justin said as imputed codes into the computer that allowed the Megazord to recover.

"I know, let's try and finish this quickly." Mike said as he was imputing commands. "But what can we do?"

"Hold on let me think." Justin said as he and Mike had the Megazord barely dodge another electric blast. "I think the only way that we are going to be able to do this is by short circuiting his electrical systems."

"How are we going to do that?" Mike asked as the Chimera Warrior Megazord dodged another blast.

"We can try and focus the energies of the cannon into concentrated oxygen and hydrogen atoms. The combustion reaction that occurs should give us a steady beam of ionized water that should short circuit the electricity." Justin said as he began to input the codes.

"What?" Mike said.

"Just watch, Chimera Warrior Cannon power up." Justin said as Chimera Warrior Cannon appeared in the outstretched hand of the Chimera Warrior Megazord.

"You cannot defeat me with that." Techarge said as he charged up energy. "I can absorb the electrical energy that your cannon emits. In fact, give it your best shot."

"Well, let's give the machine what he wants." Justin said.

"I still have no idea what you're doing, but I'm with ya." Mike said.

"Alright, Chimera Warrior Cannon, ready, Fire!" Mike and Justin said as the Chimera Warrior Cannon released a beam that was a pressurized stream of water.

"Ahhhh" Techarge screamed as the water began to short circuit his electrical systems causing the electricity to discharge.

"Alright now; Chimera Warrior Fury Strike!!" Justin and Mike yelled as the Chimera Warrior Megazord charged up its fists and struck Techarge many times until sparks flew off of Techarge and he soon exploded.

Meanwhile the Chimera Megazord and the Sphinx Megazord were trying to take down Epsilon, but the general proved to be too powerful. Epsilon slashed viciously at the Sphinx Megazord causing it to go down.

"Keri!! Are you alright?" Phil yelled.

"Yea, but I think I'm down." Keri replied.

"Here let's try this." James said. "Omega Slash!!"

The Chimera Megazord charged up its blade and then slashed at Epsilon. Epsilon looked as though that affected him until he began to glow with the charged energy and looked down at the Sphinx Megazord.

"Thanks for the energy." Epsilon said as he charged up an attack. "Now to destroy the gold ranger. Die!!"

Epsilon charged up the energy and launched a powerful attack. The Sphinx Megazord lay on the floor helpless as the attack makes its way towards her. Before the attack hit her; the Chimera Megazord jumps in front of the Sphinx Megazord.

"Phil!!" Keri yelled.

"Wendy!!" Justin yelled.

"Bro!!" Mike yelled.

Sparks started flying off of the Chimera Megazord as the other rangers looked on. The Chimera Megazord stopped for a moment and then exploded. The rangers screamed in horror as they feared for the lives of their friends. All that was left were scraps of the former Megazord.

"Well that was a surprising turn of events." Epsilon said as he charged up another blast. "Well rangers, you're next."

"This can't be happening, they can't be dead." Keri said crying. "Not Phil… they were just protecting me. It's my fault."

"Bro!! I can't believe this, he killed him." Mike said with anger in his voice.

"They had to escape. It's impossible." Justin said as he looked for any sign of his friends.

"What's everyone so sad about?" James said as he, Phil and Wendy entered the Chimera Warrior Megazord.

"You're alive." Mike said astonished.

"Of course, remember it's hard to keep a good ranger down." Phil said.

"So how are we going to defeat this guy?" James asked. "Any ideas… Justin?"

"Well there is something that I have been working on." Justin said. "It hasn't been tested yet but it is really our only chance."

"Alright, what do we need to do?" Wendy asked.

"Keri, don't worry the other rangers are okay." Justin said. "I need you to activate the new lever that is below your left side."

"Justin… is Phil… okay I'll activate it." Keri said as she reached down and pulled the lever. "Okay done."

"Alright, guys on each side of your seats there is a lever that when pulled will activate the sequence of the Golden Warrior Ultrazord." Justin said.

"Very nice. Alright guys activate the Golden Warrior Zord sequence." James said as the rangers pulled their levers and activated the new sequence.

The Sphinx Megazord got up and seemingly started to fall apart. Its arms and legs separated from its body as the slinked back into the chest plate. The arms attached themselves to the shoulder and upper arm of the Chimera Warrior Megazords and transformed into cannons. The legs attached themselves at the waist becoming extra cannons. The chest plate split off into six parts and attached itself as armor to the head, arms, legs and chest. This finalized the Golden Warrior Ultrazord.

"Golden Warrior Ultrazord, power up." The rangers said in their newest cockpit.

"Well, a new toy for me to break." Epsilon said as he charged up energy in his hand and blasted the newest Megazord.

"I'm activating Golden Armor shields!" Mike said as he pressed some buttons.

Soon the Golden Warrior Ultrazord glowed with a golden hue and a shield appeared in front of it which deflected the blasts.

"Well you rangers have finally given me something that is challenging." Epsilon said as he prepared a fighting stance. "Don't get too happy; you'll never defeat me."

"We need to take him out now!" James said.

To be continued…


	35. The Middle of the End: Hopeless

**Chapter 35: The Middle of the End: Hopeless**

"There is no way you Rangers can take me out now." Epsilon said as he charged at the Golden Warrior Ultrazord.

"Take evasive maneuvers now!" James yelled.

The Golden Warrior Ultrazord quickly sidestepped to the left and narrowly missed the slash from Epsilon's sword. Epsilon staggered forward after missing the Rangers. The Rangers took this opportunity to connect a left and right hook, then a kick to the chest. Epsilon fell back from the attack, but quickly regained his composure and began to laugh.

"Is that really the best that you have?" Epsilon said as he shot powerful beams of energy from his eyes.

The energy beams struck the Golden Warrior Ultrazord with deadly precision. Bursts of energy and electricity arced off of the Ultrazord.

"Shields are down from that last hit." Phil said as he typed on the computer.

"Weapon systems are down to 60%." Wendy said.

"We need more power." Mike said.

"Is there anyway we can divert power from some other source?" James asked.

"I can try to pump more auxiliary power, but we are approaching its limits rapidly." Justin said cautiously.

"We need something to defeat Epsilon and get Zordon back." Keri said.

"Keri's right, push more power in." James said.

With that, the Ultrazord recovered. Epsilon charged his sword and fired bolts of energy at the Ultrazord. The Ultrazord dodged each blast. Soon, a laser cannon appeared in the hands of the Ultrazord.

"Do you think that weapon is going to stop me?" Epsilon said as he charged up energy.

"This is it; we need to stop him here and now." James said.

"James, we are pushing the photon accelerators too far." Justin said. "I fear that this maneuver might end in our demise as well."

"That is a risk that we have to take." James said. "Golden Photon Cannon, Fire!!"

On his command, a burst of bright gold energy launched from the cannon. The beam traveled quickly towards Epsilon. However, before it connected, it was stopped by a beam of immense power. The scene soon became a struggle between the Golden Warrior Ultrazord and Epsilon. Each was fighting to end the other.

"Weapons are in the red." Wendy said. "I don't think they can handle any more."

"They have to Wendy. It's either him or us at this point." James said.

"Power cells are down to forty percent and dropping rapidly." Phil said.

"Justin, what about auxiliary power?" James asked.

"Right now, we are pulling power from the Power Chamber." Justin said worriedly. "I am afraid to pull anymore because the Power Chamber is still not at full power and a surge of this magnitude might overload the systems and destroy the Zords and potentially our powers."

"Alright, we'll keep this up and hope that he tires out before we do." James said. "Keep trying to get us power Justin."

This effort between the Ultrazord and Epsilon seemed to last a considerable time. Soon the beam moved towards the Ultrazord.

"What's wrong Rangers; running out of steam?" Epsilon asked in an antagonizing tone.

"The beam is drawing closer." Keri said.

"Weapon systems are failing." Wendy said.

"Shields are fried." Phil said.

"Justin, we need more power now." James said.

"But James…" Justin started.

"No Buts. We are going to die unless you give us everything that you can." James said. "Do it now."

"Okay." Justin said and typed commands into the computer.

Suddenly the Ultrazord began to glow with a bright golden hue. This golden energy seemed to be forced into the current beam. The golden beam took on a brighter, more ravishing appearance. It soon forced back Epsilon's beam and hit him with his energy along with the ranger's.

"No, this can't be happening." Epsilon said as sparks flew off of him and a huge explosion occurred.

"Yes, we did it guys." James said.

"Don't celebrate yet, James." Mike said. "Computers detect something in the sky above us.

All of a sudden, the sky grew dark. Thunder and Lightning afflict the sky as the Rangers look up in confusion. Soon the clouds turned into a large ship. .

"It's Blackborg!!" Mike, Wendy, and Justin exclaimed.

"Greetings Rangers, it's about time that we've met!" Blackborg said as his eyes glowed on their screen.

Suddenly the sky rumbled, lightning gathered and struck the Ultrazord on point.

"All computer systems are in the red." Phil said.

"We're imploding." Mike said.

"We need to get out of here." Keri said.

"No, we can't abandon the Zords." Justin said defiantly as he frantically tried to input commands to computers.

"There is nothing we can do Justin, we need to get out of here or we'll be destroyed." James said as Phil, Mike, Wendy and Keri left.

"No I can't leave, I built these Zords." Justin said. "They've been hit hard before and recovered and…"

"I'm really sorry about this." James said as he grabbed Justin and leapt out of the Megazord at super speed.

The rangers looked on as sparks and blasts erupted off of the Golden Warrior Ultrazord. Quickly it began to glow brightly and soon exploded.

"No!" Justin yelled.

"We need to get back to the Power chamber." Phil said.

"Yea, we have to regroup." Mike said as the rangers began to teleport.

"I can't believe this." Justin said as he teleported to the Power Chamber.

As the Power Rangers arrived at the Power Chamber, they were astonished as to what they saw. There were bursts of electricity coming off of computers. Fires had erupted in various locations. Phil ran and got a fire extinguisher. The rangers took off their helmets and looked around.

"Computer…" Mike said.

There was no response.

"Computer, answer us please." Mike said again.

There was still no response.

"What happened here?" James asked as he looked at a computer.  
"I told you this would happen!" Justin yelled angrily as he got in James' face. "That maneuver overloaded the Power Chamber computers and destroyed the Golden Warrior Ultrazord!"

"If it wasn't for me ordering that, we would've died!" James yelled back as he shoved Justin. "Epsilon would've killed us. Maybe if you built the Zords better…"

"…"Justin began to speak as he rushed to hit James.

"James! Justin! You guys need to chill out." Keri said as she held Justin back.

"Yea, you guys are friends remember." Mike said as he held back James.

"Alright Justin, is there any way that we can fix the computers or get the Power Chamber online?" Wendy asked as she walked Justin to the computers.

"No, the circuitry is completely fried." Justin said as he took a look at the smoking boards. "It would take me weeks to get the Power Chamber at a quarter power."

"Are you sure there isn't any sort of backup that Zordon and Alpha prepared?" Phil asked.

"There is, but it's interconnected to the system." Justin said. "When we pulled that amount of power, we caused a massive power surge that killed all of the systems. No backup… nothing."

"What about Zordon and Alpha?" Mike asked. "How are we going to get them back?"

"The only way that we can do that, is by infiltrating Blackborg's ship." James said.

"That's crazy man." Phil said. "How would we even go about that?"

"We sneak onto his ship, locate Zordon and Alpha, and then get the hell out of there." James said.

"Doesn't he have like shields or something protecting his ship?" Mike asked.

"Yes he does…" Justin began.

"Look guys, we are Power Rangers. We defend people from evil just like our predecessor's before us." James said. "They didn't back down and give up when times got rough, they did something. Becoming a Power Ranger has been one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. Sure there were times when people went evil or I did more harm than good, but we always overcame whatever was set before and triumphed."

"He has a point." Keri said.  
"Yea, he does." Phil said.

"Now we knew that a confrontation with Blackborg was inevitable. We must now embrace this and face our destiny." James said looking at his team. "We'll win together or together we'll fall!"

"Alright let's do this!" Wendy said.

"I'm with you bro." Mike said as everyone looked at Justin.

"What's the plan?" Justin said as he smiled.

"Okay, the plan is…" James said until the computer crackled and shot out a black box. "What is that?"

"Oh wow!" Justin said excitedly as he walked over to the box. "This is a black box which usually records whatever happens in the Power Chamber, but there appears to be a message on it."

"A message… Play it." Keri said excitedly.

Justin began tinkering with the box as the rangers looked on. Meanwhile Blackborg walks into a room on his ship. This has vast machinations all around it. It is dimly lit and in the center of the room Zordon and Alpha are chained to a chair. There appears to be a device attached to Zordon. This device is connected to his arms, legs, and head, which appears to be drawing some sort of energy from him.

"Glorious isn't it." Black Borg said as he opened another room. "By the way, I have just defeated your precious rangers and destroyed their Zords."

"The rangers…" Zordon said weakly.

"Oh no!" Alpha said.

"Oh yes you pitiful excuse for a machine." Blackborg said as he took his eyes away from a huge weapon that was in the other room. "They have retreated for now; but once I discover the location of your base, there will be nowhere for them to hide."

"You could never…" Zordon began.

"Destroy the rangers? Conquer this world? I do believe I am well on my way there old man." Blackborg said. "I already have a rough estimate of your base's location and soon my weapon will be charged to wipe it off the map."

"The rangers will stop you and rescue us before this plan succeeds." Alpha said.

"Don't you see you ridiculous tin can, they can't." Blackborg said. "I have already taken down their Zords and will take down their base. They will crumble and I will win."  
"Rangers…" Zordon whispered weakly. "…you must prevail."

Blackborg continued to berate his prisoners and soon went to the control counsels. He pressed a couple of buttons and brought a world map on the screen. There appeared to be a radar that was trying to pinpoint something. As it searched, Blackborg pressed more buttons which seemed to initiate the weapon. At the Power Chamber, the rangers gathered around Justin who has activated the Black Box.

"This should do it." Justin said as he pressed a button.

"Rangers if you are viewing this message, something has happened to both me and the Power Chamber. If this is the case, your top priority is to take down Blackborg immediately." An image of Zordon said. "My recent sensors have indicated that he is building some kind of weapon that will destroy you and allow him to take over the world. I have recently been able to acquire the parameters of his shield technology; Justin you will know what to do with them. Also, there is a compartment on the lower level that can be accessed with command code 09BGH509. This compartment contains circuit boards, and extra supplies. Remember Rangers, you are the Earth's last protection against Blackborg. If you trust in the animal spirit that lies within you, you will defeat Blackborg once and for all. May the power protect you."

"This is some serious business." Phil said as the image faded away.

"So what can you do with this Justin?" Mike asked.

"Well, since I have those parameters, I can create a machine to jam his shields. It will take some time and I'll need help." Justin said. "Also, with the extra supplies I can try to get some key components of the computer online."

"Alright Phil, Keri, and Wendy help Justin." James said. "Mike, help me come up with a plan of attack."

"Alright bro" Mike said.

The four rangers quickly went to work repairing the computer and forging the shield jamming device. On Blackborg's ship, Blackborg continues to search for the ranger's base. The radar showed up blank, until a blipping sound started. Blackborg looked at the screen and started to laugh manically,

"The time to end your rangers is at hand." Blackborg said. "I traced their ranger energies and animal spirits to this location."

"Oh no! Rangers!" Alpha said as he looked at the screen.

"Yes and think that your energy Zordon is responsible for the destruction of the multicolored misfits." Blackborg said. "How does it feel to destroy everything you created and hold dear."

"You are truly evil Blackborg." Zordon said. "I suppose you are still being controlled…"

"Enough! They are not my masters any longer." Blackborg said as he slammed the controls. "It's time to say goodbye."

"Do not do it!" Alpha said as the Weapon began to power up and Zordon groaned.

"It's too late! Goodbye Rangers!" Blackborg said as the machine fired.

The machine fired a blast of monumental proportions. At the Power Chamber, Justin and the others had just completed the device and had the computer partially online.

"Alright, what do we have here?" James asked.

"Since Blackborg's shielding technology functions on a certain frequency, this device jams that frequency and will temporarily disable his shields." Justin said.

"That's great." Mike said.

"There is a drawback though." Phil said. "If Blackborg changes the frequency, his shields will reactivate and we will have to adjust to the new frequency if we discover it in time."

"Alright, how much time will that buy us?" James asked.

"Five minutes at most." Keri said. "According to the Parameters Zordon gave us, his computers rival capabilities of our own and will react faster."

"Damn. We're going to have to split up on this." James said. "Me and Keri will go onto the ship and rescue Zordon and Alpha. You guys need to draw out Blackborg and keep him busy."

"No problem man." Phil said.

"Sounds good to me." Keri said.

"Be safe James." Wendy said.

"I will." James said.

"Blast approaching in 2 minutes." The computer said. "The cloaking mechanisms that protect the Power Chamber have been off too long and made the Power Chamber vulnerable."

"What!?" The Rangers yelled.

"Scanners indicate that Blackborg has fired on the Power Chamber." Justin said. "We need to go now."  
"What about the Power Chamber?" Wendy asked.  
"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do." Mike said. "We need to take down Blackborg and save Zordon and Alpha."

"1 minute until blast." The computer said.

"Alright, setting teleportation in the area where Blackborg's ship is." Justin said.

"What about the Morphing Grid?" Keri asked.

"We should be able to still tap into it, but I don't really know for sure." Justin said.

"Are we sure there is nothing we can do to save the Power Chamber?" Phil asked.

"30 seconds." The computer said.

"Nope, teleporting now." Justin said as he pressed a button on the counsel.

The ranger's body became energy as they felt the familiar feeling of teleportation. Once they left, the Power Chamber was hit with a powerful blast of energy and exploded. The teleportation sequence failed as they barely landed a couple of blocks away from Blackborg's ship.

"Ugh" The Rangers said as they landed.  
"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"That would be the teleportation systems failing due to the destruction of the Power Chamber." Justin said.

"Come on guys, we need to get this plan underway." Mike said as he took out the device.

Meanwhile on Blackborg's ship…

"Direct hit" Blackborg said happily. "Good riddance to your precious rangers Zordon."

"They can't be gone…" Zordon whispered weakly.

"No, not the rangers." Alpha lamented.

"Yes, they are gone and there is nothing that can save you now." Blackborg said. "It's hopeless."

"Blackborg!! You tried to destroy us and failed." Wendy said on a screen in the room. "You really suck at your job! If you want to fight us, here we are!"

"Rangers" Alpha said.

"I knew they would make it." Zordon said weakly.

"Blast! I will destroy them once and for all." Blackborg said as he teleported out.

Outside of Blackborg's ship Justin, Phil, Wendy, and Mike were standing defiantly. Blackborg appeared before them.

"Where are the rest of you?" Blackborg asked.

"We don't need them to beat you." Mike said.

"Oh, you think so?" Blackborg said. "Take this."

Blackborg blasted the group. They back flipped out of the way of the blast. Keri and James were standing at the spot where the rangers originally were.

"It sounds like the party already started." James said as he heard blasts.

"Then that would be our cue." Keri said as she activated the device.

"Alright, let's go." James said as he grabbed Keri and ran at super speed onto Blackborg's ship.

At the battle…

"See Rangers you can't defeat me." Blackborg said as he blasted them again.

Wendy jumped out of the way while Justin grabbed Phil and Mike and flew up out of the way of the blast. He landed right next to Keri as he saw a red blur go on to the ship

"Alright they're on." Justin whispered.

"It's time to meet your match Blackborg." Phil said.

"It's Morphing Time!!" The ranger's yelled

"Pink Omega Ranger!" Wendy yelled.

"Crimson Omega Ranger!" Mike yelled.

"Green Omega Ranger!" Phil yelled.

"Blue Omega Ranger!" Justin yelled.

"Power Rangers, Omega!" The Rangers yelled.

"Good, now it's time to die." Blackborg said as he ran at them.

To be continued…

7


	36. The End of Omega

**Chapter 36: The End of Omega**

"Let's do this!" Mike yelled as the rangers ran into battle.

"Yes let's…" Blackborg said as he summoned a battalion of Blackhearts.

The Pink and Green Rangers dove straight into the summoned battalion. The Pink Ranger fiercely punched and kicked her way through the blackhearts. She was in the middle of jabbing a blackheart when she sensed one behind her. It was trying to sweep kick her. She jumped up, avoiding the sweep kick, and connected a flying kick. The Green Ranger kept up a flurry of punching combos and kicking every blackheart that came his way. After connecting an uppercut to a blackheart, another one came up behind him and slashed him across the back. Sparks flew off of the Green Ranger as he fell forward and kicked them in the ankles which caused them to lose balance and fall. The Green Ranger got back up and continued his assault. Meanwhile, the Crimson and Blue Rangers ran right for Blackborg. Blackborg braced himself as the Crimson Ranger jumped up and went to punch Blackborg in the face. Blackborg dodged and the Crimson Ranger ducked down to avoid a punch and tried to sweep kick Blackborg. Blackborg jumped up and kicked the Crimson Ranger in the chest. The Crimson Ranger hit the ground and quickly recovered as he ran up to Blackborg and punched him. Blackborg caught the punch before it connected and threw the Crimson Ranger into a building wall. The Blue Ranger jumped in with a double kick which Blackborg blocked and caught the Blue Ranger off guard with a strong jab to the side. The Blue Ranger recoiled and recovered as he ran back to Blackborg and jumped into the air. He twisted his body into a corkscrew kick. Blackborg hit the Blue Ranger in the side of his leg and threw his kick off. The Blue Ranger landed on his feet close to Blackborg and turned to roundhouse kick him. Blackborg caught the kick and threw the Blue Ranger into a nearby car. Meanwhile on the ship, James and Keri managed to make it onto the ship. As they enter one of the chambers, they hear a buzzing sound. They turn around to see the cause of the noise and see a grid-like energy field activate.

"Damn! We really cut it close didn't we?" James said.

"Yea, a few more seconds and this plan would've been finished." Keri said. "Now that we are here, how are we going to find Zordon and Alpha?"

"Well… Alpha is more than likely going to be in the same vicinity as Zordon." James began. "Also, Justin talked to me. He told me about your psychic abilities."

"How did he know?" Keri said astonished.

"When we all became power rangers, we each got a special ability that was generally related to the animal spirit that chose us." James explained. "Justin thought it was odd that a Ranger as powerful as you did not show one. Then, when Phil talked to him about your odd behavior and dreams, he started to figure it out. He put it all together when we were all infected with nanites. They needed a psychic medium in order to work."

"Well he is right about me, but I cannot perform what are you are about to ask." Keri said.

"Keri, this is Zordon and Alpha that we need to find. They have always been there to guide us and help us out especially in tough situations. They even gave you the power because they knew that you could help us." James said. "Now it is our turn to help them."

"James… It's not that simple." Keri said looking down. "You do not realize what you are asking me to do."

"I am asking you to show the courage and compassion needed to save lives; the lives of the very people that gave us everything." James said strongly. "If you are not going to do this for the sake of being the hero that a Power Ranger is, do it for Phil. He is out there fighting with all his heart and soul so that we can succeed in here. We can't let him down; you can't let him down."

"Alright" Keri said with resolve. 'I just hope it doesn't happen again.'

Keri closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She felt the familiar feeling of her mind reaching out beyond her body. She felt aware of everything that was in this ship. She continued to concentrate until she felt something faint; something familiar. She immediately recognized it as the weakened mind of the Ranger's leader, Zordon. She was about to break the link and let James know that she found him until something interrupted her. This sinister feeling crept into her mind and it felt like the rangers but more corrupted. The scene around her shifted. She saw Mike, James, Wendy, Justin, and Phil standing in front of Blackborg's destroyed ship. They were laughing and smiling together. She looked around for herself, but didn't see herself there.

"_These Rangers are holding you back. You have more power than you ever could have dreamed and you waste it with them fighting for good." _A sinister voice whispered in her mind._ "They are making you weak. You are better than that."_

"_No they are doing no such thing. They are my friends and our bond makes us powerful." _Keri said.

"_Well, if you refuse us then we must break this bond and eliminate them." _The voice said as a powerful energy blast incinerated the Rangers instantly.

"NNNNOOOOOO!!" Keri yelled as her eyes ripped open.

"Keri! Keri! Are you okay?" James asked with concern.

"Yeah… Yeah… I'm fine." Keri said shaken and becoming aware of her surroundings.  
"Are you sure?" James asked as he looked at her with suspicion.

"Yes, I'm fine." Keri said sternly as she got up.

"Did it work? What happened?" James asked.  
"Yes it worked. I sensed his mind this way." Keri said as she began to walk quickly in a direction.

'I wonder what that screaming was all about.' James thought to himself as he followed Keri. 'She looked absolutely terrified.'

'I can't let that happen to the Rangers. I can't let them return.' Keri thought to herself

As Keri and James continued to search for Zordon and Alpha, the Rangers outside continued to fight Blackborg and his army of Blackhearts. All of them just got blasted together and fell back.

"Damn this is tough!" Phil said.  
"We gotta keep it going, at least until James and Keri get back." Justin said.

"Is that it Rangers?" Blackborg said he blasted them again. "You have only taken down half of my battalion and have barely laid a scratch on me. How was it that my generals could not defeat you?"

"Ahh!" The Rangers yelled as they were thrown back to the ground.

"Pitiful." Blackborg said.

"Come on guys, Omega Mace!" Justin said as he picked himself back up.

"Omega Tomahawks" Wendy said.

"Omega Hammer" Phil said.

"Omega Katana" Mike said.

The Crimson Ranger ran out with his charged up Katana in hand and sliced through a platoon of Blackhearts. Blackborg launched a blast at him. Mike heard the blast being launched and sliced through the blast which deflected and destroyed two nearby Blackhearts. Wendy followed in suit and sliced her way through another platoon of Blackhearts. One prepared to blast her, until she saw it and threw one of her Tomahawks and destroyed it. Phil and Justin began smashing their way through the rest of the army.

"Phil! Watch out!" Justin said as Phil deflected a blast.

"Man that was close." Phil said. "Thanks"

"You thinking what I'm thinking." Justin said.

"Oh yea" Phil said.

Justin flew up into the sky as a blast from a blackheart headed towards Phil. Phil swings his hammer and deflects the beam upwards towards Justin. Justin lifts his mace up and swings down deflecting the beam into down into the rest of the Blackhearts. Blackborg shielded his eyes as he watched the rest of his battalion get obliterated.

"What were you saying about being 'Pitiful'? Mike said.

"How dare you speak to me that way!?" Blackborg yelled as a black aura grew around him.

"Guys, my hawk scanners are going nuts." Justin said. "He is gaining more power."

"From Zordon?" Wendy asked.

"That is the most likely source." Justin said.

"So what do we do?" Phil said.

"We keep him busy until James and Keri do what they have to." Mike said.

"How? The more we throw at him, the more energy he'll take from Zordon." Wendy said.

"Avoid his major hits and get him whenever we can." Phil said.

"Precisely" Justin said.

"Anything else?" Phil asked.

"Yea, try not to die." Mike said as Blackborg unleashed an enormous amount of energy.

"Rangers!! I will destroy you!" Blackborg yelled as he rushed at the Rangers.

The Rangers braced themselves for the attack. Blackborg raised his hand which was glowing with energy and slashed Phil. Phil parried with his hammer and was knocked back into a building from the force. Wendy angrily charged up and threw her Tomahawks at Blackborg. Blackborg's eye's glowed as one of the Tomahawks deflected and hit Phil while the other one hit Wendy in the chest sending her back flying. Mike looked angrily at Blackborg pointing his Crimson Katana at the ground. The Katana began to glow.

"You've hurt my friends…" Mike said as he ran at Blackborg. "You'll DIE! Crimson Katana Strike!

Mike lifted his Katana above his head and sliced down. An explosion occurred that occluded the sight of everyone. As the smoke cleared, the other rangers look on in horror as Blackborg grabbed his Katana in one hand and had a ball of energy in the other hand. He blasted Mike back through two cars.

"Justin, do it now." Mike said weakly. "Bash his freakin' head in!"

"This is it!" Justin said as Blackborg looked up. "Crushing Omega Slam!"

Justin dive bombed at an incredible speed and swung his mace down. The Rangers shielded their eyes and felt the force of his blow.

"I think we did it guys." Wendy said as he helped Phil up.

"That was a little bit too easy." Phil said warily.

"Dude, there is no way anything could've survived that." Mike said as the smoke cleared. "Good job ma…"

"Oh no!" Wendy said as her eyes widened in terror.

"It's impossible." Mike said.

"Oh it is quite possible." Blackborg said as he held Justin in one hand and his Mace in the other. "You really thought that your pitiful weapons were a match for me."

Blackborg threw Justin up in the air and wound up. Once Justin's descent hit the right spot, he swung and hit Justin in his gut and launched both him and his Mace at the Rangers. The Blue Ranger flew through the air and hit all the rangers with a large amount of concussive force. They all de-morphed and struggled to get up. Meanwhile on the ship, James and Keri were making their way to Zordon. As they were running, Keri dropped down to her knees and grabbed her head.

"Keri what's wrong?" James asked.

"Zordon is running out of time." Keri said.

"Alight let's hurry." James said as the two of them hurried down a hall.

"Wait, I think he is in here." Keri said as she pointed at a door.

"Alright, let's get in." James said as walked up to the door and attempted open it. "Ahhh!"

"Let me guess, there is some kind of protection around it." Keri said pointing at the hand scan pad.

"You could've told me about that." James said.

"Well I thought… never mind…" Keri said. "We need to get into this room quickly. I just can't figure out how to get around this security system."

"Let me try KIAH!" James said as he launched a side kick at super speed.

"James, what the hell!?" Keri yelled as the door suddenly opened.

"Got us in right." James said as he and Keri entered.

The room looked dark and dank like the other parts of the ship. James looked around until he saw the computer counsels which show an energy flow screen.

"James; over here!" Keri yelled.

"Keri! James!" Alpha said excitedly.

"Alpha!" James said as he released him. "What happened to Zordon?"

"He has had a considerable amount of energy drained from him." Alpha said. "We have to go about removing him carefully. Blackborg has equipped powerful explosives to his chair, if we removed him like you removed me, we could all be destroyed."

"Alpha, is there anyway you can figure out this system?" James asked.

"I can try to upload a virus into the system to temporarily disable it. That can give us enough time to free Zordon and escape."

"Alright, Alpha you work on that. Keri, once Alpha finishes, get Zordon and contact me telepathically." James said.

"Where are you going?" Keri said.

"I am going to check out the rest of this ship and see if there is anything that can be of some use to us to defeat Blackborg." James said as he sped out of there.

Alpha walked over to the computer counsel and inserted a wire into the jack. He began to digitally enter the programming of Blackborg's computer and attempted to infect it. While that was going on, James sped through Blackborg's ship. There was nothing of particular interest or anything that would help their situation until he found a room with the same type of security on it as the room Zordon was in. James pulled the same move that he did with the door to Zordon's room. It didn't seem to work at first, but he did it again and that seemed to cause the system to shut down. The room seemed brighter and more technologically advanced than the other ones. He looked around until his eyes rested on a rather old looking box that was on the computer counsel. The box seemed to be drawing him to it. He walked over to it and picked it up. It began to glow red and stopped. He tried to open it, put it remained shut. Suddenly the power waned and shut off. As that happened, a spotlight came on behind him. James turned around to see six power rangers encased in stasis tubes. He walked over to the tubes amazed until he heard Keri in his head telling him that they needed to go. He looked over at the tubes again and discovered that there was nothing in them. He shook it off, took the box and ran back to Keri.

"There is eight minutes remaining until this room explodes." Alpha said.

"We must move quickly." Keri said. "The Rangers are in serious trouble."

"Okay, everyone grab onto me and hold on." James said.

As that team prepares to leave the ship, the rangers outside were de-morphed and lying on the ground. Blackborg laughs manically as he slowly walks over to the beaten Rangers.

"This can't be happening." Mike said weakly.

"It is Crimson Ranger and you are about to meet your fate." Blackborg said as he starts becoming engulfed in a black aura.

"I can't believe it is going to end this way." Justin said.

"Isn't there anything that we can do to stop him?" Wendy said.

"No, there is nothing that you can do." Blackborg said. "Goodbye Omega Rangers."

Blackborg launched a powerful beam of energy at the downed Rangers. They looked on at the oncoming beam waiting for their destruction until a red flash streaked in front of them. Suddenly the Rangers were propped up against another building.

"What the fu.." Phil began.

"James!" Wendy yelled as James hugged her.

"I missed you too." James said.

"Zordon… Alpha… you're alive." Justin said happily.

"Yes and you need to destroy Blackborg now." Alpha said.

"Rangers!! Where are you?" Blackborg said as he blew up a building. "You cannot hide from me forever."  
"Alright Rangers, let's win this." James said. "Ready"

"Ready" The rangers said.  
"It's Morphin Time" James said.

"Omega Green!" Phil said.

"Omega Pink!" Wendy said.

"Omega Crimson!" Mike said

"Omega Gold!" Keri said.

"Omega Blue!" Justin said.

"Omega Red!" James said.

"Power Rangers Omega!!" The Omega Rangers said as an explosion appeared behind them and Blackborg turned.

"So I'll finally have a full set Rangers to destroy." Blackborg said.

"I don't think so Blackborg. I have been sick and tired of you plaguing the Earth with your evil." James said. "It's go time."

"You really think that you have the power to defeat me." Blackborg said. "I defeated the others before and I can just as easily do it again."

"Try it!" Mike said.

"Ready Rangers?" James said.

"Ready!" The Rangers responded.

"Chimera Power!" The Rangers yelled as they transformed into their Chimera forms. "Omega Weapons!"

The Rangers ran towards Blackborg as he launched a blast at them. The Rangers took evasive actions. Phil leaped up and attacked Blackborg with a flying kick. Blackborg sidestepped and blocked an incoming fist from Keri. He slashed at her and then fell thanks to a sweep kick from James. Justin smashed his mace down on Blackborg who blocked and kicked him in the chest. He got back on his feet and was slashed in the back by Mike. He turned around to be met with two Tomahawks in the chest. They exploded on contact and caused him to fall back. James and Mike came up as he was falling back and slashed his arms. Blackborg fell to the ground. Before he could recover, Phil and Justin slammed their Omega Weapons down hard on Blackborg causing him to scream in agony. He got back up as Keri charged up her daggers and threw them with deadly precision. One hit him in the chest and the other hit him in the face. They exploded and Blackborg fell to his knees. The rangers closed in as Blackborg looked up. He released a burst of dark energy that threw the rangers back.

"Those were some good shots rangers." Blackborg said. "I must admit, I am finally impressed."

"If you were impressed with that, then you are going to love this." James said as he entered the command code 333 into his Morpher. "Omega Cheetah Battlizer!"

"I am not afraid of that silly thing." Blackborg said as his hands glowed with energy.

"Then fear this!" Mike said as his Katana began to glow.

Suddenly, the edge of Phil's hammer and Justin's mace began to glow. Wendy's Tomahawks and Keri's daggers glowed as well.

"Guys, put as much energy into this as you possibly can." Justin said.

"Got it." The Rangers said as James' cheetah cannons started to glow.

"Die rangers!" Blackborg said as he launched a beam of energy at them.

"Omega Blast!" The Rangers yelled as their weapons released a polarized blast.

"Ultimate Piercing Cannon!!" James yelled.

The six individually colored beams combined in to one white beam that ripped through Blackborg's dark beam. Blackborg's eyes widened as the beam hit him dead on. The result was a massive explosion.

"Did that do it?" Wendy asked. "Did we finally defeat him?"  
"I hope so." Justin said as their weapons disintegrated. "That was our last shot."

"Guys… look…" Phil said as the dust cleared.

Blackborg was lying on the ground discharging electricity in arcs. Suddenly Blackborg's ship began to glow. Blackborg looked up at his ship and raised his hand up to it. A massive grid appeared around the ship. The ship exploded and the resultant energy seemed to be channeled into Blackborg. Blackborg started to glow and the injuries and destruction that were on Blackborg's weakened body healed and he seemed back to his original body.

"I can't believe it." James said with shock.

"Inconceivable!" Justin said.

"We hit him with our best shot." Keri said.

"I told you rangers, there is nothing that you can do to stop me." Blackborg said.

"What's happening?" Wendy asked as she began to dimorph.

"I was afraid of this, the morphing grid must've overloaded with that last blast." Justin said.

"WHAT!" The rangers yelled.

"HAHAHA! This is rich, I am at my most powerful and you are now defenseless." Blackborg said as he gathered a massive amount of energy.

"What are we going to do?" Keri asked panicking.

"I don't know!" Phil and Mike said.

'_If you trust in the animal spirit that lies within you, you will defeat Blackborg once and for all.'_ James thought. "I think I know what to do."

"What?" The Rangers asked.

"There is nothing you can do. Now once and for all; die!!" Blackborg said as he launched a massive energy blast at the rangers.

"Justin, dial "0" into your animorpher now!" James yelled.  
"Alright" Justin said.

Justin dialed zero into his animorpher. The rangers closed their eyes as the beam approached. Suddenly, the rangers were engulfed in blue light. As the smoke cleared, the rangers opened their eyes to see translucent blue wings around them.

"How can this be!?" Blackborg yelled.

"What just happened?" Phil asked.

"It's Hawkeye." Justin said. "But James, how did you know?"

"Our animal spirits are tied to us. Remember what Zordon said on that message." James said. "I trusted Cats-eye and he told me what to do."

"Curse you and your phantasms!" Blackborg said as he rushed at the rangers. "I will destroy you and your animal spirits!"

"We all have to trust our animal spirit and dial '0'."

The rangers dialed zero into their animorphers and each began to glow. Wendy began to glow pink as a translucent deer appeared behind her. Phil began to glow green as a translucent bear appeared behind him. Mike began to glow a crimson red as a translucent Wolf appeared behind him. Justin began to glow blue as a translucent Hawk appeared behind him. Keri began to glow bright white as a translucent phoenix appeared behind her. Finally, James began to glow red as a translucent cheetah appears behind him.

"No!" Blackborg said as he tried to attack them.

"Blackborg, you have caused enough pain and suffering to this planet." James said. "We have had enough of you."

"I told you before Red Ranger, no human, spirit, or Power Ranger can stop me." Blackborg said.

"We now have the power to defeat you once and for all. Prepare for your destruction." James said. "Cats-Eye!"

"Lupis!" Mike yelled.

"Stargazer!" Wendy yelled.

"Hawkeye!" Justin yelled.

"Bearclaw!" Phil yelled.

"Phyrebird!" Keri yelled.

"Omega Animal Spirits, Unite and Attack!!" The Rangers yelled.

The translucent animals configured themselves into a spiritual version of the Chimera Megazord. This Megazord appeared to be the size of the rangers. It ran at Blackborg. Blackborg kept shooting blasts at the "Chimera Megazord" but they were deflected off of the entity. The Spirit Zord glowed with energy and grabbed Blackborg. Suddenly there was a bright glowing energy and a massive explosion. The rangers shielded their eyes as immense amounts of debris rained on them. They took shelter behind a nearby overturned truck. When things began to settle, the rangers came out from behind their shelter and only saw their animal spirits. The Rangers ran over to them and saw that Zordon and Alpha had made it there.

"Is that it?" Wendy asked. "Is the nightmare finally over?"

"Yes Wendy, the danger of Blackborg has passed." Zordon said. "Congratulations rangers."

"Yea!" Mike yelled as he gave James a pound.

"Awesome!" Phil yelled as he and Keri kissed.

"Wait what happens now?" Justin asked.

"Rangers you have utilized most of the energy of the animal spirits." Alpha said. "They are going back to the spiritual realm to rejuvenate themselves."

"So things are going to go back to being normal?" Wendy asked. "No more Power Rangers."

"Yes, you have fulfilled your duties as being Power Rangers by defeating Blackborg." Zordon said. "Alpha and I will go to the old Power Chamber and recover whatever we can and create a new base of operations."  
"How are you going to get there?" Phil asked.

"The Spirits will take us there before they depart." Alpha said.

"I think we should all go." James said. "We should help them and I want to say goodbye."

"Me too" Wendy said as the other rangers nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, let's go." Zordon said as energy surrounded them.

In a flash, the rangers, Zordon, and Alpha were transported to the still smoldering grounds. They all looked at the destruction in sadness. Memories of the past overtook them all as they made their way through the wreakage. They managed to recover many of the things in the lower chambers. As the rangers looked up at the sky, they saw their spirits indicating that it was time to depart from this plane.

"Humans, thank you for accepting our power and responsibility in the fight against evil." Cats-Eye said. "You six are extraordinary beings who will stand the test of time. James, your courage, bravery, and leadership enabled you to reach unimaginable potentials."

"Thank you Cats-Eye, I will miss you." James said.

"Wendy, your grace, brave and compassionate nature has brought balance to this team and to its members." Stargazer said. "You are truly remarkable."

"Thank you Stargazer." Wendy said crying. "I will always remember you."

"Justin, your quick thinking, ingenuity, and intelligence took this team above and beyond the mechanisms that not even we could bestow upon you." Hawkeye said. "It has been a privilege aiding you."

"Thank you Hawkeye." Justin said. "You will not be forgotten."

"Michael, I am the true spirit of the wolf. Your strong loyalty, humor, and fierce devotion lead this team to victory many times." Lupis said. "You are a courageous young man."

"Thank you Lupis." Mike said. "It's been fun."

"Phillip, it has been a rough time finding your place, but you discovered it. You complete this team and I was glad to help you throughout your experiences." Bearclaw said.

"Thank you Bearclaw." Phil said. "You have shown me so much and I will not forget that."

"Keri, you were new to this team and its members, but you were a trooper. Your power both mental and physical made it so the rest of the rangers could defeat Blackborg and his evil." Phyrebird said. "You have considerable skills; trust in them especially in the future."  
"Thank you Phyrebird." Keri said. "This was an incredible journey."

"It is time for us to go rangers." Cats-eye said. "Good luck and farewell."

The rangers yelled their goodbyes as the sky was bathed in bright light. The rangers shielded their eyes as it looked like the spirits began to fade away. Suddenly, the light quickly dimmed and became engulfed in darkness. The rangers looked up in confusion as their animal spirits were still in the sky. The spirits looked around in confusion as well. Out of nowhere, a lightning caged surrounded the spirits.

"Zordon, what is going on?" Keri asked.

"I do not know Keri." Zordon replied.

"Could it be Blackborg?" Wendy asked.

"I don't thi…" Justin began.

"Please! That pathetic heap of scrap metal was a joke." A figure in the sky said in a dark voice.

The rangers looked around and the expression on their faces changed from confusion to horror as six dark figures appeared in the sky.

"Who are you!?" James said angrily.

"Oh you have met us before, although we weren't formally introduced." Another figure said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Figure it out." The figure said.

"Tell me w…" James began.

"What have you done with our animal spirits?" Phil interrupted James.

"That, you will find out in time." Another figure said. "All I can tell you is that they are ours now."

Suddenly, the cage that was around the animal spirits started to fade away with the spirits inside.

"We have to help them!" Wendy yelled.

"Then let's help them." James said as he and the other rangers took out their animorphers.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" A figure yelled as six thin bolts of lightning struck each animorpher and destroyed it.

"Oh no!" Keri yelled.

"They destroyed them." Justin said astonished.

"While this has been exciting, we have a world to conquer." The main figure said. "Hope you enjoy the show."

As the center figure said that, the animal spirits disappeared and faded away. The sky reverted back to its normal state as the rangers stood there worried, frustrated and confused.

"Great… just freakin' great!" Mike said angrily. "We have no powers, Zords, weapons… Our animal spirits were just stolen and there are new, more powerful badass villains that want to conquer the world. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know man." Phil said.

"Zordon, is there anything that you could have that could help us?" Wendy asked.

"No, I am afraid I do not." Zordon said. "Power Rangers, this is the worst thing that could have ever happened. The animal spirits are tied to the ecology of the Earth, if something happens to them, life will be utterly devastated."

"Then… it's hopeless." Keri said.

"No guys… come on." James said. "We've been in tight situations before and triumphed. We beat Epsilon, we beat the Psycho Rangers, and we beat Blackborg. There is nothing that we cannot do."  
"James, I would like to be as optimistic as you, but we have never been in anything that is this bad." Justin said. "We don't even have a Power Chamber or access to the Morphing Grid. I hate to say this, but this is the end of Omega and the Power Rangers."

"No, I don't accept that." James said. "There must be something that we can do… Something that we must be overlooking…"

"Like what?" Keri said.

"Like… this…" James said as he revealed an ancient looking box. "I forgot that I took this from Blackborg's ship."

"What is that?" Justin asked with curiosity.

"I don't know." James said. "It just seemed to call me. I don't know what it was but I felt that we needed this box. The strange this was when I grabbed it, it glowed red and I couldn't open it."

"Hold on, you couldn't open it." Mike said. "Then what good is it."

"Well it did glow, so there must be something that it can do." James said. "Can you make something of this Zordon?"

"Wait! Before you hand this to me, pass it around." Zordon said.

"Why?" Keri said.

"Let's not waste anytime." Mike said.

James turned to Wendy and passed the box over to her. The box glowed pink for a few seconds and stopped. Wendy passed the box to Mike. When Mike touched it, the box glowed black and stopped. Mike passed the box to Phil. When Phil touched it, it glowed green. Phil passed the box to Keri. When Keri grabbed the box, it glowed a very bright yellow and lingered before it stopped. Keri looked at the box quizzically and then passed it to Justin. Justin took the box and it glowed blue. He passed it to James and it glowed red.

"So what just happened here?" Wendy asked.

"Do you feel different?" Alpha asked.

"No" Phil said.

"Not really." Mike said.

"Maybe we have to open the box?" Justin said.

"It's still not budging." James said as he attempted to open the box.

"Here let me give it a try." Mike said as James passed him the box.

Unfortunately, as James passed the box to Mike, it slipped out of his hands. The box fell perfectly flat on the ground and began to glow. Suddenly, the box opened as a radiant, bright light engulfed them. The rangers shielded their eyes until the light dimmed. In the box, they saw six bright orbs. One was black; another was red, blue, yellow, green, and pink.

"What are these things?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know." Mike said.

"Zordon…" Justin began.

"Only one way to find out…" James said as he reached out.

As James reached, six beams of light emerged from the orbs. One highlighted each ranger on the chest. James backed away as the other rangers looked down at their chests. Simultaneously, each ranger was struck with an orb causing different effects. On contact with James, the red orb overwhelmed him in flames. On contact with Wendy, the pink orb caused her body to change into a more reflective state as sunlight glistened off of her and she melted. On contact with Mike, the black orb seemed to freeze him in place and fade each part of his body into nothingness. On contact with Phil, the green orb changed his body into a more rocklike structure that crumbled away. On contact with Keri, the yellow orb caused her body to glow brightly until the light faded away. Finally, on contact with Justin, the blue orb engulfed him in a furious tornado that pulled his body into it. Each of the effects lasted for a few moments and disappeared. The rangers were nowhere in sight. However, the box was left behind. Zordon and Alpha look on speechless.

"Zordon! What has happened to them?" Alpha asked frantically.

"Destiny is weighing the fate of the rangers and the Earth." Zordon simply said. "Now, let us prepare for this new evil that has been released."

With that Zordon and Alpha teleported to a new area, hidden deep in the mountains.

Find out what happens to the rangers, Zordon and Alpha, and this new evil in Power Rangers Season 2: Elemental Drive!!


	37. Elemental Drive!

Hey Guys! The new Power Rangers saga is now posted! Check the continuing adventures of the Omega Ranger team in the new story, Power Rangers Elemental Drive!


End file.
